2012 Heroes save thy self
by Story-Blender
Summary: It's the end of the world. Heroes must find each other and unite so they might survive. Buffy TVS, Harry Potter, The Sentinel, and Stargate SG1 to name a few.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their movie production studios, television production studios, and authors. This is a crossover with many television show, movie, and books. There may be many other characters from other television show, movie, and books as I go on but the main ones will be, but not limited to Stargate SG1, Buffy the vampire slayer, Harry Potter, and the Sentinel, placed in the movie 2012. I will be adding more titles to the disclaimer as the story continues and I figure out who else will be added from other TV shows, movies and /or books. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am "not" getting paid for this.

Author note: This story might only be the beginning of a series of stories. I don't know for sure. I guess it will depend on the reviews. Enjoy.

**2012**

**Heroes Save Thy Self**

**Prolog**

November 2010

Alone in the stacks of the G.L.E. (Great Library of England) a man pulls yet another old book from a stack to research its information. An hour later and halfway through the book the man pulls off his glasses and says aloud "Oh good lord."

**Chapter 1**

December 2010

In theUnited States, inColorado, Under Cheyenne Mountain, In the Stargate command briefing room a top level top secret meeting was taking place. Major General Hank Landry became nervous when he found the President and Joint chiefs walking through the door and temporarily moved in for this meeting to relay the information they were about to dump onto his and SG1s lap. By the looks on their faces, he knew it wasn't going to be good and that he wasn't going to like whatever they had to say. What he didn't know was what an understatement that would be.

White noise generators were activated to prevent eavesdropping. Everyone took their seats and the room was secure from unwanted interruptions.

President Thomas Wilson stood and took the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen six months ago we were made aware of a situation by a worldwide geophysical team that had been investigating the effect of radiation from solar flares on the earth. Dr. Satnam Tsurutani and Dr. Adrian Helmsley had found that after a recent large solar storm, (the largest ever recorded,) a massive burst of neutrinos were released. Wile I've been told that neutrinos usually pass harmlessly through the earth, the amount of neutrinos from this storm has had a physical effect on the planet."

Colonel Samantha Carter being an astrophysicist had a problem believing it. Neutrinos just didn't act that way. But she knew better than to interrupt the President so she resigned herself to look at the data later.

"It's heating up the earth's core." The President continued. "So much so, that the earths crust is destabilizing rather quickly."

"Oh my god." Exclaimed Sam unable to restrain herself as she was ahead of everyone else and realized where this was going. "Are you sure someone hasn't made a mistake?"

General Landry raised an eye brow at Sam's uncharacteristic outburst in front of her superiors.

Understandingly the President Said. "I'm afraid theirs no mistake. By 2012, life as we know it will be changed forever."

This shocked everyone else into struggling to understand what was happening and as usual they looked to Carter.

"Sir what the President is saying is that the glue that holds the continental plates together is melting apart. Whole land masses, whole countrieswill shift. Some if not most will even sink into the oceans."

"Do we have a plan to stop this?" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked.

"I'm afraid not. Some of our best minds have been put to the problem and it seems that there's nothing we can do." The President replied.

"What about the super computers the Asgard left us?" Dr. Daniel Jackson SG1's Archaeologist asked.

"We have been using them nonstop since we were made aware of the problem and still came up with nothing." replied one of the Joint chiefs.

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do, even with all the technology we have?" Landry asked.

"I'm sorry, no. We can't save the planet from what is to come. All we can do is save as many people as we can."

"You mean through the Stargate." Cameron stated. "When we were at war with the Goa'uld we sent only a handful of the best and the brightest to the alpha sight when we thought all might be lost. Now that we have more time, will we be sending more?"

"As we have done in the past we will send our best scientist off world however they will be boarding Atlantis, and Atlantis will take off for the bata site at the end of next month with all the materials to finish repairs when they get there. This will lighten the load here at the SGC as you will be first sending the world collective and priceless works of art off world to a gamma site vault we will be setting up for safe keeping. Then anyone who knows about the Stargate, and/or who has the proper security clearance, will be sent to the alpha sight. After that you'll be sending as many farm animals as the collective governments can get our hand on without raising suspicion of the media or public, to a delta site long term farming operation. After which the Stargate itself will be beamed up to the Daedalus in orbit where our star ships namely the Daedalus, the Hammond, the Odyssey, and the Apollo will stay and record what happens to the earth wile they wait to see how thing settle. Once it has, the Stargate will be beamed back to a secure position and we will rescue who and what we can and rebuild."

"That still doesn't seem fair." Announce Daniel. "We have the time. We should at least try to save as many as we can."

"We are Dr. Jackson anyone and everyone who were being considered for either the SGC, SGA, or the F-302 programs are getting immediate clearance and being briefed on, not only their assignments but on the impending disaster we are about to face." replied another one of the Joint chiefs.

"And what of the rest of humanity don't they count?" Cameron asked sarcastically. "What the hell have we been fighting for, for the past nine years if we just let everyone die?"

"Colonel Mitchell!" General Landry shouted a warning for his insubordination.

"It's quit alright General. This is a very stressful situation and he isn't the first to voice his opinions without provocation. How can it not be expected?" The president calmly stated. "However, in answer to your question we have one more operation in the works to save as much of humanity as we can. The world governments are in the process of building ten arks. It's financed by the billionaires of the world in exchange for tickets to ride for them and their families. Half of each ark will be dedicated to wild animals, plant life or tools. Wile the other half of each ark will house enough people on each to repopulate the earth. They will all come from many different walks of life from CEO's to pig farmers. Between the arks and the off world programs we will have saved just over a half a billion people. If however we find out the Earth can no loner support that much life or any life at all, the Stargate will be beamed to one of the arks to move people off world. I'm sorry but it's the best we can do."

"But I like your world the way it is." Vala Mal Doran, SG1's newest member, alien, and former Goa'uld host interrupted. "The wheat field, and the shopping, and the music consorts, hair salon, and the shopping, the food. Oh and that Home Shopping Network. Not to mention I'd wanted to take a cruse on one of your lovely big boats at some point."

Everyone smiled sadly at Vala's words as they began to realize what they would miss when it all came to an end. Sam found tears welling up in her eyes.

"S-Sir." Sam said as she cleared her throat. "May I look at the data before you go?"

"I plan on leaving you a copy of what we have so far and the SGC will be updated the moment new information comes in. However there's one more order of business that needs to be taken care of. As you know since 9/11 we put in place a second government that would take over should anything happen to the chain of command in the white house. That government will now be put in charge of our off world activities until such time as some form of government can be reestablished on Earth."

"I'm guessing you wont be handling the off world government?" Landry questioned.

"No. I'll be overseeing the evacuation of the White house and breaking the news to the American people. They'll need to know. I owe them that much. My daughter and I will then be riding it out on one of the arks." He said almost ashamed.

"Pardon me for asking but who will be acting President?" Landry Asked.

"That government has its own President who is at the moment…" He looked to his CIA bodyguard who was listening to his earpiece.

"Coming out of the elevator now Mr. President." The bodyguard announced.

The elevator being just down the hall it only took a moment before another CIA agent opened to door from the out side to let in the new off world assigned President, Henry Hayes.

"Henry?" Landry said shocked at seeing the former President. "I mean Mr. President, what a surprise."

"Hi'ya Hank and it's so good to see the rest of SG1 again. I'm just sorry it's under such circumstances."

"It's good to see you too Mr. President. But wasn't your term over." Cameron announced.

Henry just smiled and said. "Actually It was decided back In 2001 that when a Presidents term is over he is then put on call for the next four to eight years to be in charge of the second government should the need arise."

President Wilson then pulled out a file from his brief case and laid it on the table and said. "With the arrival of President Hayes, the joint chefs and I will be leaving. This is all the data we have at the moment. I'll leave it with you. If you have any questions President Hayes can fill you in. There is so much to do before the end of the world, and less time to get it done. We'll be quit busy on our end so I expect this will be the last I see of this facility. I'm going to miss it."

"So will us all." General Landry replied with sorrow.

With that the President and joint chiefs left the room to make their way out of the facility.

The room was quiet after they left. President Hayes cleared his throat and said. "Listen Hank I can see you and your team are all stunned by this information. You're brains will need some time to assimilate it. I know mine did. So if you'll have an airman take me to my quarters I'll freshen up wile you all talk amongst yourselves."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Said Landry as he went to the door yelled for an airman and told him to do just that.

After the president was gone everyone still was too stunned to speak. Hank, Cameron and Daniel all looked to Sam as she read over the data. "Hope" they didn't realize they were holding onto faded away quickly as they noticed tears beginning to run down Sam cheeks as she read. And with one cry of "Oh my god" from her lips their hearts sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. I am not getting paid for this.

Cleveland Ohio

January 2011

"No you have to be wrong there has to be a way to prevent this. Are you sure your translations are right?"

"I'm sorry Buffy the translations are perfect." Giles Replied. "The prophecy is accurate. The world will end in the year 2012. Not by demons or threats of opening hell mouths but by divine cleansing. I've had Willow discreetly checking the internet to see if there are others that knows anything. But as far as I can tell, there won't be any monsters to fight just global devastation."

"How?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Giles asked.

"How will it happen? What kind of devastation?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly." replied Giles.

"Flooding would be my guess." Willow said walking into the room. There was evidence that she'd been crying prior to entering the room. "At least that's what the governments of the world are thinking. I'm still trying to figure out what they know but all I found out was that they've been building something in China. From what I've been able to decipher from their shipping manifests, I'm thinking ark. Not just one, but several big steely arks. Not enough for everyone, but if their plan works something of humanity will survive."

"I can't fight a flood." Buffy said defeated.

"Why do you think I've been so upset?" Willow Replied.

"Didn't I read somewhere that that was something the big guy up stairs would never use again?" Xander Asked.

"Well, he is the big guy. I suppose terms and conditions are subject to change as he deems fit." Buffy replied.

"Until then we do have one bit of good news if we want to survive." Giles Commented. "The prophecy tells of a Place on earth that will be a sort of safe area. I just have to work out the clues as to where it is and we can save as many as we can. That's if I get it right."

"Great you work on that." Buffy ordered. "Willow, Lets see if you can't find out what the government knows. See if my security clearance from the Initiative is still active. If it is see if you can use it to get in through the back door and get into their files. If mine doesn't, try Riley's. I'll write it down for you."

"Xander sweetie, can you do me a favor?" Willow Asked. "There's this guy on satellite radio who's been kind of pirating satellite time to broadcast his conspiracy theories. Can you monitor his radio show for me?"

"Considerate it done, Wills. What's his name?" Xander replied.

"Charlie Frost. He sounds mad as a hatter but some of his findings sound convincing. Not to mention he has support from some very reputable sources. I'd do it myself but quit frankly he scares the hell out of me and that coming from someone who once stood up to a hell goddess."

"What I don't get is why didn't we know about this before now?" Asked Buffy

"Because, we had only been looking for signs of an Apocalypse this is a divine cleansing." Giles Began. "I came across it by accident wile looking for more reference books at the G.L.E. Once I found it I cross referenced it with as many sources as I could. The Librarian Miss. Granger was very helpful and didn't seem to think my research strange. She knew how to find exactly what I was looking for as if prophecy seeking was old hat to her. I've since employed her services through the library by making a small yet sizable donation. I'd say she'd make a damn fine Watcher under different circumstances. Oddly enough however, once you start looking for the topic of divine cleansing you can find some references to it in many holy scriptures from many different religions dating back before the Mayans."

"Now there, you see?" Willow interrupted. "That's scary because that's the kind of stuff Charlie the radio Pirate has been quoting."

"Hmmm, perhaps you should have Andrew help you Xander. You can work in shifts." Giles said.

"It will be done oh great tweeded one." Xander joked.

Being use to Xanders glib comments Giles didn't even bat an eye.

"Buffy, you'll tell the rest of the "Sunnydale slayers" and see to the arrangements for the move wont you? Giles suggested. Make sure it's only the Sunnydale slayers. We don't want the younger slayers causing a panic. Or anyone else for that matter."

"You just point out a direction and I'll have everything boxed up and ready to move out, Oh Watcher mine."

"I'm going back to England to do further research. If you don't mind I'd like to take your sister Dawn with me to help as Willow will be busy here."

"Sure, knock yourself out. Just don't get her involved in any Apocalypse before the cleansing. Remember the rules. No vamp, no demons, no witches, or any other magical beings."

"I'll try to remember." he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. I am not getting paid for this.

The Ministry of Magic, London

January 2011

Hermione Granger entered the ministry Building via the floo network. She exited the fireplace and taking a clean handkerchief from her bag began wiping her eyes. The people around her would have thought that she had gotten floo powder in her eyes and was trying to clean them out as it was so common, but the truth was that she had indeed been crying. She made her way to the security station but didn't have to relinquish her wand at the check point as she still had her freelance ministry Auror status. (This gave her the ability of being able to pick and choose an assignment, when and if she saw fit to take on a particular case. Which was very rare these days) She was headed to the Auror's Office to see her long time friend Harry Potter. She didn't have to go as far as that as she heard him calling to her from the other side of the fountain in the main hall where he had been eating his lunch.

"Harry, when did they put a food court in the ministry main hall."

"It's not a food court. Its just a few tables and chairs. The lunch room has been closed off because a gibbel-nurf exploded in there last night. Gibbel-nurf guts are extremely hard to scour off and the smell is worse than some sewers. Not a place one wants to eat."

"Did they catch the person who put it there?"

"No one did. It just slipped from its cage in the illegal magical creatures kennel and went for a walk. Probably smelled the food and when it got to the lunch room gorged itself till it burst."

Harry then took notice of his friend's condition and asked. "Hey, have you been crying?"

"Ho Harry, its Ron. He's being such a prat. No wait… He's actually been worse than that but I'm too much of a lady to speak like that. Ho Harry, he's not the man I fell in love with. He's changed so much; I don't think I know him anymore." Hermione sniffed.

"I know what you mean."

"Then you've seen it too… Hold on, when do you even get a chance to see Ron these days? Your work shifts are completely different." Hermione asked as she tried to figure it out.

"I'm not talking about Ron… but Ginny."

"Ho I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I didn't mind all the shopping for more dress robes it's always good to have more than one. I didn't mind the social functions she insisted we had to go to but she just became more and more controlling and I'm telling you Hermione

I've had enough of people controlling me. The Dursley did it, Dumbledore did it, and Voldemort tried it. I haven't been home in two days."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"The final straw came when she told me who I could and couldn't socialize with… you were one of the people I couldn't talk to."

"WHAT? Why?" Hermione questioned feeling scandalized?

"I'm not sure. But right then and there I put my foot down and told her what I thought. Her reaction was to tell me that I wouldn't be welcome in her bed…" Harry Paused for a moment as he had just realized something. "Wait! What am I doing? I'm so sorry Hermione. I made this about me and my problems. I guess I needed to vent as well, but I should have let you finish and I'm so sorry."

"Harry you're the most thoughtful and considerate person I know but sometimes you can be so stupid. You should have come to Ron and I days ago when this started." Hermione suggested.

"Actually it's been more like months and I thought Ron would have heard it through the family grape vine by now. But as far as me coming to the two of you with my problems I just wouldn't feel comfortable talking to another Weasley about a row I had with their sister. It's not like I can go to one of _my_ family members."

"I see what you mean. I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't be bothering you when you have problems of your own."

"Don't be silly. I've vented, now it's your turn. Please if nothing else let me be your sounding board, as the Americans call it."

"My what?" Hermione questioned?

"It means, even If I can do nothing to help, you might feel better just by venting your frustrations to me."

"Okay… well I first noticed it when we brought my parents back from Australia a couple of years ago. After I put their memories back to normal they were quit cross with me. I told Ron that it would be better if I handled my parents myself for a wile and he let us be. It took some time but they forgave me however our relationship was very tenuous. I wanted to introduce Ron as my boyfriend, someone I had hoped to … grow old with. Oh Harry, I couldn't believe it was him making the comments he was. He was so… so… condescending against not only my parents but to muggles in general. I wanted to believe that it was because of what I told him about how angry they were at me. I thought maybe he was failing miserably at gallantry, or Maybe he didn't know how to act around muggles as I don't think he'd ever step foot out of the wizarding world before. I wasn't sure what it was before, but now I've found out that for all his kind words to me he doesn't … appreciate muggles to much at all. And with everything else falling apart…"

"I was afraid of that." A new voice injected from behind the two friends. A voice they both recognized as being Mr. Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry we didn't know you were there." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Precisely as I hoped, Harry here has been avoiding me for the past two days. And all I had wanted to say was. "I understand.""

"Pardon me?" He asked mystified.

"Your right about Ron Hermione, There have been times I'd caught him being condescending when referring to muggles through the years. I'm sorry. Maybe if I took him into the muggle world when he was a child to see what it was like, maybe he'd be different. As for Ginny I believe she is suffering from the same affliction most of my family has, Including Ron, That of being a celebrity. We all had a hand in Voldemort's demise after all. Only with Ginny she wants to give the appearance that she lives in a perfect little world with Harry, lovingly devoted to her every whim. We three and George seem to be the only ones not affected by our press. Well Harry never was, were you Harry?"

No sir. But Ron was. Harry said thoughtfully. From our first year at Hogwarts, when he looked into the mirror of Araset he said he saw himself as captain of the Quidditch team and head boy, and we had a bit of a row during the triwizards tournament as well. He was mad because he thought I had found a way to get past the wards to put my name in the goblet of fire so I could compete."

"Yes, well my son has never been accused of being a genius. I believe he had hoped to marry one." He said looking at Hermione ashamed of what his son had become.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry. If Ronald can't get over his Muggle bigotry I don't see how I could possibly marry him."

Don't be sorry. I can't blame or fault you there, and it is I who should be sorry for not bringing him up right. Besides that's not the only reason to not marry him."

"What do you mean? Hermione asked surprise at his announcement and not liking where this discussion might be headed."

"Well, you see, it's that celebrity thing I mentioned. I'm sorry Hermione but…well …you see. Ron possession in the world Quidditch association doesn't have weekly overnight meeting. He has been lying to you. He's been going out getting drunk with his so called friends celebrating his accomplishments from the war. I had thought at first that it was going to be a "passing faze" but it has only escalated over the years."

Tears formed in Hermione eyes as she asks. "What do you mean escalated?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione. But he has been attending some of the out of the way brothels."

Hermione was too stunned, too sad, and too angry that she was going into emotional overload and so didn't feel anything at all for a moment until she settled upon crying."

"At least you were smart enough to not marry right out of school." Harry replied trying to comfort his friend.

"He's probably been laughing at me all the wile he'd been going out to his so called meetings. She sobbed. How many others knew of this? Just how humiliated should I be?"

"He's been discreet about his roaming. Probably so you wouldn't find out. He's been celebrating with his mates Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The rest of the Weasley family knows of course."

"Wait a minute, you mean Ginny knew?" Harry Asked.

"Well yes, I suppose that's why she didn't want you talking to Hermione. She didn't want the fall out to mare her perfect little world."

"Mr. Weasley, pardon me for asking but wont your Family be furious with you for getting involved this way?" Hermione asked.

"Ho yes, I imagine so. But I'm so ashamed of them that I real don't care. Even Molly has succumbed to her own celebrity. She wants to live beyond our means. She believes the gossip from her fans that she is a model for motherhood.

Wile she's been a good mother she's far from great. She's only been able to keep our children in line through fear and humiliation."

"Humiliation?" Harry Asked.

"Howlers." Arthur Replied.

"Of course." Harry Realized.

"I've tried everything to turn my family around, but it needed to be a united front with Molly. She should be helping not hindering what needs to be squashed. I don't even see our marriage lasting beyond the end of the year." He said with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Ho I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley." Hermione Comforted.

"No need to be sorry." he replied

"Hermione," Harry began remembering a statement she made earlier. "You said something about everything else falling apart. Is there something more?"

Hermione looked to her friends then around the main hall as if looking for someone that might be listening in on their conversation before turning to Mr. Weasley and asked. "Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

Mr. Weasley looked into her eyes and realized there was something extremely urgent and secret she needed to talk about.

"Umm, yes there is a briefing room that isn't scheduled to be used for an hour we can barrow on the next floor. Follow me."

Mr. Weasley led them to the elevators and down one floor. Once they got off they went to the end of the hall and into one of the medium sized briefing rooms. Overstuffed lather chairs surrounded a large oak table, tapestry's lined the wall depicting times of old, and a small table against the wall held quills and parchment. Once the door was shut it became very quiet as the privacy charms had activated. Hermione took the chair at the head of the table wile Mr. Weasley and Harry sat at ether side of her.

"What's this about Hermione?" Harry Asked.

"Yes, I should like to know to. You make it seem very cloak and dagger." Mr. Weasley curiously agreed.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley, What I'm about to tell you can not leave this room. It's Bigger than all the wizard wars put together. It's so big It's hard to believe and theirs nothing anyone can do to stop it. If this ever got out I shudder to think what will happen. So I need your help but we must be discreet."

"What ever it is we're behind you one hundred percent Hermione we give you our word don't we Mr. Weasley."

"Of course, if it's important to you it's important to us. We won't tell a soul."

"Alright we have to proceed with caution to figure out what to do with this knowledge but…"

It was then that Hermione saw something move on the tapestry behind Harry. Without another word Hermione pulled out her wand and with an unspoken spell she sent her magic flying at the tapestry. As everyone watched the spot on the tapestry grew and changed into a person.

"Reeta you loathsome foul creature!" She spat.

But the strain of forcibly being sifted from her Animagi beetle form caused her to loose consciousness.

"Rita Skeeter, as I live and breath, we wondered how the daily prophet was getting access to the information of our private meeting." Mr. Weasley said astonished.

"Yes, it all makes sense now. She's been ghostwriting under a different byline." Harry Added.

"Holy cricket, how stupid could we be? Hermione Wondered. "She did the same thing Tom Riddle did and used her own name in an anagram for her byline. She's Kit Seartree."

"But how did she know to follow us here?" Harry Asked.

"She didn't. I'll bet my wages that she was waiting for the meeting between the minister and the head of the Diagon alley merchants' society that's scheduled an hour from now in this very briefing room." Mr. Weasley Said confidently.

"Well it's a trip to Azkaban for her now. And her Animagi will be registered and announced in all wizard news media." Harry Replied.

"Actually Harry, could we not send her to Azkaban?"

"What? Why?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's because of what I was about to tell you."

She looked back at Rita's sleeping form.

"Could we lock her in here and find someplace else to talk?"

"Yes, there another briefing room a couple of doors down the hall." Mr. Weasley said.

They proceeded to lock the room in such a way that even in her beetle form Rita wouldn't be able to get out and they made there way down the hall to the other briefing room. Once there Hermione began to explain.

"Rita isn't all that evil compared to the prisoners in Azkaban and with what's to come I don't think she should be trapped there."

"Trapped?" Harry Asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is the topic that Ron and I had our last argument about. As you know I've taken a job in the muggle world At the G.L.E. as a librarian. Well this Man showed up looking for rare old books that pertained to ether Demons or prophecy. I thought it a little strange as I knew the man wasn't a student. If anything he could have been a professor and he did seem to be very knowledgeable about the subjects already. He knew his way around a library that's for sure. Anyway one day he had me look for a book down in the archives I found it and brought it to him. An hour later he seemed to be in a frightful state and had me help him pull other book to cross-reference what he all ready found. It was a very old prophecy about … about…It was about the end of the world and they all indicated the same time. December 2012."

"Hermione, forgive me for asking, but are muggle prophecies accurate?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. Not all the time, but there were too many references from different scriptures about the same event. I got scared and thought that I might do some research of my own in the wizarding world and so far I've found three. Now those books came from the used book store and were pretty old. What I really want to do is look through the library at Hogwarts."

"Well if there were three references in the wizarding world that recorded it I don't see how we can ignore the possibility that it might be true."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Mr. Weasley. Your son believes that since I first got the information in the muggle world that everything else is rubbish including the wizard references. Had it been the other way around he'd probably swear up and down that it were true."

"The simpering idiot, He may be my son but he's also a right arse. To throw evidence out the window because of prejudice just shows what a fool I've raised."

"What did the prophecies say was going to happen?" Harry Asked.

"That's just it. None of the prophecies are specific enough. They keep it shrouded in misery. I think that the ones I've read so far know the world will be destroyed but not how. I really need to get to Hogwarts but there's another rout you two could take care of for me. The prophecies vault may lead us to the answers if one of us or someone we know has a prophecies dew to be heard. It may tell us what will happen and how we might survive."

"Did any of the scriptures suggest there might be a way to survive?"

"Yes actually, Mr. Giles (That's the chap who started me looking for the prophecies.) is looking into it on his end. And he'll be coming back from the states by the end of the week. He'll need my help to get back into the archives so I'll have to be back by then."

"Is that enough time for researching in Hogwarts?"

"Please, I know that library better than Madam Pince. I should have enough to go on from there and be back in time to meet with Mr. Giles."

"I think I'd like to meet this man as well Hermione, if it's alright with you."

"I suppose. Just please try not to get in the way. We will need to concentrate. But why do you want to meet him?"

"Because I what to know what kind of a muggle researches demons and prophecy. I swear. I'll just pop in and out. He'll hardly realize the intrusion."

"Ho and Harry, as for Rita Skeeter don't keep her locked up in Azkaban wile the world dies. She has as much right to fight for her life or meet her end as the rest of us."

"Yes of course your right, Hermione. I guess outing her Animagi ability and form will have to be punishment enough. I'll tell Xenophilius Lovegood to print the announcement in the Quibbler first as I believe the Prophet would go to any lengths to try and keep her secret."

"Hmmm, you're probably right. I'll see you both the day after tomorrow then."

"Stay safe."

"Both of you as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

**January 2011**

**Stargate command **

It's not the first time Cameron Mitchell walked into Samantha Carters Lab to find her crying. She's been doing that a lot the past few weeks. Daniel was already there comforting her.

"Knock, knock." He said aloud. Sam wiped her eyes and nose before responding.

"What can I do for you Cam?"

"Nothing I just brought someone to see you."

General Jack O'Neill walked into the lab. "Hi kids," he said

"Jack." Sam and Daniel spoke in unison.

"It's good to see you sir." Sam replied.

"What brings you to the mountain?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you know Impending doom and such.

The people in the think tank I was stuck in didn't like me much."

"Do tell," Cameron prodded.

"Yeah, a guy named Dr. Shulk was giving me a hard time. He told me I couldn't possibly be the man chosen to lead our flagship team through the Stargate for eight years because I didn't understand basic scientific principles. I told him that I had a scientist on my team that was so much better at her job than he was and was able to explain situations without losing anyone."

"Bet that didn't go over well." Daniel replied.

"He knew Carter by name."

"He did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he said if you had to deal with me for eight years as your C.O.; he'd personally nominate you for sainthood."

Sam smiled a real smile. Something she wasn't able to do since she read the data.

"I still don't have a clear picture as to what's going on or why but I'm just glad to be out of there."

"You seriously don't know?" Daniel asked.

"I know we have to leave the planet because of earthquakes and other volcanic stuff. Somehow caused by the sun but, I'm a bit lost on how and why. Like I said the scientists there couldn't explain things clearly without going into geek speak."

"Well basically sir, the sun gave off a massive solar flare a few months ago that injected the earths core with a large amount of neutrinos. The neutrinos reacted to some of the elements in the core to create a new kind of radio active mineral that has made the core even hotter. So hot that it's reactivating dormant volcanoes and the plates are melting at the fault lines leaving them free to shift. Most, if not, all the continents will sink into the oceans."

Cam and Daniel were surprised. Sam got through the explanation without bursting into tears.

"I see." O'Neill deadpanned. "You see, you're so much better at explaining things without losing anyone." He smiled at her. "Where's Teal'c been during all of this?"

"He and President Hayes went to the Jaffa counsel with SG-5 and 13 to seek their assistance in taking more people and equipment from earth before it's all gone."

"Well, if he's going to be a "hands on" president, maybe he'll let me be a hands on general. So, I'll be allowed to go off world more often."

Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head. They looked at each other before looking back at him once more.

"What?" He asked.

"Sir, you do know that should anything happen to the president your next in line to run this branch of government. You'll become President by default."

"WHAT! Are you telling me that I've somehow become vice President without running for office?"

"Well, desperate times call for…"

"No. no, no, no, no, this isn't happening! I'm not the guy for this. This can't be happening." Jack shouted cutting them off.

"Sir, you'll only be president of earths off world forces. You'll be commanding a little more than what you did while being in charge of the SGC. The personnel have more than tripled since then, but it's still the same. As far as day to day operations are concerned; General Landry will be handling the SGC. Mr. Woolsey will handle Atlantis. Colonel Mason will handle the Alpha sight. The commanders of our ships will handle their own. The president will remain in charge of diplomacy and strategies for them all." She finished. O'Neill relaxed.

"As far as the President being off world, he only went because he could." Cameron put in. "He wanted to go before anyone could stand up to him and tell him he should stay here and let our diplomatic team go and negotiate for some aid. You do realize that this is his very first time through the gate. He probably won't get that chance again. So I guess you're here at this time to hold down the fort while he's gone."

Jack put on a little smile. He knew the feeling of the first time. He was always able to relive the experience through others. He also knew the feeling of wanting to go through the Stargate and told he couldn't since he became a general. "Good for Henry." he thought.

"Well then I guess I'd better report to Landry. I suppose there will be a meeting at some point. Hey Danny, why don't you bring me up to speed as to what, we've been doing out there, while we head up to Landry's office."

Daniel knew Jack would be on top of everything related to the SGC. So he figured he wanted a private conversation away from the others.

"So, what's up Jack?"

"What's going on with Carter? I know it's a dumb question but she really looks a mess."

"Well the information hit her hard since the day she heard about it. From the day she started the Stargate program she's been loosing parts of herself. Like Jolinar, her father, Janet, us."

Us, What do you mean us?

"SG-1, every time one of us went missing. Or all those times, you guys thought of me as dead. Well, it turns out that the one thing she was able to rely on was that the world was safe and that made all the craziness in her life worth wile. The stable environment of earth was her stability, her rock. Now, her rock is going to sink and she just started seeing her brother and his family on a regular basis. In the end they'll be gone as well."

"Damn, I forgot she still had real family outside of the SGC. That's got to be rough."

"That would be an understatement."

"I know that, but what else can ya say. Listen, what's the general attitude on base."

"Quiet for the most part; but I suspect that they're all a bit down probably mixed with some fear. Not as much as Sam. Most of the people hired for the SGC were hired because they haven't got families but it doesn't mean that they don't feel anything about what's going on."

"Of course, it doesn't."

Just then, they came upon General Landry's door. Jack knocked.

"Come in." General Landry yelled.

O'Neill opened the door. "Just wanted to let you know I arrived on base Hank."

"Jack, come in have a seat. I wanted to congratulate you on your new appointment. Did they tell you if we should be calling you Mr. Vice President or do they have another title picked out for you?"

"Ah…well, to tell you the truth, I just found out about it through other channels about five minute ago. I guess Henry is supposed to tell me when he gets back."

"Well, regardless of that, congratulations. How do you feel?"

"Oh you know. Shocked, nauseous, But I got to tell you, if they keep promoting me like this I may start to believe I deserve it."

Landry chuckled. "So do you know if you have an order of business you need to be attending to? Do you have any questions?"

"Like I said; I wasn't told anything officially except to come here. So, I guess I just need to get settled and wait for President Hayes to give me my new orders. As far as questions, I guess I'd like to know how the evacuation is going."

"For the most part, we've only started the farm animal evacuation. The human evacuation hasn't really gotten underway. There are a lot of people being brought in off the street so to speak. They have to fill out a mile of paperwork and secrecy forms. Then, they'll be told what there being thrown into. Finally, they'll be told about the fate of the world. They'll be given a week or two to adjust to the new information and monitored to make sure they can keep quiet."

"And if they can't?"

"They're confronted and told that it has all been a test and they have the option of prison or a dishonorable discharge."

"That won't work. If you sign a secrecy act form and they start talking then it's off to prison." O'Neill stated.

"But since we're telling them that it was false information, they'll believe they didn't really tell anyone anything of any real value. As such, allowing them a dishonorable discharge should sound fair and more agreeable then prison. The government is giving those people a way out because they believe prison would be a terrible place to be when the world ends."

"And what if they tell someone in the media; what if they try to hold a press conference?"

General Landry and Daniel no longer made eye contact. They seemed to find the desk top interesting.

Jack knew what that meant. "Ah damn it, has anyone flunked that part of the test yet?"

"Not on our side." Daniel announced.

"What do you mean not on our side?"

"Some people in the private sector have started to find out what's going on and are trying to stir up trouble." Landry provided. "Hackers and conspiracy nuts mostly but most of them are being ignored because no one listens to them and they have been known to cry wolf to many times, all for attention. The average person just tunes them out. However, when people with more credibility get involved… well, from what I hear it isn't pretty."

"Another reason Sam's upset is one of her 'Idles of old' from NASA tried to let the cat out of the bag. Ended up dead in what was called a fishing accident." Daniel said. "A scientist named Myerson. He headed the Atlantis space shuttle program. Had he kept his mouth shut he would have been going to the Bata sight on Atlantis itself."

"Why was he in the private sector and not a government pick?"

"He was deemed a security risk years ago. Actually, Dr. Jackson, he was going to be on one of the arks not Atlantis. He would never have been trusted with the knowledge of our off world programs."

"If he was a security risk why was he considered at all?"

"It was for his brains, what else?" Landry asked, rhetorically while shaking his head in disgust that brains were considered more worthy of being saved than being average. "Listen Jack, we're not the people who kill to keep secrets. That comes from the darker area of our government. The lighter side is either trying to stop it or turning the other cheek, but the one thing I do know is that if we try to stop it we'll be the ones under attack."

Jack muttered after some thought. "I could use a drink."

"Good Idea. Let's forget the negative and accentuate the positive as they say.

We'll have a toast to your new assignment." He said reaching into his desk drawer for a bottle of bourbon and a few of glasses. He poured the drinks and they all took their glass."

"To your new assignment," Landry toasted.

"To a brave new world," Daniel toasted.

"To better tomorrows," Jack toasted.

"Amen to that," Landry said before they all drained their drinking glasses.

Authors note; I tried to get this up Friday but stuff kept getting in the way. I hope that posting it now will brighten the start of your week. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for being interested enough to put this story in your alerts. I'd like to answer some of your questions but I don't want to give too much away. So I'll only answer one of them you won't see.

Old Girl Lost; I love end of the world stories as well but 2012 was the first movie I thought would work with what I had in mind.

Sorry but I won't be evacuating people to other dimensions. This is going to be a story about the heroes struggling to make in through the devastation. Some will have it harder than others and there will be character deaths. I'm just not sure who.

I've got news; I've made a video based on this story on youtube. There's a link on my main page.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

**January 2011**

**Cascade, P.D. Washington state.**

"Ellison, Sandburg, get in here!" Captain Simon Banks yelled, ushering two of his best detectives into his office.

"What the hell is going on with you two? I'm use to Jim's zone outs because of his sentinel abilities. But this time, you and Sandburg both spaced out in the middle of the bull pen."

"It wasn't a zone Simon. It was a vision." Blare Sandburg announced.

"Are you talking about that two dollar hooker in the war paint headed for lock up?" Simon Asked.

"What? No!" Blare said scandalized.

"He means we had an actual vision. We were both in the jungle and our shaman friend Incacha was there." Jim Ellison confirmed

"Yeah, it was a shared vision. We were both there." Blare said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was almost as unusual as the fact that we had it while wide awake."

"Well, with what Incacha showed us in the vision, you know it was important." Blare stated.

"So, you don't think it was what could be. You're saying this is going to happen?" Jim asked.

"Jim, he gave us a vision while wide awake. I think it's safe to say he was warning us to make plans and find those people we need to connect." Blare Replied.

"What the hell are you two going on about? What's going on?" Simon Growled.

"We were just given a vision about the end of the world, Simon. It's coming late next year and we got to be out of here before it happens. I suggest you start packing as soon as possible." Jim warned Simon.

"We should alert the rest of major crimes and tell them to get ready." Blare worriedly added.

"Now, hold it right there! No one is telling anyone anything. Do you guys hear what you're saying? Do you know how crazy it sounds? Number one, I can't allow you to start a panic and number two, you guys will be locked up in a rubber room; especially after zoning out in the bull pen like you both just did."

"But Simon, it's going to happen." Blair uttered, looking at his superior in disbelief.

"I'm not saying I believe you! But if I did, what did you see in this…this vision?"

"Well first, we were in the jungle like we always are whenever Incacha wants to send us a warning." Blare began.

"But then the jungle changed into flashes of the sun." Jim added

"And that of the Mayans, making their calendar, a calendar that will end next year. Then, we saw whole cities fall from earthquakes and another getting covered by a fast moving cloud of volcanic ash." Blare continued.

"Then, the coast line collapses into the ocean causing massive tsunamis." Jim added.

"Yeah, that was one scary wave man." Blare commented with his eyes bugging out at the memory. "But then, we were back in the jungle and Incacha was there. He told us that what we saw we could not stop."

"We said we could get our leaders involved but Incacha said they already knew and were going to try to save who they could. However, we wouldn't be allowed to raise a warning. He said we have a new calling and it was no longer in this city. This city was to fall to the disaster." Jim said recalling the vision.

"But he gave us a clue as to where it would be safe." Blare said excitedly. "We just need to find some people and our journey will be set on its new path. I think you and the rest of major crimes should come with us."

Simon collapsed into his chair. He wiped his face with his hand and looked at his two detectives.

With a sigh he spoke. "Listen you two, I'm still not convinced about all of this. You need to realize what you're trying to do. If by some miracle people don't think you're crazy, you could start a panic driven riot."

"Simon, we're only talking about the people in the major crimes division not the city."

"Aren't you?" Simon asked. "Those men have children and wives and mothers. Those mothers will want to save their sons, daughters and families. You're right it wouldn't be a city wide panic; it will be a state wide panic, maybe, swelling to the whole damn country."

"He's right Blare. We can't tell anyone without it snowballing out of control." Jim realized.

"Your damn right, I'm right!" Simon exclaimed.

"Ho, I see your point. I hadn't thought of it like that…Well, maybe, there's a way that…"

"Blair, we can't."

"But these are our friends."

"And we're not going to make their last year on earth worrying about their families and friends. We'll be doing that enough for all of them."

"What about you, Simon? You'll come, right?"

"Blair, even if I did believe in this impending doom vision; I have family here myself. I can't tell them and I can't just leave them. Besides, if it is coming, someone will need to keep some kind of order when people start looting while others are trying to leave town."

"You do understand what we told you, right?"

"Yes, earthquakes, ash clouds, and possibly a tidal wave are in our future. I've got a job to do here. I'm going to do it as long as I can. When it becomes a lost cause, according to you, I suppose, I'll go home to be with my son."

"Daryl just became an intern Doctor. Come on Simon, think about it. It's unlikely you'll see him at that point. He'll be busy comforting a whole lot of injured. I'm sure we'll need more Doctors after the main event." Blair urged.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Simon asked.

"It's a good code should we be over heard." Jim replied.

"Fine, well if the 'main event' does occur I'll be proud to know that my son stayed at his post like his old man. Would I like him to survive? You know I do, but like I said; you can't tell people and expect them to keep quiet. We'd have panic in the streets."

Blair knew he was defeated. He wasn't going to be able to save any of his friends. It hurt.

"Well anyway I'm sorry, Simon but we're going to have to give you our notices. We'll be leavening our jobs at the end of the month."

"Now wait a damn minute, that's only a week and a half away. You mean you two are really going through with this? How do you know you guys didn't get a whiff of some bad drugs and aren't just hallucinating? How could you just leave like this?"

"Because we both saw the same thing, and had the same mental conversation with Incacha. Our vision has given us a sense of completion when it comes to Cascade. We've been given a feeling of being done here and a sense that we'll be needed where we're going."

Simon sighed saying. "Fine, But you got to give me till the end of next month because you both have court dates then."

"Alright, deal. But we don't want any new cases. We have to get started looking for the people in our vision."

"You have no Idea how strange that sounds, do you?" Simon began. "Not that you weren't a good cop before Ellison but you guys have closed a hell of a lot of cases with the edge your heightened senses. But sometimes, I wish your sentinel abilities never manifested. I'm sure going to miss you guys."

"And hey, we'll miss you man. I think I speak for both of us when I say we learned a lot from you." Blair replied.

Simon knew there was no stopping them. If this was going to be their final days; he was going to make sure he had some time to talk them out of it. Because, this end of the world stuff was just hog wash… wasn't it? He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Reloaded on 2-27-12 to fix formatting problem when first loaded on 2-13-12 nothing new is added to this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

January 2011

Hogwarts England

It took an hour for Hermione to get to Hogsmead, she made her way to the castle to find the headmistress for permission to use the library for research. This was common for Hermione as Hogwarts had the biggest wizarding library in Britain. Her "on again off again" work for the ministry often brought her to its doors. As Hermione had been head girl in her last year (not to mention one of the golden trio), Professor McGonagall always gave her permission without question. It didn't take long for Hermione to verify her findings many times over. She even found another clue as to where they would need to be to ride out the devastation. Now, she cried. She sobbed into her handkerchief as she thought about what was to come. A thought then struck her. She cried for everything that would be lost but not once for her Ronald. Wouldn't her world have already ended if she truly felt something for him? It was then she realized that she either had gradually fell out of love with him (that's if she really loved him at all) or she was much stronger than she thought when it came to breaking up with a lover.

It was at this time that Professor McGonagall had stopped by to tell Hermione it was time for dinner. She needed to do so because Hermione often forgot to eat when she was deep in research. The Professor and Hermione had become quite friendly over the years. They made arrangements to get together at least twice over the summers for the occasional gossip and to talk about what has been happening in their lives. The Professor had missed Dumbledore dearly and talking to Hermione every now and then helped.

Usually the headmistress would send one of the students to fetch Hermione but today she opted to do it herself. She sensed there had been something amiss with Hermione when the young women walked into her office. Now, as she approached the table where Hermione sat, she could see that she was crying.

"Hermione my dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

Hermione was startled when she heard the professor speak but remained calmed.

"It's nothing Professor."

"It's not young Mr. Weasley wonderings is it?"

"What! Does everyone know about that?" Hermione brow furrowed with worry.

"Miss Granger, he's been hanging around with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Now, you and Mr. Potter may have been to busy to notice during your school term but those two had a very notorious reputation for the way they treated their girlfriends. I caught them on a few separate occasions trying to turn water into rum in order to get them drunk. From there I shutter to think what may have happen if they succeeded. Since, young Mr. Weasley has taken up a firmer friendship with those two, I have no doubt what kind of mischief they've gotten themselves into. Seamus and Dean have more than likely gained great popularity with the women using Ronald's reputation of being part of what people have been calling the golden trio. "

"Actually, I was thinking how much I don't even care. I may be even kind of relieved. It seems somewhere along the line I've fallen out of love with him. He isn't the man I thought he was. He's become a muggle bigot and I don't stand for that kind of behavior."

"Then, why the tears child?"

"It's something about the research I've been doing. I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall Replied.

But something in Hermione's eyes told here she was torn about her dropping the issue. Never the less, professor McGonagall changed the subject.

"I've come to call you to dinner. I won't have you starving yourself like you did when you were actually attending the school, nor will I allow the house elf's to break the rules about food in the library."

"But…"

"No. Miss Granger you will be eating in the great hall this evening. I shall be ordering the library closed during dinner hours, at least for today."

Defeated, Hermione pulled out one of her many bookmakers (courtesy of the G.L.E.) and placed it between the pages of the book she was reading before closing it. They walked out of the library together and headed to the great hall. Just as they were passing the hall to the headmasters office professor McGonagall stopped.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten my indigestion potion and we're supposed to be having stuffed peppers with marinara sauce. If I don't take it now, I'll have heart burn for the rest of the evening. You go on. I won't be a minute."

The professor moved down the hallway. Hermione continued onto the great hall. When Hermione was out of sight professor McGonagall had changed direction back to the library. Something had really been bothering her former student. Professor McGonagall knew Hermione had been torn about whether or not to relay the information to her. Had she simply asked about it she knew Hermione would probably evade the question or talked around the topic hoping the professor would reason it out. This had become a common trend for Hermione when she wanted to tell something but knew she shouldn't. However Professor McGonagall felt that she was getting to old for these kinds of games. So she walked into the library and began opening Hermione's books to where they were bookmarked. She read the information therein.

Three quarters into dinner professor McGonagall walked into the great hall. On her way to her seat she walked past Hermione and said in a calm voice.

"Miss Granger if you would be so kind to see me in my office before you leave tonight. I should like the chance to catch up on a few current events."

"Sure professor that would be nice." She replied.

A few hours later Hermione was all packed and ready to leave. She made her way up to the headmaster's office. She told the gargoyle she had an appointment with the headmistress. It let her through without a password. Professor McGonagall's office was kept pretty much the same as it had been when Professor Dumbledore had it but, with many finer personal pieces of which made it look more elegant. Upon entering, Hermione saw no sign of Professor McGonagall. She called out her name and got a response.

"I'm in the back room."

When most people come to have a conference with the headmistress they mainly stay in the bigger showy outer office but Hermione was being asked to come into the professor's smaller private office. This is the place where the headmistress does her real work. She does everything from grade papers to figuring out the finances of keeping the school running. Upon entering the office, Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall reading through a stack of books. The Professor waved her in and mumbled for her to take a seat; never taking her eyes off the book she was reading. Hermione took a seat. She looked at the stack of books and was able to read some of the titles. She took a sharp breath and quickly could see the same books. Professor McGonagall stopped and calmly said.

"These are magical copies of your books. They'll have disappeared before morning. I'm sorry. I was curious to find out what it was that had you so visibly shaken. I hadn't seen you this bad since Voldemort. Now, I can see he's small potatoes compared to this."

"You mean you believe it?"

"As a general rule, I tend not to believe prophets. Many tend to be charlatans looking for notoriety but this." McGonagall sighed before continuing. "You've compiled a lot of information from prophets of many different places and times that I am tending to lean towards believing, that is to say; I'm not totally convinced as I'm having a hard time seeing it happen but I can't outright deny it either. Tell me, what were you planning to do with this information?"

"That's just it. I have no Idea. It was brought to my attention by a muggle who walked into my library and started looking for books on demons and prophecies."

"A muggle?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles is very knowledgeable in the field of demonology and seemed to believe in the prophecies. There didn't seem to be a doubt in his mind."

"Who else have you told about this?"

"I haven't told anyone yet, except Harry and Arthur Weasley. I don't plan to tell anyone else for the time being. Who else would believe me without doing the research on their own? Besides, I need more to go on. Some of the prophecies tell of a place where one could be safe to ride out the devastation but I've only found hints as to where that could be but nothing concrete."

"And what will you do when you find that information?"

"Honestly, I have no Idea. I haven't gotten that far yet."

"I don't think I need to tell you to tread softly Miss Granger. The information you're sitting on could be very dangerous to us all true or not. Should this information leak out you could have rioting in the streets. You took a real chance telling Arthur. Especially, when he tells the rest of his family it'll be pandemonium."

"I've already thought about the consequences of telling the wrong people. But as far as Mr. Weasley, he's on the outs with the rest of his family. Apparently, they are all big celebrities for helping to kill Voldemort and are putting on the airs of a perfect life filled with praise and wealth. Ginny even has a list of people Harry can't talk to. He left her by the way."

"Well… the world really is falling apart isn't it."

"What will you do Professor?"

"I shall stay at my station until you find out more about the situation. I expect an owl when you find out anything knew. Until then, I'll have much to think about. Maybe between the four of us we can come up with a plan."

"What sort of plan Professor?"

"Well I don't know yet, do I? I need more information. 'We' need more information. Get us that Information Miss Granger, and we'll see where we can go from there."

**January 2011 same day and four hours later**

**Ministry of magic**

Harry and Arthur were at Arthur's desk going through a stack of papers. Just as they finished Hermione turned up at the open office door.

"Hello you two, did you find out anything?"

"Sorry Hermione. Not even one. I just hope it wasn't in one of those prophecies that were destroyed back in our fifth year. Harry responded.

Any luck on your end?"

"I've come up with a few confirmations and another clue. I think I should tell you Professor McGonagall found out about what I've been researching and now wants us to keep in contact with her."

"She believes in it then?"

"Not exactly, but she is interested to see what we come up with and what we're going to do about it. I think she might try to save the school, somehow."

"She'd be the one to do it. I can just see her making the whole of Hogwarts fly to any island left that would support it."

They all smirked at that, knowing it was impossible as magic could only do so much. Still, the image of it played in their minds as a whimsical and fun fantasy in the face of the horrific truth. Their imaginations ran wild, Professor McGonagall, was a tiny speck sitting on the roof of Hogwarts. Her hair a frightful mess, in one hand she had her wand in the other the reins of a hundred dragons that were attached and tethered to Hogwarts. They pulled the school through the skies and Minerva shouting spell and non-magical curses in a thick Scottish burr as half the children cheered on her foul language while the other half screamed that their headmaster had gone mad from stress!

Pulling herself out of the whimsy Hermione said. "I've got to be going home to get some sleep. I'll be going back to work tomorrow to meet up with Mr. Giles."

"What time should I come in?"

"Make it around lunch and you'll be doing us a favor. We always seem to be late for it or miss it all together."

"In other words, it's like old times. I'll be there."

"As fun as it would be to ask a muggle questions, I think it might be important to keep looking for prophecy holders. You never know, I might get lucky."

"Good thinking." Harry replied, "I have an Auror meeting tomorrow morning but Ill be back tomorrow afternoon to help; after I meet with the muggles. So, until tomorrow then."

"Good night, Mr. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said as they left, going in different directions.

"Goodnight, you two."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Meeting in the library.

Part One.

Great library of England the next day 2010

Upon arriving to work the next morning Hermione was surprise to find Mr. Giles had brought his assistant. She was a young American woman near her own age. Hermione was surprised that his assistant wasn't a bit closer to his age. She wasn't British. This woman, Dawn as she was introduced, was uncommonly smart. She knew about demons, prophecies, and dead languages. She knew a lot of stuff like Hermione knew magic, Hogwarts, and Defense against the Dark Arts. But why did Dawn know all of this? She was a muggle and muggles don't normally believe in these type of things. Yet, she was fluent in her pronunciation; knew right where to look for prophecies; could tell you the attributes of most demons, that and she knew they don't teach this kind of thing in muggle schools or universities.

"It's simply amazing." Giles commented. "Where did you say you got these volumes?"

"They belong to a private collector." Hermione lied. "She's very eccentric. But she gave me permission to borrow them removing them from off her estate for this meeting. I'm sorry, but they have to go back in a couple of days."

"We can learn a lot from these books in a couple of hours. Give us a couple of days and we may really have something." Dawn replied.

"I also remembered some books in the stacks that might be useful. I'll get them."

"I'll help you." Dawn replied.

"Alright," Hermione agreed. This might be the chance to find out more about this young American. She thought.

They went into the stacks. Hermione began looking for and handing Dawn book that she would pull off the shelf. Hermione was just about to start asking questions when Dawn spoke.

"So, Giles tells me you're pretty good about finding prophecies. Is it just a hobby or did you have a mentor like me?"

"Mentor?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, Giles took my friends under his wing when we were in high school. My friend's parents weren't really there for them growing up so Giles became a father figure. Then, my older sister and I fell into that category when our mother died. He's practically taught us everything we know."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. What about your real father?"

"He left us just after my sister began high school. Last, I heard he was living somewhere in Europe with his secretary. He couldn't be bothered to come to our mom's funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence then Dawn said, "You never answered my question. What is it that makes you so good at finding these prophecies? I mean you're not like most people. You seem to understand them and I can see you actually believe this one."

"You mean, you don't?"

"Oh, we believe alright! Once we find out where the safe spot is, we're going to save as many of our girls as we can."

"What do you mean your girls?"

"We run school for gifted girls didn't you know?"

"No. Giles didn't say. We just got caught up in this prophecy business. I didn't think to ask. so to answer your question the old headmaster of my school was big on prophecies. I got extra credit for turning in papers on them." Hermione lied even more.

"As far as believing in them, I've seen to many of them come true, so how could I not?"

"Sounds like an unusual person. What was the name of your headmaster?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore and you have no idea."

Meanwhile, as Giles was looking over the new text, a dark haired man came around a tall set of book shelves heading right for him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the librarian Miss Granger?"

"Yes. She's just gone to find more books for my project."

"Oh, you must be Mr. Giles. I'm Harry - Harry Potter. She mentioned you."

"Has she? Only good things I hope."

"She tells me you research Demons."

"Ah… yes, It's for my book. The book I'm writing. I'm a writer you see." Giles lied nervously.

"Really, because Hermione thought you were some sort of professor."

"Well, I am. I mean, I'm both. I run a school for gifted girls in America as well."

"So, you're a headmaster then?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. That is, I never really bothered with titles. The girls just call me Mr. Giles."

"So, you've gone native then? I mean, a British boarding school would never tolerate such familiarity."

"Yes, I suppose I have." Giles replied with an embarrassed smile.

"I guess it just shows you like your work and your students."

"I do at that. They're very bright and vibrant young women."

"I still don't understand the fascination with demons though."

"The demons are just a means to find the prophecies. The best and most fascinating prophecies are attached to demons."

"So, you don't believe any of this then? The demons? The prophecies? They're just a bit of fantasy for your book."

"Yes, that's right."

Just then Hermione and Dawn walked out of the stacks, "Harry! You made it. I see you've met Mr. Giles."

"Yes, he sounds like a very interesting Professor."

"He is that. Hello, I'm Dawn Summers."

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. Are you one of Mr. Giles students?"

"No. I'm one of the other founders of the school." Dawn replied

"How many others founders are there?" Harry asked.

"There are seven of us all together. Besides Giles and me, there's my sister and our four friends." Dawn explained.

"You're kind of young to be a founder aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Rowena Ravenclaw was only nineteen when she founded our school." Hermione scolded.

"Yes." Harry said embarrassed, "Sorry about that."

"Wow, you'll have to tell me about her sometime. It sounds like she and I have a lot in common." Dawn Replied.

"Maybe later, Right now seeing as Harry's here I'm guessing its lunch time."

"That it is, and I found a nice little restaurant in the area, where the food is pretty good," Harry said.

"Good enough for me," Hermione agreed.

"Lunch sounds good to me too. Should we take a break Giles?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, I have reservations for the both of us at a nice little mom and pop restaurant in about half an hour. We should leave after we finish this translation." He said.

"Alright, with the two of us working together, we should hash it out pretty quickly." Dawn replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you both back here in about one hour." Hermione said.

"Make it ninety minutes we're in no hurry." Giles said.

"Oh, okay then. See you in ninety." Hermione agreed

Ten minutes after Harry and Hermione left Giles and Dawn completed the part of the translation they needed. They left for the restaurant. As they walked down the street, Dawn noticed Giles looked concerned about something.

"What's up Giles?"

Being brought out of his thoughts, he began telling her about how Mr. Potter had been interrogating him.

"Oh, no! You told him you didn't believe in the prophecies. I just told Hermione we did."

"Well, that could be awkward should they compare notes."

"You'll just have to tell them the truth. Let them think you're crazy. If they send you to the funny farm then Buffy and I will be sure to research all the best basket weaving techniques for you to impress your new roomies with." said Dawn giggling.

"Really, that would be awfully kind of you both. I'm so touched by your thoughtfulness." Giles replied sarcastically.

"Think nothing of it." Dawn chuckled, "But seriously what will it harm if he thinks we believe. It's not like he's anyone important. Besides, didn't you say you had thoughts of inducting Hermione into the watchers?"

"Be that as it may, as far as Mr. Potter is concerned the fewer who know the better. Miss Granger, however, saddens me to think that if she doesn't believe me. She will be as doomed as the other clueless people on the planet."

"But, she does believe in prophecies. The headmaster of her school taught her how to look them up. She had seen some of them come to pass."

"Did you by any chance catch the name of this headmaster?"

"Yeah, she did tell me. It was an odd sort of name. Albus Dumble…something."

"Albus Dumbledore? Thee, Albus Dumbledore was Miss Granger's Headmaster?"

"Um… Yes. That's what she told me. Why are you freaking out?"

"Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be the most talented and highly respected sorcerer of our time, although I heard he prefers to be called a wizard. I don't know why. When Willow went to stay with the coven to get a grip on her powers the coven tried to beg an audience with him. No one knew how to reach him. Now, you tell me he was the headmaster of a school…I wonder if he was hiding in plain sight or …"

"Or?" Dawn prodded.

"Or if he was teaching his craft to others… call Willow tell her what we found out. See if she can find out anything on Miss Granger and this Harry Potter as well. They had mentioned that they went to the same school. It might be a good Idea to have Willow put in a call to the coven as well."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Meeting in the library.

Part Two.

**Back in Cleveland**

Xander catches up with Willow "Wills, I have that information for you but you're not going to like it."

"Xan, there hasn't been anything I liked about the situation. So far, what have you got?"

"Turns out that the satellite radio guy Charlie Frost has a website that explains what's happening. Here, I printed out the text for you."

Willow looked at the pages Xander gave her. Tears began to fill her eyes half way down the first page. "I'll…I'll get this to Giles." She said in a shaky voice threatening to sob.

Xander pulled Willow into a hug. "We'll get through this Will. I swear we will. We'll find the location. We'll survive. You can count on it!"

"But what will be left?" she cried.

Just then Willows cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and announced. "It's Dawn." She said calmly.

"I've got to get copies of these to Buffy. Find me when you're done if you want to talk."

"Thanks, I'll be okay." She said opening her cell phone as Xander walked away.

Meanwhile, in a private booth at the leaky caldron Harry and Hermione compared notes.

"What do you mean, he was lying?" Hermione asked stunned by his accusation.

"I'm telling you that he said just the opposite of what you've told me Miss Summers had told you. He told me he was doing the research for a book that he was writing. He said he didn't believe in any of it. I just wish I knew why."

"The way I see it, there can only be one of two reasons or even both." Hermione began, "Either he doesn't want to sound like a madman or he realizes (like us) that the less people that know about this the better."

"You do realize that this means he believes in magic and the daft Idea of demons."

"Well, there isn't a law that prevents a muggle from believing in magic as long as they don't have proof. But, I must say the Demon thing does make them sound a bit daft. So daft, that if I hadn't already done some independent research on my own about the prophecy; I may have considered it as hogwash and chucked the whole thing in to the waste bin. What do you think we should do?"

"What else can we do except wait and see what happens."

Ninety five minute later they were back at the library. "Sorry, that it took us longer than expected." apologized Giles.

"Yeah, it seems the mom and pop restaurant had an employee problem. One of the waiters was found with his hand in the till yesterday. So they were understaffed today." Dawn replied.

"I felt sorry for them. I've eaten there frequently and the food and service have been exemplary, except for today. So, I tipped them quite well, regardless. I do hope you had a better lunch experience then us."

"It went well; we even had an interesting conversation." Harry replied.

Dawn and Giles glanced at each other knowing what was about to be said.

"I know you lied about your belief in demons, I have to wonder why. What are you hiding?"

"Harry!" Hermione scalded. She had no Idea he would just start blindly accusing her employer of lying. It would have taken longer but they could have gotten information out of them much more subtly.

"Hiding? Hiding has nothing to do with it. It is simply that I didn't want to answer questions about demons to people that aren't in the know." Giles replied calmly. "People who aren't aware of the things that go bump in the night. But then, you aren't the only one that has been comparing notes at lunch. I've just learned the headmaster of your school was Albus Dumbledore. He is someone known to us as being a very powerful wizard. So, therefore, you must know something of the darker elements that chew its way through the nights."

"Eew… Gruesome much?" Dawn retorted.

"Yes. Well, sorry about that," Giles said sheepishly.

Harry and Hermione stood there gob smacked which Giles mistook for blank stares.

"Or is there another Albus Dumbledore, I'm unaware of?"

Harry slowly laid his hand on his wand. Hermione inconspicuously held Harry's wand arm down as Giles continued.

"Mind you, we could have used his help a few years back." He said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we had a witch that was having a hard time controlling her powers." he explained.

"It was a real mess." Dawn added, her head bowed remembering what caused her friend Willows to have the scary power problem. This started with Willows girlfriend Tara who was also one of Dawns best friends. She was shot to death in Willows arms. While the rest of the Scooby's dealt with an out of control Willow, Dawn found Tara's body and was unable to take her eyes off it she was unable to leave her friends body alone on the floor of the bedroom. She stayed with her for hours before anyone came home to check on her.

"Out of control?"… Harry began, Professor Dumbledore's sister 'Ariana' came to mind. She had been traumatized at an early age after being beaten by muggles. They were scared of her when they saw her perform real magic. After the traumatizing event; she had no control over her magic anymore. She would spout off blasts of magic randomly, without intention, throughout the day and night.

"What happened to your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Another friend of ours was able to get through to her, calming her down diverting her from her destructive path. We were hoping to have Dumbledore help her manage self control. It's been a long recovery." Giles explained.

"I still don't think she believes in herself enough, even now." Dawn added

"Yes, that can be dangerous in our line of work. If her spells are to weak; she could get someone killed."

"We know Willows' anything but weak. She's undoubtedly the most powerful magic user in our generation."

Dawns use of this particular title confused both Harry and Hermione. They had only heard that title referred to Harry himself. These people obviously didn't know what they were talking about. They were probably a bit deranged in Harry's opinion. They did believe in demons after all. And they knew a witch; so, they knew about magic. This wasn't good.

It was Hermione who spoke next. "Mr. Giles…Are you a muggle?"

"I'm sorry; I'm unfamiliar with that term?" He replied, hoping for a definition.

Not knowing the definition was proof enough that he was but for some reason she decided to clarify for him. She didn't want to have to use memory charms on him but it didn't look like there was going to be a choice.

"A muggle is someone without magical abilities."

Giles looked a bit bewildered for a moment. Then, spoke, "Was Dumbledore truly your headmaster?"

"Are you avoiding the question?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, but you see, if Albus Dumbledore were your headmaster you would know that with time and effort anyone can do magic.

This statement befuddled Harry and Hermione. Was he a wizard or was he truly insane? If he were the latter he was very cool and collected about it. These types are always dangerous.

This may be a situation where it would be safer to stupefy them then ask questions. Harry thought.

Just as Harry was ready to pull out his wand a female voice called out.

"Giles! Dawn! Are you here?" said the voice as a red head rounded the corner.

"Willow?" Dawn Called.

"Dawnie! Giles! there you are! I've been looking all over this place for you two." Willow announced.

"I know. Isn't it cool. Have you ever seen so many books?" Dawn replied.

"Dawn! Willow! Please do demonstrate some decorum. This is a library after all. Have I taught you nothing about soft voices within its walls?"

"We weren't that loud. You're just being all tweedy and watchery." Dawn groused.

With a sigh, Giles continued, "Never the less, Willow how did you get here from America so fast as if I didn't know."

Without noticing Dawn's and Giles's guests, Willow broke into babble relaying the reason she was here.

"I just got off the phone with the witches. After I heard what they had to say I thought I'd better teleport here and tell you what I found out. First of all it seems Albus Dumbledore has died but he wasn't dead when I went to stay with the witches. It turns out he was just busy with a big bad named Voldemort and his followers. They were making things pretty bad in this part of the world. When Dumbledore died, he passed the torch to that Harry Potter guy you met. There was a prophecy, I don't know why but it called him the boy who lived, but it said Harry would defeat Voldemort and he did. Apart from that, we found out what's happening to the Earth; so, I thought I'd better get here to tell you about it."

Harry and Hermione stood there shocked for many reasons. Harry decided to toss out the one that had stunned him the most.

"Bligh me, she can babble better and faster than you do when your excited Hermione."

Willow was startled to find two other people she hadn't noticed. Now she felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "That you know any of this is disturbing. But did you say, you found out what's happening to the earth?"

"Forgive me," Giles responded. "Willow Rosenberg this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were both students of Dumbledore's. Harry, Hermione this is Willow our resident Witch."

"Oh, you're the one that took down that evil wizard and his cronies." Willow stated. Now, knowing she didn't give anything away to people who were not in the know.

"Yes, I'm still working on rounding up said cronies as it were, but you must be the witch that can't control her magic." Harry replied.

"Oh, I see you've already gotten to that part." Willow said visibly deflated. "I'm not really that bad anymore. I can do the small stuff alright. It's just the bigger spells give me some bother. I can do everything from levitation teleportation, even summoning with no problem; it's just some of the rituals that freak me out sometimes.

"Rituals?" Rituals were usually used for the darker arts. Harry and Hermione wondered, And what does she mean small stuff? Those spells she mentioned were some of the hardest to learn and do. They thought.

Wait a moment, dark rituals? Demons and demon prophecies? These people are dark and dangerous. Harry thought.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Willow since she admitted to being a witch.

"As an Auror and by the power and authority of the Ministry of Magic, I hereby arrest you for breaking the wizarding secrecy act and suspicion of performing dark magic."

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" thundered Hermione, shocked by Harry's behavior.

"Think about it Hermione. Rituals and demons there up to some dark stuff! Along with her giving muggels evidence of the magical world, is all I need to bring her in."

Willow looked at them. Then at Giles and Dawn and back again. "What the frilly heck are you talking about? I only understood about a third of what you just said. Auror? Ministry of Magic? Wizarding secrecy act? And what the heck are muggles?"

"Um…Harry. She doesn't seem to know what we're talking about. We didn't actually see her do any magic. So, if there is anyone here violating the Wizarding Secrecy Act I think it may be you." Hermione pointed out.

"It would seem a muggle is a person who can not do magic. Or so, they told us." Giles announced.

"But… but that's ridiculous. Anyone can do magic." Willow said.

"That's what we've tried to tell them." Dawn confirmed.

"Listen, are you or are you not a wizarding witch?" Harry asked.

"Wizarding…no, I don't think so. I'm a Wicca."

"Oh dear." Hermione said nervously.

"Wicca? What's that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Wicca is more of a muggle religion." Hermione began. "They pray to deities and sacrifice herbs to them through burnings. They believe in magic but it is believed that what they do is more along the line of parlor tricks. As a matter of fact, any wizard that's done any research hasn't found a Wicca that can actually do any kind of magic. I highly doubt she can do anything remotely magically impressive."

Willow raised her hand and said "STICK" and Harry's wand flew from his hand and into hers.

"Wand less magic?" Hermione whispered gob smacked.

Harry was silent for a second. He was to shocked to say anything. But when he got his voice back he looked to Hermione and said. "And just what parlor do they teach tricks like that Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I mean I didn't think it was possible. All the books said… That is to say, their not suppose to be all that powerful. That she got your wand from you with what little magic she should possess… Well, it must have been a fluke, somehow. Come to think of it, that didn't even sound like a real spell. All she said was "Stick.""

"Sorry. I guess, I'll have to remember to say Wand next time." Willow said sarcastically after hearing Hermione's explanation.

"What a minute," Dawn began. "As in magic wands, does that mean you can't do magic without it? Can anyone use it? Would I be able to conger up a horse if I waved it and said Abracadabra?"

Harry and Hermione said nothing. They just winced and stared at them. Willow, however, was reaching out with her magic as she probed the significance of the wand.

"It doesn't seem to have any magic per say, but it seems to have something mildly magical within. I'd say it's used as a catalyst for whatever kind of magic he pushes through it." she said.

As Willow looked back at the pair she caught Hermione trying to sneak her wand out. But before Hermione could threaten them with it, Willow again raised her hand only this time she said "wand" and Hermione watched as her wand was wrenched from her grasp. It flew across the room into Willows outstretched hand. This had totally gob smacked Hermione as she had a tight grip on it. Any tighter and the force of the pull would have snapped her wand.

"Oh, brilliant Hermione." Harry groused.

"But… but that's not possible that isn't even a real spell. I demand to know how you're doing that and why you can do it without a wand." Hermione demanded.

"So, you really can't do anything without a wand?" Dawn stated.

Harry eyed Hermione, silently telling her to stop talking. But Hermione wasn't interested in his anger or even the secrecy act; she wanted to get to the bottom of this; if need be Harry could obliviate them later; after they got out of this… Ssomehow.

"You too? What's with you guys?" Willow asked disappointed. "I thought Giles said you were our friends. Why are you trying to attack us? We didn't do anything to you?"

"You're obviously a witch and from the sound of it a dark one at that, if you have these muggles believing in demons and such. Just what is your game?"

Willow, Giles and Dawn were stunned for a moment before Willow spoke.

"First of all, I already confirmed I was a witch. Second, I try never to use my powers for dark deeds. And third, Giles is the one who brought the demon to 'my' attention hence, the reason I studied to become a witch, which wasn't easy because the Wicca books they produce today are crap."

"Just what are you people trying to pull? First, Wicca's aren't true Witches so you have to be a wizarding witch. And secondl, there aren't such things as demons."

"If you want to see just what a Wicca can do I'll show you buster.

And if there are no demons then what is the purpose of the slayer."

"What's a Slayer?" Harry Asked.

"I've read about those. Not at Hog…" (Hermione stopped herself from telling them the name of their Alma mater.) "At school but as Mr. Giles had me research demons I came across the legend of the Slayer. The story goes to every generation there is a young girl between the ages of twelve to twenty that is suppose to be imbued with the strength and skill to kill the vampires and demons. But, it's just a myth."

"Actually, it's not a myth." Dawn replied, "And if you've never seen a slayer fight you haven't seen anything."

"A little girl taking on demons and such, what do you take us for? Even if we believed demons were real." Harry scoffed.

"Oh dear, I would have thought Dumbledore knew something about demons vampires and werewolves." Giles replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another before Harry turned back to them and asked. "What about werewolves?"

"Well, the people bitten by a "were" in fact have been infected with a demonic curse that have had most Wicca's pulling out there hair for century's trying to figure out how to remove the curse."

"What would you do with werewolves if you found one? You wouldn't kill it, would you?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"No!" Willow said aghast. "Their humans but they can't control themselves three days out of a month. We find them and give them information as to where they can get help in controlling there beast so they can control the shift to happen when and where they feel safe or where it could be put to use."

"That's impossible. No one can do that. So, you people take advantage of the infected and give them false hope. Just how much are you fleecing them for?" Harry fumed.

"Actually, my ex was a werewolf and he can shift any time he wants and uses his heightened senses to find missing or lost people."

"I believe you people are barking mad." Harry exclaimed!

"Why. Is it because I had a werewolf for a boyfriend? Oz was the best boyfriend a woman could have. He's Oz first and wolf forth."

"Forth?" Hermione asked.

"He's also and ace computer programmer and mean bass guitarist."

"We're not against werewolves, we even had one as a professor and he was also a great friend. But the government legislation on werewolves is quite harsh anywhere in the U.K. and Europe." Hermione stated.

"I didn't realize there was legislation on werewolves?" Dawn replied.

"Good lord. You did say just a bit ago something about a Ministry of Magic. Giles said in amazement. Are you to tell me that the wizarding population is big enough to have its own government body that the rest of us know nothing about?"

Harry shot a look at Hermione for talking so much that the Muggles were starting to put together information about the wizarding world. Turning back to Giles, Harry tried to take charge of the conversation once more. "Don't change the subject. The topic was demons and your sanity."

"You're right, we are off topic but this line of questioning is getting us no where." Willow said walking up to them and stopping three feet in front of them. "And that's got to change."

The next moment, Giles and Dawn were alone in the library as the magic users had disappeared from the building in a blink of an eye.

AN: For those who think Harry is out of character trust me when I say there is a reason for it. Unfortunately it may be a couple of chapters before it's explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

**Somewhere in New Zealand**

Moments later Harry and Hermione found themselves trying to hold down their lunches. They found themselves in a different location.

"What the bloody hell was that? It didn't feel like Apparition or a port-key!"

"Sorry." Willow said. "You wouldn't feel sick if I was in contact with you. However, I didn't think you would react in a positive way had I grabbed either of you."

"You shouldn't have been able to travel with us without contact." Hermione announced.

"Oh that. I just projected a quick protection circle around us before transporting myself. Since, you guys were within my circle you were dragged along with me."

"I know next to nothing about Wiccan magic." Hermione said. "However, I did understand that."

Willow gave her a pleased smile.

"Where exactly are we? Why have we been brought here?" Harry demanded.

"This is a grave yard." Hermione announced.

"That's kind of obvious Hermione; I was wondering more about what continent we are on. Especially, since we just finished lunch an now it's the middle of the night."

"We're in New Zealand." Willow retorted. "And it's not quite the middle of the night. It's two o'clock in the morning."

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I realized we were getting no where with all the arguing so, I thought, I'd show you proof."

"Of demons and slayers, I suppose." Harry scoffed.

"Harry I don't understand why you're acting like this. Let's just see what her proof is."

"Hermione please, we may not have grown up in the wizarding world till we were eleven but in our time we came across all manner of magical beasts but never once did we experience a demon. I think if any one should have; it would have been wizards. Now, these people may have been able to fool other muggles with bits of magic, some weird markings and sound effects but there aren't any demons."

"Honestly, Harry your beginning to sound like a cross between Fudge and your Uncle Vernon."

"Hermione, I can't believe you of all people said that." Harry said insulted but winced as he had to admit as he thought about his argument that she was right. "Are you telling me you believe her?

"No, but she says she has proof so, I'm keeping an open mind and reserving my judgment till I see what it is."

"That's very pragmatic of you." Willow said approvingly.

Suddenly, they herd the sounds of a battle. They rushed through the gate into the graveyard. Harry and Hermione stopped. They witnessed a young blond woman being attacked by three strange men. Something was wrong with the men's faces. However, the woman seemed to be holding her own. Her blows sent her assailants flying four or five grave over! Then one of them connected a blow and she went flying into a tomb cracking it. It was a mausoleum. She got up, shook it off and pulled out a stake from her back pocket. One of the assailants lunged at her. Getting closer to try and help the girl they were able to make out the men's facial futures better. Baring his teeth as he assaulted the blond. They were able to see they were sharp and pointed. Any other observation Harry and Hermione could have made about that particular assailant was stopped abruptly as the blond plunged a stake deep into his chest, mid-flight. Instantly he disintegrated into a pile of ashes. One of the other men noticed them and headed strait for Hermione. Both she and Harry saw his yellow beady eyes and sharp canines. They knew he was a vampire. Hermione froze, not from fear but from curiosity; her mind processed everything. But, the blond girl was right behind the vamp; she caught up with him and drove a wooden stake into his back piercing his heart. It exploded into dust just a foot away from Hermione's face.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah Brits, it's nice to hear someone without and accent. But when faced with danger such as vampires you might want to run away." The blond said.

"Look out!" Harry shouted as the third vamp tried to get the drop on the slayer. But just as she turned around stake ready, a dark haired woman in a lather jacket came around a large monument. She had a battle ax. She swung it hard, beheading the vampire. His head tumbled and rolled, then burst into lifeless dust.

"I know just how you feel being a stranger in a strange land." The dark haired woman replied.

"So Willow, who have you brought us? New watcher material?" The blond asked.

"Not a bad idea but they are magic users. They have no understanding of the dark side of the supernatural."

"Really, I'd have thought they went hand in hand." The dark haired woman responded.

"Harry! Hermione! I'd like you to meet slayer Rose and her watcher Dame Sarah. Dame Sarah! Rose! Meet Harry and Hermione."

"You're both from England as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we were stationed here till we could take care of a slippery demonic gargoyle named Bok - a servant of Azal who was destroyed in the 70's by the slayer of that time. He keeps trying to kick start an apocalypse at different magical sites. The 'Guardian Council' keeps sending people only to chase him away. But we believe New Zealand is where he runs to; to collect his energies for his next try." Sarah explained.

"Why aren't you dead?" Harry asked Rose. "I saw you hit that tomb hard enough to break the stone."

"Slayers are made of sterner stuff then most people. Plus, we have slayer healing. I'm sore, now, but in the morning any pain I have will be a distant memory." Rose replied.

"Umm, where are Lily and Beth?" Willow asked.

"Finishing their homework, Lily has a chemistry assignment and Beth an essay on ecology." Sarah replied.

"I'm guessing you're headed to what passes for a demon bar around here." Willow stated.

"A Demon Bar?" Harry and Hermione wondered aloud at the same time and in the same way.

"You guys didn't corner the market on hidden societies." Willow stated.

"I beg you pardon?" Sarah asked.

"I'll tell you about it latter." Willow replied.

"I really wish you wouldn't It is a 'secret' society after all." Hermione Interjected.

"She is right about that," Harry agreed, a bit more humble, now that he was starting to see that Willow might be telling the truth.

"Right! We wouldn't want to get in trouble with your people when we have so many of our own problems." Willow said sarcastically.

"Willow, what's going on?" Sarah asked confused.

"As I said, they're having a hard time believing in the supernatural. So, I'm giving them proof before our argument becomes a full blown brawl. Shall we head to the bar?" Willow replied blatantly, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, we'll pick up Lily and Beth on the way. They should be finished by now. They could use some exercise." Sarah replied.

Together they left the cemetery and went about a half a mile when two girls approached them.

"We were just coming to get you. Are you finished with your home work?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. We were just coming to see if we could help." They replied.

"Good, we're done with the cemetery and are heading to the Nightlife bar. We could use your help. You both remember Willow." Sarah said.

"Yes, Ma'am." They replied. "Hello Miss Willow."

"Hi," Willow replied.

"And these are two of her friends, Harry and Hermione."

"It's Nice to meet you." They replied.

"Harry. Hermione, this is Beth and Lily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Hermione replied. Harry grunted.

"Should I get any weapons from the flat besides stakes before we head out?" Rose asked.

"No, if you need anything besides your stakes I've got the battle ax and several silver daggers." Sarah replied.

They went about a mile more when they came up on a shabby run down looking pub in a drab part of town. Most of the surrounding store fronts were vacant and boarded up. It was then that Willow turned to Harry and Hermione holding them back for a private talk.

"When we enter here be careful of what you say and who you look in the eye. It could be taken as a challenge." She warned.

"If it's that dangerous maybe you should give use our wands back." Harry scoffed still not believing in demons.

"Not just yet. First, I want you to see what we're dealing with. Also not all demons need to be slain. While most wreak havoc, some came to this dimension because hell isn't such a pretty place. So, some just want to be left alone. If trouble breaks out, I'll give them back to you then."

Harry looked to Hermione shaking his head. He was being stubborn. He didn't believe any of it or it should be said the he wouldn't believe. Vampires were one thing, he remembered Malfoy mentioning them in his first year of school. He seemed to believe in them. But, there were no such things as demons. They were probably some form of magical creature like a centaur or sphinx.

They walked into the pub and suddenly stopped. There was something that looked like an enormous yellow and green centipede standing on two long and powerful hind legs. It had a mixed drink in one of its two front claws. There was also a normal shaped man, his skin glowed a glossy red; he had black lips and a very unlikely large permanent smile with two rows of very sharp teeth giving him the appearance of an upright shark.

There were things with wings, horns, and hooves. There were creatures of every color, some with scales, feathers, and exoskeletons. They all looked scary and dangerous but none of them resembled anything like the magical creatures that either of them had ever heard of or read about that was until Hermione spotted a Polgara demon. She only recently read about them while searching through the library for Mr. Giles demon prophecy. Now there was one standing about ten feet from her at the bar.

"It's true." Hermione whispered.

"No, it can't be. These things have to be a trick. Some form of magical creature we don't know about." Harry tried to deny.

Hermione spun around to look at Harry incredulously. She then did something he never expected. She kicked him in the shin. Harry stood there on one leg rubbing the other bent at the knee. Hermione looked at him and said.

"That's a very good impersonation. Very reminiscent of Fudge denying Voldemort is back."

Harry face was flooded with pain and it wasn't because of his leg.

"Can't you feel it, Harry, the waves of evil coming off these things? They are what Giles, Willow and Dawn said they were. They are Demons Harry. Of that there is no doubt. I can see it and feel it. And what I feel is that they want to eat us or maybe just reach in and pull out our hearts"

"Then, why don't you look scared?"

"Because, I think if they saw it they would attack."

"You're probably right. The slayer and other girls don't seem to be afraid though."

Just then, Willow came back to them. Hermione decided to drop the subject for now. She knew they would be having some word later when they were alone.

"Why don't we grab a table and sit for a while. We'll let Sarah and her girls do their thing?" Willow urged.

As they sat down, Harry asked. "What thing would that be?"

Just then, Rose grabbed a rather large Feh'aral Demon and started a series of threatening and insulting remark about its weak offspring.

"Is that wise of her? That thing looks like it wants to grind her into pulp."

"It probably does but not because of anything she's saying. Speaking Feh'aral Demon language, calls for lots and lots of threats and insults. I'd never be able to hold a conversation with one. The most threatening non-magical thing I would attempt would be to give it a bottle of mouth wash and I don't think calling it a 'Poopy-head' would make them respect me any more than they do now." replied Willow turning red at her own admission.

Although frightened, Hermione smiled at that. Harry was busy watching for any threats headed their way to be amused.

"The 'Guardian Council' Sarah mentioned, what do they do?" He asked

"We look for possible threats, research the demons in question and send out who we have to, to stop them from harming the people or opening another hell mouth."

"Hell mouth?"

"It's a convergence of mystical energies. It draws in all kinds of demonic baddies. I lived on one. Heck, I was born there. There was a literal doorway to all kinds of hell dimensions under the high school. At one time, the town had the highest death counts in the United States. Higher than the bigger cities. Yet it was just a small town. You may have herd of it, it was called Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale, California,- the place that collapsed into a huge sinkhole a few years ago? They said there was a huge magical explosion, but no one could say with any certainty what had happened. If there was magic there before; it's not emitting any now." Hermione said.

"The place was cleansed in the final battle with a really big big-bad. But, I won't bore you with the details. We need to keep focused here or we could end up on the menu."

Harry noticed some of the demons sneaking out of the building. "Should you or Rose try and stop them?" He asked.

"No, those are the peaceful demons. We have a treaty with their species. They don't want trouble. They wouldn't know anything about Bok. They don't want to know. But if they did; they'd come to tell us. It's a part of the treaty."

Just then, Beth started to beat on the large Feh'aral Demon with such speed and power it reminded Harry of a muggle jackhammer. It was kind of surreal as Beth was the youngest and smallest of the girls. It was more violent than the original David a Goliath tale. As this was happening, Sarah noticed a demon coming up behind Beth and shouted to Lily who was close to it.

"Lily, look out for the baby-killer demon!" She yelled.

Lily grabbed the demon. "You I slay just on principle!"

She threw the demon across the room. Unable to see Lily, Sarah motioned to Rose to check on her. Rose in turn moved to the open doorway and watched. She would make no move to help unless asked or Lily was in danger of loosing life or limb.

Harry and Hermione looked on in awe. They watched Beth lift the Feh'aral above her head and threw it down hard onto a billiard table. She grabbed two Pool cues then broke them in half. They became clubs to continue beating on the demon.

At that moment, the fighting not only got closer to their table but more of the demons joined the battle as surrounding chaos demanded their participation.

"I think this is a good time to give you these back!" Willow thundered, handing over Harry and Hermione wands.

They didn't need to be told twice. They took them. Hermione swished her wand to create a momentary shield deflecting a beer bottle headed their way. A large demon with an exoskeleton ran at them. Harry pointed his wand yelling "Bombarda". It flew back in the direction it came and took out a fungus demon on the way.

Willow had felt the magic of the witches from the wicca coven many times. She had felt the environment around each witch donate magic to whatever their cause may be, whether it was to float an object from one place to another, lighting a candle, or even to the creation of a golem. The two magic users before her now were something different. She could feel something inside them swell like an ocean wave before being released through their wands but there wasn't any outside environmental donations. Willow deduced and was surprised by the idea that these people actually had magical cores.

Willow laughed as Hermione used a jelly leg curse on a Feh'aral demon. It began to do something like an Irish jig, but it legs were bending in all the wrong places.

"Can you do anything to help?" Harry asked, irritated that she was just sitting there with a look of amazement on her face.

"Oh, Sorry. Sure," Willow responded.

She gracefully stood and raised her arms. A gentle breeze blew from out of nowhere. This caused almost everyone and everything to stop and go quiet. They knew in that second, a powerful witch was present and she was casting. Harry and Hermione looked back at Willow and noticed her eyes were completely black, her hair seemed to rotate its colors between red black and white. Not being very bright, a Polgara demon decided this was the moment to attack the two wand wavers. As it charged their possession the top half of him seemed to be pushed backwards; its feet kicked out from under it. However, it never hit the floor. It seemed to be sitting in a very large soap bubble. The Polgara tried to poke its way out of the bubble using its long protruding Skewers that jetted out from its forearms to no avail. For some reason, the rest of the demons in the bar felt that that was the limit to Willows power. So, they began to get rowdy again but were silenced very quickly when a very bright flash and crack of lightning within the bubble made everyone jump a foot in the air. The lightning had indeed killed the Polgara demon. But, Polgara demons don't melt or turn to ash like other demons and need to be disposed of.

"For those of you who don't recognize me, my name is Willow Rosenberg." She announced, "I'm a witch! But these days, I'm also a teacher here to teach everyone a super quick lesson. Today's lesson is about compression."

At this point the bubble with the lifeless husk of the Polgara demon within began to get smaller until the demon's body was scrunched up within the bubble. Willow continued her lecture.

"At this point, had there been living material within the bubble that life would be very uncomfortable because the bubble would continue to decrease in size." Willow announced, her black orb eyes scanning the bar for those who didn't have their full attention on her.

The demon body within the bubble began excreting bodily liquid under the shrinking pressure of the sphere. Everyone began to hear its bones crack and break. Harry and Hermione cringed at the display.

"You'll notice that as the bubble begins to compress a certain amount of heat is generated through pressure which means the atoms are beginning to excite. Don't worry, I'm wicking most of the heat away magically. Because of its confines; it will not be able to burst into flames." Willow continued.

By the time the bubble was the size of a bowling ball; its contents were blackened from the intense heat and pressure.

"The body within the bubble has now become something akin to coal. In time, it may even become a diamond but this is too short a lesson for that. You'll notice, I've increased the speed of reduction of the bubble." Willow announced. At the same time, Willows hair color began to shift quicker. Waves of red, white, and black started at her scalp ran down the length of her hair and disappeared at the ends only to be replaced with the next color.

"You'll also notice that more heat is being given off. As it begins to reach the size of a baseball, a glow emanates off it. But the most fascinating part of all this is by the time it reaches the size of a marble…"

When it reached that moment, flashes of light ignited and emit a steadily stream of light. Several vampires began sizzling and screaming in pain.

"It transforms into energy similar to a tiny sun." Willow let it hang there for a second before waving her arm and dismissing the tiny sun. "These forces of compression can only be found within a black hole or one pissed off Wicca."

"Now, comes the question and answers portion of the class." She paused, "Does anyone have any information on the whereabouts of a gargoyle demon named Bok? Or do the rest of you want first hand knowledge of what it's like to be a living sun because I can arrange for that too."

"I'll tell ya. He hasn't done any of us any favors." The demon bartender replied "He's got a small cottage on the other side of town. A real dump, it has a thatched roof and broken windows."

"In other words, he's been squatting in an abandon building like the rest of you clowns." Rose replied.

"No need to be insulting." The bartender continued, "I think most of us demons would agree that we hate clowns." Those things are terrifying!"

The eye brows of the human population of the bar rose at that pronouncement. But even the demon cliental just looked at him as if he were crazy.

With that, the humans left the pub.

"I just realized I may have some demon in me." Sarah announced.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked.

"Clowns terrify me too." She replied with a smile.

"Are you alright Willow?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm Fine just a little tired. To tell the truth, I used a little smoke and mirrors in there. My little magic trick had a little more trick than usual." She admitted.

"So, we didn't see you just crush a demon in there?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well yeah; I did do that but to be fair demons aren't afraid of much and I had to get them to respect us somehow."

"Well, at which part did you trick them?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, it wasn't quite the same forces as a black hole (I'd never try something like that for fear of sucking the whole planet into it.) and it wasn't quite a sun. It was more of a spell I've been working on for years to simulate sun shine to kill vampires. At the moment, it just gives them flash sunburn. I ejected the actual demon carcass somewhere in the middle of the lecture. I'm not saying those thing couldn't be done but I knew it could potentially drain me and 'Hey, dangerous.'" Willow explained.

"Why didn't Rose do something to help Beth and Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Rose already had her fun for tonight. And this is a good way for me to get a better idea as to how to improve my girls fighting abilities. Besides, do they look like they need her help?" Sarah replied

"But, I thought Rose was the Slayer." Harry wondered.

"Oh, we kind of changed that rule a few years ago. Now, any girl that could be a slayer is a slayer." Willow stated.

Both Harry and Hermione looked gob smacked at that announcement.

"But … that's terrible. How could you make all these women, these young girls? How could you bring them into this world of horrors?" Hermione asked outraged.

"First of all, at the time, the potentials were being hunted down and viciously murdered. We couldn't leave the hell mouth because of the big bad that threatened to crack it open like an egg. So, some of them came to the hell mouth for protection as wired as that sounds. At that time, we were nothing more than a rehab witch, an ex librarian, a carpenter, and a slayer/high school guidance counselor. So, thirty-eight potentials came to live with us in a small house with one bathroom. We had no money for food but luckily the rest of the town decided to evacuate for no obvious reasons. Giving us the opportunity to become looters and raid the grocery stores."

"The citizens just left. And you robed them?" Harry asked slightly scandalized.

"If you ever lived on a hell mouth you'd understand. The people that were pretty much oblivious to the monsters running around the town killing their friend's family and neighbors left town because of some subconscious self preservation instinct. An instinct that told them something bad was going to happen. They were right. They were gone. They weren't coming back till they felt it was safe and the danger was dealt with. Which is what we did, unfortunately, the big bad took the town with it.

But, don't think we didn't take responsibility when it came to the new slayers. We gathered up the girls around the world and helped them in any way we could. It's not just one girl sent out to patrol but pairs, or trios, groups even. And it's not just with the slaying that we help with but with their regular lives too. We got many of them an education they otherwise wouldn't have gotten because of where they were in the world. And if they choose not to live the life of a slayer they can go that route too."

Harry and Hermione were silent for a few moments thinking about what they were told. The group kept walking.

"So, are we going to head to the house the bartender was talking about?" Harry finally asked, changing the subject.

"No need. We already knew where Bok was staying. We'd hoped to get a line on his movements but they obviously knew nothing. We checked out his hovel earlier. He was definitely living there but hasn't been around for day's maybe weeks." Rose explained.

"He's probably causing havoc some place. He could come back at any time." Sarah guessed.

"There have been rumors floating around that he's been collecting large amounts of chaos magic mostly from chaos demons. We believe he's planning something really big this time. We should check again. Maybe, we can find something to perform a locator spell with." Willow suggested.

"Ah, I've already done that." Sarah announced pulling something wrapped in a cloth from her leather shoulder bag.

"What is it?" asked Willow.

"Its part of that talisman he used in Guam. Since, it was broken; its magic is gone but it should have an imprint of Boc's demon essence all over it. I was going to buy the things needed for the spell and try my hand at it myself tomorrow night." Sarah replied.

"If you don't mind, I can take it with me and do the spell at the American branch Guardian Council H.Q." Willow suggested.

"Alright, do you want one of us to come with?" Sarah spoke aloud.

"Nah, you guys should stay here in case Bok comes back. We'll call you should we find out he's doubling back here."

Willow then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"So, do you two want to come with me to G.C.H.Q. or have you had enough?"

"I'd like to go but, I don't know where it is?" Hermione said timidly.

"If Hermione's going, I'll go as well." Harry replied.

"Ok then, it's in Cleveland Ohio." Willow explained.

"Oh," Hermione said almost disappointed. "I've never been to the states. Have you Harry?"

"No," He replied.

"We can't apparate where we've never been." Hermione explained.

"Well, not to worry, we'll just use Air Willow. But don't worry; it'll be a better ride this time if we stay in contact."

"Okay, umm it was nice meeting you ladies." Hermione said. Turning to everyone they'd be leaving behind. "Um, I don't think we were formally introduced. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

Harry waved.

"I'm Beth Anderson." Beth replied.

"Lily Scotts, it's been a pleasure." Lily said.

"Rose Tyler." Rose said.

"Sarah Jane Smith. Nice casting by the way. Thank you so much for the help." replied Sarah.

"It's been nice seeing you all again." Willow announced. "We'll call if we find anything. See you later."

The Slayers and Dame Sarah said waving goodbye. Willow touched Harry and Hermione shoulders they were gone.

AN: Doctor Who doesn't exist in this universe, but what would have been his companions Rose & Sarah Jane do, and they've lived very different lives. For those who don't know, Dame is the title given to women who have been knighted by the queen; whereas a man would be 'sir'. Bok and Azal were a couple of big-bads of the third Doctor in the episode "THE DAEMONS." Their pictures can be easily found on Google images.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Guardian Councils, Cleveland, Ohio.

Willow Harry and Hermione appeared in the darkness. Less then a second later, there was light. They found themselves in a circular room about eight or nine feet in diameter, two faux Greek pillars were split down the middle. They lined the walls evenly which broke up the mural of a peaceful glade. Gold tile lined the floor with an inlay of a cobalt blue five pointed star surrounded by a circle. An eight foot high dome ceiling supported a golden electric chandelier with its infrared sensor monitoring movement in the room. One side of the room had a large white chest with a red cross on its front. It obviously held medical supplies. On top of the chest laid a red pale. Next to it was a shelf with towels. The opposite wall had an aluminum framed glass door - the type you might go through to enter a department store. Through the window they were able to see a desk. A woman sat at it watching them curiously.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This is the Guardian Council's teleport receiving room. This room is always to be kept clear to insure anyone teleporting in doesn't become part of some object someone would leave lying around."

"Yes, we call that splinching, and to be splinched isn't very pleasant. I haven't had it happen to me personally but Harry and I had a friend that did. We couldn't take him to a med witch at the time because of the war. We were wanted criminals at the time. All we had was a healing potion but even with essence of Dittany it took weeks for him to heal properly."

"Essence of Dittany? Can you show me how to mix it?"

Hermione looked to Harry before saying. "Well, umm..."

"We'll have to get back to you on that." Harry replied not yet sure enough to put his trust into Willow and her people.

"I understand you still have your doubts. We only just met and everything."

"Is that why you have a first aid chest in here, in case of splinching?"

"Yeah that, but mostly for the times I'm bringing in injured slayers. We have a couple of doctors and a medical wing. The chest is for trying to stop the blood flow enough till the doctor can get here."

"And the bucket?" Harry asked.

"Some people don't travel well and get sick. Come on; let's get to the map room and do the location spell; so we can find this chaotic gargoyle."

They exited the teleport room into what might be considered a reception area where the woman at the desk was still watching them.

"Dina, these are some new friends of mine, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They're magic users."

With that Dina began typing.

"Dina is part of our front desk security. Give her your name and who you're here to see whenever you come here. It's better if you make an appointment first."

Dina handed Hermione and Harry visitor badges.

"Dina, can you have Kim and Bobby Ann meet us in the map room?"

"Sure thing, Willow."

With that Dina buzzed them into the rest of the facility. They went through a set of large wooden doors and entered a large stair well.

"This place used to be a public school. It closed when a newer bigger school was built. We moved in and remodeled it. Publicly, we're known as an international boarding school for gifted girls with branches in different countries. But, it's really a school for slayers and their future watchers; not to mention the smaller magic user groups."

As they moved down the hallway, Harry noted how thick the carpeting was and how it silenced their footsteps. Harry thought to himself that a herd of centaurs could gallop down this hall and no one would hear them. They came to door which actually said 'Map room'." As they walked in they saw pigeon holes lining two of the walls. They assumed it held maps. In the center of the room was a raised platform with a banister around it. A large table was in the center. Next to the platform there was a desk with a phone and laptop. Two women were there waiting for them.

"Bobby Ann, Kim, how did you get here before us?" Willow asked.

"We were already here running battle movement scenarios on some of the local maps."

"Leave it to slayers to think of something like that to pass the time." Willow replied. "Anyway, these are some new friends. We're here to do a location spell. We'll first need a world map."

Willow stepped up onto the platform as Bobby Ann reached into one of the pigeon holes. She pulled the requested map and handed it to Willow who unrolled it on the table. She then opened the table drawer and pulled out several crystals and a few candles with holders. Willow reached into the drawer once more and removed a bowl of powder.

After arranging the items around the map, Willow pulled out the broken peace of talisman. She began waving it around the map while murmuring something to herself. Harry looked to Hermione who only shrugged. After ten minutes of this, Willows shoulders suddenly sagged.

"It looks like this is going to take a while." She said.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Willow began, "First, Bok's essence is kind of stale. I don't think he's touched it in a couple of weeks. which would be the last time any of us actually saw him with it. There's also the fact that the talisman isn't totally devoid of magic. That's what is interfering with the results of the locator spell. I'm going to have to use the excess magic of the talisman to bring out Bok's essence more. This should burn off the extra magic that's causing the interference. But, it's going to be a bit of a slow process."

"You can do that?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Sure, unless you have an easer way to do it. Do either of you know any other type of scrying spells for locating someone or thing?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and winced.

"Actually the only thing we know is a point-me spell and that only makes your wand act like a compass, only pointing north"

"Yeah, because that would have been too easy." Willow responded.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I just meant that we never catch a break around here. When we try to achieve something; it always has to be done the long hard way. Listen, it looks like I'm going to be here a while and it should be getting close to dinner time back in jolly old England. If you guys want Kim will show you to the dinning area for something to eat."

"Umm, actually, I'm a bit peckish but I'd like to stay here and watch you work. I've never seen magic done like this before." Hermione replied.

Harry just rolled his eyes. he sighed while giving her a smirk which Willow saw.

"Kim, I think Harry is going to be bored to tears if he stays here. Could you give him the cook's tour and get him something to eat if he's hungry? Also, tell Andrew to send up a couple of plates for Hermione and me."

"Sure thing, Willow. Come on Harry, you're going to love this place." Kim said.

Harry followed Kim to the door. He looked back at Hermione.

"Just don't get so involved that you forget to come up for air." He told her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm just observing." She replied watching him walk out the door. Her eyes lingered on the exit for a few seconds longer when Willow spoke.

"Don't worry we won't break him." She said.

Hermione shook her gaze from the door and said.

"It's nothing like that. I'm sorry for the way he acted earlier. That wasn't like him at all." Hermione explained.

"It's alright. Once we got out of that demon pub he seemed to realize that we weren't telling stories, crazy or conning anyone." Willow replied.

"Well, it's been bothering me since it started. I'm going to need to talk to him in private, when we leave here."

"Hermione, its fine, lots of people don't get what we do because it would rip them away from the comfortable blinders they wear. Finding out that monsters under the bed are real can really freak a person out."

"I really don't think that was it. Harry just isn't the type to start calling people crazy without provocation."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you work it out. You make a nice couple."

"Oh, we aren't together - not in that way." Hermione stated shocked by the assumption. "We're more like brother and sister. He's already married. Although, they're having a bit of a spat right now. Also, I just found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me. And why am I telling you all this…? I'm sorry, I'm unloading my baggage on you and we've only just met."

"It's fine Hermione. I think you just needed to talk to an impartial third party. Sometimes, talking to a total stranger helps."

"I suppose. Maybe subconsciously, but it's all just a mess."

"I know how it feels. I have a friend who's like a brother to me, I worry for his well being more than my own. Espsally when he or any of my friends act out of character. I usually do get to the bottom of it."

"Thank Willow…umm. I think we should get on with the spell."

"You're absolutely right: On with the spell,"

Harry was impressed with the whole dinning experience at the Guardian Council Academy. After leaving the dinning hall, Harry and Kim walked down the hallway. Kim explained what went on in different rooms. Harry noticed a large cabinet or first aid chest just inside the doors. Kim explained that slayers had to be ready in a moments notice when they get word of a Demon gang attacking the city or any impending apocalypse. So, the cabinet held a multitude of weapons. They passed the auditorium. Kim explained that like normal schools; they put on plays and sometimes had karaoke or talent night. Harry smiled. He thought that that might have been fun to do at Hogwarts but that was not the kind of school it was known for.

"So what's up stairs? He asked."

"The upper floors are living quarters, a few offices and conference rooms. It's the first floor and basement where all the good stuff happens. Most of us like the basement. It's where the gym is, that's where slayers train and spar."

"I've seen a slayer in action earlier today. It was impressive. But how do you do it? You people just seem to rush right into the teeth and claws without a plan and only a stake or dagger. I mean, Sarah had a battle ax but she wasn't a slayer. She offered it up to her charges leaving herself defenseless."

"First, there's always a plan of attack. Sometimes, it's made on the spot given the situation It's in our training to have planned out our attack at least five moves ahead but our watchers like ten to fifteen."

"Like chess."

"Yes, as far as the lack of weapons, I'd like to ask you a question. How many weapons do you think I'm carrying right now?"

Harry looked at her. He thought she may be having him on but she didn't seem to be looking for a laugh. "Umm….One maybe?" He asked.

"I have five on me right now. Not including the improvised ones or my deadliest one. I have four daggers plus a stake. The improvised ones are my belt, shoe laces, and the pencil in my pocket."

"What about the main one?"

"That would be me, Harry. I'm the deadliest weapon in my arsenal. Slayers are trained weapons. We see everything as a potential weapon as well, like that fire extinguisher, or the glass in that door. So you see, Sarah didn't leave herself defenseless; she just offered to put the weapon in the hands of the person where it would do the most good. And that is in no way insulting Dame Sarah's prowess with a weapon." Kim hurriedly added, worried that she may have made her mentor sound weak.

"I'll remember that". Harry replied with a smile.

Just then Kim's cell phone rang, so she answered it. "Hello…Okay, we'll be right there. It was Willow; she's ready to try the spell again. The rest of the tour will have to wait. Let's go."

Back at the map room Harry and Kim walked in on the spell already in progress.

"How's it going?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Well, she just started the actual locator spell but I know if you were here you might have been bored. She enhanced Bok's essence but to me it's been incredibly fascinating. If we knew this type of magic during the war we might have been better equipped in following Voldamorts movements."

Harry nodded but secretly wondered if Dumbledore didn't know some Wicca spells. He had seen him do some amazing things. Things he'd never seen another wizard do. Then, there was the coven Mr. Giles spoke of. They seemed to know who Dumbledore was and that he could help with magical problems. This was something to think about later. Willow seemed to be at the crescendo of her spell.

As Willow once again threw the powder onto the world map the lower part or England started to glow. Upon seeing this, Bobby Ann grabbed a map of England. Still in a magical fog, Willow cast more powder and found South Wales start to glow. Bobby Ann grabbed the corresponding map. More powder was cast as Cardiff began to glow. Once again, Bobby Ann grabbed a map from the correct pigeon hole and set it in front of Willow one more cast showed a slow moving glob of light around the Millennium center. Willow broke out of her magical trance.

"I know it's a big area but that's as clear as I can see it. It could be the chaos energy or he could be using a spell to defuse his essence but he's definitely in that area. She said and looked toward Kim who was typing the information into the computer.

"What would Bok be doing in Cardiff? What do we know about that area Kim?" Willow asked.

"It used to be the sight of a Hell mouth centuries ago but it stopped almost as long ago as the slayer line has been active. It's been reduced to a hell whole." She replied.

"What's the difference between a hell whole and a hell mouth, or are they the same thing?" Harry asked.

"A Hell mouth is active all the time but a Hell hole periodically burps mystical energy causing chaos in one form or another."

"What kind of chaos?"

"Chaos like people disappearing, monsters appearing, even time jumps." Bobby Ann replied.

"There's a notation to the book of Garbershmoke." Kim announced.

"Then, we're off to the library everyone." Willow announced.

They headed out of the map room and down the hall to the library. Upon entering Hermione stopped cold. There were so many books. Not as may as the G.L.E. or even Hogwarts had. These books would have information about magic that the magical world had been ignoring for centuries because it was muggle magic. Kim went to the section of the library where the book could be found. She disappeared into the stacks; A moment later, she came back to the table and opening it to the page that spoke of the Cardiff hell whole.

"Ut-oh." Kim said before laying the book down on the table before Willow.

"Ut-oh." Willow agreed, picking up the book.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"It seems a long time ago some wizards (probably the shadow men who were the most powerful of that time.) trapped a demon within the hell mouth. And of course, it's an apocalyptic scale demon."

"How bad is it Will?" Bobby Ann asked.

Willow began reading. "Abaddon; from out of the darkness he will come,

Song of the great beast, cast out before time, chained in rock, and imprisoned beneath the hell mouth. All hale, Abaddon, the great devourer -

Embodiment of the seventh deadly sin of man - 'Gluttony' who's hunger knows no bounds and who feasts upon life itself. The whole world shall die beneath his shadow."

Kim had gone back into the stacks again only to come out with another book.

"I found another reference to Old Abby in here." Kim announced. "It gives his stats. That line about dying beneath his shadow is literal. If his shadow touches you your dead. And there is another problem, a big one. When last seen he was almost two hundred feet tall. I don't think we'll be able to hide this from the public."

Willow looked a little stunned by this new information. Before saying "Bok has just become public enemy number one." She then moved to the phone on the wall. She picked it up and dialed the number for the internal public address system and spoke. "Code alpha red, apocalypse season has come early this year people. All hands on deck and in the gym in five minutes." She then hung up and turned to everyone in the room. "Best we get down there before the stampede starts." She said.

They went down the hall to the stairwell and proceeded to the basement. As they got to the gym, they found some of the girls already heading in. They were able to hear more coming down the stairs as they made their way across the large entrance hall to the gym. Xander caught up with Willows group.

"Hey, Wills who are your new friends? New watchers maybe?" He said.

"Oh Hi Xander, this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. They're magic users. Harry, Hermione, meet Xander Harris. This is the man I consider 'my' brother."

It's a pleasure to meet you. Hermione said while Harry just nodded am affirmative greeting.

Buffy came up behind the group after hearing the introductions. She interjected. "I'm Buffy Summers, head slayer and last of the chosen two.

"Chosen two?" Harry asked.

"Buffy died, Xander brought her back using C.P.R. but it was long enough to call the next slayer. Since then, there have been two called slayers. The rest were activated by the spell." Willow supplied.

"Summers… Is Dawn your sister?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes… you know Dawn?" She replied.

"We just met today at the library." Hermione stated.

"Wait a minute. Granger… You're the librarian Giles said he'd like to recruit as a watcher." Buffy acknowledged.

Hermione blushed at that, correctly believing it was high praise from a man that she now had more respect for than she did before knowing about this very important organization.

"Speaking of which, I better call Giles and let him know what's been happening." Willow realized.

"Don't you think you should tell us what's happening first?" Xander asked.

"I'm putting him on speaker phone. He needs to be in on this announcement."

Willow dialed the number. Giles picked it up after a couple of rings.

"Willow" Giles said recognizing her name on the caller ID. "Thank heavens your all right."

Just then she heard Dawn interrupt. "You guys didn't become part of a public toilet did you?"

"No Dawny, no splinching for us this time."

"Splinching?" She asked.

"That's what we're calling it from now on." Willow replied.

"Is everything cool with that Potter guy now?" Dawn prodded.

"Hunky and dory. I'll explain later but right now we have a code alpha red and I'm putting you on speaker to address the troops."

She put the phone on speaker and turned to everyone. She opened her mouth and realized what she was doing. Public speaking was so incredibly hard for Willow that the only way she was ever able to do it before was when she had been terribly angry or not thinking about it.

Once she got started she could sometimes keep it going but right now she froze. All she could do was just stand there wide eyed and nervous in front of thirty seven slayers, fourteen watchers, two Wicca practitioners as well as her friends.

Hermione looked at her confused for a moment before realizing what was wrong. She walked up to Willow and took her hand. This made Willow jump a bit but one look from Hermione and she was able to draw strength from her. Not magically, but just friendly support. Even so, Hermione began the meeting.

"May we have your attention please? This is very important." She then looked to Willow who took over.

"You all know how we have been tracking that slippery gargoyle demon Bok for the past fourteen months. Recently, we caught a couple of breaks this past month. We now know that he's learned a bit of magic and is using a glamour spell to make himself look human. He goes by the name Bilis Manager. You all need to memorize the composite sketch from our eyewitnesses before we head out. We also know of one of the places he calls a home. We have a team of slayers waiting for him. Should he get away from us after striking, again and heads there to hide. Well, we believe we got a bead on him and know what he's up to. This time, he's not pulling any punches. He's going to try opening a hell mouth by prying out a long forgotten demon wedged within it known as Abaddon."

"Good lord! Willow, are you certain? I thought Abaddon to be mostly myth. I mean, for what he is believed to be, I couldn't believe it to be true." Giles announced.

"Why, what's he suppose to be?" Buffy asked.

"Big." Harry replied.

"How big?" Xander asked.

"The books say two hundred feet high." Hermione replied.

"Oi." Xander replied. "This won't cover well."

"What else do we know about this Abaddon character in case Boc succeeds in breaking him out? It doesn't have any special defenses like razor quills or shoots poison gas does it?" Rona one of the Sunnydale slayers inquired.

"Its shadow kills. We believe its shadow sucks the life out of people. However, the hell mouth is in Cardiff and at the moment the sun has just set."

"Cardiff… as in England? How are we going to get there in time? She paused, As if I didn't already know." Rona asked irritated, as she hated traveling by magic.

"Yes, we'll have to go by magic. We'll need the combine forces of both Guardian house Cleveland and Guardian house London. Giles, how many magic users do you have there."

"Five at the moment, I can call the coven if you think it's necessary."

"It's necessary Giles. I know how some of them don't like to get their hands dirty. So tell them if they decide not to help; we can't guaranty that everything in England won't be dead by noon tomorrow. But, if by some miracle we win, they'll probably have an active hell mouth in their back yard in the morning."

"Yes Willow, I have dealt with them before you know. I do know how to handle them. Incidentally, how many magic users can we count on, on your end?"

Willow looked to Hermione. Harry knowing Giles was asking about them.

"Not that I wouldn't help otherwise; but I have family that live just outside of Wales which gives me more incentive." Hermione replied.

"Then count me in as well. Harry added, not willing to let his friend face such danger without him."

"Including me, that would be five." He said to Giles. "

Just then, Buffy interrupted.

"Giles, we need to make a plan of attack. We'll get ourselves organized here. You can expect to start receiving small groups of us in about thirty minutes."

"I'll make the other slayers aware to expect you." He said and hung up.

"Alright, everyone get dressed and geared up for battling a Giant. Axes and swords should be your weapons of choice for this job. Meet back here in twenty. Xander grabbed some extra weapons as replacements should we need them. Play it safe and make them the silver or thrice blessed variety. Vi, Rona you two will be in charge of climbing gear, that means lots of rope. I'll get the scythe."

"We're going to climb a Giant?" Vi asked.

"I think rope could come in handy on this job."

Everyone left the gym to get ready except Willow, Hermione and Harry.

"Willow, why did Buffy say that we'll be going in small groups?"

"Because of the transportation spell I use. The spell needs to be worked out depending on how many people I'm transporting. It's a numbers thing. Wicca calculations are more difficult than algebra and calculus combined."

"I see, maybe we can help. I mean apparation would be hard for us too when it comes to more than three people but then, we have portkeys."

"Portkeys? How do they work?"

"Well…."

Half an hour later everyone came back to the gym. Harry was wide eyed; seeing these women come back with and array of different battle axes and swords. Some swords he noticed were actually machetes and Nepalese Kukri blades. While a couple of the axes were of a lumberjack style; another was something you might see in a fire brigade. It may have been a bit hodgepodge but one uses what one has or is comfortable with. Either way, this group looked extremely dangerous. Just then, Buffy walked up to Willow.

"Okay Wills, I think we're ready to go."

"Yeah about that, Hermione has been explaining to me her magical way of travel. It sound much better than what I can do and it will take us all in one shot. I've given her the address. She knows the wooded park across the street."

"Well, that sounds handy. Do you need us to do anything?" Buffy asked Hermione.

"I just need something we can all hold on to or at least lay a finger on." Hermione replied

"Upon hearing this Xander went to the room where some of the gym equipment was kept. he brought out a couple of hula hoops."

"Will this do?" He asked.

"That's, perfect thank you, Mr. Harris."

"Hey, none of that Mr. Harris stuff. That was my father; the rat bastard that he was; besides. any friend of Willows is a friend of mine. You can call me Xander."

Harry knew that feeling well. He was just thankful he wasn't saddled with the name Dursley.

Buffy looked Harry's way. She asked Hermione loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your friend doesn't talk much does he?"

Without skipping a beat, loud enough for everyone to hear, Hermione deadpanned saying. "He's not usually this quiet. I think it might have something to do with being in a room full of beautiful women."

Harry stood there, with his mouth open, not believing what Hermione said about him. Then, the rest of the women gave a along 'awe' sound that got higher in pitch toward, the end. They smiled at him. A few even batted their eyelashes his way. Harry turned so red, blushing into deep purple. Upon looking at him, Hermione could no longer keep a straight face.

"Hermione, this is very serious. Don't you think we should stay focused?" He tried.

"Actually, we slayers take our laughs when we can." Buffy replied. "You never know when or if you'll get the chance later."

Hermione was still smiling, as she took the hula hoops and taped each with her wand while saying "Portus.".

"That's it?" Buffy asked.

"That's it. Now, everybody needs to gather around them place and at least, one finger on them. The spell activates when I say a specially picked word."

Buffy looked at Willow for conformation. Willow looked back saying. "The magic is sound. She knows what she's doing."

Hermione told everyone to touch the hoops. They all complied. Harry made sure he was next to Hermione. He smiled and said. "I'll get you back for that someday."

She smiled back at him. "That day is a long way away Harry. You know you've never been able to pull anything over on me." She then said the word "sugar quill" to which everyone who wasn't Hermione or Harry gave a little yelp. They felt what could only be described as a hook; grab them from behind their navels pulling them on a wild ride towards England.

A.N. I like reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Moments later at Guardian Councils England

The first thing Buffy noticed after the initial hooking of he bellybutton was that she couldn't let go of the hoop even if she wanted to. As for the ride itself, she thought this is what it would be like to be caught in a hurricane. Her new hair style was ruined by the wind that was now roaring in her ears. Thankfully, the ride didn't last that long. Soon they found themselves in a heap of twisted bodies in the park under the cover of elm trees. As people got up, she noticed everyone either feeling or looking down at their navels or both.

"Yes, the bellybutton thing is normal. It always feels like that." Hermione announced before anyone could ask.

"Man," Rona sighed. "I don't think I'll ever like traveling by magic."

"I thought it was neat." Willow said in awe.

They then gathered their wits and their gear and headed across the street to the guardian council.

Buffy led the way. They weren't stopped by any of the slayer guards on duty. After all they were expected to transport onto the grounds. As they walked into the building, the scene looked very much like it had back in Cleveland. Everyone was geared up to bring down a giant. Harry noticed at least four women with long pikes.

They made their way to Giles office.

"Ah. Buff, Willow, Xander, good you made it. And it's good to see you as well Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." Giles said.

"Mr. Giles, I'd like to apologize for…" Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione no, I should be the one to do this." He said and turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles, I'd like to apologize for my conduct. I had no idea what you were facing. I should never have discounted what you said before seeing if you could produce proof. Now, I have seen the dangers you and your people face. I'm certain you have no doubt saved many live by slaying those monsters."

"Apology accepted. I know how it must have sounded. You're not the first to voice his disbelief so feverishly. Especially when we first tell new slayers about what goes bump in the night and what has happened to them. They refuse to believe it until they're fighting their first vampire."

Just then Dawn and another dark haired woman walked in.

"Hey Giles, London slayers are geared up and ready to move out." Dawn announced.

"Hey Giles, these new watchers are hot especially the new boy toy. I know I said I didn't need a watcher but if you're assigning him to one of us let it be me." Faith purred.

Dawn turned to her and said. "Faith, this is the librarian Giles, has been working with at the G.L.E... Hermione Granger and this is her boyfriend Harry Potter. Apparently they're some kind of magic users."

"Actually just friends, I'm married." Harry replied.

"Oh! really, now that you met someone with a body like mine how long do you think you'll stay that way." Faith replied with a sexy smirk.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He became red as a beat once more. He began sputtering as he racked his brain for the right response.

"Oh, I like you. To be able to do that to Harry upon first meeting him, I defiantly like you." Hermione announced.

Harry was a bit affronted. He almost gave himself whiplash as he spun his head to look at Hermione with a glare.

"Well, I already told you,-you're hot. You and I will have to try some undercover action later." Faith replied to Hermione.

Harry looked to Hermione smiling now that it was his friend getting the treatment. Payback was always good and this time he didn't have to do anything to get it.

Hermione looked at Faith a bit shocked. She caught the look in Faith's eyes that told her Faith was still playing a game with Harry and was giving her the opportunity to join in.

"Well, I've never done anything like that before. Would you be able to teach me? Hermione asked.

"Oh I'll do more than teach you." Faith replied.

"Hermione!" Harry said shocked.

"Well, I am a librarian so I have read about these things. I think I know enough to make it fun for both of us."

"Hermione!" Harry repeated totally surprised.

"Is something wrong there Xan-man?" Faith asked.

"Linoleum…I mean, I wasn't looking …I mean… What?" Xander replied being trust from a fantasy and into a state of confusion.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Harry asked trying to look into her eyes.

Hermione sighed and said. "Oh Harry, ever since Voldemort, I find that I don't like when things get so serious. Then, I find myself trying to inject some levity into it to break it up. It would seem the slayers are of the same mentality."

Everyone was smiling or chuckling but Giles decided to take hold of the meeting now that every one was here. "If we're finished; I'd like to move on to this Abaddon situation. Buffy, you had asked me to come up with a battle plan. I'm sorry but given the time to do such a task and a host of unknown variables, I haven't come up with anything. Given Abaddon's size, I can't even tell you to use the fighting tactics one would use on a taller opponent because it would just be silly."

Buffy smiled at him and said. "Giles when I said we needed a battle plan I was trying to tell you that 'we' needed to come up with something not just you. Now, Willow was telling us that Abby kills with his shadow but seeing as its dark outside now that won't be much of a problem. However, I think we should assign a couple of witches to disrupt the power grid to make sure no lights can cast shadows."

"Yes, of course, that makes a lot of sense." Giles replied.

"I've got lots of rope and climbing gear." Buffy continued.

"Hey, great minds think alike. I had the girls break out the climbing equipment and ropes too." Faith replied.

"Good lord, are you sure that's wise?" Giles asked his eyes wide with concern.

"G-man, Abby will be too focused on the girls chopping at its legs to even notice us climbing up its back." Faith replied.

"Once Abby is pulled from its prison, the hell whole will become a hell mouth once more. I'm going to need some Wicca's to help me close it as quick as possible. If I'm not too exhausted afterwards I'll see about helping to take out the big beastie." Willow said.

"I'll be the one to help lockdown the hell mouth with you Willow. Depending on how big the hell mouth is will determine how many other Wicca we will need to pull from the battle." Giles replied.

"Oh, I'd like to make myself available to help with that. It sounds terribly fascinating." Hermione volunteered.

"Actually, I don't think you can." Willow replied.

Hermione kitted her eyebrows but it was Giles who asked. "Why not?"

"Because, what we do could be considered earth magic. And it needs to be earth magic to stitch the hell mouth shut. Hermione and Harry have Magical cores."

"Good heavens, then you two had no choice but to become witch and wizard." Giles surmised.

"I don't understand." Harry replied.

"It's quite simple Harry, what their saying is we draw our magic from within ourselves but Willow, Giles, and the rest of the Wicca Witches draw their power from the ambient magical energies from the earth elements- probably even the life-force. Am I right?" Hermione looked to Willow for confirmation.

"Yes and there are others. But we try not to use other people's life-force, it can be harmful. You're pretty good for not believing too much about Wicca."

"Thanks, but that's about the extent of my knowledge on the subject. The books written by other wizards basically said not to put too much belief in it. But I still don't understand why it would be a problem for us to try."

"Well, for one, I don't know if our magic is compatible. But, more importantly, stitching a hell mouth shut creates a lot of feedback. We've learned to let the exotic energies pass through us. Your magic doesn't flow that way. If you were to try to help it may taint your cores."

"Oh." Hermione replied stunned.

Xander used the stunned pause in the conversation to point out something. "Willow, maybe, it would be a good Idea if we knew where the trunk line to the power grid in Cardiff runs."

"Oh, that's a good Idea. Giles can I use your computer to hack into city planning; I promise they'll never know I was even there?" Willow pleaded.

"Yes, of course, but you better hurry we don't know how much time we have."

"On that note, I'd like to pop back home for something I think may be useful before we get started."

"Alright, just a moment." Willow said as she began murmuring to herself. Fifteen seconds later, Willow said. "I've cleared the wards from this room so you can leave here. But, it still would be safest if you returned by way of the teleport room you passed on the way in. Oh, and don't forget to show your badge to the girl on duty"

"I will. Thanks, I shouldn't be but a moment." And with that she disappeared from the room with a loud bang to which everybody in the room jumped.

"Wow, you guys leave so quick the air molecules slam into each other upon your speedy exit." Willow said smiling as she loved discovering new things.

Harry never thought about why apparation were so noisy but he supposed this was as good an explanation as any.

By the time Willow had retrieved the city plan information, Giles found all the material needed for capping the hell mouth. Hermione walked back into Giles office.

"Well, it looks like we're ready. Let's see to the rest of the slayers and get this show on the road." Faith suggested. Everyone agreed. They all headed out of the room.

Once again, in the gym, Buffy made an announcement. "Ladies, if I might have your attention we are about to head out. We'll be leaving by a new means of magical travel that can take us all at once with only slight discomfort around the navel area. Watchers will be in charge of handing out replacement weapons. So, look for them when and if you break or lose your weapon. Most witches will be busy buttoning up the hell mouth that Abby will leave behind upon escaping from its depths. Once we are facing the giant, we will get into position and then start our attack as one. We don't want him singling out just a few of us on the ground. I want this demon to drop quickly from overwhelming pain. We don't let up an inch until its dust or goo or whatever it's supposes to turn into when it dies. Now, Xander is bringing out hula hoops. They will be what transport us to Cardiff- everyone needs to at least lay a finger on it. Once we start traveling you won't be able to let go until the ride stops. So, grab hold and let's get started.

Everyone did as asked Hermione said the word that activated the portkeys "pumpkin pastries". Suddenly everyone felt themselves getting hooked behind their navels being pulled along to Cardiff. They appeared at the Millennium center. The lamp posts were spaced out evenly every fifty feet or so, shedding their glaring lights to every corner of the area.

"Alright every one knows what Boc looks like in his human form so spread out and search for him. There may be time to stop this before he can open Abby's prison." Buffy ordered.

"And you would be wrong chosen one; ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Boc yelled from down the street. "I can feel the power of my god approaching and know my work is done." He said disappearing from sight.

Willow got on the phone. "Sarah, we think he's on his way to you… Ok bye."

"I don't get it, where's Abby? All I kept hearing is how damn big this thing was suppose to be. If he's out I don't think we'd miss him?" Faith inquired.

Just then everyone felt a wave of energy pass over them. Harry and Hermione almost puked. The wave had been so negative anyone with any magical or mystical empathy would feel its oppressiveness.

"Wow! It feels like home only jumped up on crack." Buffy announced.

"Yes, this feels highly unstable. It's much worse than Sunnydale. We need to get this capped before other demons feel the attraction. I'll leave Tina and Jamie to deal with the power grid but we'll need all other witches to help close the hell mouth." Giles announced.

"Pardon me, but what will we be doing?" Harry asked.

"Since we don't know the extent of what you can do; all we can ask is for you to do whatever you can to help our slayers." Giles replied looking over Harry's shoulder and said. "Good lord!"

Rising from under the streets as if it were phasing through it like a ghost, the gigantic, horned figure of Abaddon rose up out of the ground not completely erect.

Harry whipped around and yelled. "Bloody hell! That's huge!"

To their credit the slayers wasted no time. They all rushed forward as one, many of them, with ropes and grappling hooks in hand. Some ran into tall building as Xander pointed out that they were going to make their attack from the rooftops. The very sharp pointed hooks were thrown high up using slayer strength. They sunk into Abaddon's shoulder and neck. One caught his horns, as Abaddon moved on his hands and knees trying to get his bearings.

Just before he stood erect, Harry watched many slayers make and incredible leap from the rooftops onto Abaddon's back. Then, the lights went out. The witches had disrupted the power grid. They didn't break it; they just kept the power from getting through. Abaddon stood erect now and began to move. The slayer climbing across his massive body went unnoticed. Harry was able to observe Abaddon's every move. Harry long ago spelled his glasses for many things over the years. They were shielded from rain ever since his days as seeker at Hogwarts. They were now unbreakable from all the fights he got into during and since the war. They enabled him to see clearly in the dark.

"That thing is bigger than any of the giants that attacked Hogwarts during the war." Harry thought.

"Harry, what can we do? How do we help them?"

"We do nothing until the attack begins; when it starts we'll give it everything we've got and more. But most of all, I think we should make sure no one falls to their death."

"That may be impossible Harry. If Abaddon falls one way or the other it could be bad. What spell do you suggest we start with?"

"Anything but a jelly leg, I don't fancy watching this bloke dancing down Main Ave Cardiff."

Hermione grimaced. She didn't think that cures would even affect him. However, just the idea was both laughable and terrifying. Just the thought of the destruction it would cause from the vibration alone could be on par with a 4.0 earthquake.

"We should try to keep it away from the city. Perhaps a blasting hex," She suggested.

"I agree, as long as we stick to the ones that don't throw off any light to cause shadows." Harry warned.

Hermione was stunned. She didn't think about that. She could have gotten people killed. She would have to keep that in mind for each and every spell, curse, hex, and jinx. Luckily, lightless and soundless magic were covered as part of her covert Auror training. She suspected that soundless wasn't going to matter as Abaddon gave a victorious howl at being freed from his prison.

The slayers were just about in position. Buffy and Faith were up near its muscular neck. Some of the others were lower at different parts of his back. There was a ground unit. In addition a couple of slayers had tied themselves to Abaddon's ankles. They looked very much like lumberjacks hanging off a tree they intended to chop down. With there axes in hand, they just waited for the signal.

Because slayers can naturally see well in the dark, Buffy was able to see the other slayers wave when they got into position. She turned to Faith to give the signal. From the ground Harry and Hermione heard someone whistle through their teeth twice. Then, all the slayers went to work. Abaddon only took one step when he felt pain all over his body. Its lower back was quickly and efficiently being attacked between his vertebras. Slayers chopped at his ankles leaving behind chunks of flesh and bone. Faith joined in chopping away at Abaddon's neck vertebras.

Meanwhile, Giles, Willow and the rest of the Wicca witches were busy casting a large and elaborate spell to patch the hell mouth closed. Giles kept a careful eye on a black eyed Willow as her hair was black with red and white streaks; then it was white with red and black streaks. Her hair was shifting colors faster than a mood ring. It was now red with black and white streaks. Even so Giles made sure to keep time with his chanting.

All the pain being inflicted upon Abaddon by the other slayers was largely to distract him from Buffy as she went for the jugular veins. Now blood was running freely down Abaddon's chest. In addition the slayers located at Abaddon's lower back hammered their pikes in between his vertebras so deeply that he arched his back so quickly that he almost fell over backwards. But with some quick thinking, Harry was able to get Abaddon to re-balance himself by sending a blasting hex at him. It was delivered to his gut. It caused him to straighten up and slightly bow forward. This quick action made Faith go flying over the top of Abaddon's bowed head. Harry heard Faith shout the words, "Oh, Shit!" before he even saw her. But it was Hermione who cast the Aresto Momentum spell that slowed Faiths descent cushioning her landing.

"Wow, am I glad you guys decided to join the party tonight." Faith said relieved.

"Are you alright?" Harry said genuinely concerned as he threw another blasting hex at Abaddon's right hip.

"Yeah five by five, if it hadn't been for that magic thing you did, someone would have been picking me up with a spatula and an eye dropper. Thanks for the save by the way. You sure you want to stick with that I'm married shtick? I got a pretty big bed."

"Actually it was Hermione who caught you." Harry said trying to keep an eye on Abaddon.

"Yes, I believe we already have a date for some undercover time." Hermione said teasingly with a smirk while watching Abaddon being attacked.

"Be careful Hermione, some of these girls might take you up on your offer. Slayers tend to get hungry or horny after a hard slay. Most of the time it's both and not all of them are as wholesome as me." Faith said smiling with a gleam in her eye.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Abaddon giving Faith a shocked look. "I'll keep that in mind." She replied.

"Wholesome? Who are we talking about Faith? Surely not you," A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Xan-man! You know me, I'm as wholesome as Quaker." Faith replied.

"In what parallel universe do you see that happening?" He quipped.

Faith just gave him a dazzling smile.

"Anyway, I got you some replacement weapons. I think they will bring this battle to a quick end once you get back up there." He said.

"Hey, hold on there boy-toy! If you haven't noticed, the rope that we hooked up to old Abby no longer reaches the ground now that Abby is standing tall. The ropes only come down to his butt. Even the buildings around here aren't that tall; so, I'm pretty much benched for the rest of the game."

"I think we can get you up there without any trouble." Hermione announced.

"Okay then, I stand corrected. What have you got for me X?"

Xander reached into the duffel bag he was carrying. He pulled out a very shiny sledge hammer, one side was flat the other side was pointed.

"Oh, she be pretty." Faith purred at the sight of the weapon.

"It's covered in a thick coating of silver but this is just the can opener. And this…" He said as he pulled the next weapon from the bag handing it to her. "..is the death blow."

"Xander, is this for real?"

"Yep! It's made of mostly silver too. Riley's team has been using the same thing in South America. He gave us a few of them for extreme emergencies. "

"Why did you wait till now to pull them out?"

"I had to be sure it was an extreme emergency! If you or the rest of the slayers knew about these you'd want to use them; then we wouldn't have them for stuff like this. But, by the time I saw the problem you guys were already half way up old Abby's back."

"Alright, then lets get a move on." She then turned to Hermione. "You said you have a way to get me up there. Lay it on me."

"Not me, but Harry can."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled out her deceivingly small hand bag.

"Ah that's what you went home for, the infamous beaded bag. You usually don't bring that out unless we're chasing down death eaters." Harry stated.

"I bring it out for emergencies, Harry; this classifies as one or hadn't you noticed." Hermione then opened the bag and said "Accio Nimbus two thousand and one." the shaft of the broom poked out of the small bag. Hermione grabbed it and pulled the broom the rest of the way out.

"Whoa, that's very Mary Poppins of you." Faith replied.

"I'll say." Xander replied. "Wait a moment, are you guys trying to tell me you actually ride brooms? Because I got to tell you, Willow has a problem with the stereotypical ideas about witches on brooms and pointy hat things.

"Yes. We even play sports on them. But Hermione, where did you get it?"

"I nicked it from Jon hobble the death eater. I figured he wasn't going to be using it with a life sentence in Azkaban. I just told him it burned up in the fire he set as a diversion to get away from us. I've got a clean sweep and morning star as well."

"You're tripping; you mean to tell me you're going to fly me up there on a broom?"

"That's right, we better hurry, he's getting to close to the inner city."

"I'll try and turn him just get up there." Hermione said trying to hurry them off.

Harry and Faith straddled the broom. Harry pushed off and before they were even six inches off the ground they blasted off and upward.

"Whoa, holy shit. Faith shouted then laughed. "I got to get me one of these."

Buffy was aggressively slicing through tendons and muscle in Abaddon's right shoulder when Harry and Faith arrived.

"Honey, I'm home!" Faith yelled.

Buffy was quite stunned to see Faith. As a matter of fact there was evidence that Buffy had been crying. Faith had hoped off the broom and quickly grabbed a rope and said. "Did you miss me?"

Faith was surprised to be enveloped in a hug. She realized what must have been going on in Buffy's head, since the last thing Buffy saw of Faith was her falling head first over old Abaddon's head to what should have been her death.

Since Sunnydale, Buffy and Faith had become closer, having the shared title of being the last of the chosen ones. They had slowly been putting the past behind them. They were becoming better friends then they had been before the accidental killing of a human and all the insanity afterwards. Buffy felt she could put her trust in Faith again and Faith would go to hell and back to keep that trust.

"Hey, I'm alright. Willows new friends are wicked cool you should see them in action. And Xander gave me some weapons that will take out this mother in seconds. Should we get started?"

"Okay, I took out his right arm. For now, he won't be able to swat us with it. So stay on that side," Buffy said.

"Yeah, well you better grab on to something because this is really going to hurt him."

Buffy did and Faith had a rope now clipped to her belt. Faith rose the sledge over her head and with slayer strength she brought the pointed head down onto the back of his skull. Abaddon howled as he brought his left arm up to cover the back of his head. He rubbed it a bit and then tried to feel around the back of his shoulders to find whatever it was that caused him so much pain. Faith and Buffy slide down the ropes onto his right side just out of his reach. He swayed a bit from a new pain on the inside of his right knee that came from one of Hermione's blasting hexes. It had not only hurt him but it had spun him around into an unpopulated open area. With his hand now away from the wound, Faith created the cue for both slayers to climb back up. Once they were in position Faith let out two short whistles telling all the other slayers to retreat. The other slayers readjusted the ropes allowing them to come closer to the ground, retreating as fast as they could. They knew what the signal meant. Abby was going down and none of them wanted to get crushed when he did.

Now, that everybody but Faith and Buffy was off the demon; Faith looked at her handy work. There was a fist sized hole in Abaddon's skull. She figured it went clear through to his brain.

"So, what is the plan?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we got the hole; now all we need is something to put in it." Faith said proceeding to pull out Xanders second weapon, a silver grenade.

"Where did he get that?" Buffy asked

"Xander said it was a gift from your ex. Can you guess which one?"

"Remind me to thank Riley next time we see him." Buffy replied smiling.

Just then, Harry flew by and said. "Are either of you ready for a lift?"

"Take Buffy. I'll give you some time then head down the express way I took before. So, tell Hermione to be ready to catch me again."

"Are you sure about this? I mean I could do it." Buffy asked.

It'll be fine B. Now, get going you two. And with that, Harry flew off with Buffy. Faith counted to twenty then pulled the pin on the grenade. She shoved her arm, grenade and all into the hole. She released the explosive. In a hurry to exit her watch band got caught on something bony. It was a tense second before she pulled her hand out minus the timepiece but she was relived to have gotten it out at all and to hell with the watch. Quickly, she ran over to Abaddon's right shoulder and dove off. Just then there was the sound of a muffled explosion! Harry caught her with an aresto momentum spell. Meanwhile, Abaddon lost all expression on his face. He started to sway heavily.

"Harry, we need to do something!" Hermione yelled

"Right," he said and just as he called out "petrificus totalus"; Hermione shouted the spell for a leg locker curse. Abaddon's swaying stopped as his legs were brought together; his arms were locked at his side. The fall was anything but graceful. More like a plank falling heavily to the ground. The earth shook with a thunderous boom! He landed face first. As Abaddon took his last breath, Harry and Hermione watched his gigantic body evaporated into a fine mist then disappeared.

"What? You mean they just disappear like that?" Harry asked. "No wonder, there isn't any evidence to prove their existence."

"Yep, they evaporate, turn to dust, or decay very quickly." Xander replied. "I recall only having to bury one that didn't immediately decay. And that was back in Sunnydale."

Hermione looked around for Willow and Giles. She spotted them and the other witches down the street.

"Why in the world are they doing the spell there? I mean there are less conspicuous places than the water tower of Roald Dahl Plass." Hermione voiced freely to anyone who would listen. "Because, that would happen to be the center of the hell mouth; Funny, the artist must have sensed something since he decided to build it exactly there." Xander replied.

As they got closer, Buffy noticed something was off. What she had originally thought were electrical cables were actually vines that were attempting to get at the spell casters.

"They're in trouble." She said racing down the street to help the other slayers not far behind. Once they got there Harry and Hermione were able to see that one of the witch's, more than likely Willow was holding the advancing vines at bay with a magical barrier. You could see the look of concentration on her face. She continued to pour on the magic. This worried Giles for obvious reasons. The slayers hacked away at the vines cutting them into little pieces of vegetation. It seemed that they were only making things worse as the plant pieces started to grow they became their own plants. The vines began to wrap around the slayers some were in real danger of being squeezed to death. It wasn't till Harry got a good look at the vines when he stopped and ask.

"Hermione isn't that…" but was interrupted.

"Devils Snare." She finished for him.

Immediately they knew what to do. They rose their wands to the sky and said "Lumos Solem Maxima" which caused the area to be flooded with a blinding bright light. The illumination only lasted about five seconds before they canceled the spell. But within that time, the Devils Snare had shriveled up and died. The danger was averted and the witches were better able to concentrate on the spell to cap the hell mouth. Five minutes later, the negative feeling that had been in the air was gone and something that sounded like a coffin lid closing was heard signaling the lockdown of the hell mouth. All the witches relaxed, the spell was finished. Willow sat down. She put he head between her knees. "Is Willow alright Mr. Giles?" Hermione asked "Yes, at least, she will be. She's just exhausted. In the middle of the spell the vines started to attack. Had we all stopped to defend ourselves we would later have to start the capping spell all over again. So basically, Willow held our spell work together by herself while we tried to put up a magical barrier to defend ourselves. The power she put out in holding it together was immensely incredible." "Holy cricket!" Hermione exclaimed. "I had thought it was the other way around. Wouldn't it had been better to have Willow defend and the combined powers of the other witches hold it together?"

"Umm well you see, the combined power of all the witches wouldn't have been nearly enough to do that. Willow being as powerful as she is, was able to hold it together; however, being the conduit to that much magic for so long can be quit exhausting I'm sure.

"She's that powerful?"

"Umm, well you see, in certain circles some refer to her as…goddess. Not that she takes the title to heart or even likes it but others see her accomplishments as both awesome and frightful like that of a goddess."

"What kind of accomplishments?"

"Let see, at seventeen she gave a vampire a soul."

"What?"

"At twenty, she fought a hell god to a stand still… twice."

A gasp came from Hermione.

"And at twenty two, Willow activated all the potentials to become slayers."

"She's the one who activated them all? I would have thought that would take many witches to activate them across the world." Hermione said a bit shaken.

"Yes, one would; maybe, I shouldn't have told you any of it because I think she feels alienated enough… but if she should… shall we say go off the deep end it's better to have other magic users who know what she may be capable of."

This stirred something in Hermione as she said. "If you didn't want her to go off the deep end, her friend should be acting like a friend and not alienating her like a ticking time bomb waiting for her to explode."

"No, you don't understand. Her friends don't see her like that," He tried to clarify."

"No, but with a friend like you she is guaranteed of not having any more friends." She said as she turned and headed for Willow leaving Giles and Harry to themselves.

"Sorry about that, but when Hermione see something she considers morally wrong she tends to go out of her way to put it right. But seriously, making her sound so dangerous isn't going to earn her any friends."

"I'm sorry this whole thing came out so wrong. It wasn't my intention to make you alienate her. I think of her as a daughter and just want her to get some care should she need it. I thought maybe you could help in that area."

"I'll try and explain that to Hermione later."

Just then Buffy walked over. "Well, you guys were a big help tonight thanks for saving Faith by the way. Hey, Giles you know they actually ride brooms? I can't wait to see Wills face when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" Willow said walking over with Hermione.

"They ride brooms." Buffy announced.

With a raised eyebrow, Willow looked to Harry who was still holding the broom. "Well, it's hardly recognizable as something you'd clean the floor with. It kind of looks streamlined for flying. But really why broom? It's so stereotypical."

"Because flying carpets are illegal in Britain," Hermione deadpanned.

"Besides, there's a sport called Quidditch that makes all other sports look lame."

"Oh Harry you and Quidditch, I always said you should have turned pro. You would have been much happier." Hermione replied.

Just then a woman's voice called out. "Alright just what the hell has been going on around here? Have you people been looting the shops? Every time there's a black out I get to see humanity at its worst. Riots, looting, it's always the same."

"And who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Detective Gwen Cooper and I'll be asking the questions. Now what's going on here?"

"Citizen Patrol, when the blackout started we came down to protect the shops in this area." Buffy lied.

"What caused those earth shaking explosions?"

Buffy could have said, they were actually footsteps of a giant but opted to lie some more. "We were wondering the same thing. It broke a lot of glass around here but we can guarantee nothing was stolen."

At this point Hermione was quietly getting the word out to everyone to get to the portkey hoops.

"What do you have in the bags?" The Detective asked.

Buffy looked at the duffel bags the slayers just got done stowing their weapons. She turned back to Detective Cooper knowing the officer would look in them anyway. Buffy nonchalantly said "medieval weaponry."

Detective Cooper blinked signaling surprise.

"What? People are walking the streets with cricket bats. We needed to be scarier than them if we were going to protect the area."

"Show me." Gwen demanded.

Buffy looked at Xander. He gave the slightest of nods indicating the girls had done clean up. Standard procedure for a slayer is to wipe their weapons of any demon blood no mater what. Watchers would dispose of the towels. At that moment a watcher by the name of Kenny was just getting back from dumping towels into the bay. So Buffy opened a bag and stepped back. Gwen peered inside it. There were fifteen swords and five axes in the first bag alone. She turned back to tell Buffy how much trouble she was in only to see that she and the rest of the people gathered around in four circles.

"Hey, what's going on here then?" Gwen asked.

Harry walked up behind her and said. "They're getting ready to leave."

"Like hell they are!" She said starting to walk over to them.

Just as she got halfway to them, Hermione said "caldron cakes" and everyone disappeared, making Gwen stop short. "What the hell! Where did they all go?"

"Where did who go?" Harry asked. Gwen turned around to face him only to find he was pointing a stick at her as he said the word Obliviate. Gwen's face went blank. Harry then sat her down on a bench and walked back to the weapons where he found Xander.

"Nice trick. What did you do to her?" He asked.

"I took her memories of the past forty-five minutes. I realize there were probably dozens of other people that had seen even more of what went on than she did but she's an officer of the law and would have to report everything she saw. She got a good look at everyone's faces. I just felt it needed to be done."

"You'll get no argument from me. I wish we had someone able to do that more often. It would save a lot of psychiatric bills."

"Why didn't you go with everyone else?" Harry inquired.

"I'm in charge of these weapons. Where they go I go." Xander said as he picked up the two duffels.

"This isn't all of them is it?" Harry asked.

"No the other watchers took the rest. So, can you give me a lift back the G.C.H.Q.?"

"Sure, have you got everything?"

"Yep."

"Then, hold on to my arm." Xander grabbed hold. There was a pop and Xander had a feeling of being shoved through a small tube.

The popping noise brought Gwen out of her Catatonic state. She looked around wondering what she had been thinking about and when she decided to sit down. "Oh well, worry about that later. There's work to be done." She thought.

Just then the lights came back on.

A.N. / Doctor Who doesn't exist in this universe. He never met Queen Victoria in the episode "Tooth and Claw". Therefore, Torchwood was never created nor did he meet Captain Jack Harkness. So, Jack never became a part of Torchwood, a time agent, or immortal. Gwen Cooper remained a police officer. It was through her hard work and dedication that she became a detective.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Guardian Council England

Later the same night.

As Harry and Xander apparated into the teleportation room of the England branch of the Guardian Council, Xander caught his breath and said. "I think I like the hula hoops better."

"I think you mean portkey, however, you do get use to apparition after a while."

As they exited the teleportation room, Xander showed their badges to the girl on security detail. They proceeded to follow the noise of young women excitedly chatting down in the gym. Upon entering, they heard Buffy yell that everyone going back to America should come forth and grab the portkey hoop. Xander and Harry made their way over to Buffy.

"Why are we in such a hurry to leave Buffy?" Xander asked.

"The slayers are hungry and I don't what to put a strain on G.C. England's food bill. But the scoobies are staying for a bit, Willow wants to have a meeting about you know what."

"About I know what, what? Oh, wait, never mind, I know what."

"Xander, some times I think you took to many hits to the head. But then, I remember that's Giles shtick and there's nothing wrong with his memory. So, I blame it on the Twinkies."

"No… not the Twinkies, never the Twinkies!" he said in mock horror.

Buffy smirked as she walked away. She told the both of them to be in Giles's office in ten minutes.

As Xander and Harry made their way through the crowd, Harry asked what a Twinkie was. He almost suspected it wasn't a demon of some sort.

Knowing this country didn't have his beloved snack cake, Xander began to explain.

"It's a delicious mass produced sponge cake with cream filling that could theoretically survive and apocalypse, And if enough of them could be brought together, you could use them as a floatation device as long as you keep them in the wrapper. Besides, did I mention how delicious they were?"

Harry chuckled, "No tell me more."

Ten minutes later Harry, Hermione and the Scoobies were together in Giles office.

"First of all, I'd like to say thank you to Miss Granger and Mr. Potter for their help with both Abaddon and those ghastly weeds." Giles announced.

"Yeah, the other witches didn't want to use magic that would create light because of Aboddon. And after he was dead, they still didn't want to use it because they thought it would make the vines grow faster." Willow explained.

"The vines were called devils snare. It dies in sunlight or any bright light for that matter." Hermione replied.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for saving Faith. I can't tell you how much it means to us that she's not dead." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner at that point." Faith replied.

"We weren't going to let people fall to their deaths if we could help it." Harry replied.

"So, what's the meeting about Giles?" Xander asked already knowing but wanted to get the ball rolling.

"Just what Buffy told you it was Xander. We are just waiting for the available Sunnydale slayers to arrive. Several of them won't be here, they are on assignment to a different Council house."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Xander will you let them in and lock the door afterwards please." Giles asked.

"Sure thing G-man." He replied.

The slayers entered and when the door was locked they were introduced to Harry and Hermione before taking seats.

"Now, Buffy has informed you all as to what's going to happen next year, yes?" Giles asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes sir," The girls said uncomfortably.

"Very well, Xander and Willow have dug up the underlying cause of the matter explaining why it will happen. They will now give us the explanation."

Willow directed their attention to the fifty inch plasma television.

"This video was found on an internet site run by a radio pirate named Charlie Frost. He's also on youtube which is where his videos are stored. He has a lot to say; so, there is a plethora of them. Now, the video I'm bringing up is a flash animation but it gets the point across."

Willow pressed play. The video told of solar flairs, neutrinos and earth crust displacement. The people in the room were shocked, they couldn't believe it. While most of the slayers were in some form of denial, one of them had a tear running down her cheek. Giles removed his glasses before speaking.

"Have you checked Mr. Frost's sources, and looked through his research?" He asked.

"Yes, I spent most of the day in the Cleveland library. It was all there, Giles." Xander replied.

"And now, that I know what I was looking for; I did the research online and was able to confirm from some government sites that the earth's core is heating up. It's noticeably hotter when compared to its temperature a year ago which doesn't just happen. Before you ask, I covered my tracks. no one knows I was in their computers." Willow announced.

"So, if all the continents are going to be moving, will there be a safe place to hold up till it's over?" Harry asked.

"We have to believe that the prophets know what they are talking about. More than one seer has seen it after all. But they've hidden the clues so well between different texts and different cultures that it can only be found by the most diligent of researchers. This is why I've called the Sunnydale slayers. We need some extra help in the research department. I'll be calling in the other Sunnydale slayers when their available. I can't just take them from the cases they put so much time in on; it would look suspicious and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate loosening all the time and effort they've put into trailing the demons they were assigned to." Giles explained.

"You use your slayers to trail demons?" asked Harry

"Only the slayers that have had extra training like the Sunnydale slayers. They've been at it slightly longer. And Sarah Jane runs a tight ship as far as the training of her slayers. But not all of the demons are like Boc, we found out that unlike the vampires and demons in Sunnydale the vampires work in clans and the demons work in something similar to terrorist cells. So basically, these slayers are working in groups along with there watchers, act as detectives. They are very capable of taking care of themselves. Most of the other slayers staying at the G.C. have basically been systematically raiding vampire nests and patrolling graveyards and night clubs." Giles continued to explain.

"Anyplace they think they can get a happy meal on legs." Buffy added.

"Yuk!" Hermione groaned looking at Buffy in disgust.

"Seriously, that's what they call us. The vamps do anyways."

Just then the slayer who had a tear stained face raised her hand.

"Mr. Giles, please tell me I can bring my mom." She whined.

Giles sighed. "Mindy your mother has a brother, yes?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," She answered.

"And he has a wife and child?"

"Yes,"

"And his wife has siblings who have family?" he continued asking.

"Yeah, but I only want to take my mom." She replied.

"But your mother won't want to leave without saving more of your family this will snowball out of proportion. We don't want to leave anyone behind but we won't even be able to save all the slayers. We just don't know what will be left in the end or how much resources we'll have. Will we have enough food and medicine? What if the safe zone ends up being in North Korea or the Middle East?"

"I can't live without trying to save my mom. I can't keep quiet about this." She cried.

Giles sighed thinking the secret was going to get out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. However, Xander noticed how everyone now looked at Mindy with uncomfortable worry and came to a decision.

"I have a suggestion. I think Harry can help Mindy with this." He said.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the same way you told me you helped that lady Gwen." Xander explained trying to clue him in on what he was thinking.

Harry knew what Xander was saying and to be honest he had been thinking it himself but wasn't sure how it would be received if he just started throwing spells at slayers.

"How can you help me?" Mindy asked.

Before he answered, he looked to Xander who shook his head indicating that he shouldn't tell her. Knowing she was a slayer and dangerous, Harry got up from his chair and circled around the room to come up behind her. She thought he was going to get something from the outer office. He came up behind her and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her and said "Obliviate." Many people jumped out of their chairs outraged that Harry would attack one of them but Xander was already there with his hand up to visually show them that they should calm down and let Harry explain. They now looked at Mindy's face seeing she was slack jawed and dazed. Giles was the first to speak.

"What have you done?" asked Giles

"I've erased any memory of the cleansing she may have learned within the past twenty-four hours." Harry explained.

The people in the room thought about that and slowly looked relived.

"I saw him do it to that detective in Cardiff, it seemed to be the best way to handle this situation." Xander explained.

"She won't remember the past twenty-four hours you say?" Giles asked

"No, I said she won't remember anything about the cleansing that she learned in the past twenty-four hours." Harry corrected.

"You can be that precise to just take those specific memories?"

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed.

"I can imagine two circumstances in the past that, that could have been useful had we been able to do it." Giles said thoughtfully.

"Only two? I can think of dozens." Xander replied.

"And that would get us nowhere. It would be counter productive and irresponsible on our part. People are perfectly capable of forgetting on there own or even make up stories to convince themselves that what they saw or were told wasn't real. The people that don't are more likely to become our future allies. This however, was necessary. We can't have people running about telling everybody the sky is falling even if it is true. Because the government would come for us to find out what we know if one of us starts shouting it from the roof tops. Is there anyone here that doesn't feel they can keep quiet?" He finally asked not expecting an answer.

One of the other slayers raised her hand.

"Kathy? I must say this is unexpected."

"I'm sorry. I may not have any family that cares about me but I care about the other slayers. I'd rather die fighting monsters when the end comes like the rest of them."

Giles looked at her with sadness but granted her wishes not really having a choice. "I'll send you and Mindy off on an assignment tomorrow. Can you keep the secret or should I have Mr. Potter erase your mind as well?"

"I think it would be better to have Harry spell me. I don't want to know what's coming. The waiting would drive me out of my mind. Just ship me off with Mindy somewhere. Keep us busy so we don't start remembering that we forgot something."

This answer surprised Giles but he gave Harry a nod, to which Harry stood in front of her. She closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Harry saying "Obliviate" and then she forgot.

"What will we do with them now?" Willow asked.

"We'll keep them busy. I'll have my assistant schedule them for duty away from here. I'd like to station a few slayers in Cardiff but I think that would be to close and to familiar. It just might trigger a memory or two. Xander, you said that Africa has a rather large Joga demon infestation, yes?"

"Yes, they're becoming a real problem too." Xander replied.

"Very well, we'll send them there."

"Why are you stationing slayers in Cardiff? I thought you closed the hell mouth for good." Hermione wondered.

"Oh heavens no, the one and only time a hell mouth has been closed; the city on top of it became a sinkhole. We were only able to cap it. Even so, Willow will need to go back once or twice a month to check and add more blocking spells to it." Giles explained.

Harry looked at his watch. "It's getting late and I have work in the morning. Mr. Giles, I'd like to say that your organization is incredible. It's been a real adventure helping you out." He said as he put his hand out. Giles shook the offered hand and replied.

"It' been a pleasure getting to know you. I hope you'll come back. I'm sure we both still have much to learn from each other. Do you believe we can get help from more people in your society before the up coming crisis hits?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry spoke. "Mr. Giles, Our society has closed itself off from the non magical. We live in a very secret society that has used the memory charms like I've just used to keep people from finding out about us since King Arthur's time." Harry explained.

"We don't plan on telling anyone about what went on here tonight without researching a few laws and finding out the personal views of certain friends of ours. At the moment, there are only two other people from our world that know anything about ourresearch and both are respected authority figures." Hermione added.

"I see," Giles said almost disappointed.

"Just give us some time, we'll figure out what our next steps should be." Hermione encouraged.

Willow walked over to them. She handed them a couple of cards each.

"This card is our contact information here at the guardian council. The other is my personal contact info, you can either phone us or email." She explained.

"Well, that's where I've got to envy you. You see we don't use either where we come from. A wizarding household being filled with all kinds of ambient magic plays havoc on non wizarding technologies. So, we don't use phones, unless, it's to call non magical family. Then, we have to find one outside magical influence. Plus, we never learned anything about computers, but I've been trying to teach myself at the library." Hermione said.

Willow and some of the others looked almost horror stricken. Willow asked, "Then how do you communicate with each other over long distances?"

"Well our fire places are hooked up to what's called a floo network which allows us to talk to each other. But, you won't be able to use that here. However, if you see an owl with a letter in its claw tapping on your window, do let it in to deliver its letter and perhaps give it something to eat or drink. If it stays, then, it will be waiting for you to write a reply to be sent with it." Hermione explained.

"Owl mail? Okay, that's wild." Dawn said.

"This will never work." Willow said suddenly "Giles, can I give them a council laptop?"

Giles thought about it and said, "Yes, yes of course."

Willow went to the storage cupboard. Hermione tried to re-explain.

"I've just told you technology doesn't work in a wizard's home."

"But this is a council laptop, watchers and slayers use them in the field. They're incredibly durable and spelled to work just about everywhere. This one, I've added even more to it so it could work inside a hell mouth. It should work wherever you take it; it's linked directly to the council e-mail"

"Okay, I'll give it a try in a couple of days once I've done my other research. I'm a bit tired tonight. I'll be busy tomorrow." Hermione said beginning to stick the computer into her tiny beaded bag. Eye brows rose at the sight of the laptop disappearing into it. All except for Xander and Faith were smiling at everybody else because they saw Hermione pull out a broom from the thing.

Well, we really need to be going; will I be seeing you tomorrow at the library, Mr. Giles?

"Yes, of course, there is still research to be done."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow, goodbye everyone."

Everyone said goodbye, Harry and Hermione left the room heading for the teleport room.

"Not that I don't trust them," Giles began. "But I think it would be wise to put our heads together and write down everything we've discovered about our new friend just in case one of their people come around and start using memory spells on us. This way we can put together some sort of picture of this wizarding society they come from."

The rest of the night everything they heard and saw was written down. They were trying to figure out what kind of people they were dealing with.

Harry was confused. He found that Hermione had Apparated them a few blocks from the ministry instead of at its doorstep. That was until Hermione spoke.

"Alright Harry, what the hell were all those outbursts about. I felt like we were eleven years old again and you were on your high horse about professor Snape being evil."

Harry didn't want to talk about it. He was ashamed. felt as childish as Hermione said he had been. But she deserved an explanation, So he bolstered his courage and tried to force out what he needed to say…but nothing came out. So, he tried a new approach and just let go; letting the words flow like water off a ducks back, which had much better results.

"I've never told anyone this; but when I lived with the Dursley's I used to have re-occurring nightmares about a demon I couldn't see… When I turned eleven, Hagrid told me it had a name. From that point on, I had no doubt… I believed that Voldemort was a demon who clawed his way out of hell to bring it to earth…to me. Even with the whole back-story we were told about Tom Riddle, I still believed he was a demon who took the form of a boy wizard. He grew to kill my parents and he died trying to kill me. When I was brought to the grave yard, I believed and still believed; I witnessed a demon being reenergized with my blood and the powers from hell itself. At that point, I knew, even before knowing anything about the prophecy. Because it was my blood in his veins; I knew that I would be the one needed to destroy him. And the day I did, I believed that he even died like a demon. His body just flaked apart and scattered into the four winds" There was a bit of a pause before Harry started again but Hermione waited it out. "When I found out that Mr. Giles and Willow believed in Demons, I was outraged that they would mock such a thing. They could never have seen anything more evil than the demon that had haunted me for so long. I felt they were mocking me personally by making up such a thing just to frighten others, probably, for profit… Then we walked into that bar and I realized that for as evil as Voldemort had been he was no demon, just extremely evil. I was scared more than I'd been since… well, I was scared more than I'd been in a long, long time. But when I'd seen those women beating them down; I realized that I wasn't alone. That there had always been someone that was chosen, like I was, to beat back the evil. They were so much better at it. Of course, they were given better tools for the job but I think the world is in good hands. At least, for the time it has left that is."

Hermione understood. She smirked and said. "I never thought of him that way before, but it makes a lot of sense. The problem was that I didn't believe in demons' till tonight. Still, I think you may have been right in your belief that Voldemort could have been one. As we've seen, they do come in all shapes and sizes, or at the very least Tom could have been replaced by a demon at a young age. After all, he did live and die like one."

Harry didn't know if Hermione actually felt that way or if she was just trying to make him feel better but he appreciated that she wasn't laughing at him. "Thanks, Hermione." He said as they walked into the ministry.

"No Harry, thank you, for being so honest with me. However, you really need to relax. You've done nothing but chase death eaters since the death of Voldemort. You've become obsessed and need a chance to live a proper life. You should have taken a part time Auror position like I have. At least, think about taking a vacation." She replied.

"Yeah, You may be right. I'll do that." He said, seriously considering her words.

As they walked down the corridor, Hermione stopped to make a quick search of the bulletin board leaving Harry to walk alone. A man at the far end of the hall approached him and called out Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?"

"Umm, okay." He replied.

"I understand you were in Cardiff tonight."

"Yes, I was." Harry said looking directly at the man's nose -a practice he learned from the elder Auror. It was a cheat really. Harry was never any good at Occlumency (the art of shielding ones mind.) and he suspected this man may know a few things about Legilimency (reading minds). By not making eye contact, his mind couldn't be read. However, his peripheral vision allowed him to note how close the man's hand was to his wand.

"Did you umm…see anything interesting tonight?" His hand got even closer to his wand.

Harry decided that he should lie. Hell, he wasn't about to tell anyone what happen anyway. "Just kilometers of sewers really," He said.

"Sewers? What were you doing in the sewers."

"Got a lead that a death-eater was using them either as a base or an escape rout, however I think my informant just liked the idea of me chasing my tail in the sewers of Cardiff. But the muggels seemed to be having some sort of celebration. I heard fireworks and explosions all over the place but when I got to street level there was no body around. It was quite strange really."

The man's hand moved away from his wand. A smile grew on his face. "Yes, one never knows what goes through the minds of muggles."

"How did you know I was in Cardiff anyway?"

There was a pause before he answered. "My niece said she thought she saw you."

"Well, even if I knew her to see her, I probably wouldn't have noticed her. I get really focused on my work."

"Yes, well that's why you're such a good Auror Mr. Potter you're always on the job."

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before I head home."

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter. Good night."

"Good night," Harry said and continued down the hall.

The man didn't notice Hermione watching him as he passed her. After he turned down the next corridor she ran to catch up with Harry.

"Harry do you know who that was?"

"Not a clue, but I know he's one of the unspeakables. You have any Idea why he was asking me about Cardiff?"

"It sounded like he thought he might have known what you might have seen.

Why did you lie?"

"Wouldn't you? Besides he was going for his wand, I think if I said anything about Abby he may have done any number of unpleasant things."

"Curiouser and Curiouser," She muttered. "You do realize that this means that they've been keeping some sort of trace on you."

"Yes, that has crossed my mind and it's quite unsettling. What do you think I should do about that if it's true?"

"First of all, we need to find out if it is true. If it is, you'll need to go to the minister and ask for it to be taken off. If he won't or tries giving you some excuse, then demand it because there is no excuse for it. It may even be illegal."

"I'll think about it. Well now, I have to write up a factitious report about scouring the depths of the Cardiff sewer system looking for an imaginary death-eater before I can get out of here."

"Yes, well, I want to take a look at a few scrolls before I leave, so, I'll meet with you and Mr. Weasley tomorrow evening."

"We won't be seeing Mr. Weasley for a several days, he just got a larger than normal work load. He said he'll be putting in long hours till it's done. He said he'll try to make time when he can but not to count on it. Whatever he's working on will have him running in and out of the office all week till it's completed."

"Alright then, see you later Harry."

"See you later Hermione."

AN: I know in the books Voldemort didn't die that way. But he did in the movie; I should mention now that when it comes to Harry Potter I blend the books and movies together. Taking the best of both that will best fit the story I'm trying to tell. And this just happens to go well with Harry's psychosis about Voldemort being a demon.

As long as Columbia-Sony Pictures leave it up, Charlie Frost youtube animation can be found at…

w w w . you tube .com/user/CharlieFrost2012

I like reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

February 2011

Cascade, P.D. Washington state

Cascade Major Crime Department was quiet for once. There seemed to be a reduction in major crime. This allowed the P.D. to catch up on their paperwork. Captain Simon Banks watched his two best men; Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg walk into the bull pen after giving a deposition in court.

After their vision a couple of weeks ago, they two best cops in the department handed in their resignation to Simon claiming of all things that the end of the world was at hand and they had a higher purpose. Simon only had a few more weeks to convince them that they couldn't be right and he'd try to keep them from leaving. However, they agreed to stay on and this made Simon wonder. Why would they stay to do police work that wouldn't mean anything if the world were really going to end? It wasn't hard to figure out. Simon saw that they were doing research on people from out of state that had no bearing on any of the cases they were working on. Obviously, these people had some connection into the so called vision. Simon could have put a stop to them using Police department resources but he thought it better to let them find out that there was nothing to the information that they received from a dream.

But what happened while they were in court may change all their plans. They had literally just sat down when Simon called out. "Ellison, Sandburg in my office!"

"What's up Simon?" Blair asked as they walked in and closed the door.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. While the two of you were gone, I got a visit from a military messenger boy. He was looking for you, Jim. He had me sign for this envelope. I don't think I have to tell you what it might contain." Simon said handing Jim the letter."

"Maybe you don't have to tell Jim but could you tell me? After all, I was never in the military." Blair asked as Jim opened the letter.

"Damn! I've been reactivated." Jim announced.

"What? No! Not now! There's no time for this! We have mission to start." Blair said worried.

"Sorry Chief, (Jim's personal nickname for his friend Blair) but the government machine has spoken. I have no choice but to appear."

"What about Simon? We promised him we'd stay long enough to put in these court dates."

"The military trumps the civilian legal system when it wants to. Besides, we don't know why they decided to reactivate me." Jim replied.

"And although it's always better to have an officer show up in court; we do have Jims' signed affidavits." Simon added.

"What about mine? Can't you use my affidavits for the other cases?"

"Don't need to. You weren't part of them. You were mending a broken leg at the time of these cases remember. This court date was your last."

"That's right. Then, you don't need me here, I can go with Jim."

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down there chief. I'm heading for a military base. They don't let friends or families come along."

"Jim, I think we both know what this is about. Incacha told us the governments knew about the 'main event'. Between the both of us, we should be able to come up with something to get them to leave you go. And if there is a way out of this; I would be in place so that we could just take off to where we need to be when it's over. Where are you supposed to report to anyway?"

"Oh, you're going to love this, Cheyenne Mountain complex Colorado."

"NORAD… Jim that's heavy duty, If you go under that mountain, I may never see you again."

"Of course, it would be the mountain chief; we're talking about the end of the world. All the meetings would be held in the most secure facility in the country for secrecy sake."

"You guys are still convinced this is going to happen, Aren't you?" Simon asked disbelieving.

"Of course Simon, don't you see the military reactivating solders with black ops training?" Replied Blair.

"Yes, but does it have to be the end of the world? And why is it the mountain anyway? Isn't that more of an air force base? You were an Army Ranger for Christ sake."

"We're all military and report to wherever we're ordered. And I pointed out that this is a security issue."

"Damn! I really hope you get there and find another explanation. I really don't want to believe this." Simon sighed before continuing. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night," Jim replied as he thought over Blair's plan and said. "You better book a flight chief. They're setting me up with my own transportation. You'll be lucky to get on the same flight as me but you can try."

"I'll start dialing now." Blair Replied.

"Well, if you want to finish the day you can, but I'll understand if you want to leave now." Simon said.

"Thank Simon; it's been an honor working with you." Jim said shaking Simon's hand.

"Yeah man. You'll always be the wise leader in our book." Blair said shaking Simon's hand.

"You two keep in touch, Let me know what's going on one way or the other." Simon replied

"Sir, once I make contact with the military they'll want to know who I talk to, what we talked about and when. If I call they'll be monitoring, so we'll have to come up with a code to communicate in. I'll call when I come up with something." Jim replied.

"I hadn't thought of that but alright, you two take care. Don't get into to much trouble."

"Who us, Simon, when do we ever get into trouble?" Blaire said in jest.

"It's been nothing but trouble; since, you came on board Sandburg." Simon joked right back.

"True, but you got to admit that it has been interesting; and we've upped the percentage of bad guys major crimes put in prison."

"I don't have to admit anything." Simon snapped, and then added. "But I wouldn't disagree. You guys are the best."

Just then Simon's phone rang. "Duty calls. goodbye gentlemen." he said.

"Goodbye Simon." Blair replied.

"Same here sir." Jim Added.

/Scene Break/

Cheyenne Mountain complex two days later.

General Jack O'Neill walked into Colonel Samantha Carter's office. He noticed her sitting at a desk, her head was down upon her folded arms. her breathing was slow and deep signaling that she was asleep. He knew she had run herself ragged and needed some down time which she kept putting off. Well it looked like he was going to have to make it an order from now on.

"Sam… Sam." He said trying to awaken her. She opened her eyes and quickly sat bolt upright.

"Sir! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I was reading over these reports and the next thing I know you're wakening me up." She explained.

"I know exactly what happened, you passed out. You are exhausted Carter. You should be home asleep." He replied

"With all due respect, sir, who can sleep at a time like this?"

"Obviously, you can. You're walking around here like a zombie on crack. You run from one thing to the other but you look like you can pass out at any moment."

"That's just it sir, I have to many project's every time President Hayes comes back from a brain storm meeting with the world leaders, joint chiefs, or congress he piles on more. This morning, he asked me to save the internet. I can barely keep up."

"I've got news for you Carter, you can't keep up. Sam, you still have a problem with delegation don't you? And if you deny it, I'll take away all your slide rules." Carter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or the modern day equivalent of whatever it is that float's the boat of the modern day astrophysicist. The point is you can't keep treating every project like it's your pet project. You've got to remember that you aren't just a scientist but also a Colonel in the United States Air Force. The department heads are there for a reason. You don't have to get into it up to your elbows just pat your fingers upon the waters."

Sam jerked her head back wondering where her C.O. picked up his sage like advise.

Noticing her response he sheepishly said. "It's Kung-fu week on the action channel. Listen, I'd send you home right here and now but selfishly I need your help with the reactivated military interviews. The plan was to interview five men. It takes two officers and one Ph.D. behind the glass. I got Danny helping out there but he has to leave on a delegation mission on P-3809 in a couple of hours. So, we only have to do one. The interview should only take an hour, and then we ship them off to processing. So after that, I'm ordering you to go home."

"Sir there's still so much…" she began but was interrupted.

"Carter, do I have to send you home under guard to make sure you get some sleep?"

"No sir," She said with a sigh.

"Good, then be upstairs in fifteen. I'll meet you there."

"Yes sir," She replied.

As O'Neill walked out of her office he thought to himself. "Did she say save the internet?

/Scene Break/

Just inside the Cheyenne Mountain complex in a waiting room at ground level Jim Ellison sat in his dress uniform with other soldiers of similar rank from varying military branches. He kept his ears pealed for any and all conversations happening outside the room. It didn't matter to him what the other solders thought of him at this point. His trust was in Incacha. One of the soldiers from the army walked over to him and introduced himself as Major Riley Finn. He mentioned that he knew of Major Ellison's career remembering it to be big news that he was found alive after his extended stay in Peru. He was surprised that he didn't stay in the military when they promoted him. Jim told him that there was more to the story that didn't reach print and left it at that.

"I couldn't help noticing that you don't look so good." Riley said.

"I'm alright, so far." He replied.

The other solder raised an eyebrow at that. Jim replied in whispers that do to a work related injury to his head two months ago; he's been having trouble concentrating. This was the story he, Blair and Simon came up with.

"The problem is that I haven't had time to go to a doctor because I've been working under cover on a case. I'd hate to be booted out of the military because of it but a neurological problem would only endanger everyone in the field."

"That's rough." Riley replied.

"What's your story? Why did you leave the military?"

"Oh, I'm still active. My wife and I were told to come here for an interview and new orders."

Just then a USAF Colonel walked into the room calling out Finn's name. Finn said goodbye and good luck to Major Ellison.

Jim listened as the Colonel introduced himself as Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He was there to interview Riley and his wife today. Jim continued to listen to them talk all the way down the hall until they got on the elevator going down to the interview room. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to listen to on theat level he was on. No one spoke about anything top secret. He knew he wouldn't hear anything classified till he was in the bowels of the beast.

Hopefully, he would be taken to the lower levels for his interview. He was only looking for one peace of information the one that told him that the government knew the world was collapsing. He didn't want to know anything else. He wasn't a spy looking to steal plans for a next generation missile. He just wanted to know the government was to do something to save people when the upcoming disaster hit or were they in denial hiding there heads in the sand and admitting defeat. No… they wouldn't consider defeat, not if they were calling in every branch of the armed forces. They had to know something.

Just then, he heard his name called. He stood at attention as the USAF Colonel approached. She introduced herself as Colonel Samantha Carter. And she would be conducting his interview today. They then left the waiting room and into an elevator at the end of the hall. They went down two levels and exited the elevator car into another hall where he was taken to what looked more like an interrogation room. It was rectangular and made of concrete which was to be expected as the whole facility was made of it. A large one way mirror was on one of the walls. There was a single rectangular table in the center of the room with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other facing the mirror. He was already able to hear two heart beats on the other side of the glass along with some murmuring of the two people he but wasn't paying that much attention to them as he didn't want to show any signs of being able to hear them in front of Colonel Carter.

"Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." She said and walked out of the room. Jim knew the technique, he had used it himself many times. Sit a perp in a room alone for a while and let him get stressed thinking about his worst fears. In this case, however, he knew he was being evaluated. They were watching him to see if he'd squirm while they got their thoughts together. They'd get no reaction if he could help it. He'd just sit there and listen.

"So what do we know about this guy Carter?" A male voice asked.

"Major James Ellison was released from active duty from the US Army Ranger just after he was promoted. When he was a Captain, he had spent eighteen months in the Peruvian jungle when his chopper crash landed. The rest of his insurgent team died on impact or shortly there after. Regardless, Major Ellison was able to accomplish his mission to hold a piece of jungle known as the Chopak pass from the local rebels. He organized a Milisha made up of the local tribes. Since then, he became a detective in the police force of Cascade, Washington

"Impressive!" The male voice replied.

"Wow! I'll say." Another male voice began, "He would have been great on a couple of our missions when dealing with the natives."

"Well, he isn't being evaluated for our missions. He's just here for his leadership and survival skills. If everything goes well, he can help us organize the civilians into a work force once their mourning period is over provided that there are enough resources left after the world goes ka-blooy." Male voice number one said.

"That sounds kind of cold Jack." The second male voice replied.

"Daniel, I know how it sounds, but putting people to work as soon as possible will help them put the past where it belongs. It will be up to the people to rebuild society. The military will only help. We won't hold there hands every step of the way. Not to mention 'we' (meaning the military) will be going through our own grief at that time." The man Identified as Jack said.

"Yeah, I suppose I see your point." The voice identified as Daniel replied.

"It's not 'my' point. That's a board of head shrinks has been getting us prepared for the aftermath of the world sinking. You, the other doctors and the lower ranking men and women of the SGC will be headed into those same prep lectures command staff experienced." Jack commented.

"Sounds wonderful," Daniel sarcastically remarked. "But my point was, when we restart the stargate missions we should consider going through the interview transcripts to find candidates for some new teams to go off world and help with diplomatic negotiations."

"We'll figure that out later. We've got enough on our plate as it is. Right now, we need the stargate to tranport people and equipment off world for safe keeping. That's all that's going though my mind; live in the moment Daniel. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. We don't know what will be left in the end… Carter you look like you're half asleep; go down the hall and get yourself a coffee, get me one too."

"I'll go with her." Daniel replied.

"Yeah, yeah, get yourself one too." Jack replied.

What the hell was that? Jim thought. What the hell were they talking about? What do they mean 'off world'?

He knew what it sounded like, but it couldn't be could it? These people had a way to go to other worlds? He thought. And what was a stargate? Maybe, it was the name of a ship. No. They said they had to go "through" it. This made it sound like something from that low budget sci-fi show 'Wormhole Extreme'.

Jim felt all his thoughts freeze in their track at that possibility. What if 'Wormhole Extreme' was real? What if the show was made because of a leak? Or what if it was some form of plausible deniability; damn I'm beginning to sound like Sandburg. But what other explanation could there be… get a grip Ellison there could be another explanation. There has to be. Maybe the whole thing was a pile of code words for something else… I need more Intel. He wondered.

A knock on the door almost had Jim yell 'come in' but he caught himself when he realized it was to the room behind the mirror. Just then the door opened and a new male voice said. "Hello Jack." There was a pause before Jack said "Jonas? Hey buddy, how the hell have you been? What brings you to Earth?"

"Oh, well, Sam put in a call to Kelowna." Jonas began.

"Kelowna? I thought your governments renamed your planet." Jack questioned.

"After you showed them how silly they were being they changed their mind about it and a lot of other things as well." Jonas said smugly.

"All for the good, I hope." Jack replied.

"Oh yes, all for the good! So far," He replied. "Sam told me of the problem you guys were having. It was a long shot but she was hoping with our studies of tectonic plates that we might have some suggestions."

"And?" Jack asked not holding much hope.

"Jack, most of what we know came from your people. The year we had to study it and apply it to our planet was just enough to save it. We have hardly been able to add any of our own knowledge to it to have come anywhere near being able to make any suggestions on a problem of the scale you have here. What about the Asguard?" Jonas asked.

"That's right, you haven't heard; Gees, has it been that long? They destroyed their whole planet because they realized they couldn't fix the problem with their degrading genetically cloned bodies while keeping their technology from the Ori." Jack replied.

"Wow…I'm sorry to hear that; I know you had a strong friendship with Commander Thor."

"That's supreme Commander Thor; At least he was, I think he would have wanted to be remembered that way." Jack said

"Yes sir! Oh, by the way, congratulations on your promotion."

"I've had two since, I've seen you last."

Just then Sam and Daniel came back. "Look everybody, It's Jonas." Jack said dramatically.

"Yes we know Jack; we were at the gate when he arrived." Daniel replied.

"Oh well. Jonas you might want to get yourself some coffee and maybe a bag of popcorn. This show is about to start. I know how you just love the boring and tedious stuff and these interviews are all about the boring and tedious. Come on Sam lets go."

"Yes sir,"

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nor did he think that they were talking in code. There was one other explanation. They knew about his sentinel abilities and were putting on a show. But he didn't think that was it; if what he heard was right then there was a man from another world just behind the mirror- a man named Jonas. And now, the military was coming in to interview him. But for what, were they going to order him to a different planet to escape the oncoming devastation? This was to wild and to far out of his comfort zone. He decided to stick with the plan he and Sandburg came up with.

The door to the room opened Colonel Carter walked in and the man behind her was Jack. this caught him off guard especially when he realized Jack was a General. Jim quickly got to his feet, stood at attention, and saluted.

"At ease soldier," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jim replied.

"Major Jim Ellison army Ranger, this is General Jack O'Neill USAF."

"Sir." Jim said crisply.

O'Neill put his hand out and said. "Relax Major, I don't want this interview to be that formal. As a mater of fact, I hate formal. Isn't that right Carter?"

"Yes sir," She replied.

"If I could, I'd conduct these interviews in my civvies. I understand you organized a Milisha in Peru. We're actually looking for people with leadership and survival skills."

"Yes sir, I was actually part of an insurgent team that was supposed to go in and do just that. However, our chopper got fired upon; one of the bullets hit and we started to loose oil. The engine over heated and seized up before the pilot could make it to a clearing. The rest of my men died in the crash. After which, I buried them and took it upon myself to complete the mission.

Now that kind of dedication and commitment is something we don't see every day but it's something we can definitely use.

"Thank you sir, I would like to point out… that… however…"

It was at this point that Jim went into a 'zone out'. This is something very dangerous to a sentinel. Going into a 'zone out' meant that all his awareness was focused on just one of his senses, leaving him vulnerable to attack. In primitive times, had a sentinel zoned out in the field without his guide to watch or bring him out of ita sentinel became a poseable statue and target for any man or hungry beast.

This time, however, Jim walked into the lions den and did it purposely. Jim has been a sentinel for so long, that he is now able to bring himself to the brink of a zone out while still being able to bring himself back. It's his hope that the military wouldn't be able to use him if he had a head injury that would cause him to go into a catatonic state. Since if he were in such a state the people in the outside world would be reacting just as expected.

When Jack and Sam realized that the major wasn't going to finish his thought they looked at each other, then back to him.

"Major Ellison?" Sam's inquired in concern.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jack O'Neill asked.

"I'm not sure sir. It seems Major Ellison is in some kind of trance, maybe drug induced, or maybe, it's some kind of mental defect."

"That wasn't in his report."

"No sir. He wouldn't have been reactivated if there had been any indication of such a problem."

"Well, you better call the doc and see if she can do anything to bring him out of it."

Sam went to a wall phone just outside the interrogation room. It took ten minuets for a medical team to arrive from the bowels of the mountain. Dr. Carolyn Lam did an preliminary examination before saying she'd know more once she got him down below and checked him with scanners. General O'Neill agreed as all the scanning equipment was a level above Star Gate command. They strapped Jim to a gurney and started to wheel him away. It was at that moment Colonel Mitchell opened the door to see what all the excitement was about. Major Riley Finn was still seated at the table. Seeing Ellison he told Mitchell about the conversation he had with him and about the injury to his head. The information finally got to the doctors. They used the scanners to find his head injury and probed him for further tests. They came across a card that read. 'In case of medical emergency call Blair Sandburg immediately.' Dr. Lam took the card and dialed the number. Blair answered in two rings.

"Hello, Blair Sandburg speaking,"

"Mr. Sandburg, this is Dr. Carolyn Lam. I'm a Doctor at Cheyenne Mountain and we have a Major Jim Ellison here. He appears to be in into some sort of catatonic state."

"Oh man! I was afraid of that!"

"Pardon?" She interrupted.

"Jim Ellison was clonked on the head while working undercover. We couldn't take the chance to break cover so Jim just dealt with it by force of will. When he goes catatonic like that I seem to have the most luck in bringing him out of it."

"Well, if you're in Cascade then that really isn't an option."

"Actually, I followed Jim to Colorado Springs to keep him from going catatonic till after he met with you. He was suppose to inform you of his condition. A friend of mine knows a doctor that specializes in neurology, but don't let that stop you from trying, neurologists are expensive."

"I'll tell you what we'll do Mr. Sandburg. We'll run a battery of tests like MRI's, CAT scans, the works. If we can't determine what's wrong with him, at least, he won't have to pay for the tests. Which are very expensive procedures and usually take a week or more to schedule."

"Wow. You guys are the best! Jim will really appreciate that. Heck, I really appreciate it. It's hard breaking in a new partner especially when I just got him trained to keep the donut crumb off my side of the surveillance car. One thing however, since the injury, he has had adverse effects to most if not all drugs."

"In what way?"

"He tosses and turns in his sleep. he Hallucinates color patterns when awake. He also gets off balance and vomits. Believe me, drugging him any good."

"This can be serious; you said you can bring him out of it?"

"Actually, I am the only one he responds to. He hasn't awakened for anyone else in the past. He says that he can hear my voice and somehow finds his way back to the land of the living."

"Alright then, I'll get the scans underway. If Major Ellison isn't awake by the end of them I may need your help. So, I'll send someone to pick you up if that's okay. I just need the name of the hotel you're staying at."

"I'm at the Briggs motel just off the highway."

"Very well, I'll see you soon Mr. Sandburg."

As Blair hung up he looked to the ceiling and said, "Incacha, I hope you realize what you're putting us through."

/Scene Break/

An hour later Blair found himself in the back seat of a government car with what he considered a couple military babysitters on both side of him he was driven through the gates of the Cheyenne Mountain complex. They got him a pass to enter the building outside the mountain. Once inside, he found several important people waiting for him one of them was a general.

"Umm hello, I'm Blair Sandburg"

At that moment, Dr. Lam came in from another room.

"Hello, Mr. Sandburg, I'm Dr. Carolyn Lam we spoke on the telephone. This is General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter and Jonas Quinn." Blair shook everyone's hand. "I'm sorry but there's been no change, but then, I don't think there will be this time. I've gone over Major Ellison's scans and there are some really unusual things happing. I just don't have an explanation for them. I don't believe you will be able to bring him out of his catatonic state."

"What exactly did happen to make him such a mess?" O'Neill asked.

Blair stood there looking shocked; his eyes bulging out of his sockets; but in reality, he was biting his cheek to keep from smiling before starting his tale. A tale based, in fact, because it was an old case of which Simon was taking a big risk by changing the dates. In reality, the case was Jim and Blair's; however, it had happened over six months ago and the injury he was about to explain never happened.

"We were undercover as lumber jacks at a logging company in up state Washington. Jim just cut down a tree when it hit the ground the top of it broke off and flew into the air. It came down hitting Jim and denting his helmet."

"Wouldn't there be some kind of evidence of that happening, a healed over fracture or something." O'Neill asked.

"What! You think I'm making this up?" Blair asked indignantly.

"Actually no, General. Boxers get hit all the time. A padded glove doesn't leave a fracture but the trauma causes the brain to bounce around the inside of the skull. In this case, Major Ellison's helmet protected him the same as a padded glove, but the brain still suffered some trauma."

"Sorry about the way that came out; I hate to lose such a dedicated solder." O'Neill apologized.

"Can I at least try to bring him around?" Blair asked.

"I really don't think there is anything you can do. The scans were all over the place; the pain he must be in could be debilitating." Dr. Lam replied.

"You didn't give him any drugs did you?" Blair asked.

"She'd be negligent if she didn't." Sam replied.

"No," The Doctor said still talking to Blair. "If what you said about Major Ellison's negative reaction to drugs was true; I couldn't risk compounding the problem."

Blair gave a sigh of relief before asking again. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course, this way."

Jack and Sam felt that they had stuck their feet in their mouths enough. They decided to take Jonas out to dinner. Blair was led to the room that Dr. Lam came out of. He saw Jim lying on a bed wired to a few monitors tracking his vitals. Blair was just happy there weren't drugs being pumped into his body and that he didn't have a tube down his throat. With the former, he would never be able to wake Jim, with the latter. he would wake up cranky and he hated when his sentinel was cranky. He'd rather be locked in a cage with four rabid pit bulls, at least, they'd be nicer company. He walked over to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand. He started talking to him, calling him, telling him to make his way back. Dr. Lam felt sorry for Blair believing he would never see his friend awake again. Over the course of several minutes of this, Dr. Lam was considering telling the man that he wasn't going to ever get an answer. Just then Jim began groaning and the medical equipment started giving positive readings. Reading that said Major Ellison was fighting his way back from wherever his mind had been. He was awakening. Dr. Lam did what every Doctor did when something like this happened. She placed her stethoscope to her ears and monitored Jim's heart rate. She began taking all his vitals. When Jim opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw, he looked at her confused. He scanned around the room and then gave a heavy sigh of relief before saying.

"Sorry doc, I thought this might have been a morning after scenario."

"You're awake… and coherent!" She exclaimed in shock.

Blair chuckled before saying. "Whoa there stud, I saw her first; besides she outrank you.

Jim still playing his part knitted his brow before looking surprised. "Oh crap! I was in an interview with a General when this happened wasn't I?" He probably thinks I'm some kind of junky.

Getting a hold of herself, she ignored their come-on's Dr Lam calmly said. "Hey, you're suppose to wait for me to ask what's the last thing you remember? before you blurt out the answers," She smiled at him continuing, "Major Ellison, I need you to get some medical scans done."

"But you told me, you already did that." Blair said.

Now that he is awake we'll need to document the changes between his states. He shouldn't be awake at all from what we'd seen of his MRI, his neurons were firing like a Christmas tree. Are you in any pain now?

"To tell the truth, I don't remember being in pain at all.

"Hmm, probably the brains way of suppressing a negative experience."

"Will you be able to help him?" Asked Blair.

"I don't know, but the more scans we take the better a neurologist will be able to help him if we can't."

Blair was asked many questions. He gave as many answers as he could about the accident that never happened. In the end, he was taken back to the motel to wait for the outcome of the doctor's examination of his friend. The doctor spent the next twenty-four hours going over Jim's medical history, taking detailed scans, taking vials of blood, and just observing him without finding anything conclusive. His scans still weren't normal. Jim saw to that by turning up all his senses at once but not to much but enough to show something wrong. But he wasn't operating at diminished capacity. So Dr. Lam hadn't any grounds to keep him any longer. Later that day, Jim left Cheyenne Mountain with a folder containing his scans and medical work up. He arrived at the motel, where Blare was waiting for him. They stuck with idol chit-chat about how he was feeling for the first few minutes. Then Jim said, he was sick of answering questions about his health. So they talked about what seemed to be an ongoing case of the Cascade PD. The point was that they couldn't be certain that they weren't being monitored by some sort of electronic or long range surveillance device so, they kept their conversation to a minimum.

"You know, Simon should be back by now." Blare began, "You should call him and tell him what you found out about his best friend. I know I'd want to know if it were me. You should let him know if his friend is dirty or not."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and called his captain and friend.

"Cascade PD, Captain Banks speaking." Simon announced answering the phone.

"Simon, it's Jim."

"Jim, how did it go? Please, don't tell me they kicked you out of the army."

"Not entirely. They told me that they'd keep me but not reactivate me until I was cleared by a Doctor.. Even then, they wanted to wait about a year to see what happens."

"Well, I'm sorry that it's keeping you from work. At least, they didn't dump you entirely." Simon told him trying to sound sincere. This whole conversation was a big ruse. They were talking in a code that had been put together before Jim and Blair left.

"Simon there is something I need to tell you about you friend Adam. Before we left we found out that… well there isn't anyway to break it to you gently. Adam is dirty, big time up to his elbows!"

Simon was silent for a moment as this announcement was the part of the code where Jim had just confirmed his worst fears. The world was really going to end and the government knew it! If Jim heard the government talking about it then it wasn't just Jim and Blair's silly vision anymore. How could it be true?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Simon, I'm sorry; I know what you must be feeling but it can't be denied any longer not with the proof we dug up. I suggest you play it safe and keep an eye on him."

"Right, I'll do that." He said in a stunned voice. Jim knew that Simon would react badly which is why he choose telling him a friend had gone bad as a signal for the government knowing. "What are your plans now?" Simon asked.

"Blair and I are undecided if we should come back and make plans or just head on to the specialist. We'll let you know."

This was also a ruse. They had their plan and knew exactly what they were going to do to make it sound like a normal phone call.

"Alright, keep me posted and take care of yourselves. I'll umm… I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Simon, we'll talk later." Jim said before hanging up the telephone. He looked over to Blair. "Do you think we should get going?"

"It only makes sense to."

"Well then, grab your stuff and let's get out of here."

They got in their big red rental car and went to the airport. The first thing they did was return the vehicle. They then went to a locker that had their duffel bags. They went to the rest room with their luggage. In the privacy of the stalls, they changed their cloths, getting rid of everything they had since leaving the airport putting on cloths from their duffels. While putting all the previously worn things and their cells into a suit case they shipped to Simon. Where they paranoid? Maybe but the military threw a monkey wrench into their plans. Which they overcame. They rented a smaller silver car more gas efficient for the long journey ahead. They drove away from the airport.

"Let's just hope the people we're supposed to meet really know where the safe spot is." Jim said.

"Hey, I believe in Incacha, he wouldn't steer us wrong. By the way, I got to say, I'm glad you decided to do the road trip thing. It just seems appropriate somehow. Thisbeing the last time we'll get a chance to see it." Blair said with some melancholy in his voice.

"I thought you might like it. I also packed the digital cameras and several memory cards; so feel free to snap away."

"Ah, that is so great man. We have to capture this for the future. You think we can get to our destination via New Orleans." Blair asked mostly kiddingly.

"I don't know about such a big detour chief. I think our mission needs to come first."

"Yeah, you're right. But let's not stay on the highways or I won't be able to get any descent pictures." Blair said looking for the cameras instruction manual.

"I wasn't planning on it Chief."

"Ha, see that? Great minds think alike."

As Blair started to silently read the manual the conversation stopped. Jim thought about everything he had found out today. He wasn't about to tell Blair any time soon. That was too much to think about. He needed to sort through it all and his feeling towards it. It sounded wondrous and scary it made him feel excited and angry… Angry? Why angry? He definitely needed to think on it, on their long drive ahead.

Ooooooooooo

I like reviews.

20


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Guardian Council Cleveland House

Willow appeared in the teleport room with Sarah Jane and Rose Tyler after Sarah's girls had been stationed in New Zealand this past month, they arrived appearing at council head quarters Cleveland. Willow, being limited by her magical travel abilities could only take two people at a time safely. Therefore, Lily and Beth came in ahead of Sarah and Rose.

"Wait a moment, this is Cleveland house. I thought we were headed back to England." Sarah Jane inquired.

"At the moment, Giles is very busy researching very important documents. He refuses to be disturbed. So, he put England house on autopilot giving it a rotating schedule for the girls already stationed there. Since, Buffy is the next in command she wants you and your girls here on the hell mouth for a while." Willow retorted.

"Oh well, that's alright. There isn't anything I can do there that I can't get done here. Rose, why don't you get Lily and Beth and take them down to the gym to practice their samurai sword fighting technique for the next couple of hours?" Sarah responded.

"Sure, Beth really needs it more than lily and I could use the workout. See you both later," Rose said exiting with a smile. She really loved sword play even if the practice weapons were made of bamboo.

"I'll just go and report to Buffy and let her know we've arrived." Sarah interjected.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Willow said as she headed for the meditation room. Once there, it took her twenty minutes to achieve the state of mobile consciousness she needed to center her energies and balance them with the earth. She didn't want to alarm anyone just yet; but that was getting harder and harder to do. She suspected that it was because she was a conduit to the magic of the earth and the earth was hurting. Actually, that wasn't true. The earth wasn't hurting it was just changing… again. Apparently, it happens every six thousand and forty years according to Charlie Frost's website which played on her mind making it difficult to meditate. The scale of the oncoming devastation he outlined weighed heavily on her emotions. But she was in the zone now, she could feel her energies beginning to realign themselves without much effort on her part. It was so soothing and relaxing like soaking in a warm tub surrounded by candlelight. The smell of the sandalwood incense was an after thought but she was glad she had thought of it. Something new was happening; something different then the other times; it made the experience beyond magical.

If she were to name it she'd say it was almost universal. She realized she was doing something read and later heard about from Tara and the coven. She was journeying out of her body - known as astral projecting. She felt free of her body and mind which drifted to other places on the planet. Her trip was random and out of control. Since, she didn't know the rules yet, at least, it felt that way.

But she didn't fear anything and never stopped traveling. She saw spectacular rain forests and the darkest, dangerous parts of human civilization. Then, with a subtle whoosh, she exited the planet and found herself drifting by the moon. She had been in this bliss state for ninety earth seconds before looking down at earth through the magic of her inner eye. What she observed riddled her astral from with electrifying astonishment. With astral vision, she could see the erratic glow of earth's fault lines along with the turmoil of the earth's global energy field.

After which, a loud crash sucked her back into her physical body so fast that she believed her soul suffered a disturbing whiplash. Suddenly, she snapped open her eyes to find her ex girlfriend Kennedy standing before her. Apparently, she had kicked the door open and forced her way into the meditation room.

"What have you done with my money, bitch?" She yelled.

Willow would have reprimanded her telling her she ruined her spiritual experience but she knew the arrogant ass wouldn't understand or care.

"What?" Willow asked annoyed.

"You heard me! I know you've been screwing around with my credit cards with your computer hacking skills."

"Let me get this straight; we have been broken up for over four and a half years and now you fly all the way from Las Vegas to accuse me of messing up your bank accounts?" Willow bewilderedly stated.

"You thought, I wouldn't remember your hacking skills. You thought I'd forget how sweet revenge would be after enough time passed." Kennedy accused.

"That you think I would do such a thing shows me what kind of person you really are. You expect people to react the way you would if you had the same skills. Well, I'm nothing like you!" Willow yelled.

"Ha, like I wasn't the best thing that ever happened to you; you were hurting so badly for me, that when you heard I found someone else you decided to screw with my bank accounts."

"What! Everybody knows that you've had many more girl friends since our break up. I haven't thought about you much at all since we broke up. I was relieved when you finally left. I still think of Tara a million times more than I think of you. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, not you. As a matter of fact, Oz was a better partner than you. They were better people, better partners, and better friends."

"Tara, Tara, Tara. Tara this; Tara that, Oh, and lets not forget the diseased rabid mutt-boy, your first sexual experience and it was with a dog, a freaking werewolf. You're as sick as Buffy with her necrophiliac boyfriends."

"Still any of them would be much better in bed then you ever were." Willow shot back.

Finally, Kennedy was outraged enough to attack Willow. She forced Kennedy back with her magic so hard and so fast, she hit the wall with a loud bang and was held there by force. It was then that, Buffy entered the room.

"Hi guys," she said. "I came in to tell you guys you should close the door if you want to argue because the whole house can hear every word coming out of your mouths. However I can see that closing the door isn't an option seeing that it's broken in fifty pieces."

"Buffy, Willows gone dark again. We need to put a beat down on her!" Kennedy shouted.

"Trust me, she is no where near dark yet; it would be a cold day in hell before an irritating little shit like you was able to get her anywhere near that level of bad-assness. Oh, and don't think I didn't hear the part about my necrophiliac boyfriends."

Willow saw one of the other slayers at the door. She spoke, "Jenny can you bring me a laptop from the computer room please."

Jenny ran down the hall and came back quickly. She had a computer in hand. Willow opened it and powered it up.

"What's your password? So, I can find out who been accessing your account."

"I already know it was you. I'm going to sue you and the whole damn Council if I have to then the F.B.I. will be on to your computer hacking from that point."

"The F.B.I. already knows about me. They have been watching my online activities for some time now." Willow lied. "And I'm fine with you taking me to court because the F.B.I. will be the ones backing me up. They have the records to prove that I haven't been anywhere near your accounts. So, when we counter sue you; we'll, make sure to get a nice chuck of change out of you and your family. Now, what's your password, so, we can clear up this mess before it gets to that point?"

A look of hatred shot from Kennedy's eye. She was determined to stay quiet. Willow had been looking at Kennedy with pity in her eyes over the woman's bone headed stubbornness. Willow then turned to the other person in the room.

"Hey Buffy, I've been wondering how a slayer would fair in the space program?"

Buffy never batted an eye nor asked what she meant. Buffy went along with whatever Willow was thinking. "That is a good question. Let's find out."

Kennedy was pulled from the wall to the center of the room by Willows magic. Kennedy began to spin like a drill bit.

"You might leave here a little dizzy Kennedy; I refuse to let you leave thinking I had anything to do with your account problems."

"You bitch; you know I get motion sickness."

"I have a need to prove to you that I had nothing to do with it and you're not going to stop till I do."

"Forget it!" She yelled.

Willow made a gesture while Kennedy was spinning and was now upside down. It was as if she was held by her thin ankles. She twirled and twirled like a ceiling fan with no off switch.. It didn't take long for her to get really sick.

"I promise you. If you vomit you'll ware it." Willow said as if she were talking about something as trivial as the weather.

Kennedy didn't like the sound of that and finally broke. "Alright stop this, I'll tell you just hurry because I don't think I can hold it much longer."

Willow stopped her, let her down and gave her a waste basket to vomit into should she need it.

"Wells street LA 143 - all one word," Kennedy said giving up her password.

"This is the place you told me you had the most fun growing up. That was smart using an old address you never actually lived at as a password." Willow complemented as she typed the information into her laptop. When she found the right screen, she studied it for a moment before saying. "Well, here's your problem. Your father seems to be funneling in massive amounts of money into some special project. He has been taking money from any and all of the family accounts the business ones as well. I can not tell what the project is and I really could care less about it but there is the proof. I had nothing to do with your account being tampered with, I advise you to talk to your father and change your password so, I can't get into it again."

"Don't worry, I plan on it."

"Well, Kennedy, now that you got the information you came here for I can say you've worn out your welcome. So go run home to daddy and complain to him. We don't want to hear it any more." Buffy said.

"Are you kicking me out of the Council?"

"No, just out of this house; you've done enough damage here for one day and from the sound of it you can not even pay for it."

Kennedy stared daggers at Buffy before she snorted and walked out of the room eventually exiting the building. She stood at the corner trying to get a hold of her anger before she took out her cell phone. She hated what she was about to do, calling her father was a real drag. She held little respect for him although she'd never admit it; they were just too much alike. But in order to keep riding the cash cow she had to pretend to be daddies little girl. After getting his secretary and waiting a couple of minutes he finally got on the line.

"Daddy, I just tried using my credit card but it was giving me problems." She said.

"I'm sorry honey that was my fault. I needed to draw money from the family accounts for… well, something big. But it's a good thing you called; I need to talk to you in person right away. How quick can you get here?"

Kennedy silently cursed. All she wanted was access to her money but it looked like her father wanted her to put in an appearance to get it. What she really hated was that she had been putting some of her own hard earned wedges into that account. Wedges she earned as a security guard at one of the more popular casinos. Now, without realizing it her father took her hard earned money as well in his grab for the family funds. She couldn't let him know this, the Council didn't even know she took a job but that was because she was pretty much using her slayer strengths to be top dog in that particular field. Her father however, thought of his daughter as a fun loving little girl that has been traveling the United States with her friends and having an all American adventure. His daughter didn't have a work ethic. She was supposed to be brainless, useless, and obedient to his will.

"But, I'm going to need money to get there from Cleveland."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll wire you some cash. You just hurry home."

"Okay Daddy, see you soon." She said and hung up grumbling that she had to do this.

/Scene Break/

Back inside the Council house.

"What did you see in her?" Buffy asked.

"It was a heat of the moment type thing Buffy. Believe me I'd like to pound my head against the wall every time I think about it. I didn't see it then but it was all about the power with her. She latched on to me because she thought I was next in whatever command structure she thought we had, since I was the one with any visible power. I think she thought with you out of the way during that whole mutiny thing back in Sunnydale that I would take charge. She seemed kind of pissed when Faith was voted to take over instead. I think she thought I would die defending while she took charge of the potentials and probably ran off. When I activated the potentials, she got the power she wanted. It was right after that she started to draw away from me more and more. She would get upset when I'd try to reach out to her. Then, the arguments started and well, you know the rest."

"I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better; we don't have to put her on the list of the people to save."

"That won't matter. I know what her father was doing with the money he took from the accounts. He took out about one billion euros, that's the same amount Charlie Frost said was needed to board the ships A.K.A. arks." Willow explained. Then she realized what Buffy said.

"Wait a minute! Did you say there's a list?"

"I thought you guys were putting one together."

"No, but maybe we should start thinking about it. I just don't know if I can just decide the fate of so many of our friends. What we had to do to Mindy and Kathy really upsets me. Maybe, we can do a lottery type thing. That way it's more out of our hands and decided by fate."

"I don't know well have to discus it when the rest of the scoobies check in for next weeks meeting. Just make sure you pencil in that we want to discuss this."

"Pencil, Heck, I'll use indelible marker, that should be one of the main topics of several of our future meeting."

"Well, yeah of course, you're right. I'll be making some notes on some ideas I have about it. You should do the same,"

"I will later, right now Giles is busy at the library; I told him I'd take care of the Slayer moving into the apartment in Cardiff."

"Are you sure you're not using too much magic with all this traveling and closing the hell mouth?"

"I really don't think anybody has to worry about that anymore. The truth is that with the earth hurting as it is, it's getting harder and harder to access the magic from it. The earth is usually the most abundant source of magic but with it going through a change like this; it's taking more time for me to gather the mojo to perform the spells. So, the idea of me going dark isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"I'm so sorry Willow."

"Actually, you're probably more relieved. I know how you guys just wait to see if I'm going to turn all dark hair, white skin and veins no matter how many times I've told you that since the slayer's spell was of the light, the darkness can't hold. I would have to want it to become evil for that to happen. Last time it took a couple of hours to become the thing that I was. To do that again would take days and I'd need to put several spells into motion to become like that. I could have changed my mind by the time the spells were ready."

"Do you really think I feel that way?" Buffy asked.

"More so on Giles part, but I can sense it from all of you. You guys telling everyone coming in contact with me doesn't help. I feel like everyone is tip toeing around me so as not to get on my nerves and that's really getting on my nerves."

"I don't tell people…" Buffy began but Willow interrupted.

"No, but the first thing Giles did was warn Hermione and Harry that I could snap at any moment and turn them inside out. I mean jeez, I can't have any new friends that don't know about my darkest hour because they're warned before I even meet them. I'm sure Giles wouldn't want me telling new acquaintances that he raised a demon in rebellion to becoming a watcher."

"Probably not, but maybe you should. It seems only fair. He needs to lay off, I'll have a talk with him."

Just then the chimes of a clock were heard coming from one of the offices.

"Oh crap! Is it that time? I've got to get going. We'll talk later."

"Alright, see you and be careful."

With that Willow left.

/Scene Break/

Cardiff two hours later.

Gwen Cooper parked her car in a lot down the block away from her friends' place of business. They were private investigators that sometimes gave Gwen leads on cases. Since, last weeks black out she had heard several strange stories from this part of Cardiff. News papers were running all kinds of weird tails. She was hoping that maybe her friends Kathy and Sally had found something out no one else had. That night had bothered her. Not only on top of the black out, but also because of her own personal blackout. There was a gap in her memory that had been irritating her and had only gotten worse as time passed. She was sure she didn't faint or become unconscious. She wasn't hit on the head or drugged. But there was a gap in her memory of about forty-five minutes she couldn't account for, this disturbed her greatly. What happened in that time? She picked up three cups of coffee at a local shop across the street. Gwen headed out of the place she saw her friends talking to a red head in front of their office. Gwen halted just outside the doorway of the coffee shop. She didn't know why she stopped but that red headed woman made the cop in her stand up. She looked familiar. She wondered if she was wanted for something. Maybe, it was something more innocent like remembering her from the grocery store check out. She continued to watch them interact until the red head waved goodbye and left. Gwen crossed the street just after her friends went inside; she walked in practically right behind them.

"Hello ladies."

"Gwen! Sally! It's Gwen, and she's brought coffee. Didn't I say the universe would provide?"

"Yes, but I hoped it would provide a case where we can earn some money, so we can pay the rent on this small utilitarian office space."

"So, I take it; I did some good bringing coffee." Gwen commented.

"Yes'" Kathy said taking the offered beverages and passing one to Sally. "It would go great with the cookies our new neighbors brought us."

"Umm. Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? Aren't you supposed to bring a dish to the new neighbors welcoming them to the neighborhood?"

"Yes, well, Willow likes to bake apparently." Sally explained.

"Would that be the red headed woman I saw you two talking with just before I came in."

"Yes, that's her." Kathy replied.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Well, she said she was a teacher and she works for that really posh international school, the Guardian Council." Sally relayed.

"And they have set up a few of their girls here in Cardiff for a real world experience. Four girls and a guardian will be living in the flat down the road that the Council has set up. They'll have jobs for each of them, but they'll have to do their school work as well." Kathy continued

"Then, they'll be rotated out at the end of the month with four new girls." Sally finished.

"She and the girls seem to be okay." Kathy vouched.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. I think I know her from some where. but can't place her. It bugs me because I don't know what side of the law she's on."

"Kathy and Sally just gave her strange looks before Sally continued, "I really think you're off the mark on that one. They seemed alright to us. Besides, the posh school she works for is supposed to have very intense security checks on all potential employees, even the janitors."

Just then Gwen's cell phone give a tone telling her she has a text message. She looked at the display and said.

"It's work. Looks like some kind of domestic thing; I'll have to cut our visit short. I'll see you next week."

"Sure. See you later," Kathy said

"Good bye," Sally said waving.

"Stay safe ladies," Gwen said as she shut the door on her way out. She cursed as she realized she didn't get to ask about the blackout last week.

Back inside the office Kathy and Sally watched as Gwen disappeared into the crowed streets. She headed for the parking lot.

"This is bad." Kathy said.

"It'll be fine". Sally said calming her friend."

"She's asking about Willow. What should we do?"

"If it makes you feel any better; we'll call her and tell her that Gwen was asking questions."

"But Gwen's our friend too."

"And we get most of our jobs from the Guardian Council; they kept us in business and made us popular."

"But Gwen's a cop, and we lied to her."

"What are you talking about? Nothing we told her was a lie? We just held back a few facts that she probably wouldn't believe anyway. As a mater of fact had we told her she would have called a truck to hall us away to the home for the mentally insane."

"We told her the girls would have jobs."

"And they do, through the Council, they slay demons. Now, that the hell hole has become a hell mouth; I feel safer that they're here rather than calling them each time to take care of a supernatural problem. They give us an air tight cover story to give to the police about what's happened. They do the work and we get the credit."

"The way you put it, it sounds like we don't do anything. We do the leg work following cheating husbands and finding dead beat dads."

"I'm not saying we don't pull our own weight. I'm just saying that the Guardian Council gives us the extra popularity to get more of those jobs.

This whole private investigation thing was your idea and it was a great one but we would have gone under by now without their support had our third case not crossed into the supernatural and those vampire slayers."

"I know that, but I just hate keeping things from Gwen like that. She was the first one in law enforcement to encourage us in our endeavors as private investigators."

"True, she is a good friend but you have to admit that at times she seems to try and glean some of our hard earned information. We're friends one minute and informants the next. God forbid she thinks we were withholding anything back because I swear she'd hall us into the station for interrogation."

"You really think that of Gwen?"

"There are definitely two sides to Gwen Cooper. Please Kathy, just watch yourself around her."

Just then the phone rang.

"Fine, I'll make the call to Willow you take the incoming call." Kathy agreed.

Sally answered the ringing phone and gave the company greeting. "Sparrow & Nightingale investigations. Sally Sparrow speaking.

Kathy Nightingale didn't like thinking ill of he friends. She liked to think that one day all her companions could get along and work together. But she guessed it would take a natural disaster for this to happen.

ooooooooo

A.N. Doctor Who and Gallifrey don't exist, neither do the Daleks or their home planet Skaro. Therefore, the weeping angels never came to earth after being displaced from their home because of the time war between the Time lords and Daleks, as it never happened. (I'm not even sure if the weeping angels exist in this universe.) So, Kathy Nightingale was never thrown back in time to nineteen twenty. As far as Kennedy is concerned I didn't like her in the beginning but then she grew on me. I don't hate the character but for this story I need her to be hated.

I like reviews.

14


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

On the road with Jim and Blair

A week and a half had passed on their cross country trip. It wasn't the plan Jim and Blair's started out with, they believed that their mission should come first. They realized that when they were given the vision they were given a sense of completion pertaining to the city they both protected for years. However, they hadn't any feeling of urgency when it came to how fast they should get to there destination.

After all, what they saw in their vision wasn't suppose to happen for twenty months or more. So some detours could be made to take advantage of the scenery like stopping at landmarks for photo opportunities and talking to anyone they found interesting. Well, that was more Blair's thing than Jim's but he didn't mind it especially when females were involved. Jim usually found a dinner with a cop car parked out front. So he could go in and talk shop with the local LEOs. It helped them to get the lay of the land, like avoiding construction zones and such.

The time came when they were getting close to their destination. Jim thought this was as good a time as any to broche the subject that he had been burning to talk about. Not because he wanted to give away his countries top secrets, but because the whole Idea was making his brain work so much he couldn't sleep at night. This meant driving was becoming a problem and Blair was starting to get concerned because he was doing most of the driving.

"Jim, are you sure you're alright? You've been off since the mountain. Do you think you stayed in that zone state too long that it actually did something to you?"

"No chief, it's not a sentinel thing; it's about the things I had overheard in the mountain."

"Do you want to talk about it…can you talk about it?"

"Well, I shouldn't the topic is kind of bugging me. They never got around to making me sign any papers of secrecy saying that I can't discuss it. I just don't know where to start."

"Well, let me help. You said they knew about the main event - the end of the world as we know it. Are they going to do something?"

"Yeah, they had a unique way of dealing with it you won't believe."

"And what was that? An ark," Blair chuckled.

"Nope, they plan on taking people to another world."

"Yeah right," Blair scoffed.

"I kid you not chief. They have a way to get to another world similar to the television show Wormhole extreme."

Blair still chuckled. The smile on his face was expectant of a punch line. When none was forthcoming Blair's smile slowly dropped. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yep, and you shook hands with an actual alien."

"I what! Who? When?"

Now, it was Jims turn to chuckle. "Jonas was an alien from a planet called something like Kahlua."

"They named their planet after a coffee flavored liqueur?"

"No, I'm sure I'm butchering the name but I think that's in the ballpark."

"So, they're sending people to other worlds through what…a wormhole?"

"That's what it sounded like chief. The place was heavy with the stench of ozone and some type of metallic odor was coming from Colonel Carter. The smell was coming from within her."

Blair sat there stunned. "I can't believe I shook hands with an alien."

Jim smiled and shook his head before saying. "It seems we saved his planet, somehow. It had something to do with tectonic plates."

"So, is that where they'll send people - to the Kahlua planet?"

"I have no idea Chief but there is something else. I don't think it's for everyone. It sounded like one of those 'best and the brightest' type deals which would mean the best of the military and the brightest of scientist along with a few politicians."

"Well, that sucks." Blair said appalled. He paused to think about it and then continued. "But then, they aren't the kind of crowd I'd hang with anyway… Except for the alien, of course, from an anthropological point of view I'd love to talk to him."

Jim chuckled. "You're handling this well."

"Well yeah. I've never believed we were alone in the universe. I've always found that point of view narrow minded. Besides, since we started working together we've seen lots of strange things. Nothing that tops this, but strange never the less."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. Listen were almost at our destination. I think we should find a motel and get some sleep before we meet these people tomorrow."

"And a shower too, we reek man."

"I thought that would be a given chief."

/Sean break/

The next day Blair and Jim parked their car and walked down the block to their destination. Jim had voiced his concerns about a vision he had during the night. It was about a woman warning them not to speak of the impending doom of the planet except to tell the people that he and Blair were to protect them in their journey to safety. They crossed the street and went into a storefront. They walked up to the counter to have words with the female proprietor. A man came out of the back room.

"Hello, I'm Jim Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg. If I'm right, I believe you're supposed to be expecting us."

The woman behind the counter seemed to be momentarily distracted by something over Jims left shoulder. Jim felt ice cold, along with whispers of someone speaking to the woman behind the counter. The proprietor then focused on Jim once more and said.

"You're the ones that are to take me and my family to safety." She more or less inquired.

"Yeah, that's the message we were given."

"I'm Melinda Gordon this is my husband Jim Clancy. Do you have any idea what the danger is that is threatening me and my family?"

"And just who exactly are you?" Her husband asked.

"As I said, I'm Jim Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg. We're police detectives from Cascade Washington. I'm sorry we have no idea who or what it is that you're in danger from. We were… well, we were given a vision to come and find you and escort you to safety. I'm guessing you had a similar experience. However, for whatever reason we weren't given the information as to where we're suppose to be going."

"Well that's helpful." Melinda's husband said with less sarcasm than Jim and Blair would have expected.

Melinda looked over Jim's shoulder again. Jim heard whispering once more. He noticed that he wasn't actually hearing the whispers as it was more like sensing them. No matter how hard he listened he couldn't hear the whispers any better. Jim looked to a mirror over Melinda's shoulder. In the reflection he saw a woman standing behind him, he knew she wasn't there. This was the woman from last night's vision. He knew he was seeing a ghost and that, Melinda could see her as well.

"I think I may know someone who can tell us where to go." Melinda said.

"Would that be the ghost standing behind me?" Jim asked.

"You can see her?" She inquired.

"Barely, she's kind of fuzzy and I can only see her in the mirror. It's happened to me once before."

"So your talent is to see ghosts?" Blair asked Melinda.

"I help them pass to the other side if I can." She replied.

"Why doesn't it sound easy?" Blair wondered aloud.

"Many have unfinished business that I help them resolve."

"What about you guys, police officers who see ghosts and have visions?" Melinda's husband asked.

Blair and Jim looked to each other and shrugged. Blair turned back to them and said.

"We don't usually talk about this with other people because it wierds them out. Since you have your own since of weird we believe it's safe to tell you our secret. Jims has hyper active senses, all five, and to some degree a sixth sense." Blair clarified.

"Hyper active senses, how does that work?" Melinda's husband asked.

"The usual, he can see farther, see in the dark, can hear better than most animals. Taste, touch, and smell are also included but the sixth sense while heightened is also underdeveloped. That's mainly because there isn't any kind of instructions for this kind of thing. I've been able to help Jim with the other five senses but when it comes to the sixth, well, we've been fumbling in the dark when it comes to that kind of thing. Come to think of it, maybe, you have some suggestions."

"I've seen ghosts since I was a child. It's something that runs in my family. There weren't any instructions for any of us. We had to learn as we went along. My grandmother gave me the benefit of her experience but that was mostly about reading people, and dealing with them, living or dead."

"I'm sorry for changing the subject but I'd like to get back to the topic of this meeting." Melinda's husband said.

"Yes, and so would our friendly spirit." Melinda paused to listen to the ghost. She took a moment and looked shocked before sarcastically saying. "Oh that's just fantastic."

"Why? What did she say? Her husband asked."

"She won't tell us unless we take her children." Melinda paused listening again before she said. "Oh terrific!" Sounding just as sarcastic as she did before. But then her face softened and turned to concern as she finally whispered. "Oh."

"Umm… what's going on?" Blair asked.

"It seems she is going against her orders from some higher power. Her children weren't part of the deal but she says that they are in just as much trouble as we are. One of them is gifted in some way as well."

"So, are we saying that whoever or whatever is after us is after gifted people?" Melinda's husband continued.

"I don't know." Jim lied. Actually, he figured just the opposite. Someone on the other side was trying to save the gifted. "What's this ghost's name?" He asked.

Melinda looked to her side before turning back to Jim telling him the earthbound spirits name was Elise Davies and that to save her children they needed to get to Boston.

"I'll make the hotel reservations." Blair sighed knowing there would be no debate as to whether they were going or not. "Boston, here we come."

/Sean break/

Colorado,

In a conference room deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain General O'Neill began a meeting with SG-1 and Dr. Lam to measure the progress of their efforts. Knowing Lam could get called out at any moment for a medical emergence he started with her.

"Yes sir, I must say I'm incredibly pleased with the progress of moving all the medical supplies to the alpha site. I wish all medical facilities had similar vaults for their heavier pain killers. And I must say I've never seen so much penicillin in one place. But still the drug storage is only at about half capacity. The medical equipment storage building is about seventy percent capacity. By the time it's full they'll have the next building built and ready to fill. It will be done long before the deadline sir."

"It better be because when you're done with the Alpha site you got to do the same thing on the Beta site." General O'Neill replied.

Dr Lam was a bit surprised but nodded.

"Are the operating theaters up and running as well?"

"The five on the alpha sight are fully stocked and almost fully staffed. I have two more surgeons and an anesthesiologist coming in next week. Are we also putting operating theaters on the Beta site general?"

"No… Well, maybe. But the moon base will have a few and will need to be stocked and staffed. When the world goes screwy we'll need them."

"Cam, how is FarmVille coming along?"

"The farming planet is underway growing enough food to feed the United States. We'll be able to sample the first earth vegetables grown on another planet in a few months.

Some of the scientists are talking about making a second farm planet so when this planet is in winter the other planet will be beginning its planting season. The ranch planet will be ready in a month but we'll be ready to start bringing in animals in a couple of weeks though. We just need to make sure we have the food ready to feed them. The ranch world will have smaller farms that will be growing animal feed as well."

"Sounds good. I'll bring the second planet thing to the president's attention. Sam, will the first batch of animals be ready to go in a couple of weeks?"

"We have staging area for the animals all over Colorado and some around the mountain itself. We're creating a large warehouse structures on top of the mountain, above the missile silo doors where the stargate rests. I've got Sergeant Siler building a lift to bring the gate topside so we can transport the cows and such to the ranch world while still being able to bring it down for normal operations."

"Daniel, how is the world art movement going?"

"Great, Sergeant Harriman's has been a great help with the inventory. I got to look upon the Mona Lisa last week as well as Da Vinci's earlier Renaissance work. Really fasinating stuff. I may have spilled some coffee on his notes though."

"Da Vinci's?" Jack shouted incredulusly.

"No, Sergeant Harriman's, so don't blame him if the reports are a bit wilted."

Everyone took a sigh of relief. The general then turned to Teal'c.

"T, how is the President? He really seems to like you. I know the secret service hates the fact that they don't have the clearance to be here to protect him."

"Indeed, he is well O'Neill. He claims to find a military guard more acceptable than your secret service. They are less coddling but more intimidating. His meetings with the Senators seemed to be fruitful, adding more to Colonel Carter's work load."

"Yes, Carter how are you doing on the project of saving the internet?"

"I actually gave that task to Rodney. Umm… Dr. McKay." She corrected. "From what he said he's going to use a couple of blank control crystals as storage devices along with one of the ancient's data compression algorithms. He believes he can download most of it in the time allotted but there will be gaps. Besides, loosing data in the compression, the internet changes every second so, there's no guarantee that we can get it all."

"Okay, I suppose that that's all we can ask for. I know we have many more projects running. We could be talking about such projects but these were the ones the president was most interested in getting an update on. Keep up the good work, you're dismissed." O'Neill told everyone.

As everyone filed out of the room, Daniel caught up with Dr. Lam.

"Carolyn, I've been meaning to ask you about Major Ellison's condition. Not that I'm looking for you to break Doctor patient confidentiality. It's just that I was there when it happened and heard that he got hit on the head but even though I had to leave for a mission right after, I'm still curious to know if he's going to be okay."

"It's hard to tell, he suffered a brain injury from the blow to the head. His scans were all over the place. His friend, Mr. Blair Sandburg is supposed to be taking him to see a specialist. It's out of our hands now."

"Blair Sandburg? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I don't know. He was Major Ellison's partner on the police force."

"Oh well, then I'm sure I don't know him. I thought it might have been someone I heard of in academic circles. I must have gotten his name confused with someone else."

Just then the sirens sounded and Sergeant Harriman's voice called out that SG-13 was back from their mission and on time for once. Daniel excused himself and had forgotten his thought about Blair Sandburg as he knew Sg-13 was to bring back an object of significance. He wanted to get his hands on it to study. Had he thought about it any longer, he might have remembered the scandal a few years back about Blair's dissertation he claimed to have falsified about modern day sentinels. He also would have remembered thinking about how a sentinel would have been immensely useful on an SG team.

Ooooooooooooo

I like reviews.

10


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

New York the Hamptons

Kennedy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her father's mouth. She felt dazed and confused. She couldn't believe what she was being told. It was craziness! The world was going to be destroyed? The government had arks? But then, vampires and demons were just as crazy to everyone else.

"Are you sure you aren't getting scammed by the government." She asked. She would make sure heads would roll if that were the case.

"I'm sorry honey, I know this is a lot to take in but the whole thing has all kinds of scientific data backing it up. I know you're scared. I know you might have a need to talk to someone but you can't tell anyone. There are people who would hurt us should we let the secret out. Can you keep this to yourself Honey?" Her father asked.

"Yes Daddy, of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to our family." Kennedy replied.

"Good. Now I've been given a set of cell phones that each of us have to use. When the time is near a message will be sent out to those with tickets that only these phones will receive. When you get the message you'll need to get to China as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy. But when did they say this was going to happen?"

"The government scientists believe it will take place in the early spring of 2013."

"Oh God Daddy! that isn't much time!"

"Yes, I know… Listen honey the last thing I want to do is pressure you into anything. But do you think you could do me a favor and find someone? I'd like to know that my little girl will have someone when the end comes who she can walk into the new world with."

"I think I already have; but I left that person in Las Vegas."

"That's wonderful sweetie; I look forward to meeting him. Ah to be young and in love. What's the young mans name?"

Kennedy felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew she was gay since age five. She came out of the closet when she was eleven but it was a secret everyone knew to keep from her father. Her farther barely paid any attention to his family. He preferred to stay late at the office as he calls it. Kennedy found out at age fifteen that her father was a partier, and a gambler. He enjoyed going down to the homeless section of Manhattan to have his bodyguards beat the hell out of one of them. He made people degrade themselves for money. Sometimes, he even paid up. But right now, it seems he wanted to do the father thing. Luckily, she had an honest answer for him.

"Well, 'Bobby' if you must know. But I'm not telling you the last name; till I find out if this is the one."

"Bobby, hmmm Bob… Robert… yes I like it. It's a very strong manly name. I can't wait to meet him."

"Like I said, I want to see if I like Bobby as much as I think I do right now." Kennedy replied.

"Alright, alright! To tell you the truth; I don't know if I would have time to meet him until we are boarding the ark. So make the most of the time you two have left and figure it out. And remember, don't tell Bobby any of this. Just get him there when the time comes. Now run along, I have business to attend to."

"Yes Daddy,"

Kennedy left her fathers office. she slowly walked down the corridor thinking to herself. Was this really happening?

Maybe she could get Willow to look into it for her. But then, Buffy would know and the rest of the Council would find out. Kennedy knew the council didn't have enough money to save everyone. Maybe a slayer and a watcher could get passage on one of the arks; maybe Willow could use magic and save a couple more. No, Kennedy thought, why should she risk her own ticket to salvation for those that should have been kissing her feet. It was better not to tell them anything. If it were real, then she would be the only slayer. She wouldn't have a pesky watcher looking over her shoulder telling her what to do. She was lucky enough to not have a watcher now. She would be top dog when all was said and done. Buffy and her Council would be a distant memory. Not to mention, she didn't need Willow screwing with her relationship with Bobby Ann. Willow was as clingy as gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. At least, that was the way Kennedy remembered it.

/Scene Break/

Guardian council Cleveland,

"Is everyone here?" Giles asked.

"Depends, do you mean physically or existentially." Xander asked.

"Oh my gosh, Xander you use 'existentially' in a sentence and you used it correctly." Willow announced excitedly.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Xander." Buffy asked in mock suspicion.

"Relax B. he got that off the pizza delivery guy last night. You know the one that always smells like marijuana." Faith explained.

"If you're quite finished, I'd like to get this meeting under way." Giles announced. "As you know we are here for the unpleasant business of choosing which of our employees and students we will save during the up coming cleansing. Now, some of you suggested a lottery; while that is very fair, it just isn't practical."

"Giles is right. I'm sorry Will but I've been giving it a lot of thought - you all remember how it was when we first started these schools all the conflicting attitudes and cross cultural faux pas some wanted desperately to learn while others could care less."

"So, what you're saying is we want team players? Faith began. "Does that sum it up? Because I got to tell you I'm not love'en that Idea because if I weren't in this inner circle; I'd be left to go the way of Atlantis."

"Faith is correct. Buffy's point is a bit short sighted but it isn't without merit. There should be a portion planed in just that way. However, we should also look to people who bring something to the table such as the slayers Julia and Diana. One was an acrobat in the circus before becoming a slayer and the other was a gymnast. They found that they worked together well and have skills, they could teach and pass on."

"Guys, I don't think you're looking at this in the long term of things. There are other factors to consider like what about their families? If we just take these girls from their families and let their families die they aren't going to be too happy with us. We'd be no better than the old council." Xander suggested.

"Xanders right. What are we going to do about that?" Willow wondered worriedly.

"Sounds like the lone wolves are a better option after all." Faith commented.

"We should also discuss how many. There are thousands of slayers right now. How many do we save, a thousand, two thousand… fifty?" Dawn asked.

"We save as many as we can." Buffy replied with determination in her voice.

"Oh so we just say 'screw it' if we don't have enough resources to feed and shelter everyone." Dawn shot back.

"Buffy was a bit taken back by this. Dawn, Xander and Faith all had very good points about the future. She hadn't thought about what would happen after the cleansing."

"Actually, that happens to be another point I wanted to bring up at this meeting provided we are given ample time. I believe once we find the safe spot we will need to purchase some land to lay claim to it so we aren't fighting others for a place to stay in the end. Then, we can gather resources, food, and supplies and ship them to that destination ahead of ourselves."

"Any food we send will have to be canned or it will go bad. Even then, we'll have a problem when the food runs out because of the slayers and their metabolisms. They require a grocery run twice a week and that's the way it is now." Vi replied.

"Maybe we should ask these question when we know how big a land mass we are talking about. We don't want to have thousands of slayers on a patch of land no bigger than Gilligan's Island." Xander pointed out.

"Another very good point, I really think we have enough to think about and mull over until the next meeting in two weeks. I do hope we all write down our thoughts because solutions are needed for these probabilities. In the mean time, please remember not to leave your notes laying around for the other slayers to discover."

"What about the coven?" Willow Asked. "We can't leave them out. Their knowledge alone would be a great loss."

"Actually, Willow they fall under the term employee as does the watchers as well as a few independent contractors we have on retainer. They will all be considered. I was going to approach Miss Harkness about it as soon as we discovered the landmass we are to be heading to. But right now, I must be getting back to England and the great library. Dawn, I could use your help today as Miss Granger has requested a few days to do some research within her own community."

"I don't think I can take another long flight. Maybe, I should just pack up my stuff and move to London house for the time being if you're going to keep needing my help. "

"Actually, Miss Granger has helped me there. She has made me a portkey so I can get back and forth from London to Cleveland." Giles said as he reached into his inside breast pocket of his jacket to pull out the object.

"A toothbrush?"

"Yes well, when Miss Granger came to me she asked if it would be helpful to have such a magical device. She told me that most portkeys were made with some form of discarded rubbish, a tin can or an old shoe. Something a non-magical person wouldn't touch. So, I needed to come up with something that I could inconspicuously carry around that no one would touch without knowing its true nature. After some thought, it came to me while doing my morning routine. No one would think twice about someone carrying such a thing and no one would touch it. This one has never been used and I scratched my initials into it."

"Ten points and a gold star for originality; way to go G-man." Xander replied.

Sighing Giles asked. "Dawn if you're ready?"

"Okay, but I didn't get to do this last time. What's it like?"

"Its simple Dawnie; it's like walking into the next room." Xander replied.

"Oh, alright then; all I need to do is just touch it right?"

"Yes," Giles replied.

Dawn laid a finger on the handle and Giles said the password 'Scooby-doo'.

The people in the room laughed at Dawn's sudden 'yelp'. Then she and Giles vanished. They all knew she was in for a wilder ride than what they told her. Dawn had forgotten that demon hunters get there laughs where they could.

/Scene Break/

England

Harry potter enters his room at the leaky caldron after a hard day of work at the ministry. His day this morning consisted of chasing down a dangerous escaped Dingle bird on foot. He landed face first in a puddle of greasy muck in an ally behind a fast food restaurant. He caught the fire breathing bird but his favorite uniform robes were a lost cause. His lunch consisted of a disgustingly greasy hamburger from the same fast food restaurant which gave him indigestion. Later his afternoon was spent filling out paperwork and writing reports. Not a terribly fantastic day, it was actually close to a terribly terrible day. Harry's immediate plans consisted of ordering room service to send up a nice stake dinner with a bottle of mead. He would take a shower, eate and then head off to bed to forget this day ever happened.

However, upon entering the room he noted a tapping on his window. An owl sat on the sill with a letter in its beak. Harry's first thought was that it was something from the ministry. He took the note that was contained in the envelope, a slightly violet colored envelope - the type of which Hermione used. He let the bird in and it dropped the letter into his hand before flying off. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose your wondering why you haven't seen me in a few days. I don't know if you know it but I've taken off a few days of work to pursue something that has been nagging at me since I first entered the magical world._

_I'm sorry I couldn't let you know about what I was about to do sooner but I didn't want your reputation tarnished as it may be needed in the future. Mine will be shot to hell if I'm caught. What I'm about to do is both stupid and dangerous. Stupid, because I'll have broken several wizarding laws, However, I'm unsure how dangerous, which is dangerous in and of itself. In any event, should I survive, I'll need to speak with you afterwards please meet me at my house after ten tonight._

_Yours always, _

_Hermione Granger_

"Oh hell, what has she done now?" Harry thought.

He looked at his watch. He saw it was nine twenty.

"So much for supper. If I start now, I'll be able to a shower and change into a clean set of robes." He said to himself. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." He thought as he ripped off his smelly robe replacing it with a new one he then headed for the door.

He'd wait outside Hermione's door until she got home. Then he could be cross with her. She wasn't going to get away with worrying him like this. After all, what were friends for?

A.N. / So what do you think so far? I like reviews.

8


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Hermione looked around the room with a deep foreboding. The past couple of days had her running in circles. That was until she realized that was part of the design. It started two days ago… no, that wasn't true. Actually, when she thought about it, it started the day she first set foot into the wizarding world. That was the day she thought the thought, "Why was the wizarding world hidden from the muggle world?" For years that thought kept reappearing into her mind but whenever she decided to research it something that seemed so much more important would pop up and distract her. This time she would dedicate herself to finding the answer no matter what.

/Flashback/

A couple of days ago she came down to the hall of records in search of a document. After searching most of the morning, she found nothing. She decided to do something that normally she didn't like doing when it came to scrolls. Summoning could be considered an art form especially when delicate or fragile items are involved.

The chances of destroying the very thing being call up were enormous. But Hermione was frustrated she was determined to use the accio spell to summon the 'division document'. However, this did not produce the results she expected. She tried different document names but nothing happened. At around three o'clock she had an idea; she called out for the 'first document' and a scroll came to her hand. She unrolled and discovered that the parchment was nothing more than the first magical land deals made in England. An hour and a half past, as she racked her brains trying to figure out where the document might be, knowing the hall of records would be closing soon. She then had one last idea she called out "accio document zero".

She heard a click. Or maybe it was a clunk, she wasn't quite sure. The noise came from the wall behind a tapestry of a troll laughing wildly with its foot caught in a snare while a unicorn with a peacock feather in its mouth tickled its foot. Hermione moved closer to the wall and moved the tapestry to the side where she found an impression in the wall. She immediately recognized.

It was the impression of the Ministry Seal the one only the Minister of Magic possesses. It was the seal that rests on Minister Kingsley Shacklebolts desk.

She knew that she would need the seal if she were to get any closer to the truth. Hermione headed for home so that she could plan the next days events. She now knew that whatever was hidden behind the wall was something that wasn't meant to be found which usually means danger.

The next morning Hermione had a plan, one that would get her through to the other side of the wall.

She rose out of bed earlier than the birds. After breakfast, she jotted down a note to Harry asking him to meet her at her house at ten PM. She then grabbed her beaded bag and went out to the garden to find a nice size rock which she transfigured into a copy of the Ministry Seal. She then headed for the Ministry early in hopes to get there before the Minister did. Since she didn't have an appointment, it was her hope that she could get in to speak with Kingsley before he started his day.

When she got there, she found that she was in luck. The waiting room was empty as Kingsley's receptionist was just unlocking the doors. Kingsley himself was walking down the hall to his office. Upon seeing Hermione, Kingsley smiles and says.

"Hermione, it's good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of greeting the pretty one of the golden trio?"

"Kingsley, please." Hermione began with a smile. "Stop trying to make me blush. I just needed to hand in my monthly auror reports and I needed to do it early as I have a busy day ahead of me which is promising to turn into a busy week."

"You could have just left that with my receptionist." Kingsley said as they entered his office.

"Yes, but there are a couple of things I need to clarify before they are filed." She replied.

"Go on," He said as he tended to the fireplace for the days work. This was Hermione's chance. She almost couldn't believe it had come this soon. The Ministry Seal lay before her on the desk and the Minister had his back to her. She quickly made the switch. It was so quick it was surreal while also which prompted flashbacks of switching Umbridge's horcrux locket for the fake one. She quickly dispelled those thoughts to continue her conversation.

"It's just that Harry had gotten information that death eaters are using the sewers of Cardiff as either a base or a get away rout. There were rumors that they were even raising illegal magical beasts. After Harry's initial search he asked me to give it a more through one since he would be busy with other important affairs. After three days of looking, I can report that there aren't any sign of death eater or magical beasts ever being present in the sewers of Cardiff."

"He shouldn't have had you do such a filthy job by yourself." Minister Shacklebolt commented.

"Harry knows I can take care of myself. When he told me about it; I volunteered. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not willing to tromp around the sewers of Cardiff." Hermione replied.

Kingsley smirked at her moxie. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it and I really need to get going if I'm going to get to the library to meet the delivery men who are bringing the new books. We should get together one day for lunch. I have some new ideas for some legislation I want your opinion on."

"Floo me to compare schedules." Kingsley suggested with a smile.

"I will. See you later Minister."

"Goodbye."

/End Flashback/

The hall of records seemed eerily quiet now. Hermione could feel a deep foreboding coming from the wall the moment she drew back the tapestry. She knew that it must be an enchantment but this didn't mean that danger was non-existent.

She pressed the seal to the wall. She heard a mechanical grinding as if several old and huge gears were turning away unlocking a multitude of locks.

When it was over nothing happened, at first, but then the visibly seamless wall twisted away into four large jagged pieces. However it did not crack, it was as if the seams (as jagged as they were) had always been there just not visible to the naked eye. As the wall disappeared a great rush of stale air hit Hermione. It was as if a thousand years of dust came out with it causing her to violently sneeze almost uncontrollably before she could proceed. Hermione knew that no one was down here in many, many decades. She'd wagered that the most recent ministers in living memory had never known about this secret passage.

The foreboding was stronger now as she walked down the rickety old staircase covered in inches of dust. Slowly she made her way down the ancient steps while holding her wand in front as she spoke the word lumus. The darkness dispelled as she proceeded onward.

The stairs wobbled and creaked with a eerie mystery. She didn't know if they would support her weight much longer. With that thought, suddenly, a part of the railing fell away. Hermione's heart skipped a few beats. She watched it fall into the darkness but never heard it hit the ground. However, the movement stirred up enough dust to threaten sneezing episode. She didn't think the staircase could handle her body jerking caused by sneezing. So, she conjured a bubblehead charm to breathe clean air. She continued her journey down the endless staircase once more.

It seemed that the further down she went the more decayed the stairs became. She then got the impression that she could go no further. She looked at the next ten steps. The sight of them scared her. She looked back to the way she came and found that huge chunks of the stair case had just vanished six or seven steps at a time. This made her insides tremble. So, she decided to take a different route. She carefully pulled open her beaded bag and just as carefully waved her wand so as to not make any undesired vibrations as she said accio morning star. Part of a broom handle popped out of the bag. Quick and carefully she pulled it out of the bag in its entirety.

She hated flying for the same reason she hated being on these stairs. She was afraid of high places with very little in the way of support. She didn't mind standing on one of the towers of Hogwarts. And she was only a little uncomfortable on jet plains; but betting you life by putting a stick under your arse and riding it to the ground was not something a logical person thinks of as sane.

Just as she kicked off the stair case it crumbled. It fell away without any crashing sound -none of its pieces seemed to hit the ground. She continued to fly down in a spiral motion, descending further and further down into the darkness. It was another minute or so before she finally reached the ground floor.

When she touched down on it, torches that hung on the wall magically lit with a loud exploding pop this startled her. She put the broomstick back in her bag as she looked back at the debris of the staircase. She couldn't find any evidence that the pieces ever fell, even though it was directly under her where she stood. Hermione surmised that the stairs were magically designed to fall apart after a certain amount of time but the look and feel of the stairs would make anyone not 'in the know' slow down. Now she looked over her shoulder to see before her a small cavern while at the other end stood an archway heading into an enormous chamber. The chamber had very vaulted ceilings. The walls were made of large white bricks. There wasn't any floor. Instead the room was filled with water, the depth of which she couldn't fathom. On top of the water there were huge lilies.

The lily pads were big but the flowers were of mammoth proportions. Upon entering the room, she stood on a large rectangular stone that extended about ten feet in front of her. It was fifteen feet wide. The same was present at the archway to the next chamber. The lily pads didn't seem to grow on either side of the granite stones. At the end of the stone blocks was a wooden boardwalk bridging the two archways together. To get to the other side all she would have to do would be to cross the chamber via the boardwalk.

Something wasn't right. It just seemed too simple. She knew how these kinds of things worked. This wasn't like taking a look around your granddad's basement. She was looking for document zero. This was the most important document in the wizarding world. A document someone has taken great pains to keep hidden. There should be a challenge or a monster, like a dragon, guarding the way, she thought.

She took another look around, this time more carefully, paying special attention to all the details. But nothing seemed to be off. Magic was very good at concealing booby-traps. She turned back to the cavern and found a nice sized bolder. She transfigured it. When the spell was finished, the stone became a Labrador retriever.

Hermione waved her wand magically animating the faux canine across the wooden boardwalk. She noticed that with each step the dog took the weight of its steps on the boardwalk caused ripples across the water. The dog didn't even get a quarter of the way across when a large vine came out of the water and wrapped itself around the false animal. The fierce vine pulled it under the water with a tremendous splash.

"Oh good heavens!" She thought. "Those water plants were 'Dunker Lilies'. This is one time I wish Neville were here."

Hermione was the top of her class at all of her subjects in school but Neville Longbottom had a real knack for herbology. He vigorously studied all manors of plants. He was going to be Professor Sprout's replacement in a couple of years, once he finished his studies.

She tried to recall what she could remember about Dunker Lilies. They pulled all prey down into the depths drowning it swiftly. Eventually this would become the fertilizer for the plants roots. She had to figure out a way around all this.

She then conjured a bird up from a pebble. It quickly tried to fly across to the other side about ten feet above the surface of the water. Immediately a vine shot out of the water like a whip, hitting it out of the air with a great resounding crack. The bird plunked into the water. It sank to the bottom as it reverted back to being a stone.

She then conjured a frog out of another stone and it went onto the lily pads. No sooner did it jump to the center of the first pad, did the pad immediately closed up around it and submerged the frog to root level. Now Hermione was frustrated. She remembered that there were some creatures that could get by Dunker Lilies because of something they did while other creatures couldn't. But what was it?

"Oh good heavens! Now, I remember! How stupid could I be! They swim."

She said aloud to the empty room but this theory needed to be tested.

So, she took another rock and conjured up a moon-bright fish. She could have chosen any number of fish but this was a fish similar in appearance to a goldfish. The best part was moon-bright fish magically glowed. This allowed her to watch it progress as it moved around the plants. It even left a neon like glowing trail that traced its journey through the water. The fish swam and swam, brushing against the plant steams, pads, and flowers. She even sent it down to poke around at its roots. The fish was unharmed by the plant. Hermione now knew she would have to swim to get across to the other side.

"That must be why the plants don't grow on either side of the stone blocks because they served as entry and exit points." She thought knowing she had her bubblehead charm in place. It was just a matter of making her clothes magically repel water while her beaded bag had already been prepared for that ages ago during the days on the run from Voldemort. With the spell complete, she moved to the waters edge and quickly jumped in. It was a weird experience swimming in water repellent cloths. Her body was wet but her cloths felt soft and dry next to her skin. Even though she was under water, she made her way swimming between the lily stems. She knew she was safe but still nervous.

Once she reached the other side, she got out of the water wishing she had a towel for her hair. As she neared the next chamber, she realized it wasn't a chamber, at all, but another cavern just about the same dimensions as the one before. There were several large boulders about the size of cars and smaller. There was an archway on the other side directly across from her.

Again, this was too easy. There was something off. What was it? She carefully looked the cavern over and noticed a large tube protruding from the ceiling. It seemed to act as a type of shoot for something to be dropped down. She looked directly under it to find a large splotch of red. It was most definitely blood from something. This meant that someone from above was feeding something down here. There was something alive and carnivorous down here with her.

She scanned the area extra carefully and listened hard till she finally found something that made her heart freeze in fear. She had heard them described as a hairy five legged table with a face. They were called a Quintaped but were more commonly called a Hairy MacBoon.

There was a legend that said they were once a human family known as the 'MacBoons' and that they were transfigured into a these beasts. Be that as it may, if it were true, it had happened generations ago. These beasts know nothing else but being creatures, they can never be human again.

Hermione's mind boggled at the stupidity of a ministry that even tried to capture, let alone transport an un-transportable known wizard killer with a taste for human flesh. To bring it all the way from its natural habitat (which was a hidden island off the north tip of Scotland) was ludicrous; these things were suppose to be magic resistant. She could only imagine the lives lost on both sides trying to bring one in alive. Now, she was going to be facing the monster… alone.

But maybe she didn't have to; there were a lot of huge boulders around the chamber. Perhaps, she could sneak across the cavern without it noticing her. So, she began running from boulder to boulder praying it wouldn't find her. It was slow going. She became more and more frightened the farther she went into the chamber. She noticed the MacBoon sniffing the air wildly. She knew that it had picked up her sent. What was she to do now? She thought. In a mental frenzy she came up with decoys. She began turning several boulders into human forms. Unconsciously, she had made them into several students of Dumbledore's army. She was slightly stunned by this realization but gathered her wits and sent the transfigured stones to do their job.

Colin and Ginny ran to the boulders closer to where Hermione came in. The MacBoon saw them and it was instantly upon them. It jumped up onto a boulder they were hiding behind. It leaped down onto Colin. Pounding its clubbed feet into him pulverizing Colin.

When Colin no longer looked like Colin the transfiguration broke and the MacBoon found itself beating upon a boulder. Confused as to where it's pray had gone and how it got away; it looked around searching for blood. Not finding Colin it went after Ginny who was standing a few yards away looking frightened and trying to hide.

The MacBoon attacked viciously. The beating was just as brutal as the last. By this time, Hermione made it just over half way through the chamber. She looked back to find the creature finishing off the faux Ginny.

It was looking around for other prey. Hermione aimed to please as she sent Neville to stand up to it.

The MacBoon charged as Hermione ran for the next chamber. The creature came down on Neville hard, destroying him instantly. Rock dust and debris scattered everywhere. The MacBoon grew extremely angry at busting up rocks. They began to hurt.

Finally, it spotted Hermione and charged after her. Hermione sent Luna to stand in front of it as a decoy while she made a mad dash to the next chamber.

The MacBoon ran up to Luna and started sniffing the faux person. Hermione made her way to the next archway only to find that it was an illusion. She almost screamed in frustration and terror. This whole chamber had been a diversionary trap.

She now had to get back to the other side and it seemed the Macboon was working out the problems she presented it with. It finished sniffing Luna and by passed her to continue on to Hermione. Hermione quickly moved Cho to intercept. Cho blocked its way. It swung an appendage at Cho. She dodged the blow. Cho kicked a stone at the creature and the creature attacked her. Cho stayed out of its reach as instructed by Hermione's magic. This gave Hermione a chance to run as fast as she could. Half way across the chamber, she heard the MacBoon galloping up behind her. She knew the false Cho didn't make it.

Just then, the creature crashed off to the side of her, the faux Luna on top of it. Hermione stood there stunned. Then something strange happened the false Luna looked up at her while still wrestling with the beast and mouthed the word 'RUN' as if she were yelling it. Transfigured copies couldn't talk but they shouldn't be able to communicate at all either. To make something this sentient would take some kind of potion involving a day of magic. She darted to the archway, and then dove into the water. She stayed under the pool for a few minutes while using the bubble head charm to catch her breath.

As she collected her wits; her eyes looked to the glowing trials of the moon-bright fish. This whole watery environment was calming to her, allowing her stress levels to melt away. She watched the neon like trails float past her. She noticed that they were somewhat wider to the right of her as they passed by her. "There's a current down here." she thought. She watched as the trail went through a patch of lilies and found that there was an underwater passage. She swam several yards into the passage before it began to widen out. There seemed to be light coming from above, she followed it and slowly surfaced. She looked for any immediate, signs of danger.

The cavern ceiling and walls glowed. She could think of half a dozen magical creatures that glowed like this but felt in this case that the glow was nothing more than phosphorescent minerals or fungi. She made her way to shore. There stood a carved fountain on a pedestal in the center of the cavern. She walked up to it. She noticed a plain slab of unpolished marble making up its center on a forty-five degree angle. There were groves on either side of the slab which allowed the water to flow into a basin the slab rested upon.

Upon further examination she found the imprint of the Ministry Seal upon the carved fountain. She dug into her beaded bag and pulled out the ministry seal and placed it where it needed to go. The fountain came to life!

The water flowed down both sides of the slab until the basin was full.

What Hermione didn't expect was that the water then flowed up the forty-five degree angle of the slab and stranger yet the water seemed to generate symbols she didn't recognize. Those symbols were part of what looked like words and the words were part of paragraphs of some kind of information that blazed by as living, moving liquid.

"That's it! It's a document. This is 'document zero'!" She thought excitedly. Then her shoulders slumped. "Without being able to read the language this whole adventure is actually kind of anticlimactic." She said aloud.

She watched as the document came to its end. At that point, the water coming down the grooves changed color, filling the basin with a swirl of black, green, and red liquids. As they rose up the slab, the colors separated again to become what Hermione recognized as signatures; one in black written in the same language as the rest of the document; one in green written it a different language, and the third written in English. It was the signature of the first Minister, Edward Bartholomew Grace which was written in red. Hermione surmised this was blood. She suspected all the signatures were written in it. She stood there wondering what to do; she could make the water flow again but she didn't know the language. She didn't even know it's origin to do a translation spell.

She continued to think over the problem for a few minutes when it hit her. She almost forgot about it. She packed it away ages ago. She pulled out her beaded bag. She waved her wand saying accio camera. She knew this camera would take moving pictures because this was a wizarding camera. She touched the Ministry Seal to the fountain as it started again. She proceeded to take more than one photo with different filters to make sure she got the entire document. Once she was done, the camera was packed away as she started to think about which translation book to pull from her library at home.

After she sealed up the bag she dove in the water making her way through the underwater passage; through the Dunker Lilies; and to the archway of the cavern where the stairs had crumbled.

She got out of the water to hear the MacBoon making an extremely angry noise. The sound was a cross between a howler monkey and a black bear. She looked back to see it pacing and watching her. It dragged one of it clubbed feet against the dirt like a bull. But ultimately, it wandered off to the back of it cavern. Hermione tuned and walked into the other cavern.

Just as she crossed the threshold of the archway she began to hear galloping. She turned to see the MacBoon running from across the other cavern. It was charging at full speed by the time it got to the stone block on one side of the Dunker lily chamber. When it got to the rocks edge it used its powerful legs to push itself high into the air. As it sailed through the air, several vines shot out of the water and whipped the Macboon. Unlike the bird, this did nothing to change its course. It only agitated it more.

Hermione ran for cover by some boulders. The MacBoon came out of the chamber hyper-mad. It scanned the entire room but didn't see her. Knowing that the creature knew what she looked like; Hermione transfigured three copies of herself from the remaining boulders. As soon as one of the copies came out of hiding, the MacBoon was on it. When it realized it was beating another rock, its anger reached a heated frenzy.

As the other copies came out Hermione took a risk and came out into the open to confuse the creature. The creature ran up to one of the copies but instead of attacking it, it sniffed it. Hermione knew she was in trouble at this point. The beast was sniffing the air around the cavern and it was narrowing in on her location. The constant sniffing gave her an idea. She waved her wand saying accio dust. It was then that a hundred years of dust came out of every nook and cranny in the cavern.

Hermione guided it all to the MacBoon. The creature began to violently sneeze but this didn't distract it enough. It knew which form in the room was using magic, guiding the copies, and throwing dust in its face. Now, it was making its way towards her. Hermione panicked. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to kill it. There was only one thing left that came to mind so she raised her wand and said _Lacarnum Inflamarae in hopes of singing its fur. This might cause the beast to back off. _

_ But it was much worse than that, she hadn't thought about the dust when she threw the spell. The swirl of dust exploded into flames! A reaction similar to grain silos exploding as the dry grain dust ignites with the smallest sparks of static electricity. _

_ The explosion blew both Hermione and the creature back to opposite ends of the cavern. The MacBoon took the brunt of the blast. It was knocked unconscious. _Hermione realized this, quickly checked herself, and put out her smoldering cloths by throwing dirt on them.

Before the beast could recover she grabbed her bag then summoned a Nimbus 2001. Quickly, she made her getaway up the shaft towards the entrance way. She was at the top in less than a minute. Once she arrived in the records room she made her escape. She now found herself in her living room. She was about to sit down to collect herself when there was a pounding at the front door.

"Hermione I know you're in there; I can hear you moving around. Now, let me in so you can explain yourself about this rutty note you left me." A familiar voice laced with worry said.

She smirked and shook her head. He was early. She'd almost forgotten about Harry's hero complex. She opened the door. At first, she didn't understand the shocked look on his face but then realized how she must look at the moment, wet hair, and clothes singed, dirty and smelly.

Harry stood there for a few more seconds before pulling out his wand. He pointed at her and said "Aguamenti." a jet of water shot out of his wand hitting her jumper. Hermione was confused as she looked at Harry and noticed he looked confused.

"Hermione your cloths are smoldering and I can't put them out!"

The realization hit her that many of the charms she had on her were still active. She took off the bubblehead charm and removed the water repellent spell so she could then put out the fire. She looked up at Harry sheepishly and then they embraced each other.

"It was so scary' Harry." She said. She then began a conversation that lasted well into the morning hours.

12


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

The group arrived in Boston in two cars. Melinda, her husband and child weren't comfortable with Jim and Blair enough to travel in one vehicle. This gave them time to talk things out with the ones they were comfortable with. Blair woke up after taking a nap on the long drive and sensed there was something bothering his friend.

"Jim what's up with you man? You have that scowl on your face and you're your grinding your teeth so hard you'll be giving yourself a case of T.M.J."

With a sigh, Jim voiced his concerns. "It's the damn ghost; she has us lying to Melinda and her family. And it's only going to come up and bite us in the ass in the end."

"Yeah, I thought about that too. Your right, it does suck, but I can see why she had us do it."

"Oh yeah, well lets hear it, oh wise one."

"Jim, it's for the same reason you and Simon jumped on my case about telling the rest of major crimes about the main event. Melinda's whole life is spent helping people with their feeling for deceased family and loved ones so the dead can pass on to wherever they are suppose to be. Don't you think that if she knew about the main event that she would be shouting it from the roof tops in an effort to try and save everyone? If she did, this would only cause a panic."

"Yeah, I know all that; still it doesn't mean I have to like it." Jim replied.

Blair smiled at his friend knowing Jim sometimes likes to dwell on things he couldn't control.

"And another thing; how are we supposed to approach this woman? It was easy with Melinda, she knew we were coming. I mean what do we say to Miss Davies? 'Hi, we're a pack of gifted people and we heard you're one too.' Or how about, 'Your mother contacted us from beyond the grave to save your life.' This is going to be a nightmare no matter how we put it."

Blair chuckled before saying, "I see your point. However, I think Melinda is more use to this sort of thing than we are. She has had to put herself out there telling loved ones left behind about what she does and what she can do. We on the other hand, have done everything we could to hide your abilities from others."

"So, we get Melinda to do the talking?"

"That's the best I can come up with."

"She's going to hate you for passing the buck to her."

"I think she'll be happy to do it."

"I bet you twenty she complains."

"You're on."

Everyone parked their cars in the park structure on the corner adjacent to their destination. As they got out of the car, Melinda walked up to them and said.

"I know you two are use to knocking on doors and questioning people but I was wondering if you would let me do the talking. Besides, she might freak out if she finds out someone from law enforcement knows about her."

Blair and Jim looked at each other, Jim knew he lost the bet but was relieved that he wasn't the one going to confront Miss Davies.

"We can see how that could be a good Idea." Jim said as they continued on their way into the building.

An hour earlier, Tru Davies woke to the sound of her clock radio blaring the song 'Another One Bites The Dust' by 'Queen'. She got out of bed and started her day. Today, she was going to take a run before class - a routine she tried to adhere to every other day as long as the weather cooperated. One of the real perks to this heath kick was the well built guys she got to check out as she ran by them. They also checked her out as well. She hoped that jogger with the dark hair and brown eyes would do more than look her way For once, she might end up making the first move. She finished her protein drink and was headed for the door when someone knocked.

"Kind of early for anyone to be knocking at my door." She thought.

She answered the door to find a woman with friendly eyes.

"Hello Miss Davies, my name is Melinda Gordon and I'm a friend of…a friend."

"Well Melinda, you caught me on my way out and I have a busy schedule today. So, unless you feel up to running with me you'll have to come back another day to push whatever you selling."

"Running? In these heels?"

"Suit yourself. I got to go."

"Tru we know you're gifted. I came with some friends who are gifted as well. We came here to help you."

Tru felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car but she tried to not let it show on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you have the wrong girl. I don't have the brains to be gifted."

"That's not the kind of gifted I meant but, I think you already knew that."

"Well, I don't believe in any of that spooky E.S.P. stuff either. So, if you'll excuse me, I got to run…literally." Tru said and ran down the stairs taking two and three at a time. Melinda pulled out her cell phone and called detective Ellison.

Out side Jim Ellison opened his phone to find Melinda's name on his caller ID. He opened the device and said, "Hello."

"She won't listen to me. I seemed to have spooked her. She is going on a run."

"Can't you go after her?" Jim asked.

"I didn't bring the right foot ware. One of you will have to do it." She replied.

Jim looked to Blair and Clancy. Blair was the best candidate as he was in comfortable clothes and sneakers.

"Blair," He said. "Miss Davies was spooked by whatever Melinda said to her. She's avoiding her by going on a run. Of the three of us, you're the best person for the job. You need to keep up with her and calm her down enough to listen to reason."

"Oh, boy! Let me talk to Melinda."

Jim handed over the phone. Blair asked what she had said to her so far. He discovered she asked her to ask the ghost of Tru's mom what her gift was. There was a few seconds of silence as Melinda did just that. When she got back on the phone told him it was in disbelief and wonder. Blair's eyes bulged at the concept as Jim listened with his Sentinel hearing looking at Blair in disbelief.

"That's not possible." Jim thundered.

"Well, apparently that's what she does." Blair replied

"What does she do?" Clancy asked as Tru came running out of the building.

"You better get to it Blair." Jim said.

With that, Blair ran after her. When it was evident that his academic career was in the toilet he had nowhere to turn. When Simon offered him a job on the police force, Blair took it and was rushed through the academy as his knowledge of police procedure surpassed most of the other cadets. However, he still needed to be able to pass the physical, qualify on the shooting range and, most of all, complete a run through the obstacle course. This was a wake up call to him. He always thought of himself as fit but it took him some time to get the stamina to finish the course. Since then, he took up jogging and signed a membership to a local gym along with Jim. He was now in the best shape of his life. He caught up to Tru quickly.

"Hi there," He said with a friendly smile.

"Um… Hi," Tru replied unsure of who this guy thought he was.

"You know it wasn't Melinda's intent to freak you out. At least, not with what she had told you so far."

"Oh crap! What the hell do you people want from me? Do I have to call a cop?"

"I am a cop, Officer Blair Sandburg at your service." Blair replied.

"What?"

"Not from around here, I'm from Cascade, Washington. All I'm asking is for you to hear me out. Take some time to think about what I'm saying and get back to us with whatever you decide."

"Fine, what do you what from me?"

"We don't want anything. We're here as part of a protection detail. And to put it bluntly, people with gifts are in danger meaning you're in danger."

"From what?"

"That's a good question, one that I don't have an answer for but I know the information about the threat is very real."

"Well. let me just say that I'm pretty good at taking care of myself."

"Maybe, if I started at the beginning you'll see I'm not just a cop; I'm also a shaman."

"A shaman?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Blair retorted. Is that any harder to believe than reliving days so you can save people?"

Tru didn't answer. They just kept running.

"James Ellison, he's my partner on the force. He's also gifted and one day about a month ago we were in the middle of work when we were both slapped with a vision sent from a spiritual plane. The place where our friend and mentor had passed on to. He told us that there was unimaginable trouble ahead and that we had to help this woman he showed us. She would know a place of protection. Once we got to Grandview New York, we met her. Her name was Melinda Gordon. We also found that her gift was to communicate with earth bound spirits."

"Earth bound spirits?" Tru asked looking for a definition.

"Spirits of people that couldn't pass on to the next spiritual plane, mostly because of connections to others they have unfinished business with.

The information about the safe place was given to Melinda by one of those spirits. The ghost turned out to be a messenger for a higher power and that being wasn't giving us any information until we saved you."

"Well, you can tell your higher powers that I don't need saving! So, you and your people can just move on!"

"You don't get it! The powers didn't want you to be saved! The messenger went out of the way against the powers wishes for us to offer protection. The messenger believes you're worth it."

"What! Why would this…this spirit do that? Why me?"

"Yeah, that's the thing that you're probably going to find suspicious. I know I would in your place but here it goes. The spirits name is Elise Davies. It's your mother Tru."

Tru stopped in her tracks with that statement. The range of emotions that played across her face happened so fast it was hard to keep up but finally she stopped on disbelieving anger.

"You people leave me the hell alone! I don't give a rat's ass about any threat. I'll handle whatever it is myself. If you guys approach me anymore; I'll call the authorities and I don't care if you're a cop. Just stay the hell away from me!"

"It doesn't matter to us if you believe me or not. We offered you protection. If you don't want it then so be it. We'll be leaving the Boston Harbor Hotel tomorrow morning if you change your mind. If not, you wont be seeing us again."

"That's fine by me." She said as she ran across the road into a park. Blair pulled out his cell phone and called Jim.

"Jim, come and pick me up, I'm at the corner of Tremont street and Park."

"How did it go?" Jim asked.

"About as well or as bad as you'd expect. I laid down the whole story without the main event issue. I gave her all the names and places for her to look up. She will either come to us or she won't. Either way we tried; Mrs. Davies can't fault us for that. She'll just have to give us the information for the safe place."

"We can only hope."

**/**Scene Break**/**

Tru ran about a mile into the park. When she was sure she wasn't being followed she pulled out her cell phone. Someone answered in two rings.

"Davis, I need you to run a check for me."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a couple of visitors this morning telling me that they wanted to protect me from some unknown danger."

"What do you mean 'unknown danger'?" Davis wondered aloud, now very concerned.

"That just it, they didn't seem to know, but they swore that it was real. At least, he did."

"Who?" Davis asked.

"His name was Blair Sandburg he said he was a a cop from Cascade, Washington. And 'her' name was Melinda Gordon from Grandview, New York. He mentioned another guy. His name was Jim Ellison also a cop out of Cascade. They knew who I was. They knew what I can do, and Davis, they are all supposed to have some kind of gifts. Blair claimed to be a shaman. Melinda was some kind of medium. They claimed that she could talk to ghosts. He said she was talking to my mother."

"That has to be a ruse and it's pretty low. I'll get right on this. See me after class."

"I will see you then."

All day Tru kept looking over her shoulder waiting for Blare or Melinda to show up. They never did. When class let out she went to the morgue to meet Davis. When she got there she found him straight at the computer.

"What did you find out Davis?"

"You don't remember the Name Blair Sandburg do you?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"A few years back he was all over the news for turning in a dissertation on something called a Sentinel, people with heightened senses. They could read a news paper from across the street. Hear the heart beat of a mouse from across the room. Stuff like that but then he announced that his paper is a fake-a fantasy he had for a book that he decided to turn in as a fraudulent term paper."

"So, he's a fraud. Now, I got him! He won't be able to pull nothing now."

"I don't know about that. I've spent all day looking through the information which only brought up more questions that I had answers for.

Blair Sandburg became a ride along observer for the Cascade P.D. The detective that was his partner was Jim Ellison. Since then, detective Ellison's capture rates skyrocketed. In some of the cases, there were a few discrepancies. Things that sound feasible on paper but if you thought about it; you realize that it couldn't be done without high-tech devices of which there is no record of them."

"What kind of devices?"

"Binoculars for one, a microscope, and long range listening devices and in a few cases he simply followed his nose to find the criminal. The guy must have the nose of a blood hound."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying this detective Ellison is one of these Sentinel guys? Then, why did Sandburg claim his paper to be a fake? He had a live one right there. He could have risen to the top of the academic ladder."

"Think about it. It would be like me writing a paper about you and it finding its way into the news papers. I would never do it intentionally but if it happened, I would tell everyone it was a flight of fancy just to keep the world from crashing down on you."

"Wow. That must have sucked! He'd never be able to get a job in his field of study for the rest of his life."

"He committed academic suicide just to save his friend."

"How is it, no one else noticed this?"

"News reporters these days aren't that investigative. They like to report the easy stories all laid out for them. As far as the department Ellison worked out of; I believe that someone there knew about him. It would have to be someone in authority capable of covering Ellison's tracks. Probably his immediate supervisor, a Captain… Simon Banks." He said reading it off the screen.

"What about this Melinda Gordon?"

"That is also an interesting file to read; it would seem that the _Federal Aviation Administration has her listed as a possible physic__. It would seem that a jet crashed near Grandview a few years ago and she was there claiming to speak with the dead." _

_"I bet that went over well."_

_"__Actually, you'd be surprised. The F.A.A. is very open minded about _psychics_ as long as they are registered.__"_

_"__Registered?"_

_"__Yeah, the government has a registry full of them, but since _Melinda was never on their list her words fell on deaf ears."

"So, do you think she is for real?"

"You don't have to show up on someone's list to be a powerful psychic. There are many of them that are virtually unknown. But yes, I think she is for real. There are internet sites of families being helped in her area by a woman who has a desire for antiques. Melinda Gordon just so happens to own a shop called 'Same as It Never Was Antiques'."

"Then the question is, what's their game? What is this danger they are talking about? And…"

"And is it really your mother they are talking to," Davis said finishing her sentence.

They engaged in a half hour of discussion of what their next step should be. They decided to make contact with Blair and Melinda's group to find out the specifics of what was suppose to be coming after her. She found the number for the hotel Blair had mentioned. She was able to get in touch with them to arrange a meeting at the morgue. Another half hour went by before they finally arrived. Melinda's husband stayed at the hotel to watch over there son, Aiden. Davis was introduced to the group. Jim was introduced to Tru and Davis.

"It's an honor to meet an actual sentinel." Davis said purposely indicating he knew about Jims abilities.

Jim knew someone would make the connection. He had a hard enough time making up lies to tell the other detectives in major crime that he had not been the subject of Blair's dissertation. Blair looked stunned but Jim just shrugged and nodded, which stunned Blair even more.

"I guess we really are laying all our cards on the table today." Blair commented.

"Looks that way chief," Jim replied.

Tru then turned to Melinda and asked her directly what the name of her favorite stuffed animal was when she was eight. Melinda paused before answering that it was Mr. Jiggers a stuffed elephant. This brought unexpected tears to her eyes at the realization that this might be real.

"She said you still have him and put him on the pillow after making the bed. She says to tell you she still watches over you and your brother."

"Tell her, I'm sorry, I couldn't save my sister. I couldn't get to her in time and…"

"She's right here. She can hear you. She said that it wasn't your fault. You got her into rehab where she needed to be. The overdose was her doing; there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

Tru cried a bit before she finally stopped. She got a hold of herself and got to the topic of the meeting.

"Just what or who is it that is coming after me?"

"This is something we're not clear on. You mother says that the higher powers will not elaborate until we reach our destination where others more capable of protecting us will be."

"Okay, that sounds suspicious."

"Your mother seems to trust them."

"Just why is my mother earthbound? She should be in heaven or something like that. She did a lot of good during her life."

Melinda looked to her right. This was supposedly where Tru's mom was standing. Tru noticed Melinda was listening to something she couldn't hear. Supposedly, it was her mother. She wanted to believe she was talking to her mother but she still wasn't one hundred percent on board with believing any of this. She was desperately trying to an open mind.

"She said she did move on but was approached to be the messenger for us."

Just then a body was brought in.

"Excuse us. We need to work. We'll talk later." Davis said.

The body Fred the ambulance driver came in with was wrapped in a vinyl body bag. It had water droplets running off it from the rain that poured down on the city about an hour and a half ago. The body was that of a little boy maybe five years old.

"Oh, this is a shame!" Tru thundered.

"This is the body of that kid the was kidnapped this morning, Carter Bishop." Fred announced.

"Kidnapped? I didn't hear anything about that." She said.

"He's the fourth kidnapped victim in just as many weeks; he was abducted from his front yard on Marlborough Street. The mom turned her back to retrieve the phone. When she came back out, a neighbor driving home from the market said he saw a man carrying what might have been her son. The police searched for him all day long only to find his body along side a dumpster on Washington Street. The medical examiner said that he was dumped there but it wasn't where he was murdered. Time of death occurred around two P.M.; cause of death is still undetermined. They want you to collect the blood from him as well as any other evidence from the body and send it to Dr. Isles at the Boston PD."

"Why didn't she collect it?" Davis asked.

"She's been making arrangement with the feds of the Behavioral analysis unit (B.A.U.) out of Quantico, Virginia since they are more equipped to hunt down serial killers and kidnappers. Rizzoli is pissed about it. She hates working with the feds. There was an incident with her and a fed awhile back that almost got her demoted. I hope things fairout better this time around."

Jim watched the attendant take the body into the morgue.

"Thanks Fred, we'll take it from here." Davis replied.

As the attendant left, Jim came up to Davis and said. "Check around his mouth and nose first. There definitely the smell of ether coming off him. He was probably rendered unconscious that way."

"What do you mean? I didn't smell anything." Tru questioned.

Davis realizing what he meant replied. "This is a rare opportunity. Mr. Ellison. Would you be able to assist us in collecting evidence?"

"What why?" Tru asked bewildered. There was nothing to indicate that Jim had any knowledge of how to work in an autopsy environment.

"Tru remembered he is a sentinel. He should be able to find the evidence most people would normally miss."

"Yeah, I once said that Jim was a criminal's worst nightmare because he's a human crime lab." Blair announced.

Davis passed Jim a pair of latex gloves. They headed into the morgue to perform the autopsy.

By the time they were done, Davis was truly impressed. Tru was awed. The man was able to find things others would have missed. Among some of them was the needle mark on his foot that had the smell of industrial solvent; it was definitely the stuff that killed him. There was also a small spot of grease near his elbow and a yellow shell like substance imbedded in the treads of his shoes. As they were about to exit the morgue, another body was brought in.

"It's a hit and run victim; happened around two thirty p.m." The attendant said. "Witnesses say the driver just kept speeding away. The victim didn't have any I.D. So we were told to bring him here." When the sheet was pulled back, Tru lost all her color. There dead lay her brother Harrison.

"No! Not again! Not Harrison! Not my brother!"

Davis was in shock.

"Harrison, come on! Just ask me, come on! Just one more time, this isn't your time, not yet! I can save you! Just ask, come on Harrison! Come on, HARRISON!" She began to scream hysterically.

"Tru," Davis began. "Your gift is about second chances, maybe, you can't bring him back this time because this is the second time he died. You already gave him his second chance."

Tru cried at her brother's side. The body of Carter Bishop was to her left. Blair's heart was heavy with sorrow for her. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. That's when something happened that made Blair try to protect Tru. Both the bodies of Carter and Harrison grabbed one of Tru's arms; they opened their eyes meeting hers. They whispered, "Help Me," and the day rewound.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I like reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Blair Eyes snapped open. At first, he didn't realize where he was. He was taking a nap caused by a very long drive.

"Man! I just had the weirdest dream. Where are we anyway?" He asked Jim.

"We're just coming into Boston." He replied.

"Wait a minute, weren't we just there?"

"No, we just passed the 'Welcome to Boston' sign about a mile back." Jim said angrily.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"It's the damn ghost; she has us lying to Melinda and her family. And it's only going to come up and bite us in the ass in the end."

Blair was dumb struck. He had had this conversation with Jim just a few hours ago.

"Yeah, I suppose, I can see your point." He said a bit unsure.

"And another thing, how are we supposed to approach this woman? It was easy with Melinda, she knew we were coming. I mean what do we say to Miss Davies? 'Hi, we're a pack of gifted people and we heard you're one too.' Or how about, 'Your mother contacted us from beyond the grave to save your life.' This is going to be a nightmare no matter how we put it."

Blair started to get an uncomfortable feeling that the dream he had wasn't a dream at all. He decided to see if he couldn't profit from some of what he believed to be foreknowledge.

"I bet you our next three meals bills that Mrs. Gordon would do it willingly." He said.

"Wow! You're pretty sure of yourself." Jim said sarcastically.

"I think I can read people rather well. I believe she's the type of person to volunteer to make first contact."

"First contact? What is this? Star Trek?"

"Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Everyone parked their cars in the park structure located on the corner adjacent their destination. As they got out of the car, Melinda walked up to them and said.

"I know the two of you are use to knocking on doors and questioning people. I was wondering if you would let me do the talking. Besides, she might freak out if she decovers someone from law enforcement knows about her."

Jim looked at Blair. He had a huge smile on his face. Jim knew he lost the bet. He said. "Did you two plan this?"

"Melinda looked at Jim confused. Plan what, with whom?"

"Never mind. But you probably have the right Idea," Jim said as they continued into the building.

"Actually, I think I need to be there with you." Blair said.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Why not? Like you, I'm a pretty good people person. I can read people rather well."

"Alright, fine. Let's go." She said.

Earlier Tru Davies woke to the sound of her clock radio blaring the song 'Another One Bites The Dust' by 'Queen'.

"Not this time they won't," She responded to the radio as she exited the bed to get dressed. She picked up the phone and called Harrison. Harrison answered quickly. She got down to business.

"Harrison, listen up. I'm on a rewind day. You died from a hit and run. We both know how Jack reacted last time! So, I'll meet you at the diner in twenty minuets with some friends. Get there first and save us a big table."

Tru then called Davis at the morgue.

"Davis, I'm on a rewind day and need information about a five year old kid named Carter Bishop."

"Carter Bishop? He was just on the news. He was abducted about a half hour ago. What can you tell me about the body?"

Tru went over the detail of what they found out. She also told him of the visitors that approached her about her abilities. This bewildered Davis, a medium, a shaman, and a true sentinel? It sounded like the beginning of a really bad joke.

"When they come by, I'm going to try and get them to help me." Tru told Davis.

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I think they can be trusted."

A couple of floors down from Tru's apartment, Blair and Melinda climbed the stairs. It didn't take long to reach her door. They knocked and without hesitation Tru yanked the door open and said. "Come on in Melinda…Blair?" She added shocked. "What are you doing here this time?"

Melinda was confused. How did Tru know who she and Blair were? It was Blair who hinted at the answer.

"I know what happened. I seem to have come back with you. Though, I'm at a loss for a reason why."

"That's never happened before. What a minute, didn't you say you're a shaman? Maybe, that had something to do with it."

"Wait a minute, will one of you tell me what's going on here, please!" Melinda asked.

"Sure," Blare began. "Tru has the ability to relive days to stop people from dying. The trigger is that a dead person asks her for help, And by the way," He said turning to Tru. "That was the creepiest thing I ever experienced."

"Welcome to my world," Tru said smiling at him.

"I take it this has happened?" asked Melinda.

"Yeah, at least, Tru's brother should be easy. We should give him a call."

"All ready done, but he's not out of hot water yet. I'll explain everything when we get the rest of the guys together. Come on."

Tru rode with Melinda and her family Melinda took the lead because Tru was giving directions from the back seat, Blair and Jim followed. Blair explained everything to Jim about the rewind on the way to the diner.

Once they arrived they found Harrison sitting waiting for them. Blair stopped in his tracks stunned seeing Harrison adding cream to his coffee. This was a bit of a shock since the last time Blair had seen him he was dead. His body resting on a cold slab in the morgue. He shook the shock off. Everyone sat down for the meeting. Tru introduced everyone to her brother as the meeting got underway.

"Okay, everyone has an idea of what I do right?"

"Everyone nodded."

At this time Harrison interrupted, "Tru, I have a question; why do these people know what you do?

"Sorry Bro, I forgot to tell you. I met them before the rewind. They came to me to protect us from some unknown danger headed our way. These people each have a gift except for Melinda's husband and their son." Tru explained not knowing about Aiden's abilities.

"Protect us, as in me, too? Why is someone after me? I'm not the one with any gift. No offense Tru."

No one noticed that Melinda was listening to someone unseen. She said. "You carry the gene that could possibly be passed on to a son or daughter giving them the same gift Tru has."

Harrison sat back a little shocked by this information.

"Alright, we're here because someone died. Well, two someone's." Tru corrected looking at her brother. "The first was a little boy by the name of Carter Bishop. He was abducted by and unknown person right in front of his home on Marlborough Street. There is nothing we can do to prevent the kidnapping as it already happened before I woke up this morning. All we can do is try to find him before he is put to death. He'll be found dead alongside a dumpster on Washington Street but he was killed somewhere else. We need to find out where that is. He was knocked out with ether and was killed by an injection of industrial solvent into his foot. There was grease on his arm and some yellow shell like substance that Jim said smelled like stale popcorn kernels."

"How many movie theaters are there in Boston?" Blair asked.

"Too many, even if all of us spread out to find him, we can never cover them all in time."

"What about closed down theaters? I doubt the kidnapper would use one open for business."

"That narrows it down to somewhere between five and ten. I'll call Davis; he'll do a computer search to make sure. But before we get started on that, there's something you need to know. I have someone that thinks he's my opposite. While I try to give people a second chance, that someone is out there trying to make sure I fail. His name is Jack Harper and he believes that to change the outcome of what originally happened before the rewind would be akin to messing with fate or some such nonsense. He never killed anyone before we met. He'd just try to prevent me from saving people."

"You said he never killed anyone before you met. Are you saying he has killed afterward?" Jim asked reading between the lines.

"He tried to save a girl that originally died. He held on to her to keep her from falling off the building. Whether he let go or he just couldn't hold on any more; I just can't be sure. I don't even think he knows for sure. But I can say he was never the same after that day; he seems to be different every time I see him these days. Sometimes, he seems to be Darker; other times he seems unsure of himself; other times he gets preachy about our part in the greater scheme of things."

"Sounds like that guy's barley holding it together." Clancy commented.

"Yeah. So, I want you guys to hide my brother away until well after two thirty or until we're ready to leave Boston."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter and…wait, what do you mean leave Boston? You're not going to tell me you believe these guys do you?"

"Not exactly, but I think we should find out where we're going from Melinda's ghost, go there, find out what's really going on and if this sounds like something we can't handle we'll stay. If not, we'll come back home. "

"Ghost? What ghost?"

"Melinda's gift is to see and speak with apparitions." Tru replied.

"That sounds a little creepy to me; it's like talking to dead people."

Melinda smiled. Harrison smiled back showing that he was actually okay with it. Tru just shook her head at her brother's bad joke.

"You better get use to it because you're going to be spending time with Melinda and her family at their hotel until the rest of us can rescue Carter."

"Wait, what? Wouldn't it be better if all of us were looking for him?"

"Listen Harrison, this is the second time I saved your butt from deaths grip. This is your third chance. Jack is going to be freaked about that. I can't take the chance that he'll not kill you the moment he sees you! So, you're staying with Melinda. Besides, there aren't that many closed down theaters in Boston."

"Alright, you just be careful out there."

"Have you seen these guys? They're pretty and they're buff. I think any girl would be in good hand here bro." Tru said smiling.

Blair and Jim blushed. Harrison rolled his eyes. Tru called Davis and found out that there were eight abandon theaters in Boston. Ten minutes later, they were on there way. Harrison still argued about lying low for the day but he did what his sister wanted. Now, she could focus on saving the boy. Tru, Blair and Jim didn't know the exact time of death but they were determined to search through the buildings as quickly as possible. Half way through the fourth theater it started to pour down rain. When they finished with the eighth one; they were discouraged and angry.

"Maybe, we were at the right theater to soon." Blair suggested.

"No, I think we're missing something." Jim said. "Tru is there anything more about the body you forgot about. You said something about grease on his elbow. What kind? Vaseline? Hamburger grease?"

"Axel grease," Tru replied And you said something about a dust that hung around the boy that was sweet, sugar sweet. His fingers had some type of food dye on them that was red and blue. We sent it off to be analyzed just before I…we were sent back to this morning."

"If we put those two clues together, wouldn't that add up to cotton candy?" Blair asked. "I mean it's the only time I can remember eating something sweet that stained my fingers those colors."

"Are there any fairs in operation around here? The axel grease could be from one of the rides." Jim added.

"Not at this time of year," Tru replied.

"What about…what about a place where they store the equipment for fairs?" Blair thought aloud.

Tru pulled out her phone and called Davis. After she relayed the information of what they suspected Davis called up the information on his computer. He told her that the city stored such equipment in warehouses on Topeka Street.

Quickly they made there way to the warehouse. Once there, Jim spotted signs of recent habitation in a building that should have been locked.

Both Blair and Jim drew their weapons before entering; Tru followed behind them. The lighting was dim. It seemed that someone rigged up a makeshift lighting system that was meant to illuminate small areas possibly for maintenance. After searching for about five minutes, they had found the boy in a curled up position in front of a portable fun house. Tru checked for a pulse.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed. "We've got to get him out of here!" she thundered.

Just then, someone fired a gun from the inside the fun house. The sound echoed through out the facility making it seem more like an explosion. The bullet just missed Tru's head. it hit a crate located just behind her. She screamed in terror.

"Stay down!" Jim yelled.

Jim and Blair made there way up the ramp to the entrance to the fun house.

"This guy must think he's the joker or something." Blair commented.

Jim turned to Tru and said, "Get him out of here and call for back-up."

Tru picked up Carter and made her way to through the warehouse. Just as she left the area where the boy was found the fun house came alive. The calliope started blaring carnival music. Lights of different colors began blinking. A fog machine puffed out wafts of blinding smoke. This was not good for any normal person in a dangerous situation such as this but for a person with sentinel abilities it could be debilitating. However, Jim being a seasoned sentinel was able to dial back his senses to the effect that he was less bothered by it than Blair.

Tru was halfway through the maze of creates and equipment when she realized that she must have made a wrong turn. She quickly put Carter down. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call to the police.

Blair and Jim thought it would be wiser to split up. Jim would go through the entrance while Blair covered the exit. Jim took a deep breath before entering the open funhouse entrance. After all, it could be his last.

After making the call, Tru looked around at her surroundings. She tried to get her bearings to escape this place. She came across wire rigged to a telephone pole. She looked through a small window and could see that the wire stretched across the floor in the direction she just came from.

"This must be what's powering that noisy calliope." She thought. She then remembered Jims sentinel abilities. If it was giving her a headache, than it couldn't be doing him any good. Looking around some more she found a fire ax hanging on the facility wall.

Jim was making his way through the maze section of the fun house when he made the mistake of pointing his gun down the wrong path. He had not realized that there was another corridor on the other side. The assailant ended up pointing his gun point blank range right at Jim.

"Don't move!" The assailant shouted.

Jim instantly responded by putting his hands in the air. The assailant noticed the weapon.

"Put the gun on the floor and kick it over to me!" commanded the perpetrator.

Jim slowly bent down to place the gun on the floor. Just then, the lights and sounds stopped. Explosions of gunfire rung out from both weapons throughout the warehouse.

Tru was successful at cutting the wire. However chopped would be the proper term. She hoped that the gunshots she heard not that of the kidnapper. Using the ax, she drug the live end of the wire closer to the wall to prevent accidental electrocution. That's when a streak of lightning from the window illuminated the warehouse circuit breakers. She proceeded to turn the breakers on suddenly illuminating the facility.

As the warehouse lighting turned on, Blair ran towards Jims location. He was holstering his gun.

The assailant was down screaming in pain from a bullet wound to the shoulder. Quickly law enforcement personnel arrived to investigate, Detective Rizzoli took the statements of the two out of state officers. The story that Jim, Blair, and Tru came up with was that Tru met them at a forensic seminar over a year ago. She offered to show them the town if they ever came to Boston. Having taken her up on her offer; they came across a suspicious looking man entering the warehouse carrying a child. Knowing of the kidnapping from the morning news, they covertly followed the man into the storage facility where they were able to recognize the boy as Carter Bishop.

"Well, you both have good instincts." Detective Rizzoli declared. "I'm glad someone was able to take down this creep. If he got away with killing another child we would have had to call in the BAU and I can't tell you enough how much I hate working with the feds."

After Rizzoli thought about what she said She realized it made her sound like she put her hatred of the FBI over the child's welfare she recanted.

"That is… I mean."

"We understand what you meant." Jim said. "I felt the same way about the FBI moving into our territory. Then, I realized I was putting my personal feeling over that of the citizens of the city I swore to protect. What I really wanted was for the people that created the situation that brought the Feds in to be out of my city and incarcerated."

"Well, not all of us can be the all American police officer." Rizzoli said sarcastically.

Blair chuckled.

"Yeah, it did come out sounding that way didn't it?" Jim replied, laughing at himself.

"Just a whole lot," Rizzoli giggled.

"Be that as it may, Feds are one thing but I've also worked with the BAU and they're a whole different animal. It was amazing to watch them work. I hope you never need them but if you do, it will give you a whole new perspective about the job."

"Whose, mine or theirs?" she asked.

"Both." He replied.

/Scene Break/

Later at the Boston Harbor Hotel Harrison asked Tru to take a walk with him. When they got outside they walked down the street toward the convenient store on the corner. They dredged through the third down pour of rain that day. Harrison turned to Tru.

"You know, I've talked to Melinda while you were gone. Do you have any idea what these people have been saying? These guys are pulling some kind of con and they're laying it on thick. They are saying that they're talking to mom. Please tell me you're not buying this bullshit!"

"While they are pretty convincing, I want to see what they have to say. What's this unknown danger we're in? If it isn't mom, then why come to us? They don't seem to care if we stay or go. They're going to leave tomorrow regardless."

"Yeah and that's the hook. They pretend they don't care. Then you think they're on the level; the next thing you know you're part of a government experiment."

"You've been watching too much Sci-fi conspiracy television Harrison. Three out of five of them have gifts too. Do you really think Melinda is the type to drag her family into danger without pulling them out?"

"I still think your making a mistake. Couldn't you talk to Davis first?"

"I already have and like you; he expressed his concerns but I'm going anyway."

Harrison sighed before saying. "Then, I guess I'll have to come too, just in case, I have to bail your ass out of trouble."

Together, they were passing an alley. Tru smiled at her brothers' need to be the hero. That was before she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I knew if I followed you, you'd lead me to Harrison Tru." Jack Harper said pointing a gun at them both.

"You're too late, Jack. It's beyond Harrison's time of death. I saved him fair and square."

"There's no way I could get to Carter Bishop with all the cops and news media around but he's small potatoes compared to Harrison's transgressions against fate." Jack said ignoring what Tru said, "A third chance would make him the biggest abomination one can imagine; I can never allow him to live."

"You know, I won't allow that Jack." She said stepping in front of her brother.

"Then, maybe, its your time you die as well"

"Jack, think about it. If these people were meant to die why rewind the day in the first place." Harrison said.

"He makes a good point Jack. You can't deny that."

"Only an abomination would use that kind of logic as a defense. Fate demands he be destroyed. Today, I am to be the hand of fate. I will carry out my sacred duty no matter what words 'it' uses to confound me. I won't listen to 'it' anymore"

"You sound like you've been reading too many scriptures, Jack." Harrison said.

'Quiet you! It's time to die!" Jack screamed.

"He's not an 'it' Jack! He's a human being!" Like you or me! Tru yelled.

"Not like me! He's nothing like me! Neither of you are!"

The gunshot that rang out blended with thunder. Tru yelled.

Jack!

Jacks hand was bleeding as the gun was shot out of his palm. Everyone turned to see Jim fifty yards away pointing a gun at Jack who stumbled back into the alley and out of Jim's line of sight. Jack looked at Tru and Harrison and said.

"I don't care how long it takes Harrison; if it takes the rest of my life; I'll hunt you down and see you dead. I'll see you both dead!" Jack screamed.

Jack then ran down the alley. Jim ran up to Tru and Harrison and asked if they were all right. They both said yes. He told them to call 911 as he took off down the ally after Jack. The alley turned out to be a dead end but he didn't see any sign of Jack.

There was however, an open manhole. The city workers were involved in a maintenance project before the rain started to pour down. They left it open while placing caution signs around it. Jacks blood led right into it. Jim looked down the hole. The water was high but if you stayed to the edge you could still navigate the tunnels. Jim couldn't let him get away so he went in after him. As he stepped off the ladder he was able to see Jack trying to keep his balance at the edge of the water.

He ran around a bend in the tunnel and out of Jim's sight. Jim ran after him. He was rapidly catching up to Jack and Jack knew it. He ducked down a side tunnel in hoping that Jim would pass him by. But Jim caught sight of him just before he went down the tunnel. Jack looked to where the tunnel led. If Jim came down this way he'd be behind bars before night fall. The tunnel led to a drop off about twenty five feet deep. Six tunnels emptied their water into it. There was no telling how deep the water was and you'd be lucky to survive falling in as the run off from the six tunnels would undoubtedly push you under and keep you there. As he turned back to see if Jim had passed him by, Jack was stunned, standing before him was Jim not even fifteen feet away.

"Give up Jack! You're a wanted man now. Do you want to be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life?"

Jack realized going with this guy his life would certainly be over. He was not going to sit in a cell for the rest of his life. He had a mission. People had to stay dead and he was the one to make sure that happened. Plus, he had to kill Harrison before the balance of fate was so disrupted that things would go to hell. However, if he took his own life, maybe, a successor would come along put everything right.

"Don't think about playing fugitive. This isn't a movie! You won't make it!" Jim thundered.

"That's what Tommy Lee Jones said." Jack said smiling.

"You're not Harrison Ford," Jim retorted.

"And I won't be trying to survive the fall." Jack replied as he jumped.

Jim looked down into the water to see if he could find any sign of Jack. The water was too gray and murky. He just couldn't understand the mind of a mad man. That's why they call them crazy, He decided to turn back the way he came. Once out of the sewer, other police arrived. Tru, Harrison and Jim told the story of what happened and the police said the cadaver dogs would be called out in the morning.

Harrison asked Jim if there was anyway that Jack could still be alive. Jim replied that it would be highly unlikely but stranger things have been known to happen. Harrison turned to Tru and said.

"Alright, we'll go with them at least, until the cops can say for sure that the creep is dead. I think I'll take my chances with them than waiting around here to find Jack coming after us with a hockey mask and a chainsaw."

"Like I said before bro, you watch too much sci-fi television." Tru responded.

/Scene break/

Jack was surprised to find that the moment he jumped the current it didn't pull him under. Instead it sucked him through a side tunnel. There might still be hope he thought, if he could hold his breath long enough to find an air pocket. Maybe, he could wait out the rain and when the tunnels voided the water he could make his way out.

As the water carried him, he realized he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't hold his breath long enough to survive. Then, the realization hit him that he wouldn't be saved. He failed his divine goddess, that of fate. His fate was now to die in the place of the abomination Harrison. He was mentally saying goodbye to the world when he was thrown from and outlet pipe that exited into the cold ocean.

Early March was not a time for swimming in the ocean. However, the water of the sewer was much warmer. He was starting to lose feeling in his limbs. He forced himself to swim to shore.

He idly thought that if the citizens of Boston knew the sewers of the city poured out into the bay they would be livid. The sun had just set. Not that anyone could tell with all the cloud cover. The rain had died down to a drizzle.

He made his way to a pier and was able to grab hold of it. He pulled himself through the water. The people near the structure come to save him. Two of them assisted him to the shore. Once there, a third person grabbed his legs while the other two had him by the arms. No words were spoken as they carried him into a nearby warehouse. He still couldn't feel his limbs. They felt like blocks of ice. The warehouse was dusty and hadn't been used in months. He was brought to two other people and was set down on top of a table.

"We found him barely alive in the ocean." One of them said.

"Then a cold drink perhaps." One of the five said.

Jack was confused. Why would this man think he needed a cold drink? Was he trying to be funny? Apparently, he was because everyone in the room laughed.

Then something happened to their faces. They became feral looking, with large pointed teeth and yellow eyes. Jack had unwittingly swum into a nest of migrating vampires. Jack knew he was looking into the many faces of death as they each sunk their teeth into one of his veins. Fate had been a cruel mistress. She had tortured him with hope. He had been pulled along the sewers and swam to shore with limbs he could no longer feel only to die at the hand of these monsters. He was being punished for his failure and his last thought as he sank into oblivion was that he deserved every bit of it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A.N. Yes, Jack is dead not undead. The vamps were hungry they didn't need another mouth to feed by turning him. No, the vampires won't get Jacks abilities. It would be to diluted anyway as his blood was shared between five of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Over a week and a half had passed and Hermione and Harry were no closer in determining the language of document zero so they contacted Arthur Weasley for help. After filling him in on all the details of how Hermione discovered the document and what they thought it meant. He agreed to help and was shown the pictures of the document. He was unable to identify the writing but recognized one of the signatures as being that of the Merpeople.

Now with Arthur help and a lead on the identity of one of the signatures; they got back to work researching the language with renewed vigor.

However, Arthur couldn't keep his mind on the work and constantly gave into distractions by asking off topic questions.

In frustration, Hermione, Harry, and Arthur decided to take a break by getting something to eat and to discuss other matters that were better discussed away from the wizarding world. So, now they were in a private booth in a muggle restaurant. Once served they cast the necessary privacy spells before getting down to business.

"Mr. Weasley, there's been something Harry and I decided to keep from you till now. It's about Mr. Giles and the organization he works for."

"What about him?"

"The day Harry came to meet Giles for the first time there was a bit of an altercation."

"Altercation? Do tell."

"It would seem that they already knew about magic and knew about it for some time. Although, we soon realized it wasn't our kind of magic."

"Yeah, we found out alright, the hard way." Harry added sourly.

"So, he wasn't a muggle? He was a wizard right?"

"No, Mr. Weasley he was a muggle and it turns out that muggels have there own kind of magic. In some ways, it might even be stronger than ours."

"Muggles doing magic? It's unheard of! How did you find out about this?"

"Harry mistook a witch to be a wizarding witch and was about to arrest her for willingly showing muggels magic."

"We soon found out that her magic was vastly different from our own ways of magic." Harry added.

"She doesn't need to use a wand nor did she have a magical core."

"No wand? That's not possible!" Mr. Weasley argued loudly.

"In essence, she is the wand that harnesses the surrounding magic of earth and nature. She is able to manifest it when needed." Hermione explained.

"Merlin's beard! What you're saying sounds like a fairytale, but what of this Mr. Giles? How dose he fit in? What kind of Organization is he a part of?"

"From what we understand, Mr. Giles is capable of the same kind of magic. He may have taught Willow (that's the witch's name) some of the magic she knows. As for the organization they run; it's a group called the Guardian Council which I found out was formerly known as the Watchers Council." Harry said waiting to see if Arthur showed any sighs of recognition.

"And what does this Guardian Council do?" Arthur questioned.

"Their main job is to help the slayer." Hermione said still waiting to see if Mr. Weasley showed any sighs of recognition. "

"And what is the function of a slayer?"

"The legends state that one girl in the world is magically chosen to become an empowered warrior to fight vampires and demons." Hermione summarized the passages she memorized.

Arthur snorted. "That isn't an overly busy job is it? I mean how often do you even see a vampire really? It's not like there are very many of them. But I must say, these Muggles have odd notions if they truly believe in demons."

Harry and Hermione gave each other a significant look. They may have to educate Arthur about what goes bump in the night. But they figured it would be prudent to take it slow with him so as not to shock him. Besides, they didn't know why there was an unspeakable looking like he wanted to hex Harry after that Abaddon incident.

"Actually, there seem to be many more vampires running around the muggle world than the magical world. Aren't they a type of demon?"

Arthur looked stone faced for a moment before he said. "Do you know if your friends use electro shavers to rid themselves of facial hair?"

Harry and Hermione were stunned by his off topic response.

"Arthur, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked

"I'm fine. Never better. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"I don't know. Your mind seems to be all over the place today."

"Perhaps, we should take him to St. Mungo's." Harry suggested.

"Harry he just got off, what I sure must have been, a tiring work schedule. He has been working over twelve hour shifts for the past month and a half. I think he just needs a vacation. And here we are asking him to work some more." Hermione announced.

"I am right here you know." Arthur announced not liking being talked about as if he were invisible. "Why do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"Because, you have been distracted all day Mr. Weasley. We tell you about demons and you talk about muggle grooming products."

"Well, it's not like there are any real demons. They're just a muggle myth to scare the children so they don't wonder off."

Harry opened his mouth to rebut however; Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Perhaps we'll come back to that later. As we were saying, the guardian Council job is to make ready the vampire slayer. The thing is in the process of us finding out about them they in turn found out about us."

"So you did Obliviate them, yes?"

"Actually, we didn't."

"What! That has to be the most irresponsible thing I've ever heard the two of you do. What could have possibly possessed you to leave their memories intact? This is a very serious! You place me in an awkward position, if I say nothing I'm an accomplice." Arthur said worriedly.

"First of all, we couldn't use a memory charm on them. Their job is too important and they gave us the information about the cleansing, and are still researching it to find the safe zone." Hermione explained.

"Not only that, but we are about to put you in an even more awkward position." Harry announced

"We would like your thoughts on inviting Willow into the wizarding world." Hermione blurted out.

"Have both of you lost your senses? Aren't you in enough trouble? What would possess both of you to do such a thing?"

"We wish to build a better friendship with her and the rest of the Council. They are helping us and we are helping them. In the end, it may come down to the only people left we have are each other. Besides, she does a form a magic so technically she is a witch. As a matter of fact, she may be more powerful than most wizards. She may have been able to defeat Voldemort back in the day." Hermione explained further.

"Surely, she couldn't be that powerful! You did say she was a muggle didn't you?"

"Well, from what we learned, she was part of the reason that Sunnydale collapsed." Harry said.

"She did it to save the world from a vampire army." Hermione continued.

Arthur spit and sputtered until he was finally able to form words. "Good lord."

"So, with her magic, do you think it would be alright to bring her to Diagon Alley?"

"You want to bring someone with that much power into Diagon Alley?"

"Power has nothing to do with it. She's not evil. Her profession should show you that." Harry said.

"And you both think it's safe to bring her without any prior knowledge of our world."

"The Parents of a muggle born are allowed into the alley to pick up school supplies for their child. There shouldn't be anything said if Hermione or I escorted her."

"You understand it will be your heads that will roll if you're caught."

"I think everything will work out alright Mr. Weasley. All I have to do is go home and contact her. I think I figured out the Guardian Council's e-mail program that came with the computer."

"Computer? Those are the muggle machines with all the buttons. What exactly do they do?"

"I suppose the best way to put it is that they're a Muggle calculating machine with the ability to research, teach, and communicate."

"Muggles are so fascinating." Arthur said in awe.

/Scene break/

Hermione got home and dug the laptop out of her beaded bag. She was using the computer several times a week to better understand its functions and the Guardian Council as well. She found links on the subject of demons and was fascinated to find out that there were so many different types. She could spend another seven years schooling herself on the subject. It was odd that in the past several weeks her knowledge of computers grew at an unbelievable rate compared to all the time she spent trying to figure it out in the library before she ever met Mr. Giles and Willow.

She opened the E-mail program that she was studying for the past few days. She found the e-mail address to Willows account. She then hit the button that would create a new e-mail document. She started to type making sure the content was vague enough so that anyone who might read it wouldn't get the full picture of what she was saying.

_Dear Willow,_

_I would like to invite you to go shopping at some of the specialty shops in London that are only known to the few who are into what you and I are. Since tomorrow is the weekend; I can pick you up around nine thirty if you so desire to accompany me. I'll be watching for your e-mail._

_Hope you're willing,_

_Hermione Granger _

Hermione moved the curser to the send all button and pushed it, the letter was sent off. In the next few minutes, she discovered her inbox flooded with mail. Hermione was surprised at all the responses. She began opening them one by one.

_Hello Hermione,_

_Specialty shops huh?_

_Sounds kinky. Hope you two have fun._

_Good tidings,_

_Amanda_

Who was Amanda and how did she get the letter she sent to Willow she thought. She opened the next one.

_Hey Hermione,_

_If its specialty shops you guys are looking for, there is suppose to be a real lovely one on Bullion street with all kinds of fun toys to get your jollies _

_Wishing you the best of luck,_

_Jill_

They think I'm taking Willow to a sex shop. This is so embarrassing. But how did they get Willows mail? She thought as she opened another letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger._

_I write this under the assumption that you are new to the world of computers as many of the slayers from third world countries were at one time. There is no need to feel embarrassed as many of them made the same mistakes in the beginning. Your mistake was that you should have hit the 'send' button instead you hit the 'send all' button which sent your letter to everyone in the _Council_ address book. The girls will undoubtedly give you a bit of tease for it but they do it in good fun. Please don't let this turn you away from the wonderful world of computers._

_Your friend,_

_Watcher second class_

_Bill Grind_

Oh no. This is awkward. She thought.

For the next half an hour, she read some of the replies and snickered at some of the girl's responses. She now had more addresses of the surrounding adult stores than she cared to know about.

These Girls are supposed to be teenagers. Why do they know where all the sex shops in London are? She wondered. Then, she finally came across an e-mail from Willow.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sure everyone has told you about the 'send all' thing. It happens. Don't worry about it. As for going out to the aforementioned shops, I'd love to go and as I don't have anything planed for tomorrow it sounds like a great way to spend the day. See you at G.C. England at Nine thirty._

_Your friend,_

_Willow Rosenberg._

"Well that's a good start to building a friendship with Willow and the Guardian Council." She thought

/Scene break/

The next morning Hermione appeared in the teleport receiving room of the Guardian Council in England. She walked up to the desk of the guard on duty.

"I'm Hermione Granger here to see Willow Rosenberg."

"Miss Willow will be right down; won't you have a seat while I give her a call?"

The guard didn't get a chance to pick up the phone when suddenly, Willow came through the door.

"Hermione, you're here already. Great, I can't wait to see the shops. I can't imagine where in London you found any witch supply shops that would have anything useful. I usually have to go out to the countryside were the coven have a farm to find magical items I need."

"Willow, I'm not just taking you to some new age shops. I'm taking you into the magical community where I work and live."

"Really? Wait, I thought you worked at the Great Library of England."

"I do, but I have a part time job as an Auror."

"That a magical policeman, like Harry right?" Willow asked.

"A dark wizard catcher, yes. And Harry works full time"

"Okay, let's go." Willow said happily

"First, I think we need to do something about your look."

"My look?'

"Yes, unfortunately at this time of year, there aren't any muggel parents shopping for their children. You'll have to wear one of my robes. I just happened to have some with me."

"Umm… okay, I guess we'll have to go up to guest accommodations to change."

"Guest accommodations?"

"I don't actually have a room here since I live in Cleveland; so I use the guest room, this place used to be a hospital so there's no shortage of rooms."

Later, as they came down the stairs and back to the teleport room Willow and Hermione were stopped by Dawn who said.

"Hi Hermione. Why do you both look like you're headed for a Renaissance fair?"

"That's what I said." Willow replied.

"I'm taking Willow to the wizarding shops in Diagon Alley. She needs to blend in since, the wizarding world is steeped in tradition hence the robes."

"Well, as much as I love shopping you would never get me to wear that, have fun." Dawn said smiling.

Eventually, they reached the teleport room. Hermione remembered one other thing. She reached into her hand bag and removed a long leather pocket with straps and a stick in it.

"Here put this on your wrist. Wear it under your sleeve."

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"It's a wand holster. You may be wandless but you need to look the part."

"I feel like I'm going under cover. Do I have a name and cover story too?"

"Yes, your Willow Rosenberg a witch formally from California in America newly relocated to Cleveland." Hermione whispered.

Willow smiled. "Do you think I can remember all that? I hope I can stay in character."

Hermione smiled, "The only difference is you'll need to make believe you're a wand witch but you shouldn't need to pull it out. Also, you'll need to keep your emotions in check. If you looked surprised you may give yourself away."

"Right." Willow said seriously. "So, umm… are we ready?"

"I think we covered everything. Just remember, I'll be paying for everything. You can pay me back when we get back."

"Umm… okay, but why?"

"Oh sorry; I didn't mention that the wizarding world has its own currency and goblins are very perceptive creatures - They will know something is wrong."

"Okay, that's a jump! How did goblins enter the picture?"

"Oh, sorry again; they actually run the wizarding bank called Gringotts."

"Makes sense, all references to the goblin say they're ruthless when it comes to anything gold."

"Alright, are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"I sure am."

"Then hold on to my arm. We will be taking Air Hermione today." She said remembering Willow saying the same thing in reference to traveling by her power.

In a blink of an eye, they disappeared with a crack. Willow struggled to catch her breath from the magical ride.

"Does it always feel like your getting shoved through a tiny tube?"

"If you do it enough, you get use to it. I wouldn't blame you if you want to do the driving on the way home."

"Thanks but if I can get use to it; then maybe, it'll be better next time. At least I have an idea of what to expect."

Willow looked around and said. "Hey I think I've been on this street before. Someone once told me I could get top quality aconite from an apothecary here but I never found any sign of one."

"Interesting." Hermione said wondering who would give out such information. "Tell me Willow, what do you see across the street?"

"Umm… a record store."

"And what do you see to the left of the record store?"

"A bar called the Leaky Caldron. Wait a moment is that like a witch's caldron? Does it also double as an apothecary?"

"Hermione was surprised. You mean, you can see a pub."

"Well, yes; it's just sitting right there. Is it supposed to fly or something?"

"No, but people who aren't of the wizarding world should be unable to see it."

"Oh! Umm… well, I can see it just fine."

"Come on, let's get something to drink." Hermione said pulling Willow's arm across the street.

They entered the pub. Willow was a bit surprised to see that the people did in fact wear robes on a regular basis. She tried to look unsurprised.

"Hello Tom, two butter beers for my friend and me, please."

"Coming right up Hermione." Tom replied.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Willow whispered to Hermione.

"Relax. I simply wanted you to have a well rounded experience while you're here. Butter beer is a wizarding beverage-it's quite lovely and nonalcoholic."

"Oh. Okay."

"Tom brought the drinks. Willow took her first sip, a smile widened upon her face."

"This is fantastic!" She whispered to Hermione excitedly.

"It's also common place. So act as if this weren't your first time trying the beverage."

"Sorry." Willow said sheepishly. "But this stuff is good. I don't see how it couldn't bring a smile to anyone's face."

"Yes, I admit it's been my favorite ever since I entered the magical world at eleven. This is the reason that I wanted to introduce it to you."

They finished there drinks. Hermione asked if she was ready for some shopping. Willow nodded affirmatively. They made their way to the back of the pub and exited out the back door. Willow became confused as to why they were in a dead end court yard. That's when Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks. The bricks began to move, they formed into an arch. If that wasn't amazing enough than what she saw nearly made her squeal in delight. She was proud of herself for not showing excitement that Hermione might scald her for. That was until she felt Hermione's hand under her chin to close her mouth.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Willow." Hermione said.

Willow smiled as they walked through the arch. Willow was in awe as she saw the caldron shop, Madam Malkin's Robes, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Magical Menagerie pet store among others.

"Wow, it's just like you said, you guys actually use owls. She whispered to Hermione. Can we go in the pet store?"

"Sure," She replied as they headed for the door.

Inside Willow was enamored by all the beautiful birds and other animals. Among the owls, she saw a couple of falcons and a toucan. There were also cats, rats and bats. One particular Siamese cat caught her eye. That is to say, their eyes locked and the cat seemed to be looking into Willow's soul. Willow was startled. She heard a voice in her mind say. "My name is Pyewacket."

"Umm… Hi, my name's Willow Rosenberg. It's nice to meet you Pyewacket." She said.

Hermione looked at her strangely. The proprietor walked over to speak with Willow.

"Pardon me, but did you just name that cat?"

"Umm… No. That's what the cat said its name was, Pyewacket."

"Well, I can't sell a bonded familiar and she seems to have bonded to you. Will you need a cage, or a collar and leash?"

"What?" Both women said.

"What do you mean bonded familiar?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Willow replied.

"A normal familiar is an animal that over time can become like a friend to you. A bonded familiar is like a best friend from the first time you lay eyes on it. It's almost a spirit bond if you believe in some of them muggle Wicca claims. That cat will never be close to any other person that would try to become its owner. The first chance it gets it will run away and probably become a stray as well as feral if the person that is bonded to it refuses to take it."

"Umm… just what can you tell me about muggle Wicca?" Hermione asked the Proprietor.

"What's to tell? They're Muggels. Not like they can do any real magic. If you'll follow me you can pick out a nice collar and tags for your new friend." The Proprietor said as he walked away.

"Umm… thank you." Hermione said turning to Willow.

"Please, don't get offended by what he says Willow. He doesn't know about what a true Wicca can do."

"I'm not offended. These days, I enjoy being underestimated."

"I just don't understand how … what did you say her name was?"

"Pyewacket."

"I just don't understand how Pyewacket bonded to you like that. No offense but your not even a wizarding witch. Something, I would think you needed to be for it to happen. My cat crookshanks hasn't bonded to me like that. Have you heard of any familiars bonding to a Wicca before?"

"Other than Xander being possessed by a hyena spirit that one time, no."

Hermione looked at her in bewilderment. "You and your friend lead strange lives."

"Pot calling kettle." Willow replied with a smile as they caught up with the shop keeper.

"Excuse me sir, but what else can I expect from my new pet. Will it always talk to me?" Willow asked.

"Probably not. They usually just tell you there name the one time and that's it. But, I've heard that some send their owner's pictures relevant to what they want or to warn them of some kind of trouble. If not pictures some may send you feelings or emotions. Then others may simply act as a pet. A bonded familiar is a fascinating creature none the less."

They picked a collar, harness and leash. This was the only money they spent as the proprietor wouldn't take cash for a cat that couldn't be sold to anyone else. Willow decided to forgo a cage, she didn't want to carry such an item through the alley for the rest of their shopping trip. Besides, Pyewacket seemed to like sitting across Willows shoulders with her new rhinestone collar and harness. As long as Willow held the leash; she knew her pet would be safe.

"So, where to next?" Willow asked.

"Well, you did say something about an apothecary didn't you?"

With that, they headed down the street to the apothecary. Willow was amazed at the shear size of the place saying that she had seen smaller home remodeling centers. It had everything a witch could want and some things she couldn't identify. Willow came out of the shop with a large bag of ingredients all of which were extremely difficult to find in the muggle world. Willow decided to stock up. Then they came upon Knockturn Alley. Willow asked. "What's down there?"

"That's a place no respectable witch or wizard would want anyone to see them enter. Many of the darker wizards head down there for illegally cursed items."

"Well, you're a witch police officer and I've dealt with dark things. So maybe we can see what kind of things are there."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, like I said, I dealt with dark things. Sometime dark things can only be defeated with dark artifacts."

Hermione thought about it. Eventually she agreed to go. It was at none other than Borgin and Burkes that Willow was able to spot two crystal spheres. Without telling Hermione she entered the store. She started to look through more items that interested her. The spheres were the only things that captured her focus before the shop keeper made his appearance.

"May I help you?" He said looking nervous when he saw Hermione.

"Yes, these spheres, are they anything special?"

The shopkeeper looked to Hermione before saying that they were just brick-a-brack to highlight some of the other Items. They weren't even real crystal, just forms of glass.

"I might be interested in brick-a-brack. How much do you want for them?"

The shop keep looked at them for a moment. "A sickles each should be enough."

"She saw Hermione nod that it would be acceptable."

"Very well, would you by chance happen to have any more?" She asked.

"As a mater of fact I believe they came as part of a larger set." He said walking behind the counter he pulled out a wooden box. He opened it to show that it held four additional spheres with empty places for the two that now lay on the counter.

Willow sighed as if uninterested. "What kind of a deal can you give me for the set?"

The shop keep wondered how interested she might be but realized she couldn't be that interested since she was examining a monkey's paw.

"Five sickles and seven knuts?" He asked wondering if that was a reasonable price for the useless items.

Willow looked up at him then down at the box of spheres and pouted. "Very well, I suppose I can find some place for the rest of them." Willow said.

They paid the shop keeper and left the building. They head back to Diagon Alley. On there way there Hermione asked what was so special about these glass spheres. Willow replied that she would tell her when they were out of the wizarding world. Hermione now knew there must be something really special about them.

Their next stop was Flourish & Blotts. Hermione knew that if Willow was anything like her; she would be spending the rest of the money. Sure enough, two hours latter they emerged with Hermione announcing that the only thing she would now spring for was an ice-cream beause that's all she could afford.

As they sat at the outdoor tables of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Pyewacket sat on a chair also enjoying a small scoop of frozen cream. Willow thanked Hermione for the best shopping day she ever had that wasn't clothes or shoe related. Hermione laughed and told her she was welcome.

"I'm just sorry that you didn't get a chance to see my friends joke shop. I didn't realize he was going on vacation this week."

"That's ok. I've had fun just the same." Willow assured her. "And just so you know; I plan on paying you back as soon as we get back to the G.C. How much do you think I owe you?"

"In American dollars, it comes out to about three hundred and fifty bucks."

Willow looked shocked.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did we spend too much? Are we going to need to take some things back?"

"Are you kidding!" Willow exclaimed. "I thought I would be paying double that at the least. This place is cooler than I thought."

Hermione was relieved. Just then a wide eyed blond haired woman walked up to them.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione looked up too see her old friend.

"Luna!" Hermione jumped up to greet her in a hug. "It's so good to see you." She then turned back to Willow. "Willow, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my new friend Willow Rosenberg."

"It's nice to meet you." They said in unison shaking hands and laughing afterwards.

"It's an honor to meet a new witch."

"I've actually been a witch for a while." Willow joked.

"No. I mean a new witch as in family witch."

Willow looked to Hermione. Hermione was knitting her brow before she asked. "Luna, what exactly do you mean by family witch?"

"I mean I can see that Willow used to be a muggel before becoming the first witch of a new house." She paused looking at the two stunned shoppers before adding. "It usually happens after one performs a rather powerful piece of magic. It's really nice to see a new family just starting out. They're so rare these days."

Both Hermione and Willow still looked confused; Luna pushed on.

"But the reason I stopped was because I was hoping you take me with you when the world ends."

Now, the two other women were not only further shocked but also panicked because Luna had this aloud in public.

"Luna, would you please not say things like that out loud." Hermione whispered, making others look her way.

"I find that no one besides you and Harry usually pays attention to what I have to say, but whispering always draws a crowd."

"How do you know about that?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure how I know things. I just seem to search my thoughts and there they are." She said in her dreamy voice.

"Are you a seer?" Willow asked.

"I don't think so. I've met several seers and I don't think that I have that particular gift."

"She may not be a seer but she is very perceptive." Hermione said before turning to Luna. "But how did you know I knew anything?"

"It's like I said; I don't know how I know things but I think that if you know then Harry must know as well."

"Yes, and Arthur Weasley and Professor McGonagall for now. But no one else in the magical world knows yet. We don't want to start a panic."

"It's probably for the best." Luna replied leaving a long awkward pause between them while Luna looked on expectantly.

Hermione finally picked up on what Luna was expecting. "Luna of course you're welcome to come with us. As a matter of fact, we'd welcome your help, any help you could give us actually. You would have been at the top of our list… if we actually had one."

"You didn't start yours yet?" Willow asked. "We started ours a few weeks ago. You should stop by the next meeting. We covered a lot of important topics that I didn't even consider before the meeting. I can send you and e-mail when we have the next one."

"That might be interesting, thanks."

"Hermione," Luna said looking very sad and ashamed.

"What is it Luna? What's wrong?"

"It's gotten lonely at the Rookery since my father died last year. I tried to make a go of it, living by myself, but it gets ever so scary at night especially after nightmares involving the war. If it weren't for keeping the Quibbler running, I think I'd be talking to myself by now. I don't like living by myself anymore. I know you live by yourself. You must have nightmares worse than most, since you helped Harry through the worst of the war. You and Harry were the only ones that were nicest to me. I was wondering; if you have the room and if you wouldn't mind; I'm just so ashamed to ask if…if you can see fit to allow me to stay with you for a while. Maybe just until the world ends. You said, I can be a help. But, I don't wish to be an imposition."

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "First of all, I'm sure you wouldn't be an imposition. But Luna my apartment is tiny. No, that's not true, it is large but I've filled the rooms with books. I just don't have the space."

Hermione sat there ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help her friend. Luna accepted it without resentment, this made Hermione feel worse.

"Umm… excuse me," Willow interrupted. "Hermione may not have any room but luckily she met a new friend who has a few extra rooms."

"Who?" asked Luna.

"Me. Well, The Guardian Council has plenty of rooms. You would never be alone there; plus, the girls know what its like to have terrible nightmares. They have some of the worst. I'm sure you'll make all kinds of new friends there."

"Oh, thank you Willow. Thank you, Hermione. I'm going to get home and pack things. I'll have to put this week's copy of the quibbler to bed.

When you're ready, we'll meet you at the leaky caldron to take you to the Guardian Council.

"I'll be back around six tonight then. And Willow don't leave Diagon alley till you see Mr. Ollivander. He has answers to your questions."

With that, Luna rushed off before Willow could ask who Ollivander was.

"Darn, I never got to ask her what she meant about that family witch thing." She sighed.

"I wouldn't take Luna too seriously. She can be really… well, she could be…what I mean is she she's really…out there."

"Oh! How out there?"

"In school she would go on and on about animals that didn't exist. I always felt it was because she witnessed her mother die in a potion accident."

"Oh, the poor dear! Well, is that guy Ollivander imaginary?"

"No, he's England's foremost wand maker. He makes only the best."

"I'd like to see that. What's in these wands anyway?" Willow asked pulling out the one Hermione gave her.

"A peace of a magical creature; I believe that one has Demiguise Hair. I took it off of a death-eater. Mine has dragon heartstring. According to Mr. Ollivander, no two are the same and the wand chooses the witch or wizard."

"Well, can we go meet him? He sounds fascinating."

"Sure, he's just down the alley."

They finished the ice-cream floats, gathered there packages and Pyewacket and moved on down the alley. Willow found the simplicity if his understated window display endearing to his craft. They entered his shop. Willow saw many long thin boxes holding wands. It wasn't long before Mr. Ollivander hobbled to the front of the shop.

"May I help you Ladies? Oh, Hello Miss Granger; to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Hello Mr. Ollivander this is my friend from America Willow Rosenberg. I was just showing her the stores of Diagon Alley."

"And you brought her to a boring old wand shop like this when there are plenty of other fine shops in the Alley."

"This happens to be where I purchased my first wand the same wand that got Harry, Ron, and me through the war. I still carry this wand and use it daily. Your wand, Mr. Ollivander." Hermione argued.

"Yes, I remember many of my wands were used in the war on both sides."

"It was your wand that defeated the death stick." She shot back.

"We don't speak of that Miss Granger. Besides, that had to do with wand lore more than any wand I crafted."

"Excuse me, but I wanted to come and see how you make a wand. I know it must take a while but I just wanted to see what tools you use. I might have some questions about the process."

"Ah, so you want to become a wand maker Apprentices maybe."

"Umm… more like an interview."

"Ah, a journalist."

"Umm… more like a student writing a paper."

"Ah, that's better. I don't like journalists."

"It was Luna's Idea for us to come here really." Hermione injected.

"Miss Lovegood thought to send you here?"

"Well, yes, she said something about a first witch or family witch, this intrigued us." Willow replied.

"Ah, well, I don't think we'll see any in our lifetime."

"But what exactly are they?"

"A family witch, also sometimes called a starter witch, is in essence the start of a whole new family house. It happens when a muggle Wicca or Voodoo Witch does a spell so powerful that they change their bodies which normally are conduits for earth magic, they grow a magical core of their own. It would be different from the cores of most witches or wizards because they are still able to use there bodies as a wand just as before the big spell. Although, I wouldn't advise it, that kind of magic is rather addictive. This can lead one to dark places. This is why wands were invented in the first place."

Both Willow and Hermione's minds were spinning with this new information. Both had the same thought Willow could be a wizarding witch. She could have a magical core. She could be a family witch.

"What do you mean that's why wands were invented?" Willow asked.

"Well, when you use a wand you don't feel any addiction do you? A wand is a tool. One of its abilities is that it takes the small amount of your magic and amplifies it to do your bidding."

"So when you use a wand you don't feel the rush that you would doing wandless magic." Willow added.

"Exactly!" He said.

"You said that the witches or wizards core are different. So will a family witch or wizard be a true wizarding witch or wizard?" Hermione inquired.

"As I said a witch will be able to do both kinds of magic; their offspring however, will be true wizarding witches and wizards. For the record, only the women can become a family witches. There can never be a family wizard. It's a matter of pluming you see. The core grows by using the womb."

While talking, Ollivander had been watching their body language. Being the man he was; he started to put things together and didn't beat around the bush. He felt he was too old for that.

"Miss Rosenberg you wouldn't per chance be a muggle witch would you?"

Both Willow and Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I see." Ollivander said. "And you believe yourself to be a first witch?"

"Actually, this is the first we heard of it so…" Hermione left her sentence hang because she was at a loss for words.

"May I see some wand less magic?" Ollivander asked fascinated to see a possible first witch, a powerful muggel witch that could do wand less magic.

Being a little nervous Willow said "Umm alright I guess." she put out her hand, her lips moved a bit. She whispered a small spell which made a light appear, it was about as bright as a forty watt light bulb without the bulb.

"Fascinating!" Ollivander said with a smile of glee.

"Here," she said handing him the light.

He slowly took it. It didn't have normal mass nor did he feel anything solid. What he did expereance was an almost intangible magical energy that felt almost gelatinous.

"When I was a boy on my great grandfather's knee he told me he had the honor of knowing a first witch when he was a lad my age. Each generation of wizards has the potential to live between one hundred and fifty to two hundred years old. That's quite a long time. He told me I'd be lucky to meet one as the Wicca teachings were dying off. "

"May I?" asked Hermione wishing to hold the light. Mr. Ollivander passed it along to her.

"It will only last another minute." Willow announced.

As Hermione examined it she said, "This is really incredible Willow."

"It's just a variation of the spell I used at the night life bar."

"So what was the big spell you used that you believe has made you into a family witch?" Ollivander asked.

"Umm… well there was this situation with this being that wanted to take his army and kill everyone on the face of the earth, I had to of activate the safeguards across the world to prevent that from happening."

"Across the whole world? Yes, well that would do it. At least, it wasn't dark magic."

This startled Willow. Hermione hadn't seen it as she was watching the magic light fade. But Ollivander had noticed and Willow knew he noticed.

"I suppose you would like to find a wand for yourself?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought of it but yes; I suppose I would."

"Excellent! Miss Granger would you be so kind as to buy us three bottles of butterbeer from Tom at the Cauldron please. It is lunch time you know and this may take awhile." He asked handing her a few knuts.

"Sure Mr. Ollivander, I'll be right back Willow." She said exitinf the shop.

"Now, why don't you tell me about the other spell you used, the dark one?"

Willow fidgeted before finally saying. "That was a dark time for me. A murderer took the life of …." Willow stopped as she wasn't sure of the wizarding world's views on being gay so she adjusted her story. "Took the life of my soul mate. I couldn't let him get away with it. I was so depressed and so deep in mourning that I tried to destroy the world."

"Good lord! Well seeing we're still here; I'd say the spell failed or there was an intervention."

"It was an intervention. My best friend was able to get through to me. Made me realize it wasn't the way and that it wouldn't bring my… umm, soul mate back."

"I see. Well, this changes things a bit."

"Changes things?" Willow asked worriedly.

"For the better, you've narrowed down the type of wand we're looking for."

"I have?"

"Oh my yes! Since you're flexible, you'll need a wand made of ridged wood such as oak, ash, or mahogany maybe even ironwood. Being a first witch, we can narrow it down since there are only so many cores a first witch can use."

"We don't even know if I am a first witch yet." Willow said as Hermione came back with the bottles of butterbeer.

"With the spells you have done there's very little doubt; but I do have a device that measures ones' core."

With that, Mr. Ollivander opened a box and took out a wand with what seem to be a large wooden round growth on one end. It was the size of a baseball. He looked at Willow then back to the device. He seemed to come to a decision when he pulled the device out of the box and gave it two short jerks while whispering a spell. He then handed it to Willow and the wooden growth glowed as bright as Willows spell did earlier. Ollivander was stunned; but not for the reason the other two thought.

"I see, very well. I think this should narrow it down and proves you do have a magical core." He said taking the wand back.

"May I try?" Hermione asked.

"Surely," He replied jerking the wand once more while saying a different spell. Then he handed the device to Hermione. The device lit the same as it did for Willow but only not as bright.

"What does it mean when it's not as bright?"

"It means Miss Rosenberg has a more powerful core. But that's to be expected, most family witches are known to have strong cores."

"I see." Hermione said not feeling any jealousy at all. Some witches and wizards were stronger than her magically but she knew that power wasn't everything. She handed it to Willow to give back to Mr. Ollivander who moved between them. Upon giving it to Willow Ollivander shouted "No." But it was two late, the light from the globe at the end of the wand was near blinding. Willow threw it to the counter and the devise stopped emitting a blinding brilliance.

"What happened?" Hermione asked blinking from the spots in her eyes.

Thinking quickly, Ollivander said. "When you handed the device to Miss. Rosenberg the combination of both your power flooded the devise for just a second to give a higher than normal reading." In truth when Ollivander gave Willow the device the first time he thought that Willow might be a very powerful wand waver by the stories of her Wicca spells. So he set the device to a setting that would emit lower levels of light when in Willows hands. However, when he handed it to Hermione it was at its normal setting. When she gave it to Willow the thing nearly burned out with Willow's power. He felt that he would hide this fact so no one would try to use her.

"Oh, I see." Hermione said.

"Now let's see about finding a wand for you." He said.

"Oh no, I just thought of something. We're out of money." Willow realized.

"No problem. I can always go across the street to the bank and get more, if you'll be paying me back of course."

"Of course, I will."

"As I remember, new family witches get there own family vault and some galleon to start their new family. Why don't you both go and I'll pull some boxes of wands for you to try when you get back."

The women were stunned to hear this.

"I must say, I'm kind of insulted. They should do that for the Muggle born witches and wizards as well." Hermione stated.

"Ah, but there is no proof that a muggle born doesn't have a squib in their family line, at least, not without a lineage test."

"What! Why is this, the first I'm hearing of this lineage test? Do you mean they could find out if I'm related to an existing magical family?"

"Or a long dead one, yes. If so, you may already have access to a family vault. They can perform the test right there at Gringotts. But Hermione, you should think on this. You might not like what Family you find yourself in. If a family is found they will be notified if they still exist."

Hermione pondered this for a moment before nodding. She then looked to Willow. "Willow, let's go to the bank and see about this family witch vault while I have a few words with bank management."

"Perhaps your cat would like to stay here with me while you have words with the goblins. After all, Gringotts is no place for a pet." Mr. Ollivander suggested.

"Perhaps he's right Willow; I don't think cats like goblins. I know crookshanks dislikes them."

Without any indication, Pyewacket jumped from Willows shoulders and onto the counter

"Not to worry, I'm sure she's in good hands." Hermione said ushering Willow out of the shop.

"Hmm. This could turn out to be quite an argument. If it comes to blows Miss Granger might not survive the goblins. That is unless Miss Rosenberg stands by her then this could be the end of the goblins." Ollivander thought chuckling to himself.

Two and a half hours later, Willow and Hermione reentered Ollivander's wand shop.

"Wow! I never had so much fun going to the bank before, they have an indoor rollercoaster. It was so cool."

"I had to force her to keep her hands on the safety rail because she kept raising her hands in the air." Hermione told Mr. Ollivander.

"You've got to raise your hands on rollercoaster's." Willow announced as if it were common knowledge.

"Actually, it's more of a mine car than a rollercoaster ride. I never thought you would be one for such things."

"After riding in a car with Buffy at the wheel you realize rollercoaster's are safer."

"Hermione raised an eyebrow at that statement. She took a mental note not to get into a car with Buffy Summers at the wheel."

"Those goblins were so adorable in their business suits."

"Only you could make a statement like that." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Well given the creatures I deal with I guess I see things differently." She then turned to Mr. Ollivander. "I got five hundred galleons just for being a family witch, and another five just having Hermione sign as a witness. Thank you so much for telling me about that incentive"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled before saying. "I'm very happy for you. Well let's get started shall we? After gathering all the information from you; I'm quite positive that we'll find that your wand will be in one of these thirty boxes. Three different types of wood of different lengths using cores that would coincide with the types of magic you used in the past. Let's begin, shall we."

He pulled out the first wand. It was about twelve inches of Mahogany. Willow took it from the box and looked it over.

"Just wave it a bit." Ollivander said.

She did just that and bubbles shot out of the tip only they weren't made of soap. When they hit the wall, they broke into glass shards.

"My grandfather told me that finding a wand for a family witch would be a new and fun experience."

"Sorry about that," Willow said.

"Not to worry, things usually explode."

Willow looked like she was hit in the face with something heavy at his announcement. She carefully took the next one. She was now a little cautious as she gave it a wave. This time a stream of white goo started to paint the wall in front of her.

"Nope, not that one." Ollivander announced as he handed her the next one.

All at once she was bathed in light that wrapped around her entire body. She knew this was the one for her.

"Wonderful, got it in three. That's a new record for me, breaking my old one of five." Ollivander announced.

"What kind of materials is it made of?" Hermione asked.

"It's a very special wand indeed its nine inches of oak with a duel core."

"Duel core?" She asked. "What would merit a duel core?"

"It would seem that Miss Rosenberg has used both light and dark magic in the past."

"Well, she did say that some of the dark things she has dealt with in the past took a dark spell or artifact to be destroyed. What are the cores?"

"Unicorn hair and thestral heart string."

That someone would have any part of a thestral within their wand was disturbing but not knowing enough about wand making she just let it pass.

"You'll teach me how to use it right?" Willow asked Hermione.

"Of course, I'm sure Luna won't mind helping since she will be living at the G.C."

"Right, I'd almost forgotten. Looks like I'll be coming to England more often." She then turned to Mr. Ollivander. "How much do I owe you?"

"All wands are seven galleons."

Willow dug into her purse and pulled out the amount specified.

"So where to next?" Willow asked Hermione.

Hermione got a wicked look in her eye which Willow didn't notice and said. "I have one more place we could check out on the way home."

"Okay then, we'll see you later Mr. Ollivander. Thank you for your time and your help, come on Pyewacket lets go and see your new home."

They left the building and headed back to the Leaky cauldron. Willow got the same feeling she got when she left an amusement park. It was a fun and exciting day but regrettably it was time to go home. She got Toms attention and asked for a case of butter-beer to take home. Once she paid for them they made their way out to the street when Hermione turned to Willow.

"There's another mode of travel we can use to get home which I can teach you to use right now. The only thing you'll have to do is stand at the curb and hold out your wand. I'll take Pyewacket and follow."

"That's it, I don't have to think of a destination?"

"Nope, just hold out your wand at the curb."

Pyewacket leaped into Hermione's arms. Willow turned to the curb. She thought it was strange that this magic had to be done at the curb but she did as she was told. The moment she held out her wand a purple triple-decker bus appeared with a bang, which made Willow jump back so fast she fell over and landed on her butt.

"What the hell! I made a bus!" Willow said in awe.

Hermione laughed. "You didn't make a bus. Sticking your wand out at the curb is like sticking a thumb out to hitchhike. This is the Knights bus. It's another form of wizarding transportation. I thought you should know about this for emergencies."

"Oh, okay that's nice. I guess it'll be a more comfortable ride than apparition." Willow said getting on the bus not noticing Hermione's wicked grin. She only hoped the thrill ride her and Willow were going to experience was worth the prank of not telling Willow about it as the bus took off fading into nothingness.

A.N. / Anyone know where I pulled Pyewacket from?

I like reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Quickly, Willow got off the Knights bus when it arrived at their destination.

"You could have warned me, that was almost as bad as driving with Buffy."

Hermione's sported a smile from the little joke of not telling her how terrifying the ride would be as she said. "Almost?"

"Well, the bus had anti-collision magic making Buffy's driving so much worse. Maybe, I can put those spells on her car when she isn't looking. It would be fun watching her passengers see trees and buildings jump out of the way."

"You realize you can't do magic in front of muggles; now, at least not with your wand. It would be illegal. Auror's would descending down upon you and all involved."

"No, I didn't realize that. I'll keep it in mind but it kind of blows."

"You might get away with it if we can convince the ministry that the slayers are magical beings."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the Council would rather operate incognito when it come to most governments."

"Understandable, but it's still an option."

"So, why did you have the bus stop a few blocks from the G.C.?"

"There's one more shop I thought we should check out." She said as they came upon a door that she opened. They went inside. Willow wondered what kind of magical things she would see. When she entered the shop Willow became excited at the prospects. However, upon looking upon some of the items for sale she almost froze in place.

"Hermione, please tell me that the back of this place leads to another shopping district."

"Not that I know of, this place was recommended by several of your slayers. I accidentally e-mailed your letter to everyone. I didn't want to disappoint them by not taking their suggestions."

"Hermione this is a porn shop." She growled.

"Yes, I'm aware. How do you suppose they knew about this place? Oh, look at this one. That could theoretically chip a tooth."

"Hermione! Stop that! Put that back and let's get out of here."

"Oh, come on Willow! We're both adults. There's nothing to be ashamed of here."

"Well, I'm going to find out how the girls even found out about this place."

"That would be because of me Red," A familiar voice said.

Willow turned around coming face to face with Faith.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"I took the job for kicks. I'm filling in for a friend until he gets back from major surgery."

"For Kicks!" Willow exclaimed. "We're supposed to be a respectable girl's school. What would it look like if people found out that one of the staff has a part time job here?"

"It's not that big a deal Red. I actually cleared it with Giles before I took the job."

"Wait, how in the world did you clear it with Giles?"

"Same way you get anything by a stuffy British man. Talk about how a girl has a certain need of a sexual nature until he can't take it anymore and gives you the go head."

"Well that… that's just cheating." Willow stuttered appalled.

"Relax, Red. Listen, can I interest you in this little baby it's guaranteed to top anything you've ever tried before. It has seven settings…" Faith started but was interrupted.

"No! No, you can not! Come on Hermione lets get out of here." Willow screeched running out the door.

"What do you know? It works on stuffy British men and red headed American witches." Faith said, smiling at Hermione who chuckled.

"I'd better go after her. She's had several shocks today. She probably can't take too much more. Nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Stop by again."

"Who knows, I might just do that." She said leaving to go after Willow.

Willow's new girlfriend just might be exactly what she needs. Faith mistakenly thought with a smirk.

Outside Willow was rubbing her forehead trying to clear her mind of what just happened.

"Willow, you're not upset with me are you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I suppose not, it's just… It's a lot of things. There have been so many revelations today and practical jokes are fun but I just don't think I can take any more today."

"I'm sorry Willow, I've gone too far. I should have been more sensitive to your feeling."

"It's nice of you to understand but I guess it's just my karma. I shocked you and Harry the first time we met so my deeds have come back to bite me in the butt."

"That's an interesting philosophy."

"Well, let's get back to the Guardian Council I want everyone to meet Pyewacket. And would it be okay to tell my close friends that I'm a wand witch now?"

"How many friends?" Hermione asked a little worried about the number.

"Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn. Oh and Faith if that's alright."

"Oh, well, they already know about the wizarding world through Harry and me. I can see you're all like family. As long as they can keep the secret; it should be fine."

Just then Willow's cell phone received a text. After reading it; she turned to Hermione. "Looks like Giles and Dawn are back from the rare book auction."

"There was a rare book auction? I wish I'd known about it."

"I'll get him to take you to the next one. They want to have a meeting in Cleveland about the soft ball tournament."

"Soft ball tournament?"

"It's this week's code phrase for the end of the world. We use them so the other girls don't know what we're really talking about. Giles must have found something."

"Well," Hermione began with a sigh. "If we're ready take hold of my arm and hold on to Pyewacket."

Willow did as she asked. Before she knew it, they were standing in the teleportation receiving room in Cleveland. Willow still gasped her breath and Pyewacket shook herself as if coming out of water when Willow put her on the floor. They exited the little room as they both stopped by the guard's desk to sign in. Hermione took her badge. Willow didn't need one. She lived there being considered management and founder. They walked in as Xander passed by.

"Hello, ladies. You're just in time. Giles came back a few minutes ago and now, there suppose to be a big meeting about the softball tournament."

"We know, I got the text." Willow said as they walked up the stairs.

Willow and Hermione got to Giles office and took some seats. Pyewacket immediately took a position on a shelf where she had a good view of the whole room. No one seemed to notice her as everyone waited for Giles and Dawn to enter. Hermione reflected upon her day. It had been fun to bring Willow into the wizarding world. It turned into a big revelation to find she actually belonged there. It was nice to actually have a girl friend to do girly things with. She really didn't have any growing up. The closet thing she had was the girls of her dorm in Hogwarts. But they proved to be backstabbing bints throughout her stay there. Even Ginny, who now gave Harry an ultimatum not to see her or he couldn't share her bed. Thank God, Harry was such a great friend or she may not have any real friends left.

He and Willow seemed to be closest to her now. It was odd how fast she and Willow hit it off. What was even odder was that stunt she just pulled on Willow. What made her think it was a good idea to thrust her into an unsuspecting situation such as an adult entertainment shop. That was extremely out of character for her. She really didn't know Willow that well; it could have shattered the fragile beginning of a trust filled friendship that she was trying to build.

This was not like her at all but she was however, narrowing down her behavior. There were these feelings she had been having. A feeling she knew she had before and had been able to narrow it down to the specific times she had them. The first time she felt it was the moment she finally realized the war was finally over and Voldemort was never going to coming back. It was a feeling that a heavy weight had been lifted off her and the iron tension she had been holding onto could be released.

Oddly enough, the second time she felt like that was after the whole Abbodon conflict. She supposed that the whole incident had triggered responses in her from her time in the war. Therefore, when it was over again; the weight had felt lifted once more. Since then, she had found herself unexplainably feeling euphoric at times, making her try things she normally wouldn't try. This new attitude she adopted seemed to want to try new and different things. Sure she was the same person; she still liked books and research. She still secretly took pride when people called her a know it all. Not that she didn't like holding an intelligent conversation with her equals; but this new attitude meant learning through experience and less through books. That was a good thing wasn't it? The only thing she could come up; some subconscious need for random experiences due to the knowledge that the world would soon end. Just then, Giles and Dawn walked into the room.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but we had to make a quick stop at our library down stairs to make sure our translations was correct. You see the thing is, we just purchased a book of prophecies at auction. The volume is very rare and written in and obscure dialect. Dawn noticed that the book made references to an end game Scenario."

"Okay, don't keep us in suspense. What's it say G-man?"

Ignoring Xander's use of Giles lest favorite nickname, he pushed on. "In a nut shell, the prophecies reads something like this."

_When it is learned that the world's lands will sink into its oceans the fallen essence of a gifted one will bring wondering champions to the house of champions. There they will learn of the safe land where life can continue._

Of course, I'm paraphrasing a bit. The dialect is frustratingly odd.

"So, does this mean we have to wonder around to find this essence so we can be taken to these champions house?" Xander asked. "I mean we could send the Sunnydale slayers to wander. Maybe, one of them will get lucky. Umm, why aren't they at this meeting anyway?"

"I couldn't pull them from their stakeout. It's the first evidence we found that that vampire nest have a communication network. This enables them to make special plans that make there kills look more random. As far as your idea to let them wonder; that might be an option." Giles replied.

"Maybe it would be better for everyone to wonder regardless if they know about the end or not." Willow suggested.

"Wait a moment, why are we taking this prophecy as gospel. What's this one got that has us jumping at the idea other than hope?" Buffy inquired.

The silence was defining before Hermione said, "Buffy has a point. What does it exactly mean? What is this 'fallen essence of a gifted one'?"

"Don't either of you believe we should follow up on all the leads we find?" Giles asked.

"I've never clamed to be the sharpest crayon into the box. That's a title I usually hang around your neck Giles, but isn't sending people to wonder a waste of time and resources? Hermione is right. We should be analyzing this until we know exactly what it's talking about. You did say it was tuff to translate. I trust both you and Dawn's translations, but you seemed to have it done within a couple of hours of obtaining the book. Are you both sure you did it right?"

Both Dawn and Giles looked to each other. They worked through it pretty fast, perhaps too fast. They were pretty sure of their work but they usually had the other check it to make sure. That's why translators for the G.C. worked in pairs or trios. They also would have had a list of ideas as to its meanings. In their rush, they neglected to do these things.

With a sigh Giles spoke, "Buffy and Hermione are correct. This has been a rush job and is inexcusable. This meeting is in recess for two hours to further examine it."

/Sean break/

After passing the sign that says Welcome to Cleveland Jim and Blair let Melinda's SUV pass as she got directions to their destination through the ghost of Elise Davies who had been the mother of Tru and Harrison Davies.

Melinda was concerned that the pair hadn't had any questions or comments for their mother. She knew what the problem was. They just didn't believe her. But she was upset that they were missing a golden opportunity they would soon be sorry for, once Elise leaves. Elise was just happy to have her children close. Elise turned to Melinda, she told her not to be concerned that everything was alright and in the end we'd have eternity, she could wait. In the mean time, she gave directions. Everyone was wondering why they were parked in front of a school. Everyone got out of their vehicles and stood at the curb looking to Melinda for answers. Melinda, however, looked to Elise.

"This is a bit complicated," announced Elise. "This is a very special school for gifted people, mostly women."

When Melinda repeated what was said Harrison couldn't resist making a comment. "So what, our mom brings us to the X-men?" Harrison questioned in disbelief.

"Tru should lead the way to the entrance. With her leading, you should get through the door with little problem." Said Elise

"Why would there be a problem?" Melinda asked.

"It would mean the difference between getting a P.R. person or people that would actually make things happen. My daughter has a remarkable resemblance to one of their own. It is very important that she not confirm or deny their beliefs until they are in the presents of the man name Xander."

"Who is Xander?"

"He is known as The one who sees and for good reason."

Melinda relayed the information to the others and noticed Tru getting uneasy.

"Tru, you are not claiming to be someone else. As a matter of fact that's exactly what your mother is telling you not to do. Just let things play out the way they will. I'll be right behind you." Melinda encouraged.

With everyone counting on her, Tru felt pressured to do what they wanted.

"Tru, you don't have to do this. We can just turn around and go home." Harrison stated.

"He's absolutely right Tru we won't make you do anything you don't want to. If you want my husband, I will take the lead or Jim and Blair. You don't even have to be here if you don't want."

"No, I can do this! I will do this!" Tru said in determination.

"They walked through the gate and up the walk to the front door of the school. The guard looked up. "Hey Faith, that's a new look for you - never thought I'd see you in a dress."

"Do you know if Xanders in?" Tru asked more bravely then she felt.

The guard was a bit put off by Faiths lack of response to her question but looked up the list to make sure Xander was indeed still here.

"Yeah, he should be. Your friends can have a seat in the waiting room while you go find him."

Tru looked to the phone sitting on the desk and said, "Or you can just page him to the front desk and I'll sit with my friends."

"Umm sure." The guard said uncertain. She watched as Faith opened the glass door to the waiting room. She waked in. The guard picked up the phone. Everyone took a seat but on a hunch she called Giles office. Buffy answered.

"Faith is here with a party of six. They're looking for Mr. Harris." The Guard announced.

"That's not possible. Faith's in England." Buffy countered.

"That's what I thought but this lady looks a lot like her only she's dressed… in a dress."

"And she claimed to be Faith?"

"Umm… well no but she didn't say she wasn't."

Buffy sighed. "I'll be right down."

Buffy hung up the phone and looked to Xander.

"Are you expecting any company Xan?"

"No, why?"

"Do you know anyone that looks like Faith but isn't?"

"Umm, no."

"Well, not Faith and six other people are down stairs looking for you by name."

"Me? I hardly ever get visitors. I wonder who it could be."

"Well, let's find out." Buffy said.

They left the office and walked down stairs. When they reached the first floor they both stopped and stared at Tru. Tru in turn looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Xander broke into a smile. "I always wondered what Faith would look like in a dress."

"Oh look, its Nick Fury." Harrison said sarcastically in response to Xander's eye patch.

"Actually, it's Xander Harris; but thanks for the compliment."

"He's been trying to get the rest of us to call him that since forever." Buffy announced.

"The woman's name that you believe to be Faith is actually Tru Davies." Melinda announced with Xander there. "And this is her brother Harrison; I'm Melinda Gordon this is my husband Jim Clancy and my son Aiden. Those two gentlemen are Jim Ellison and Blair Sandberg."

"Well, my name it Buffy Summers and for the record we knew she wasn't Faith. There are several differences in her appearance, but she looks enough like her to be her sister. "

"You didn't die your hair, did you?" Xander asked.

"What? No." Tru said.

"Yours is a lot lighter brown then our Faiths. So what, can we do for you?"

"Um, is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Melinda asks.

"The waiting room is sound proof." Buffy said. Melinda told Buffy and Xander they were here due to a ghost telling them they needed to come here because of a danger that threatens to kill them.

"A ghost you say?" Xander asked.

"Mr. Harris I've been able to see ghosts my entire life. I've helped many to cross over to the other side by resolving their issues here on this plain."

"It's not that we don't believe you. It's just that it's slightly new territory from what we normally deal with." Buffy said.

"Normally deal with?" Jim Ellison wondered aloud.

"We'll, get to that later." Xander said. "For now, I think we should find out what this danger is."

"Excuse me." Blair interrupted. "But we've been on the road since this morning and that last thirty two ounce drink has my eyeballs floating. Can someone show me to the little boy's room?"

Looking into Blair's eyes Xander could see that he wanted to speak with him in private.

"Sure, Buffy, you can handle this for a moment right?"

"Sure, Xan."

"Right this way Mr. Sandberg, "

Jim Ellison knew what his friend was doing. He just wasn't sure he liked it. However, he had to trust his partner's instincts.

The Guard let them pass given that Xander would be escorting Blair. Once in the rest room, they were both sure no one else was present Xander spoke.

"So, now that we're away from your friend, I take it there is something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, there is. My partner and I were given information that we were told in a vision and the others don't know about. For the record, we were told by a ghost in a dream not to because who would believe that the danger was the end of the world."

Xander's eyebrows rose in shock. "Okay you can stop right there! I believe you, but this is a conversation that needs to be held with the rest of the scoobies."

"Scoobies? Who are the scoobies?"

"It's the core group of the Guardian Council."

"Wait a minute; this is the Guardian Council boarding school for gifted girls?"

"Well yeah, didn't you know where you're going?"

"The ghost was the one giving directions. She wasn't forthcoming with the details; something about being sent by higher powers."

"Okay, now, we really need to have a scoobie meeting."

After Blair did his business (he really did have to go) he exited the rest room and headed back to the waiting room. He approached the security desk and saw another visitor he recognized standing there.

"Oz! How the hell you doing man?"

"Xander, it's good to see you! I guess you can say life's been interesting."

"Well, it's great to see you too. You're looking good. What brings you by?"

"Willow," Oz said as if that would explain everything.

"Did she fill you in?" Xander asked.

"Nope." He said. Xander smiled as Oz went back to his familiar one word answers.

"Well, you're just in time. We were just going to inform a bunch of people about that very subject. Why don't you head up to Giles office? I think Willow's there. We'll be right up."

As Oz left, Xander opened the door to the waiting room. "Guess who I found in the hallway." He asked as he heard Jim Ellison ask in a very rough voice. "What the hell are you?" staring at Buffy. This greatly concerned Blair. He walked past Buffy who had her arms folded across her chest and a questioning look on her face.

Blair got to his partner and asked. "What's wrong Jim?" When he didn't answer Blair put a hand on his arm to make sure he hadn't zoned out. When he made contact he was instantly transported into the vision of a jungle. He saw Jim still standing in front of him but looking past him. Blair turned to see what caught his partner's eye. He saw at first glace an incredibly large saber tooth white leopard, but he soon realized that this thing may not even be feline.

It was a muscular powerhouse. Even though it was sitting on it's haunches it sat at eye level with Jim who was standing there in human form. It wasn't his panther spirit animal. The beast had two large teeth that hung off each side of its muzzle and two half sized teeth right behind them. It also had a ridge of small half inch horns running across it'd brow. It didn't have any fur at all and its skin looked like that of a Gila monster. Its front paws looked more hand like but the digits were bone covered all the way up to its knuckles. It's red and yellow eyes looked at the pair curiously when all of the sudden it stood up on is hind legs towering over them. It then folded it arms. Their surroundings faded into the waiting room once more. Then the beast shrank down to that of the blond woman, Buffy Summers that had been standing there when the vision first started.

"Wow! You have some really funky spirit animal working for you there Miss Summers."

Buffy's eye brows shot up to her hairline not understanding at first but then she figured that he must be talking about the slayer demon.

"Oh that, yeah, it's unusual."

"Then you know about it, what it looks like?"

"Not what it looks like, I don't see spirit animals; but I know it's there. If you can see spirit animals, then you'll see a lot of them around here and there."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Can you put a name to it?" Buffy asked avoiding the question.

"I wouldn't know where to begin," He replied.

Buffy shrugged.

"Buff, it seems that there is a ghost running this show and she likes softball. I was thinking that maybe we should see if Wills can hold a séance or something so we can all hear what she has to say."

Buffy was a little surprised to find the ghost had brought these people here to save them not from some danger but the end of the world. "Hmm, I don't know if a séance is right but maybe she has something." She said to Xander before turning to the others in the room. "Alright everybody we need to have a meeting with the rest of our key people. If you'll follow us we were already in session when you arrived. You'll all have to stop at the security desk for a visitors badge and then we can go up."

They all walked out of the waiting room and got there Badges.

"We don't need no stinking badges." Harrison said when he received his making the others groan.

"Oh very witty, I swear I've never heard that one before." The guard said sarcastically which made the others chuckle.

They followed Buffy up the stairs and down the hallway when Harrison asked. "What Kind of nane is Buffy anyway?"

"Very witty. I swear I've never heard anyone ask that before." Buffy said

"You're really sticking you foot in it bro." Tru said as they walked into the office where the rest of the scoobies waited. Tru felt a little uncomfortable as the scoobies stared at her. She wondered just how much she looked like this Faith.

"You got to get better material to keep up with the rest of us." Xander said in a cheery tone as he crossed the room.

"When I need advice from a guy that thinks an eye patch is a cool fashion statement I'll ask you." Harrison replied.

Xander crossed back over the room to stand in front of Harrison his back to the others.

"What, did I offend you? You want to try and take me on?" Harrison challenged.

"No, nothing like that." Xander said with a smile he reached up to his eye patch. "I just wanted you to know that it's more than just a fashion statement." He finished by pulling the patch off giving Harrison a good view of the eye socket with the missing eye as well as scar tissue around the edges. Harrison cringed. He tried to look away. Xander found it amusing when people were too horrified to look but too fascinated to turn away.

"Some times, it still weeps and I have to use cotton behind the patch. Can you guess what they call me then... Come on you know you want to say it."

"No, that's ok. I'll pass. But how…" Harrison began to ask but Xander finished.

"Did it happen? One of the bad guys we handled, held me down and did his impersonation of little Jack Horner; only he didn't get a plum."

"Ack! That's grosser than I could ever imagine. Could you back off please?"

Xander put his eye patch back on and turned around to find everyone that wasn't a scoobie wincing in his direction. "Sorry," He said to everyone else in the room before rejoining the scoobies. There was a knock on the door and oz walked in. "Oz!" The scoobies shouted except for Xander.

"What happened to you? I thought you'd be here before us." Xander asked

"Got lost!"

"Xander, Oz has never actually been here before." Willow stated.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't realize." Xander apologized.

"Not a problem, I got an interesting Watcher named Sarah to show me the way. Nice place you got here."

"You know, you're still always welcome to join us." Giles said.

"Maybe someday, my band still got a few gigs out west we got to do."

"There will always be another gig Oz; but this time you need to come back into the fold." Willow replied.

"Is this about that cryptic thing you couldn't mention over the phone?"

"Yes it is, but I think it would be best if Willow did her magic to allow the rest of us to hear what the ghost lady has to say." Xander announced?

"There's a ghost lady?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it would seem that these nice people were brought here by said ghost lady to save them from a danger she couldn't tell them about till they got here, Which coincides with our softball game."

"Oh we wouldn't what to interfere with your softball game." Harrison said sarcastically, earning him a swat to the arm from his sister and a swat to the back of the head from Jim Ellison. Not offended by his sister he turned to complain to Jim.

"Watch it, you big ape. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"They obviously are talking in some kind of code. You don't think that we would walk in here and they'd be open to telling us everything about themselves do you?"

"Great," Willow began sarcastically. "I'm going to have to do some research on this one for the better part of the day to come up with a spell like that." Willow said ignoring her guests.

"Actually, I may have a spell that may help if I still have the required book in my bag." Hermione said opening said bag. She waved her wand and muttered the spell and the name of the book. The book shot out of the bag and she took it to the table for her, Willow and Dawn to look through. After a few minutes Hermione's shoulders slumped. She turned around to speak with Giles.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is the type of spell you'll appreciate."

"Why? Is it dark?" He asked.

"No, but it was meant to be used on an entire building. If I did this I don't think you or the others would like seeing ghosts walk the halls every day because there isn't any way to cancel it once cast."

Before Giles could reply, Willow injected her Idea. "You know this spell looks like it could be condensed down to a smaller area. I don't see why we couldn't make it room sized or even closet sized."

"Willow, I think the author would have added the spells to do that if he knew it could be done."

"But that's the thing, he may not have known. Your magic calculations look really easy compared to Wicca magic. I think I know of a couple of runes that can bridge the gap between this spell and what I can do with Wicca. All I need is the right space to work it on."

"Let me see what you mean."

With that, Willow took pen and paper and began rewriting the spell. When Hermione began to see how the spell was being put together she began to get excited. This was such a revolutionary concept. She wasn't sure of the Wicca calculations as she never seen such a complex formula used in magic before. She wasn't sure about a couple of the runes used as she didn't recognize a couple of them. The end result however, sounded like it could work. Hermione was slightly jealous as to how easy it seemed for Willow to look at a spell, take it apart, and create what was needed all on the fly.

"This… this is incredible. After a few tests, we may be able to try this by the end of the week." Hermione said excitedly.

Willow and Dawn looked at her with a raised eyebrow each.

"We were thinking on trying it out now." Dawn said.

"But I don't even understand some of the calculations in this spell to confirm your spell will work."

"I may not be too good at throwing around Wicca magic like Willow but I can do the math just as good and it looks flawless. besides the Jamaican runes were a stroke of genius. They are perfectly sound for this application." Dawn replied.

Harrison began whispering to his sister. "Do you believe this crap? Magic spells my ass. These guys have brought us to a bunch of weirdoes."

Ellison had heard him and normally would have swatted the back of his head but couldn't deign that it did sound strange. However, he had seen a lot of strange things since becoming a sentinel, things that didn't make sense. Maybe he would find the answers if what they were talking about were true. He would, at least, give them the chance.

"Oh. I just had a thought as to how to set this up and where." Willow began. "Giles, I think I found a use for that wing back chair with the broken springs no one likes to sit in."

" Well, at least it will give me more of a reason to keep it."

"Why would you keep a chair no one will sit in?" Hermione asked.

"It goes with the rest of the décor so nicely, I just couldn't get rid of it."

Willow and Dawn went to said chair and with a markers in hand began drawing the rune symbols on the fabric.

"At least, it used to go with the décor." Giles sighed.

Midway through the drawings Willow asked Dawn to get the necessary Herbs and a raw fist sized amethyst crystal.

By the time Dawn came back, Willow had just finished drawing the runes. She took the packet of herbs Dawn had mixed and placed them within the seat cushion. She then pulled out a ceremonial dagger because it happened to be handy and stabbed the top of the chair leaving a hole in the cushion used for back support. She placed the crystal within. It was now time for the spell.

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to do the original spell while I cast the Wicca incantation."

"All right then." She responded.

Harrison kept rolling his eyes at the whole affair but wisely kept his mouth shut.

As the spells were cast, the chair slightly shimmered and then emitted a glow as if a light shown upon it. The spell was finished and the women smiled at each other. Willow turned to the other people in the room

"Does anyone know the name of the ghost lady?" She asked.

"Her name is Elise Davies. She's here now." Melinda announced.

"Allegedly." Harrison injected not wanting to believe his long dead mothers spirit had anything to do with this con game.

Willow looked to the room and asked. "Mrs. Elise Davies will you have a seat in this chair please. It should make it easier to speak with you."

Everyone looked to the chair expectantly except for Harrison. He looked but wasn't expecting anything. Everyone gasped when a female figure appeared to stand in front of the chair and sat down.

"How…How…" Tru began.

"I thought it was suppose to only allow us to hear her." Melinda said.

"The spell Hermione found makes the atmosphere around the chair to be in both the astral realm as well as the physical plane. We should be able to hear her as well."

"Can…Can you really see me, and hear me as well?" Elise asked some what emotional.

"Yes, yes we can." Melinda confirmed.

"Mom? Tru asked on the verge of emotional overload."

"It' me honey. I'm so happy to see you or more importantly that you can see me."

"Mom, I don't know what to say….I've missed you so much. You have no idea how many times I wished you were with me, to help me understand this… gift… curse… power I have."

"I believe the way you see it determines the way you use it. I've always looked at it as a gift. Your father and Jack looked at it as a power. Something they needed to grab hold of and wrestle to the ground. Trying to control something obviously neither of them could understand as both were frightened of the out come that a person saved from dying meant. But you've handled it incredibly well. Better then I ever did. I'm so proud of you Tru."

Tru had tears running down her face at her mothers words. "Is it true that dad had the same gift I and Jack had."

"You and Jack don't have the same gift Tru. His was more of an extension of yours. You should know this; you swapped experiences with him that time the woman fell from the ledge of the tower."

"I remember. I didn't like it. When I went back that time it felt like I could feel her die."

"And that's why Jack saw your power as a curse, to feel that each time can drive a person view of life and what happen after down into the gutter."

"Excuse me, not to break up this moment but, what are we doing here? I mean you brought us here so, what is this danger were suppose to be watching out for? And why bring us to a girl's school of all places? What kind of protection can we possibly get here?" Melinda's husband asked.

"This isn't just a school for girls Mr. Clancy this is the Guardian Council. Being here, as hard as it may be to believe, you are better protected than you would be at a military base. However, I must now admit to bringing you here under slightly false pretenses. Protection isn't exactly what I brought you here for."

"I knew it." Harrison exclaimed.

"Let her speak." Ellison snapped at him.

"I brought you all here to save your lives. The higher power I was sent here by, the ones the council know as 'The Powers That Be' found that there is to be an almost extinction level event in the near future. If anyone is going to survive on their cunning alone, it will be the Guardian Council." Elise then turned her attention to the Scoobies. "Of course the 'Powers' will do what they can to help, but because of this event their resources have been stretched pretty thin."

"When will it happen and where the safe zone is would be helpful." Buffy replied.

"Even the Powers aren't privy to the information about where at this time. Should it come to their attention before you've found anything you and yours will be one of the first to know. As for the time they estimate anywhere between December 2012 and June 2013"

"The end of the world! Right. You expect us to believe that? What the hell makes these people so special that they could possible give better protection than a military base? That claim is just such a load of B.S. "

"The Guardian Council deals with a verity of problems that most people don't even believe exists. The girls here are gifted with the power of worriers. Each one is imbued with the skill, knowledge and enough raw strength to defeat the unnatural pray."

"Exactly what the hell is that suppose to mean? What do you mean by unnatural pray." Harrison scoffed.

"She means demons and vampires. Buffy replied without hesitation. If you haven't noticed with our resident witches and the Ghost in the corner, the supernatural exists and we're the people that beat back what goes bump in the night."

"Harrison you must believe them." Elise pleaded.

"Believe them? Lady I don't believe in you! You're just some kind of fancy holographic projection from another room some where. And while you have similarities to our mother, you're not. My mother died years ago. You people have a lot of nerve praying on sympathies like this but I'm not buying into any of it. Supernatural? Are you freaking serious? Do you really believe we'd jump on your band wagon with that line? Give me a break. Tru lets get out of here." He said heading for the door where Oz stood.

"If it's proof of the super natural you want I can prove it to you." Oz announced.

"No, you really can't." Harrison said and turned around to the rest of the group. Come on Tru. These people are all just part of some elaborate con.

The group jumped back startled in horror. Harrison looked at then in confusion.

"Har… Harrison, behind you." Tru stuttered out.

Harrison turned around to witness the biggest wolf he had ever seen. And what was really odd was that it stood on its hind legs. He could see it wasn't a costume. "Wasn't that Oz guy just standing there?" He thought.

Hermione looked on fascinated. She once saw her professor transform but that was in the moonlight, there wasn't a full moon tonight. She then remembered Willow mentioning Oz to her when they first met. She didn't believe her when she said that oz could control his wolf then, but the proof now stood before her.

"Everyone please calm down. Oz is one of the few wares that can control his transformation and remain in control of his mind." Willow announced.

Harrison backed away slowly. "Wares? As in ware…wolf?"

"Obviously." Buffy replied. "I think you've made your point Oz."

With that Oz transformed back to his human form right in front of Harrison's eyes. Oz looked on sheepishly at him and the others. He knew he convinced Harrison, because he could smell fear and knew that he scared a few of the others as well. So to divert some of the tension he asked.

"So, it's the end of the world again. What makes this time so different that we can't stop it."

"First of all it's not an apocalypse like the ones we stopped in the past. This is a divine cleansing having little to do with demons except to wash them away." Giles replied.

"The government knows about it but unless you have a billion dollars you'll never get passage on one of there ships." Dawn said.

"You mean like arks?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, they have about seven big ones made of steel that the rest of the public isn't suppose to know about." Willow announced.

"According to Charlie Frost, The governments seem to be killing off those that try to get the word out." Xander bit out in disgust.

"Makes sense." Oz replied calmly.

Some of the new arrivals looked at him like he was cold, heartless, and insane before Jim Ellison said. "He's right. They're trying to keep a lid on this so there isn't panic in the streets. It would be dog eat dog out there if that happened."

"What exactly is it that is making this happen?" Oz continued to question.

We have a video to show that Charlie Frost made. It's a crude animation but it gets the point across."

"So what types of gifts do you guys got?" Dawn asked.

"Miss Gordon see ghosts and Blair and Jim get visions." Xander replied.

"Actually Jim is a sentinel. He has heightened senses and I'm his guide and Shaman."

"That's debatable." Elise barbed.

"Excuse me?" Blair said.

"Mr. Ellison hasn't needed a guide for some time now. And your Shaman abilities leave a lot to be desired."

"What do you mean?"

"By now you should be having more visions then your sentinel. You should be able to spirit walk, communicate with not only spirit animals but the animals in nature as well. Incacha unlocked your shaman abilities years ago. He placed your feet on the path but you never walked upon it preferring to baby-sit your sentinels every endeavor.

Latching on to my daughters ability was a form of shamanism that you did accidentally."

"Wow! I never knew. But I was trying to help Jim there wasn't time with our job. The criminals don't let up long enough to let a person journey those kinds of paths."

"Excuses, Mr. Sandberg, Mr. Ellison could have helped you as you've helped him in the past."

"She's right, chief; I would have helped if I knew that's what you wanted. I still would. I owe you too much to say no."

"I don't see that we'll have the time now that we know the world is ending."

Jim swatted Blair up side the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Jim would have answered but Elise beat him to it.

"Excuses, Mr. Sandberg; There is always time to walk the path and I have just the opportunity for you to do so."

"What do you mean?"

" The Powers told me last night they were pleased with how you handled bringing this group here. They wish to impose on you again I'm afraid. There are some others around the country that need to be gathered and brought to Cleavland."

"Not that we wouldn't do it but could we take a break for a while?" Jim asked. "The cross country road trips are fun. I can use a few days of balanced meals, hot showers, and a few good nights of deep sleep."

"You only have until the late part of 2012 but I think you can take the week off." She said jokingly and with a smile.

"Mom," Tru began. "Why didn't these Powers want you to save me? I mean, I have a gift but Blair said you went against there wishes and got Jim and Blair to swing by to get me."

"It's simple. They may be higher beings but like most cavemen they seek to destroy that which they don't understand. Not that they would come after you but their plan was to just leave you to die with everyone else. Of all the gifts in the world yours is not one that they understand nor can they control. When you change things you change the future. When you change things they are unaware of what would have happened before you changed it. So they don't know whether it's good or bad, better or worse. They don't even know where your gift comes from. You're a wild card. Because of that there is a division between the Powers on this subject. The same arguments that you and Jack have had in the past. Should people get a second chance without knowing it or are you damaging the wheels of fate with a monkey wrench and a sledge hammer."

"So they were just going to let Harrison and me die?"

"Honey there will be a lot of death when the end comes. Allowing your gift to fade allows the division and the arguments to end but whether they realize it or not magic always finds away. Had you both died the gift would most likely have appeared in another family line. It was because of the Powers on your side that they agreed with the other half to let you die but sent me to do it. In that way should I take matters into my own hands they become blameless should you survive."

"But then the blame is put squarely on you, what happens to you?" Tru asked.

"I'm not sure, I can think of a few things that they could try but the bottom line is that they called me out of my just rewards to ask me to do this for them. If they wanted it done right they should have done it themselves."

"Um excuse me, but just what is your gift?" Dawn asked.

Tru looked to her mother who nodded to her, a sign telling her it was okay to tell them. Tru turn back the person asking the question.

"I relive days to save people who died the first time around."

At that moment, you could have heard a pin drop. Dawn looked at everyone and broke the silence.

"What's everyone surprised about? Going back a single day is small potatoes in the grand scheme of things. I'm sure it's barley a blip on the cosmic radar."

The scoobies then realized who was talking and realized a universal Key would know.

"Mr. Giles, while I'm able to speak with you; I'd like to ask a favor." Elise stated.

"Feel free to ask and I'll see what I can do."

"The purpose of a watcher is to find and train the slayers. Is it possible to extend that to find and train people with our family gift as well as Jacks gift so that there isn't an apposing philosophy in the future?"

"It's a little late for Jack. He's gone crazy." Harrison said sarcastically.

"It's latter than you think. I've been informed of his passing. This is why I ask for the favor in the first place. There will be another called to take Jack's place somewhere and Tru doesn't need someone trying to circumvent her accomplishments." Elise replied.

"The Guardian Council has already expanded it's help to those with different gifts. Several witch coven and werewolf pack among others. I believe your family gift can easily be helped by our organization if that is what you wish."

"It is thank you."

"Wait a minute. If this is going to happen, why not have Davis be my watcher? If these watchers work the way you say then Davis could do the job. I wouldn't have gotten as far as I had if it wasn't for him. Heck, there were a few situations where I'd be dead if it weren't for him."

"I'm sure if this Mr. Davis is as good as you say he is we would surely welcome him. However, there is something you all need to realize. Once the end happens we will be left to fend for our selves there will be a lack of resources. We don't know at the moment if it will be hostile territories or not. So, should you choose to save someone it will be on your head as to their fate."

"Oh, you make it sound so ominous. Just how many people do you guys plan on taking. Tell me you're not going to try and save everyone in this school." Harrison said sarcastically.

The scoobie group looked uncomfortable as they looked to each other and then anywhere but the other group in front of them. Then Giles finally spoke

"We are in the middle of determining how many we will bring with us. Of the thousands of girls we may only be able to save a small number."

"What! How can you be so cold hearted?" Harrison yelled.

"He may be right." Jim Ellison replied. "Wherever we find ourselves in the end we are going to be on our own having to deal with diseases, famine, finding shelter and thieves. It's a good bet that money won't mean a thing afterwards. We all like to think that people will pull together in times of crisis but when you've lost everything, a darker nature sometimes immerges. Mr. Giles may not be able to support or protect so many in the end."

"I don't know if we can live in a world like that." Melinda announced.

"Sure we can. You wouldn't want our son to live in that place alone do you?" Clancy asked.

Melinda knew the alternative was that she would need to leave her son die. No mother could bear to know that her child wouldn't survive. It was bad enough her son was so distant preferring to live in his computer games of one type or another.

The toll of seeing dead people all the time and being bombarded with all their emotional baggage had sent him into himself so deep the doctors said he may never come out.

Fortunately they found he liked video games. The games seem to be the only relief he gets. It has been the only sign of progress since he shut down. Melinda and Jim encouraged it. In time, he may decide to rejoin everyone but for now they'll make sure he is cared for until that day comes.

"In any case, I had originally called this meeting to decipher a twelve thousand year old prophecy that may lead us to find the safe zone." Giles announced.

"What does it say?" Oz asked.

"After retranslating it; we have found that we originally had it right. It reads:

When it is learned that the world's lands will sink into its oceans the fallen essence of a gifted one will bring wondering champions to the house of champions. There they will learn of the safe land where life can continue."

"Now, I believe Xander's Idea has merit we could send the Sunnydale girls out to… what are you all looking at me like that for? Giles stopped in mid hypothesis."

Everyone in the room stood looking at him with a smirk on their face. Some like Xander and Dawn were actually chuckling. It still took another moment before it finally hit him that the prophecy was just fulfilled.

"Bloody hell!" He said completely embarrassed.

"Jim, this is wild. We were just part of a twelve thousand year old prophecy." Blair said with a manic smile. "But what about finding the safe land?"

"It never said we would have it when you arrived just that you would learn it from us and when we know you'll know." Dawn announced.

As the Scooies explained about the end of the world and showed their guest Charlie frost's video, their new friends asked what kind of plans they had. Hermione excused herself from the room. It had been about twenty minuets before she returned. When she entered the room the Scoobies had just suggested that their guest be shown to their rooms as they would be staying with them for the time being. They would regroup later to go over what they needed to know about the upcoming disaster. It was then that Hermione spoke.

"Excuse me, but I thought I'd bring someone who should be here for this meeting."

The scoobies thought it might be Harry. Willow thought it might be Luna. The scoobies were only mildly surprised to see Faith walk in behind her. The other group was stunned to see Tru in two places at once. Faith was oblivious to this as she spoke.

"I just got off my temp job. Sorry I'm late, but you could have held off the meeting till I could at least get the chance to conferences call. Who are the new guys?"

It was then that she saw Tru,

"What the hell?" she said.

"That's just what I was thinking." Harrison said.

"How… how… Mom what's going on?" Tru asked her ghostly mother.

"To look like one another is one thing but you not only have the same voice but have the same accent. There's obviously more going on here". Hermione suggested.

"Mom?" Tru asked.

Reluctantly Elise answered. "I had hoped to put this off for a few days. Tru, Harrison, meet your half sister Faith."

"What! Wait, you had another kid you never told us about." Harrison asked.

"Hey, I know who my mother was and she isn't it." Faith said defensively pointing at the ghost.

"No. I didn't have another child." Elise confirmed. "Your father however, had an affair… with my sister."

"Wait a minute! Is your last name Lehane?" Tru asked.

"Yeah it is. What do you mean your sister? As far as I know my mom was an only child; I didn't have any aunts. Why haven't I heard of you?" Faith said.

"I remember the family talking about Aunt Lehene." Right after, Tru said it she realized what was said about her aunt and became uncomfortably quiet.

"Yeah, well, if it's true about us being related then you probably heard she was a drug addict and I can tell you it's true."

"Your mother ran with the wrong crowed in high school." Elise began. "That was also about the time she got into drugs. I tried to get her to quite for the longest time but for every step forward she would take two steps back sometimes three.

Then, I didn't see her for a long time and I decided to get a life of my own. I'd gotten married and was pregnant with my first child when I'd found Kelly again. By this time she had lost a lot of weight from her drug abuse. Enough to make her attractive to most of the lowlifes she hung around with. Again I tried to help her. I tried to help until I was pregnant with Tru.

Then my husband tried to convince me that your mother was a lost cause and that I should give up on her. When I wouldn't, he threatened to leave me if I was going to continue to drain the family resources on a drug addict. Little did I know that he just didn't want me around for her pregnancy. Other wise I might find out the baby was his. I imagine that he probably threatened your mother to forget she ever had a sister as well."

After a pause Faith asked. "What brings you here? Why now?"

"Um Faith it would seem that the Powers that be have decided to send people with certain gifts to us. While your new found sister doesn't possess your skills she does have a gift of her own that needs to be preserved after the world ends." Giles announced.

"God damn it the freak'en Powers knew I had family and didn't tell me nothing? Didn't they know how much I needed family back then? Didn't they know how much danger my family could have been in without me?"

"I believe that is precisely why they didn't let it be known you had family as your sacred duty might have brought the danger to them." Giles explained.

"Besides, your father would have had you kidnapped and sold into some form of slavery in another continent somewhere if he did just have you kill outright." Elise said.

"He isn't really that bad is he?" Tru asked.

"I never thought so while I was alive but looking at the world from this side opens your eyes to a whole level of twisted things you wouldn't believe about ones family. I know you and your brother have found out a lot of dirty and illegal secrets about him in the past few years but you've only seen the very tip of the iceberg." Elise stated.

"So, I was right my father really is a fubar piece of crap."

"You'll get no argument from us." Tru replied. Harrison didn't look like he wanted to agree even if he knew it was true.

"So, you're really my family? The powers must really like you. The most they've ever done for me was to give me a gift to beat up the living dead on a nightly basis for the rest of my life."

"Actually, the powers had nothing to do with us being here. They were happy to have just left us die in the end. It was our mother who went against the powers rules and brought us here."

"Impressive, I guess. Any other back home I should know about?"

"You had another sister. She had a drug problem too. She overdosed. I couldn't do anything to save her."

"You need to stop blaming yourself sweetheart it wasn't your fault." Elise began. "Even if you had been there, there wouldn't have been a thing you could have done. Even if you had found a way to go back again she would still have done it the moment your back was turned. Tru please stop beating yourself up over it."

"Not to rag on our sister but after taking care of my mothers drug problems I can tell you what your mom says it true. It's not pretty to watch a loved one descend into their addiction. With an addiction that strong, she would have over dosed at some point whether you were there to love them or not." Faith said her eyes focused on something a thousand miles away and over a decade in the past.

"Well, as uncomfortable as this has been to watch I've been wondering about those rooms you were about to show us to." Clancy inquired.

"Jim!" Melinda admonished her husband.

"What! Being in another family's duty laundry is very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well you came to us and now are part of our group. Our laundry is your laundry so welcome to the family." Dawn retorted.

"This whole thing is too freaky for me, I still say there's a scam going on here somewhere and until I figure out what's real in this rabbit hole I'm going to stay at a motel. So unless your keeping me here I leaving." Harrison wondered.

"No one is a prisoner here but remember, you can't tell anyone about the end of the world stuff. You'll only incite a riot and there are government types that will kill anyone who tries to get the word out. There's a list of names on Charlie's website that shows the people who've tried."

"Yeah, right, whatever; I'll see you around."

"Harrison, I'd really rather have you help me."

"If you want my advice then here it is; pack your bags and head back to Boston with me and forget all this oogy boogy stuff these guys are pushing. If not, I'll call you when I get to the motel. He said and walked out of the office."

"I like him. Faith announced. He's opinionated; he doesn't take crap from no one, he's a true skeptic and hard to convince."

"Faith, our brother still has a hard time with the concept of my gift after all these years." True said.

"He's been traveling with a shaman, and a sentinel, who are both cops by the way and he calls us con artists." Blair added.

"I transformed into my wolfy self right in front of him." Oz finished.

"Alright, our brother is a bonehead. What should we do about it?" Faith conceded.

"I'll go talk to him." Tru said.

"But, we really didn't get a chance to go over what we do here." Buffy said.

"I'll have to catch up later." She told Buffy then turned to her mother. "You'll be here when I get back, wont you mom?"

"Actually, I have to go right now, but I'll need to come back when necessary.

I'll try to stay as long as I can. When I do, always remember I love you and I'm proud of you, the three of you." She finished looking straight into Faiths eyes.

"Thanks," both Faith and Tru said in unison and with that both Tru and Elise left the room.

"Umm… I guess Xander and I will show you to your rooms now." Dawn announced. She headed for the door. When everyone was gone Buffy and the rest of the scoobies as well as Hermione were there to console Faith.

"Are you alright with everything Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, sure B. It was a surprise and a bit strange and I'm going to kick each and every Power that be in the head for keeping this from me for so long but I'm okay. It's going to take a little getting use to but I'll deal. Now, new order of business has anyone of us claimed the two unmarried cops yet cause if not I'm calling dibs."

"You can't call dibs on both of them, you got to give others a chance I.E. me." Buffy wined.

Hermione was near Giles when she heard him say.

"These are our heroes. The earth is most defiantly doomed."

A.N.

Sorry for the long wait.

Major thanks to Major Simi for his words of support as well as Endymion2314, kdakmmt, Nedy Rahn, Zyanadryn, KVL, Old Girl Lost, and the anonymous Guests. I've appreciated all the reviews and advice and hope for more.

And Thanks to my editor for helping to make this story read better.

The answer to the last chapters question

Q; Where I pulled Pyewacket from?

A; The Movie, Bell Book and Candle

I like reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to anytelevision show, movie, or book.I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Harry had been in a fowl mood since last night when he received a letter from his wife Ginny. The letter had basically been even more ultimatums because she didn't want Harry involved with beings less than her. This emotionally boiled Harry's blood. He wondered if Ginny knew what this was doing to him. Did she really think ultimatums would bring him back? It was the last straw. He decided he wouldn't deny Ginny any other happiness but he was never going back. In the end, if she wanted a divorce he would give it to her. He had found that living on his own, while a bit lonely, was actually a new and good experience. Just talking to new people whether they were magical or muggle was fun and interesting, This whole event was triggered by a reporter who spotted Harry in a muggle restaurant having a conversation with road workers on their lunch break. While the news article was favorable; Ginny was appalled and embarrassed that her husband would associate with such grubby looking people.

He thought that if there was going to be a separation in the near future; he would make assurances that he could live a comfortable life as divorce was unheard of in the magical world. He had made his way to Gringotts bank and began the paper work so that he could take some money for himself. After figuring out what cash he had in the bank he split the saving in half. Quite generously considering she did so little in life. She had basically been living the life of a queen as the Potters had money power and prestige. The Potters were living off the product endorsements. Other witches and wizard treated the wife of Harry Potter like royalty. She had five house elves. Three to do all the house work and two to attend to her needs. Harry had his personal elf and he didn't even want it. Teepee was just a sore reminder of Dobby. Beside, if he wanted an elf he still owned Kreature. All he had to do was call him and he would come to him all the way from Hogwarts. But Ginny had insisted on keeping up appearances and wouldn't let Kreature any where near the house.

So now he'd transferred his funds to a Swiss bank because Swiss banks were so secure and magical as well. However, they were run by wizards instead of goblins and allowed for both muggle and wizarding money to circulate through the institution. To say the goblins were miffed was an understatement; the profit they were losing on the money transferred was quit substantial but they could say nothing about it. The bank was close to closing for the day as he left. He made his way to the leaky caldron and went up to his room. He thought of how mad Ginny was going to be when she realized what he had done. "Oh well, it was her own damn fault." He thought.

/Scene break/

Down stairs in the Leaky Caldron Willow and Hermione arrived to pick up Luna Lovegood.

"Whew!" Hermione said as she swayed a bit.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that continental side-long apparition takes a lot out of you."

"Why didn't you just make a port key?"

"Well, actually, all the portkeys I've made for Guardian Council have been illegal. Portkeys are regulated by the ministry and you have to apply for them. If I were caught, I'd have to pay a hefty fine. If they knew I'd been giving them to non magicals I could be put in Azkaban prison. I can't afford to make any more at the moment because I may become a blip on the ministries radar."

"All right then, I'll drive home." Willow announced.

"I won't argue."

Luna was obviously running late. So, they decided to take a private booth and get some drinks of an alcoholic variety.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked Willow.

"Of course," Willow stated because Hermione hadn't really done anything to betray that trust. Except taking her to a porn shop. And of course, the Knight Bus thing was scary. And while the roller coaster in the bank had been fun; it occurred to her Hermione never warned her about it. "Wait a minute, why did I trust her again?" She thought.

Tom then came over to take their order.

"Give us a bottle of Felecia's finest fairy wine and two, no, make that three glasses. We're waiting on a friend."

"Coming right up." Tom said

"Fairy wine?" Willow asked.

"It's my favorite. Felecia Faraday's vineyard is taken care of by fruit Fairy's. They fly all around the vineyard. They won't pick entire bunches. They pick each grape one at a time once they reach their peak of perfection."

"Sounds like a long hard process,"

"It's all done magically and just as fast as an automated system could do. I took a tour once. The fairies really enjoyed their work. They get overly excited when they find the ripe grapes."

Just then, Tom came back with their order and opened the bottle. Hermione poured for both of them. Willow took a sip. She found it really tasty.

"This is really good." Willow couldn't help but comment.

"Just be careful, Wizarding drinks have a lot more alcohol than the non magical variety." Hermione warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. I can tell you a lot about demons but I've never seen real fairies. What other creatures do you know about?"

"Umm, well let's see. Hippogriffs…"

"You mean those things that are part eagle, and part lion? They're real?"

"No, that's actually a Griffin. A Hippogriff looks part horse and eagle.

I've rode one. His name was Buckbeak. But Griffin are real as well."

Willow looked at her wide eyed and slack jawed before asking., "What else?"

"Unicorns."

"No way! Really?"

"Yep. And since, we're on the subject of magical creatures; I should warn you that it's considered offensive to think let alone ask to ride on a centaurs back."

"You're making that up! Right? I mean I wouldn't know if you were pulling my leg or not. So, you're not having fun at my expense are you?"

"Certainly not, you bought the book called 'Magical creatures and where to find them' I suggest you look them up. I also have another book called the monster book of monsters that I can lone you, you might be interested in."

"What kind of monsters?"

"There's the Acromantula, they're very dangerous."

"What are they?"

"Giant spiders the size of automobiles."

"I never want to meet one of them. I hate spiders. They give me the creeps."

Hermione smiled but said nothing about it as she went on. "There are Demont…"

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when a few people walked into the bar. Hermione looked livid.

"What's the matter?" Willow asked.

"Don't look now but my ex-boyfriend just walked in."

"Is there going to be a problem?"

"Only when he finds out he's my ex-boyfriend."

Ron spotted her and tried to duck behind his friends but, it was far too late for that maneuver.

"I don't believe it. He's actually tiring to hide from me." She told Willow then stepped out of the booth to face Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Just what do you think you're doing?"

The whole bar went quiet.

"Ah… Just… trying to… sneak up and surprise you. Umm… surprise, I'm back."

"You've been gone since January."

"I wrote you letters. You never replied." He said.

"I wasn't going to read what was undoubtedly a frivolous work of fiction. I've been in touch with the world Quidditch association Ron. They told me that you don't get to be in on any of the strategy meetings. That your test scores in both strategy and in quidditch as a whole were far to low and that the possession you have is more of a mascot. This allows you, as one of the golden trio, to get season passes to all the games, while raking in on product endorsements."

"Well, it's all I need, really. I mean yes I would have liked to have a place on the team but they made me see that the best place I could be was where I am now."

"So then, why did you lie to me?" She asked knowing full well why.

"Because, I didn't what you to think any less of me." He lied looking at his feet for effect.

"Any less of you?" Hermione said appalled. "So then where have you been since January if you haven't been to meetings."

Ron fidgeted. He really didn't have a believable answer. He had to think of something quick. Perhaps something that would appeal to her personal favorite past time. "I've been doing research… Yeah… I've been researching certain endorsements I've been looking to…endorse."

"Would that be Madam Sexton's house of wholesome women in Amsterdam or Jenny's sack shack in Holland?"

Ron felt like he was hit in the face with a sandbag. He had been extremely careful not to be seen in any of the local brothel instead he tried brothels on the big continent so he wouldn't get caught by the press or worse, Hermione. Somehow, she had found out. He had to fix this quickly.

"I don't know what you heard or who…"

"Save it Ronald! Your entire family knows it and I took it upon myself to track you down. I followed you right to their door. I know what you've been doing. And any idea you had pertaining to us is over."

"But they didn't mean anything to me; they weren't you. You can't just give up on us."

"You weren't faithful to me Ron. There isn't an 'us' anymore. That was gone when you shared a bed with the first woman you paid to have sex with."

By this time, Ron was fuming not just because he knew he had lost Hermione but because she was airing their dirty laundry in public. She was going to pay for that. He would have to try and make her look so bad that she drove him to this.

"Well…what did you expect Hermione. You're more than a bit of a cold fish, aren't you? You never let me do more than kiss you and cop a feel every now a then."

"Well excuse me Ron, but I had thought that you would have expected more from your bride. I thought that on our wedding night you would have liked to take your new wife's virginity."

"Your va… Wha? You mean… No. You couldn't be."

"Of course, I am you idiot. You know for a fact that I have never been with anyone else. I was just waiting for you, but that's not something I want anymore. I should never have taken you back the first time you betray me."

"Lavender Brown means nothing to me." He said.

"I knew it." She said triumphantly. "I thought you might have known how much you hurt me back then. But you played it off like you didn't know I liked you or that I thought we weren't a couple back then. I tricked you and you walked right into it."

"Well, the other time doesn't count. I was under the cures of the locket when I left."

"The locket would only read your mind searching for your insecurities. So, it could whisperer them back to you. Harry and I wore that thing for two whole days before you got it and three hours later you..."

"Shut it Hermione!" Ron shouted trying to keep the details of his most dishonorable moment from being shouted across the bar.

"You ran, Ronald! Of the golden trio, you're the boy who ran."

"I said shut it!" He said, his voice a mixture of panic and rage.

"You ran because we had to live in the wilderness with very little in the way of comfort and food. Two things Ronald Bilius Weasley can never do without."

"Hermione, I'm warning you." He said in a low growl.

"We were all cold and hungry and you couldn't live a moment longer without your mothers home cooked meals and sleeping in your own warm comfy bed. So, you ran from us, from the quest. All your life you wanted people to look up to you as a hero but when you were given the chance you failed…miserably."

"But I came back,"

"Yes, you came back six weeks later."

"I tried to come back the moment I apparated away. I couldn't find you."

"It's more likely you wanted to come back because you knew if you went to the burrow alone your family would have been ashamed of you. Then you probably remembered that they were being watched, so going back would have been suicide."

"I came back to you as soon as I could."

"And I lowered my self-respect to take you back, a second time, damn you!

I won't do it again; not for a glory seeking cowardly mama's boy."

"You bitch!" Ron shouted as he pulled his wand. The spell that came to mind was very dark. Had Ron been in his right mind he would have known that once cast, there would be no turning back. He would be on the run as a dark wizard. Luckily, he never got to cast the spell as a familiar voice yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Ron was knocked to the floor and his wand went flying. He turned to see Harry there at the staircase his wand pointing at him.

"Harry? Stay out of this Potter!" Ron warned.

"I told you a long time ago Ron that if you ever hurt my sister I would fillet you alive. You're just lucky I never researched the spell. I'm warning you now that you won't be that lucky next time because right after you leave with your tail tucked between you legs I plan on looking it up."

Willow may have been uncomfortable before but after hearing this proclamation she was more so. It brought back so many bad memories of what she had done. She hoped filleting wasn't a common practice in the wizarding world. She drank down her glass of wine in one shot. She wished it was something stronger.

"She's my girlfriend, so, she's my problem." Ron warned again.

"I used to be your girlfriend! I'll never be your girlfriend ever again! So bugger off!" Hermione yelled with uncontrolled vehement in her voice.

Ron had a defeated look on his face. He nodded. He slowly got up off the floor and walked calmly over to his wand and picked it up. He headed for the door. But it was a ruse; he wasn't going to leave peacefully. Hermione made him look bad in front of a lot of people. He was going to teach her and Harry a lesson they'd never forget. The next moment, he spun as fast as he could ready to cast a few curses when a petrifying curse hit him in mid spin causing him to keep turning from his own momentum. A turn and a half later he was falling into some stacked chairs. The force of the fall was very hard. Being frozen with his arm extended allowed it to get tangled in the chairs breaking the arm in two places and snapping his wand. The last two fingers of his other hand were jammed hard into the floor before bending backwards and fracturing.

Harry and Hermione looked to who cast the spell. There standing by the fireplace stood Luna with her luggage which consisted of an over night bag and her old school trunk.

"Hello everyone," She said in her dreamy voice as she stuck her wand behind her ear.

"Hello Luna, it's good to see you." Harry said enveloping Luna in a hug.

"Hello Harry," She said canceling the petrifying spell.

Noticing the luggage Harry wondered where she was going. "Are you going on safari to look for one of the quibblers notorious beast?"

Willow watched as Tom the bartender roughly pulled Ron up. Ron moaned as he held his arms to his chest.

"Actually, Hermione's new friend Willow offered to put me up at her place for a while because it gets ever so lonely at the rookery without father there." Luna replied.

"Oh, well that's… perfect." He said smiling, "There are plenty of people there. I'm sure they'll make you feel right at home."

Tom guided Ron into the fireplace. Willow thought that was an odd thing for him to do. He then took some kind of powder from a bucket that was set off to the side and threw it at Ron's feet while at the same time yelled Saint Mongos. Ron was enveloped in a green flame and disappeared.

"Willow seems nice. So, if the rest of the people are anything like her it should be quit enjoyable." Luna stated

"Umm. Harry, Luna, Is it alright that the barkeep threw Ron into the fireplace and burned him up?" Willow asked.

"Relax Willow," Harry said with a little laugh. "It's just another form of travel called the floo network."

"Oh! I think you might have mentioned it once." Willow said in realization.

"Did you happen to see which way Hermione went?" Harry asked

"She went to the ladies room to splash some cold water on her face." Willow replied.

"That's understandable," Luna said.

"So will you be ready to leave?" Willow asked

"Actually, I was hoping that Harry and Hermione would give me an exclusive on what just happened here. It would be ever so embarrassing if the only other wizarding newspaper in London were to get the scoop on this story. Their top reporter has just run out the door no doubt heading for the Daily Profit. Would you be able to help me with that Harry?"

"You know what Luna, I'd be happy to." Harry said.

"As would I," Hermione added coming from the direction of the restrooms.

"I'll need to go back to the rookery to change the front page. It should only take an hour."

"Can I come?" Willow asked. "I'd love to see how a wizarding newspaper is put together. I worked on my high school news paper for a week before I decided I was better suited for the computer club. But while I was there; I found the actual process of putting a paper together fascinating."

"Sure, I'd like to share it with my friends. I think it'll be fun." Luna replied.

"I'd never realized how much work goes into making a newspaper. I'd like to see it as well." Hermione agreed.

"Well, that makes three of us." Harry interjected.

So, Willow was shown how to use the floo network. However, when she got to the rookery she practically fell out of the fireplace and into Hermione's arms.

"Wow, that's a wild ride."

"Yes, it does take a few times to get use to. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in time." Hermione encouraged.

They were in the kitchen Luna was putting the kettle on to boil. Harry finally came through the floo. Luna asked them to have a seat at the table and got the serving set out.

"While we wait for the water to boil; I thought we could start the interview if that's alright?"

"That's fine Luna." Harry and Hermione agreed.

"While you're doing that do you mind if I make a call?" Willow said pulling out her cell phone. "I need to tell my friends we're running late."

"I'm sorry Willow that won't work; there's too much magic here." Hermione said.

Just then the cell phone played its ring tone. This shocked Harry and Hermione. Willow shrugged before saying.

"It's a Council phone, it'll work anyplace." She replied and said 'Hello' before walking to the next room for her privacy and theirs.

"Hi Dawn, I'm sorry I'm running late. There was an argument between Hermione and her ex that got out of hand. Then the newspapers were all over it. So, we came to Luna's house so Hermione could give Luna an interview to be printed in tomorrow's paper. Luna said we should only be an hour."

"Well, can you tell me what she likes so I have an Idea of what room to put her in?" Dawn inquired.

"I just met her Dawn and right now she's busy."

"But you're in her house right? Maybe, you can look around and get an idea."

"I'm not snooping on my friends Dawn!"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to look at your surroundings and tell me what room she might like. Or better yet just ask her what direction her bedroom window faces and I'll stick her in the appropriate room."

It was then Willow noticed the open door of what was obviously Luna's bed room. Willow saw the beautiful mural of Luna's friends painted on the ceiling. She instantly knew they were her friend because Harry and Hermione's faces were among them. 

"Dawn her room looks like it gets morning light so put her in one of the rooms with an eastern exposure."

"Great, she can have the room next to mine. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, bye." She said hanging up. She then rejoined the others who hadn't gotten too far into their story. The water was poured for tea. She sat listening to the tail of how a cursed object tried to split a friendship of three friends. Unfortunately, it seemed to succeed where Ron was concerned. But to be truthful, he seemed to be a bit of an idiot to have cheated on such a fine woman as Hermione. To hear about how much of a glory seeking nitwit he was made Willow wonder what it was that she saw in him in the first place. She was defiantly too good for him.

/Scene break/

The four friends appeared at G.C Cleveland's teleportation receiving room.

"Oooh, this is a pretty room." Luna said.

"Thank, I designed it and a friend helped decorate it. This is the designated apparition room or the teleportation receiving room. If you use a port key, we insist that it is keyed to this room. The wards may rip you apart if you try to materialize anywhere else in the building."

Willow told Luna that the security here is the same as it is in England. Badges would have to be carried at all times. They continued up to Giles office. As they entered the office Willow saw that all the scoobies were there looking through books; something they all did these days. They desperately tried to find the piece of land that wouldn't be sinking into the ocean.

"Good you're all here; I'd like you all to meet my new friend Luna. She's the one who will be staying at the Guardian Council in England."

Willow introduced them to Luna by name. Pleasantries were exchanged after which Willow made an announcement.

"Umm guys, there's something I think you should be made aware of. You see Hermione brought me into the magical world today and it was the most wonderful place I've ever seen. Magic was used everywhere for everything. Brooms were sweeping sidewalks by themselves; heavy things were floated down the street. I saw a man transform his cloths into robes. People would shrink merchandise. Oh and I bought you something you have to try. It's the coolest wizard soft drink called Butter-beer." Hermione reached into her beaded bag, pulling out the merchandise Willow bought. Butter-beer was passed around. Giles looked at it in dismay.

"Willow, I wish you would have consulted one of us before going. Being around so much magic may have…" Giles began but was aggressively stopped from going any further by an unexpected source.

"Shut it right there Mister!" Buffy exclaimed. "You do this to Willow every time she brings someone new home and I'm not letting you trash her rep in front of her new friend without telling them that you've made your own mistakes in the past. So if, you wish to continue ragging on her like that be prepared for the rest of us to air your dirty laundry as well."

Giles was gob-smacked. He never expected any of his children to stand up to him, especially Buffy. Although, maybe, he should have. Had he been doing this to Willow so much that the others have taken notice? Surely, he hadn't done it to everyone Willow had met, did he? He only told her magical friends. And to be threatened to have his mistakes exposed was a serious issue indeed, his reputation was on the line.

"But don't you think…" Giles began before being cut off by Xander.

"No, we really don't. If you ever bothered to listen to her you would have heard her say the goddess effect negates the draw to dark magic's pull. Plus, the current situation is causing her to be unable to tap into enough magic to ever do it again. So, no more trash talking my B.F.F."

Giles looked bewildered for a moment. Then, he looked at Willow. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He still believed he was doing the right thing by warning anyone with a magical background about Willows addiction in case something bad should happen once again. But with the threat of having his own mistakes exposed; he would come to warn them in private in the future.

"Very well, I am sorry for my outburst." He said. But the scoobies knew he didn't mean it because he would have come around the desk and hugged his adopted daughter. Then, apologized to her and only her. This was something he rarely did with Willow these days. They all noticed it.

"So tell us more Willow; what else did you find in the magical world?" Dawn asked as they all opened their bottles with the exception of Giles.

"Well, anyway, butter-beer was the first thing I got to try. We then went into the shopping district where I found a pet shop. They had a lot of cute fluffy animals but it seems that when one of them starts talking to you, you get to take it home free of charge. It means that they're bonded to you as your familiar. If you hadn't noticed her; I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Pyewacket."

Willow went over to the book shelf where her Siamese cat lay in a compact possession sleeping quietly. Upon hearing her name, she was instantly awake and jumped into Willow's arms.

"Whoa, where did she come from? Dawn asked.

"Had she been there all the while?" Buffy asked.

"She's been there since the softball meeting." Willow responded.

"I saw her but I just thought it was a stuffed toy. She's cute." Xander said reaching out and petting Pyewacket who purred from the attention.

"Did you say it spoke to you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, apparently she may never do it again but by doing it once means we're some kind of human/feline soul mates." Willow said with a smile.

"That's so cool," Dawn replied.

"Then we went to a book store. I got all kinds of magic books, as well as some history books and one about magical creatures. That's one I want to familiarize myself with later. There seems to be all kinds of creatures we never knew existed."

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"Unicorns and centaurs apparently." Willow replied.

"Oh, I want to see a unicorn. Please?" Dawn begged like a child.

"Normally, I'd say no because they are protected from muggle eyes, but with the up coming softball tournament who knows you might just get the chance." Hermione replied.

"What's this about a softball tournament?" Harry asked.

"It's one of the codes we've been using for the end of the world so the other girls don't get wind of it." Willow announced.

"Willow!" Giles shouted.

Willow jumped wondering what she had done. Was there a mini slayer in the room she didn't know about? Did she just let the cat out of the bag? Then she realized that Giles was nodding to Luna.

"Oh, It's alright Luna already knows she came to us while shopping to ask if she can help. Apparently, she's extremely perceptive. She knows things without knowing how she knows them."

"Extraordinary!" Giles exclaimed. "Does the information come to you in visions?"

"Umm, No sir," Luna began. "As Willow said I don't know how I know the thing I know. One moment I'm thinking about something like nargles and the next I know something new."

Just then Dawn became hysterical, "Oh my gosh! Where! Who has them! Where are they! Get them away from me! I don't want to go through that again! I just can't!" She exclaimed.

"What is it? What's the problem?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Dawn, Dawn, its okay there are no nargles here; Luna was just explaining her perceptions. Calm down. Everything's alright." Buffy tried to calm her sister.

"Sorry about that, we had a nargles infestation around here about two years ago. Dawn was affected badly. Dawn gets very nervous when they're mentioned." Willow explained.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. My mother warned me that the previously affected will always feel threatened by a possible future infestation. There aren't any nargles here that I know of." Luna calmly said.

"Dawn took a deep breath and calmed down. No, it's alright I…I was just caught off guard. I over reacted. It's just that, that was a terrible couple of months for me."

Willow turned back to Harry and Hermione to see that they each had a Gob-smacked expression on their face.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"But… but nargles don't really exist… Do they?" Hermione asked.

"I beg to differ. Those little demon pests nearly drove my sister and seven of my slayers sisters insane." Buffy argued.

"Wait a minute, you mean that nargles are demons?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they are a demonic form of lice preferring to live in hard wood trees with poisonous berries like holly and mistletoe. They are telepathic but only at a short distance. They first infest your hair and the resulting communication between them gets into your mind. The voices come in whispers and startling unexpected shouts with an underlying sound of insects buzzing. Later you find that the screams you hear are your own." Giles educated.

"It took me a month to come up with a potion that got rid of them. They were gone for a month then the eggs we didn't realize they left behind hatched and the potion had to be re-applied. It was a living hell for those involved." Willow said.

"I'm sorry. We never thought that they really existed. Luna, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Hermione apologized.

"That's okay, some people don't believe in thestrels until they can see them for themselves and when they can they wish they'd never had the experience that led them to see them in the first place."

"Yeah, I think we all feel that way upon seeing them." Harry confirmed.

"What's the story with these thestreals?" Dawn asked.

"They're a winged skeleton horse that can only be seen if you witness death." Harry explained.

"Then, I'm guessing that there's no one in this room that wouldn't be able to see them." Xander surmised.

"The room became uncomfortable silent before Dawn spoke."

"So what else happened on you shopping trip Willow?"

"Oh, I went into the section that apparently sold dark items to see if there was anything that might be of use to us."

"You went into Knockturn alley?" Harry asked.

"Everything went fine Harry, don't worry." Hermione said calming him.

"Yes and I was able to get these at a descent price. The guy didn't even know what they were." Willow said opening a box with six glass orbs.

"Good lord! Are they genuine?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I can feel the magical signature." Willow confirmed.

"Willow, what are they?" Hermione asked.

"They're called orbs of Thesulah. They are used for ensouling."

It was then that Harry's gob-smacked face lost all color he backed away and sat down on the closest chair.

"Harry what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"When you say ensouling, what do you mean by that, exactly?" he asked.

"Well, we used it to re-ensoul a Vampire. Making him more of a good guy and less of a homicidal maniac."

"Does it have to be a vampire or could it be used on someone with a fractured soul?"

"You mean if a soul is broken or that part of it is somehow ripped apart and left behind somewhere?"

"The second one," Harry confirmed.

"I suppose it could work like that."

Harry had his head in his hands he couldn't believe it. Had he known about this years ago he could have saved himself the trouble of running around the countryside looking for pieces of Voldemort's soul. Without realizing it he began to chuckle.

Giles walked over to him with knowingness in his eyes; He put a hand on Harry's shoulder before stating.

"Your speaking of a horcruxes aren't you? That's what the dark wizard Voldemort had, wasn't it? He was immortal until you found his horcruxe and destroyed it. It's why he was so hard to defeat. Am I right?"

Harry met Giles eye and asked. "How do you know about horcruxes?"

"They are also known outside your world Harry. The Watcher Council knew of them long ago. There had been a few warlocks that were thought to have one. And the vampire Dracula is also speculated to have one."

"Is that why I could kick his scrawny Transylvanian ass but couldn't kill him, he cheated?" Buffy wondered.

"Surprise, surprise, the bad guys cheat." Xander said sarcastically.

"You mean thee Dracula, the one from the movies?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry, of course Dracula is real. He was also known as Vlad the impaler. I've read about him. Hermione stated. But what was he like in person?"

"The legend is mostly hype. Granted the guy had some magic but take that away and all you got is another self promoting vamp."

Again the room got uncomfortably quiet when again Dawn said.

"So, what else happened on you shopping trip Willow?"

Willow looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back with a smile.

"Well, we were having Ice cream when we met Luna. She told us to go see the local wand maker before we leave the alley. He basically told me that because I did some powerful spells in the past I had grown a magical core and am now capable of wand magic. So I got a wand."

The people in the room were stunned. It was a moment before Harry broke the silence and congratulated her. It was Giles who got upset.

"You make it sound like a good thing. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. Willow doesn't need to have any more magic let alone a magical core. Should she have another meltdown there may be nobody that could match her."

Then the others seemed to snap out of they're trance.

"Dawn do you have your address book?" Buffy asked.

"Right here," Dawn replied.

"Find the number for Buckingham palace. I think the queen should be informed that the head Watcher of the Guardian Council had summoned a demon in his youth to rebel against his father. The demon in question had been on a killing spree for years before I killed it.

Harry and Hermione were shocked at hearing this, Luna looks impassive.

Giles stopped his rant at once, he looked over at Buffy. "I can't believe you just said that in mixed company." He said with anger in his voice.

"Why not, it's not like you keeping your mouth shut about things others have no business knowing. No offense." she said the last part to Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

"None taken," They said in unison.

"You wouldn't call the queen. It would destabilize the Guardian Council's position on a global scale."

"Only until we force you into retirement or we could send you to work in the kitchens if you wanted to remain useful. The point is we won't let you bully Willow anymore. We're sick of it! If you keep doing it you may find yourself in a home for the senile." Buffy said in a deadly serious manner.

And with the rest of the scoobies standing right behind her he knew this could be potentially problematic for him. Couldn't they see the danger? After all these years, Buffy still maintained her devil may care attitude to the most dangerous of beings. Angel, Spike, and now Willow. He wasn't even that sure of Andrew and his techno gadgetry.

They only had Willow to check over his work to tell them it wasn't something that could be used in an evil manner. Yes, Willow was a sweet girl once upon a time but now she's had a taste of the darkness. That kind of magic was most alluring. Willow would have the others believing that the spell that she did to activate all the potential Slayers was so pure that it was a shield against the dark magic. If purity could do that then, Willow would never have turned dark in the first place and regrettably he was the one who started her on this path. He needed to find a way to get through to the rest of them but until he could talk to them individually he would just have to solicit help from behind the scenes.

"So help me Giles, if even one person comes up to us and tells us that you told them about Darth Willow we will retire you and you'll find yourself on the outside looking in." Buffy promised.

The heated quiet lasted almost a minuet before Dawn decided to use the phrase that had been working so well during the course of this meeting.

"So, what else happened on you shopping trip Willow?" She asked.

Willow was shaken out of her own thoughts. She decided it was best to continue her story to relive the tension in the room.

"Well, Ollivander (that's the wand maker) said that I was a first witch or family witch and that while my core is different than Hermione's Luna's or Harry's it works the same way. And the first family thing is because any child I have will have a magical core. The chilled will be able to use wands when they're eleven years old. Not only that, but because I'm a first witch the wizard bank automatically gives me a family vault and five hundred galleons."

"What's a galleon?" Dawn asked.

"Oh sorry, it's wizard money; It comes in Knuts, sickels, and galleons."

"They have there own money. God lord, the wizarding community is bigger than I thought." Giles said bewildered.

"So, five hundred galleons. Is that a lot?" Dawn asked.

"A galleon is equal to ten American dollars." Hermione stated.

"So they gave you five thousand dollars for being a witch?" Dawn asked in bewilderment.

"Actually, it's to eventually start a family and since Hermione signed as a witness I got five hundred more."

"You're going to start a family?" Dawn asked.

"Eventually, if I survive the cleansing; I'm not sure with who but I'm sure that person will be special."

None of the scoobies pointed out the obvious in mixed company. The father would have to be special to give Willow a baby without wanting more from her, unless she was planning on changing her preference in partners but no one could see that happening.

"And finally I want to mention that I'm planning on moving to the England branch to be closer to those who can teach me how to use a wand. So, I can help with research and stuff over there. Of course, I'll still be coming back and fourth for meeting and stuff but at this point I think I can get more done there." Willow announced.

"It makes sense. Do you want some of the Sunnydale slayers to come with you? Since, they'll be the only ones able to help with the softball research." Buffy asked.

"Well, Vi and I work together the best. She knows my system and how to work through the research materials. She mentioned she wouldn't mind living in England."

"Alright, we should be able to send her by the end of the week. How long will it take you to move your stuff there?"

"Well, if Hermione will lone me the use of her bag I can have most of my stuff out of here in a few hours. We can leave with Giles and Dawn."

"Perhaps, it would be best to stay here and work. Dawn and I can send you the materials you'll need." Giles suggested in hopes to keep Willow from this magical world.

"Or I can move right in to the wizarding world where I can immerse myself in everything magical." Willow said sounding excited knowing it would unsettle Giles even more, and knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"You know America has wizarding communities as well." Luna said helpfully, "Being a bigger land mass, its reasonable to assume that, the wizarding community would be larger."

Hermione decided to relieve some of Giles worries. "Mr. Giles, I think you should be aware that a magical core is rather small and can be used up in no time if you don't use a wand. Wands act as an amplifier so not to tax the core, making magic less addictive. As Willow gets use to using wand magic she will rely on wand-less magic less and less.

"But couldn't a wand channel and amplify the earth magic Willow throws around without regard for the consequences."

"I do have regard for consequences and you know it. The three fold rule still applies, even to me." Willow said hotly.

"Tree fold rule?" Hermione asked.

"Any magical thing I do good or bad comes back to me threefold. Luckily I did enough good to negate what I did back then but I still feel I need to do more good every day in atonement."

"Neither of those will be a problem," Luna announced. "Wands are incapable of channeling earth magic and the three fold rule doesn't apply to wands. So, wands become a really good thing."

"She's right about that, They really are a good thing." Hermione confirmed.

"Very well then, I would very much rather see Willow give up magic all together …"Giles began but was interrupted by Willow.

"Until the next big bad comes along you need a mega witch to help smack it down." She said sarcastically.

"But I see that I'm outnumbered," Giles continued ignoring Willows statement. "Perhaps, learning to use a wand will be beneficial to us all."

Again there was silence, Dawn knew the story was over. She didn't push it any further. It was Luna who spoke next reaching into her satchel.

"I'd like to give you each a free copy of the Newspaper I run. It's called the quibbler. She said handing them out. Willow, Hermione, and Harry help put this addition out. It will be hitting the stands tomorrow morning in England."

"Oh my gosh, the pictures are moving!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, wizarding photos do that. Isn't it neat? The whole developing process was cool." Willow announced excitedly.

"It says here, you're planning on sending reporters on an expedition to Norway to get pictures of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Heck, we can take you right to them. There are three of them living down the road from us." Xander commented, without looking up from his paper.

Lunas large eyes got larger and said, "Can we go see them right now?"

Xander lifted his head from the paper to look at her but noticed the look on her two friends.

"Umm… Harry, Hermione is everything okay?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack's are real as well?"

"Um… well, yeah. You guys don't see many demons in your neck of the woods do ya?" Xander asked.

"You just answered my next question about if they were demons or not but to answer your question we mainly see werewolves and a stray vampire or two. While I've seen werewolves; I have never seen a vampire in the wizarding community. As a matter of fact, the first time I had ever seen one was at the night life bar Willow took us to. But it seems you've got Luna all excited to go see these Snorkacks. She's been talking about them since the first day I met her. She just may explode if you don't take her to them soon." Harry said.

"Well we really don't condone the taking of pictures when it comes to demons." Xander replied.

"It was my fathers dream to get a picture of one in the paper. Unfortunately, he died before he could see it. If I could get one in the paper now, I can tell him that I made his dream come true when I eventually see him again," Luna announced.

"Actually, a couple of pictures in the paper probably wouldn't do much damage to our over all secrecy. We may however be able to use the photos in some sort of Watcher's demon compendium." Giles replied.

"Well I guess, I'll have to round up some slayers for protection. I hope you brought your camera." Xander announced.

"Yes, I have one here." Luna replied happily.

"I'll go with you as well." Harry said. "I was top of my class in defense spells."

With that the trio left the office in search of slayer to head up their quest, a short time later, Tru Davies quickly knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"There's a problem. My brother isn't listening to anything you said. He still thinks it's all a big hoaxes and plans to prove it by telling everyone he can about the end of the world. If he does that he'll get his self killed and expose you people. I don't know what to do so I came back here to warn you."

"We may have a solution for it. If it's alright by you Hermione."

"Yes, its fine but we'll have to take him back to Boston. Otherwise, he'll wonder how and why he's here."

"I'll have to go with you then," Willow said. "You've never been there and my magic isn't dependant on knowing the area to get us there. All I need are a few landmarks."

"What do you plan on doing?" Tru asked.

"We know a spell that will erase his memory,"

"Erase?" She asked horrified.

"Only the parts that we don't want him to remember."

"Then, we'll only have to go through this all over again later…or aren't you planning on saving him because of all this!" Tru asked worriedly.

"No, we'll take him, Elisa said that at least half of the Powers want his scrawny little butt saved. So, we'll save it. But, I sure don't want to go through retelling him about everything 'again' and listen to him deny it all 'again'." Buffy complained.

"That won't be a problem. The spell we use works one of three ways depending on wand movement. The first takes memories and buries them deep in your mind and covers them with so much trivial thoughts and memories that it seem like a distant memory. The second buries them under memories of embarrassing moments of your life and traumatic and horrifying experiences so that you wouldn't want to remember them. The last is to turn the memory down like a volume knob till it just disappears and fade away. Those kinds can never be retrieved. As Aurors we only use the first two, during the war we mostly used the last one."

"You said something about getting there by magic? Would you be able to take me as well? I think it would work better if Harrison thought I was there all the while and was just leaving on something job related. Davies will think of something. I'd like to go back to ask Davies about becoming a watcher. Maybe, bring him back here so you can explain the umm… softball tournament." Tru said hoping she used the code correctly.

"That sounds like a good Idea; I think you and your companions will make good additions to our ranks miss Davies." Giles stated.

The group left the office to head for Harrison's hotel when Hermione stopped to ask.

"Do you think we should take Faith? This may be the only time she will get to meet her father." Hermione suggested.

"Believe me, she'll be better off never knowing him. The bastard is as slimy as they get." Tru claimed.

"If Faith wants to meet him we'll take her later; I think we should deal with this problem first." Willow commented.

"It's probably for the best then, let's go."

It took them twenty minutes to get to the run down motel Harrison insisted on staying at. A choice Tru didn't understand. After she knocked on the door it took a minute for Harrison to open it. He was less then thrilled to see his sister's two companions. They were less than thrilled to see the shape he was in.

"Alright what's with these two? Oh wait a minute; weren't you too the supposed witches? What are they here for? Are they going to cast a spell on me?" He slurred as he mocked.

"Harrison, have you been drinking?"

"Just a bottle of scotch, I bought at the corner liquor store."

"But why?"

"Are you kidding? The world is going to end, Tru. There are monsters that want to bite our heads off. Dad cheated on mom. I got another sister I didn't know I had. I had a conversation with my dead mother. Pick one."

"But you told me you didn't believe in any of it,"

"And I don't. I won't."

"It looks like some of his perceptions were affected after all." Hermione stated.

"It's only been an hour since I left him. He drunk the whole bottle by the time I was on my way back to you guys." Tru announced.

"Let's find out what his intentions are; maybe, we won't have to do anything." Willow said hopefully.

"Actually, I think we will. It's obvious that he's on a path of self destruction. He can't handle the truth. I don't think we have a choice." Hermione replied.

"Harrison… hey Harrison what are you going to do about it." Tru asked.

"What part?"

"Any of it."

"I'm going to keep myself stocked up on cheap booze. Maybe some cheap women to pass the time on weekends I'll shout from the roof tops that the sky is falling. The government won't give a damn. Who listens to a drunk anyway? And the rest of the lousy human stinking race can't say; I didn't warn them."

"Delightful," Hermione stated with an air of disgust.

"This is starting to bring back some really bad memories Harrison. This is too much like Meredith. You talking about heading down the same path she did because you're frightened."

"Your damn right, I'm frightened, but I'm nothing like Meredith. She did what she did to get high. I'm going to party night and day until the earth opens up and swallows us whole. I'll enjoy every minute of it... Well, until that last part."

"Well, if you're going to do it then let's do it in Boston." Tru suggested.

"So then, we're going back? But I thought you wanted to be saved with everybody else. What about keeping the gift alive?" Harrison asked.

"Mom said magic finds a way; let it find a new family to jump into."

"Good ole mom, trying her best even in death."

"Harrison, please stop talking and start packing. We'll be outside." Tru commanded not wanting him to say anything further about her mother that she would be upset with.

Outside Hermione and Willow asked if what Tru said about not being saved was true.

"No, of course not. My mother said she was proud of me. I'm not going to throw it back in her face. But you'll still save him right? I mean just because he's scared doesn't mean he's a bad guy. I really don't think he would have made good on his threat of telling people."

"Of course we'll save him; if there's anyone who understands fear it's us." Willow stated.

"Actually, I just did an interview tonight on that very subject and I'm sorry Tru but sometime fear makes you do the worst things possible because most negative emotions have their roots in fear. Like the anger we saw earlier."

The group was silent for a minute before Tru decided to check on Harrison's progress. When she opened the door; they found him passed out on the bed. There was no sign that he even tried to pack.

"And sometimes fear can lead you to do something that would prevent yourself from doing the wrong thing like drinking yourself unconscious." Willow said countering Hermione's theory with a smile.

Forty-five minutes later after they packed Harrison's bags Willow had teleported everyone to Boston. Tru realized that they were only a few blocks from Harrison's apartment. They took a cab there having to pour Harrison into it. The three girls carried him into the building but once they were inside and away from preying eyes Hermione took out her wand and levitated him up to his apartment. Once they got him into his room She then started casting the spell that would hide his memories then another to sober him up and then another to keep him asleep a little longer.

"Well that's that. He'll sleep for another hour barring distractions before waking up on his own. He won't remember a thing. What do we do now?"

"Let's go see Davis and ask him about being a watcher."

So they left Harrison to sleep it off and caught a cab to the morgue. They went down stairs to where Tru worked when she they entered his office Tru was surprised to find a woman at his desk.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The woman turned to face her and said. "You must be Tru Davies I'm Maura Isles. I've been sent to fill in for Davis. We tried to get a hold of you the past few days leaving messages on your home phone because we couldn't find a cell number. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there has been an accident. I'm afraid Davis didn't make it. "

Tru felt like she was pulled backwards through a tunnel. The air leaving her lungs as if she were kicked in the stomach. Her heart dropping to the floor with a whole in it. Somehow she stayed conscious and could barley comprehend the rest of what Dr. Isles was saying.

"There was a car accident. A seventy year old woman who had her license pulled years ago when they found she was in the early stages of senility. Somehow she got her daughters keys, and took her car for a mad drive through the city. Davis couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He wasn't the only victim. But he was the only one who died. I'm sorry."

As Hermione helped Tru to sit in a chair Willow dug through Tru's purse and pulled out her cell. Looking through the phone numbers she came across her brother's number and used the morgues phone to call him.

"Hello." He answered groggily.

"Mr. Davies?" Willow asked.

"Speaking."

"This is the city morgue; your sister has just received some bad news and could use your support."

"What happened?"

"It would seem her supervisor has died in a car accident a few days ago."

Davis? Oh god I'll be right down." He said hanging up without saying goodbye. Given the circumstances who would?

It didn't take long for Harrison to get there. Tru had been a mess. She cried loudly all the while she waited for her brother. Willow and Hermione stood to the side and Hermione put a notice me not charm on the both of them. The less Harrison saw of them the better. When Harrison said he would take her home she calmed a bit. She agreed and went to get her coat. Willow and Hermione followed. Once in the cloak room Hermione dropped the notice me not charm.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Willow asked.

"I'll need to stay here for a few weeks to help put his affairs in order, take over here at the morgue until the city finds someone to fill the position permanently." She said in a shaky voice. "Plus, I think I'll need to figure out a lie to tell my brother about why he lost a few days."

"Oh, I didn't think of that one." Willow said.

"I did. I've been trained for it. Tell him you were taking care of him because he was sick and delirious and he wouldn't let you take him to a hospital."

"Yeah, that should work thanks. I'll try to keep in touch to find out what's going on and to tell you when I'll be coming back."

"There's no rush you know you have until December 2012 to be there. If you want to stay here that's fine just get there then."

"Yeah… yeah, I'll let you know."

"Yes and before you go; we'd like to give you our condolences, we're really sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do let us know. By the way, here's my card and the one for the Council. They have our phone numbers and e-mail."

"Great and thanks. Here is mine." She said pulling out her card from her purse. "Tell my sister I'll be expecting a call from her because I don't have her information. I got to get going I'll talk to you soon. So long and thanks for everything."

With that Willow teleported herself and Hermione back to Cleveland and Tru and her brother walked home.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Both my editor and I have been very busy I cant say if it will let up any time soon but I'll write and put up chapters when I can.

I like reviews.

32


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Cheyenne Mountain complex Colorado,

President Hayes was looking over operation reports in his office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

General Jack O'Neill opened the door and walked in.

"Sir, I've come with a progress report on planet Farmville."

The president smiled. "You're not going to give up calling it that, are you?"

"With all due respect sir, I may not be able to call it that for much longer."

"The smile on the president face disappeared."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"As you know, Colonel Mitchell has been put in charge of the project since its initial concept. He had been giving me weekly reports on it from day one. Well, recently… That is within the past two weeks he, his scientist and the rest of the military farm boys have noticed a drop in growth rate and a rise in decay. He's basically told us that upon starting new crops on newly broken ground the first year's crop has a seventy percent chance of showing crop failure." O'Neill explained.

"And this is what's happening to the off world crops," the president stated instead of questioned as it was obvious where this was going. "Damn it, we need those crops."

"Yes sir, I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done."

"Has Cameron made any recommendations?" The president wondered.

"Collect what food we can. Plow it over and start crops that will grow in the time the planet has left of its growing season before it moves into winter." O'Neill responded.

"This means we're going to come up short of our goal. We'll have to get the farmers of this country to open all their fields this summer."

"Sir?" O'Neill questioned.

"The government pays farmers not to plant all of their fields. I'll have to get on the horn to President Wilson to get them to double crop production this year to compensate for the loss. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. Colonel Carter informs me that the food storage containers are in full production." O'Neill informed.

"Forgive me. I have a lot on my plate. What are we talking about again?" The president inquired.

"When we start collecting the food it will go into the specially made containers that are designed to keep the radiation of space from contaminating the food, yet allow the coldness of space to reach it and keep it fresh. We'll fill them and then beam them up to one of our orbiting ships. The food will then be place on the surface of the moon a few kilometers away from the moon base." O'Neill explained.

"Great we have these huge refrigerators but no food to put in it." The president stated in disgust.

"Sir, with all due respect, we are the American military. We have food at our finger tips. Some of these containers are bigger than my house at the least most military bases have enough M.R.E. to fill them. Then we have corn, wheat and other grains in storage all over the country. We can easily fill all the containers we've made so far with some type of food now." O'Neill explained his idea.

"Glad you're thinking ahead. Very well, see to it. Make sure it's the grade A stuff. The quality of our food may dictate the survival of the human race."

"Yes sir." O'Neill replied.

"Dismissed."

/Scene break/

It was early May and no progress had been made on finding the right prophecy that would tell of the save zone. The Guardian Council's newest allies were a great help not only in the area of research which Melinda and her husband took to but when Jim and Blair were given proof of the things that went bump in the night they took to helping the slayers on their patrols. Hunting demons had never been easier then when you had someone who could hear them whispering their plan of attack. Even when they didn't speak English Jim could point the slayers in the right direction and give a somewhat accurate count of their numbers. They had both gotten good with the crossbow but were told to use them only when they found themselves under attack. Basically they were only to point the way but not get involved in the fighting and they both agreed to it once they saw how brutal the attacks could be. The Scoobie hoped the mini slayers didn't get to comfortable with them because they were leaving with Oz to go out west in a week or so due to Tru's mother giving them an assignment close to where Oz's band would be playing.

On a different note, Buffy had taken it upon herself to use her counseling skills to help bring Melinda's son Aiden Lucas out of his shell. Back in Sunnydale the late Robin Wood had given Buffy a chance to counsel kids. Once she found she liked it Buffy went back to collage to get her degree in counseling. These skills had come in handy when new slayers came in with major problems. Buffy counseled each one and they thanked her profusely. With this type of satisfaction she could finally feel good about her day job. She had succeeded with Aiden where other counselors had failed. She was successful mainly because she could relate to the fear and knew the right things to say to help him deal better. Melinda and her husband could not express their gratitude to the degree they felt. Buffy had been only too happy to help the couple do so, but was angry that 'the powers that be' would subject a small boy to the horrors he had faced so early in his life. She felt that they could have had his gift activate latter in his development. Like slayers, he could have been activated in his teens but Melinda had told her that she believed that their gift was one that had to develop from a young age. Having it activate so late would make him and the people around him think he was schizophrenic. After thinking about it that way Buffy had to agree but she still didn't like it.

On another note Tru Davies had finally came back to the G.C. alone. She left her brother in Boston oblivious to anything that dealt with demons, ghosts or the end of the world. During the three weeks there, she put Davis's affairs in order even finding a letter addressed to her that he had written in the event of his death. What she found was some words that touched her so deeply it had hurt her heart. He had been so proud of her and felt that she put meaning into his life. As touched as she was the weeks that followed, threw her into despair. With Davis gone she hadn't the support she needed for the rewinds. Of the three deceased people that were rolled into her autopsy room all of them had asked for help before she could find out what she could about them. Of the three, there were two she couldn't save even with her brother's help. In the end, she took a leave of absents and told her brother she was going to a spa for a week and then going to a few medical seminars. This would put him off so he wouldn't want to accompany her. She hated leaving him knowing the end was coming but Willow assured her that the tracking spell Hermione had put on him would enable them to find him no matter where he was on the planet. So when the time came Willow or Hermione could go to him and whisk him away to wherever the safe spot was.

On yet another note at G.C. England, Willow was learning how to use her wand. Something's she progressed at a normal rate. Willow was very happy to find that her potions weren't turning to soup. She never realized how important the way of slicing the ingredients was, or why it was important to stir something four times clockwise and come back an hour later to stir it eleven more times counterclockwise. Now it had all been explained to her and they came out fantastic. She would need to learn more before she could get into the more advanced potions. In others subjects she accelerated faster than Hermione could teach because Willow was able to see where she was going with what she was teaching. To Hermione's astonishment was able to improve on what was considered the unchanging classics. Then there were the things she was struggling in such as transfiguration. This was frustrating them both to no end. Willow had found the wizarding text lacking. She was sure they taught the subjects well enough but didn't show how or why they were made or why they did what the do or how the wand movements made these things happen. The bottom line was that Willow wanted to understand how the spells and movements were put together so she could make up her own. As hard as Hermione tried to answer every question Willow had she would sometimes come up with a really tuff one that was beyond her knowledge. Willow was only doing first year school work and while Hermione had seven years of schooling she found the questions to be something she should have been asking when she was in school. She couldn't figure out why it didn't occur to her then. They would both write those questions down to research later. Hermione decided that maybe taking Willow to meet Professor McGonagall would be a good idea at some point; perhaps she would have the answers. If she took Willow to Hogwarts the research they could do in its library could only be 'of the good' as the Scoobies would say.

In the magic practice room Willow had been getting the hang of turning a wooden match stick into a needle. Both Willow and Hermione were positive the next attempt would meet with success only to have the match unexpectedly turn into something along the lines of a wooded pickle. The unexpectedness of this had started giggle fits between the both of them that lasted twenty minutes.

The laughing had brought Dawn in to find out what was so funny. When it was explained, Dawn laughed as well. She decided to observe Willow and Hermione as student and teacher. Hermione was now teaching charms and had Willow trying to float a feather. After a few tries Dawn saw Willows problem however, it wasn't Willows pronunciation. The problem Willow had been having is that she was putting too much flair on her wand movements. As Hermione was writing something on the white board Dawn whispered to Willow.

"You're doing it wrong. You're swishing to fast," she said.

Willow tried to adjust but now she was much to slow and if she flicked any faster Dawn was worried she would snap the oak wand from the G-force alone.

"I watched Hermione show you how to do it and I can see where you're going wrong. Let me show you what your doing compared to her." Dawn urged.

She took Willows wand and first showed her what she was doing wrong.

"What you want to do is make it all even out. Let it flow along with the pronunciation of the funny words like this. Wingardiunm Leviosa, she said waving the wand correctly. To Willows and Dawn's astonishment the Feather floated."

"Umm… Hermione?" Willow hesitantly called out stunned.

Hermione turned from what she was writing on the white board to look at her. Stunned seemed to be something contagious at this juncture. She was expecting to see that Willow had finally done a charm on her own. Dawn's ability had come out of the left field. What were the odds of two family witches being in this group of demon hunters? No one had said Dawn had done powerful magic before. As a matter of fact they had said her magical abilities weren't anything spectacular. Hermione had got the impression from the rest of the Scoobies that Dawns Wicca abilities were the equivalent of being a near squib in the wizarding world. Here, Dawn was doing magic and easily from the look of it. Come to think of it why hadn't Luna said anything?

"Umm… Willow could you please call Luna and ask her to come here please?"

Willow stood to go to the wall phone when there was a knock on the door Hermione went to the door and pulled it open. There on the other side of the door was Luna.

"You wanted to see me Hermione?" she asked.

"Wha… How?" Hermione said in bewilderment. "Never mind. Luna, did you know Dawn was a family witch?"

Luna looked to Dawn in confusion and said. "No she's not."

Hermione's reaction to this statement made her look like she was hit in the face with a sand bag.

"But Dawn is doing magic." Hermione stated.

"So can all muggle born witches Hermione. You of all people should know that." Luna explained.

"Muggle born? If she's a muggle born then why hadn't she gotten a school letter when she was eleven." Hermione asked in a huff.

Willow and Dawn figured that out almost as instantly as the last word came out of Hermione's mouth. Dawn had never been eleven. She was already a teen when the monks created her from Buffy's blood however, that wasn't their biggest suspicion. They both expected that the ability wasn't anything to do with being a muggle born but mostly because she was the key, and it was key magic that she was now wielding.

"I'm sure I don't know." Luna replied. "But I suspect that you'll need to see Mr. Ollivander for another wand."

Hermione sighed before turning back to Willow and Dawn. "She's has a point. If I'm going to teach one of you magic I may as well teach you both of you. Dawn can't practice without a wand of-her-own, because sharing a wand is never advisable. So I guess another trip to Diagon alley is in order."

Dawn winced before asking something that was really important to her.

"Umm. Hermione, since Willow and I are both witches, do we still need to get dressed in those hideously outdated robe things you both wore last time."

Hermione and Willow both quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Those were some of my best robes and yes you need to wear them." Hermione said hotly.

"We better tell the rest of the Scoobies about this first." Willow said. Giles will probably have a cow about another one of his daughters making with the magic and Buff will probably have puppies finding out her sister can cast. She wasn't too happy about her trying Wicca magic."

"Well, the shops are closed at this hour but I suppose we better tell who we need to and get this over with so we can go shopping tomorrow morning." Hermione said as they walked out the door.

"Arg, this is so frustrating, I'm excited about being able to do magic but nervous about what we're going to tell everyone. I hate when things get mixed like this." Dawn said.

"This is coming from the girl I watched eat a fluffernutter and spicy hummus on rye." Willow said.

"Mixed food doesn't count. That was good by the why. You should have tried some." Dawn announced.

Hearing this shocked and sickened Hermione before she asked.

"Dawn, are you pregnant?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at her.

This made Willow chuckle. Getting hold of herself Willow spoke still chuckling.

"Nope that's just our Dawn. Goddesses forbid she should get pregnant. She'd probably start eating rocks and twigs."

"Na, I'm not a fan of granola." Dawn replied seriously.

Willow called everyone to the Scoobie meeting on her cell phone in rout to Giles office. Luckily they were all in England to help Willow move the last of her things and had brought house warning gifts. Which were some toiletries and some of her favorite snacks she wouldn't be able to get in the U.K. She really didn't need the help but appreciated it anyway. And it gave the Scoobies a reason to come together without it feeling like an apocalyptic emergency. At the end of the day there had been bonding over pizza and a movie. As Willow closed her cell phone Dawn made a suggestion.

"Willow, I think it would be better if you did the talking."

"If you want, I'll do it." Willow replied.

"Just don't torture me by drawing it out." Dawn pleaded.

"No problem." Willow replied.

"Thanks Will, I owe you one." Dawn said relived not noticing the evil smirk on Willows face.

"As they entered the office Willow had found that everyone was there." So she explained.

"We just found out Dawn is a wand witch; she floated a feather with my wand in the magic practice room. She'll need her own wand which we plan on getting tomorrow. Any questions?" Willow said in one breath.

Dawn cringed. That had been blunter than she intended Willow to be. It wasn't exactly how she wanted the news to come out but there it was. The room was quiet for a moment as everyone had been too stunned to speak. Willow took advantage of that.

"Okay, that's all we needed to say, thanks for coming, goodnight." She turned to Dawn and Hermione with a big smile and tried to usher them out the door before the others recovered.

"Wait! Hold on. Run that by us again. What exactly do you mean she can do magic? How is she a wand witch? She didn't do any powerful spells like you did. I think we would have known." Buffy said stopping them in their tracks.

Damn, they hadn't been fast enough. Willow sighed and turned to the group but it was Hermione that started the explanation.

"Well, she isn't a new or Family witch. It would seem Dawn is what the wizarding world calls a Muggleborn witch. Like me she was born to a muggle or non-magical mother and father but had magic regardless. Surely she should have shown some signs of it growing up. Every witch and wizard has a story about becoming angry or nervous as a child only to have an episode of accidental magic play a part in helping them out somehow."

Unnoticed by Hermione each of the Scoobies with the exception of Willow and Dawn had stiffened. They all knew Dawn didn't have a real childhood except in each of their false memories. The monks hadn't known about the wizarding world so they may not have known Dawn would have magic on par with wizards.

"We lived in Sunnydale. We protected her from even knowing about the night life there for as long as we could." Buffy started.

"She led a very sheltered life, so there was no need for magic to show itself." Willow told Hermione; and, the Scoobies became less tense only to stiffen again with Hermione's next observation.

"But she should have gotten a school letter. The United States magical school board would have sent her a letter inviting her to become a student at one of the local schools nearest your location when she was eleven, unless of course, she wanted to go to a different magic school."

"Umm… maybe we can ask Ollivander about that in the morning." Willow suggested. Looking back at the room Willow noted that Giles had his elbow on the desk and was pinching the bridge of his nose. Just as Willow expected he wasn't handling this too well. She had thought he would keep quiet at least until Dawn was out of the room but to her dismay he spoke.

"I suppose I'll be going as well." He said.

Willow had been too stunned to speak so she was relived when Hermione asked the all important question.

"What?" She asked.

"I wish to accompany you into this wizarding world. If my adopter daughters are going to become part of your world I would like the opportunity to judge that they won't be in danger." He explained.

Little did Giles know that whenever he clamed Dawn or Buffy as his daughters he had them wrapped around his little finger. Or maybe he did know and only sprinkled that kind of praise occasionally like Christmas and birthdays so it could also be used in cases of extreme emergencies. Giles could be cunning that way so it was imposable to tell. In any case Dawn now liked the idea.

"Don't you mean become a danger?" Xander asked.

"I won't lie to any of you but yes that as well." He responded. "One of us needs to look at all sides, even the possibility of the unpleasant."

Hermione didn't say anything to this. If it would appease Mr. Giles then so be it. "I'll have to get you some robes. You're about the same size as Mr. Weasley maybe I can persuade him to loan me some. But then that means we'll have to postpone out trip until noon."

"That's okay then I won't have to break my date to help Jenny teach Lana Sumerian. I'll just tell them I have to leave by noon." Dawn said.

"And if it's alright by you I'd like to borrow that book of yours Hermione, the one with the ghost spells in it. I don't know too many spell of that kind and believe that it might come in handy in the future. I can begin studying it while I wait for you to return."

"Oh, I had hoped to go over that one together. What you did with that last spell had been incredible. And I didn't want to miss out on any more of your insights." Hermione replied.

Willow reddened at that, embarrassed that Hermione looked to her for her brains when she knew well that Hermione herself was very smart.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just study the transfigurations text book. Maybe I'll figure out some of those questions we were going to research."

"Alright, then I'll call it a night and see you all tomorrow." Hermione said.

Murmurs of Goodnight Hermione were heard from everyone before she left and not long after that the meeting itself broke up. Willow couldn't help feeling that Giles somehow blamed her for this.

The next morning Willow and Dawn were busy doing the things they wanted to get done. Giles was still looking through the library. Then scoobie worried about him not taking a break from his ongoing search, but he insisted that breaks were only necessary when one ran out of leads. Taking a break could later allow you to come at it from a different view point. Right now he didn't feel he needed a break.

Just before noon Hermione showed up with garment bags. Dawn and Giles took a bag each and went to get changed. Hermione told them to wait for her and Willow in the teleportation room when they were done. She then went in search of Willow and found her right where she thought she would be. She'd been in the magic practice room studying the transfiguration text book, along with a book about particle physics. Hermione smirked at that. She was amused at the offbeat approach and maybe she would find her answers within its pages. She wondered why she never thought about doing it herself.

"Are you ready Willow?"

Willow looked up from her books and said.

"Sure, I just have to change. Did you bring me a set of robes?"

"Hermione looked at what she was wearing and said. Actually what your wearing should be fine."

Willow looked at her own attire. It was a very nice multicolored full length dress with lots of big orange red and yellow tropical flowers. She looked back at Hermione with a questioning look in her eye. After all while it may be full length it was far from what they wore in the wizarding world.

"You are a witch after all." Hermione offered.

"But what about all that stuff about the wizarding world being steeped in tradition?"

"They need to get over themselves." Hermione said flatly.

"Well Dawn will be happy she doesn't have to wear them."

"Oh she's changing into them right now." Hermione explained.

Willow smiled. "This is about her insulting your best robes, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Hermione said with a smirk that grew into a full smile.

"Oh, you're devious." Willow replied returning the smile.

"I learned from the best, Fred and George Weasley."

"Oh, the joke shop guys. Hey maybe well get to see him today."

"Yes that's possible. His pranks were very useful during the war. They got us out of some pretty tight spots." Hermione explained.

"Hmm. Maybe there's something there we can use in our line of work." Willow wondered.

"Perhaps." She replied. "Well the others are probably ready and waiting for us in the teleport room."

"This is going to be fun." Willow stated.

They headed down stairs to fine Giles and Dawn standing there in the robes they were given. They were a few feet from them when Dawn noticed them.

"Hey why aren't you guys in robes?"

"We're known witches we don't need robes." Hermione stated.

"That not fair. I'm getting changed." Dawn said and made to go and get changed, But Giles grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, I'm bloody well not going to be the only one wearing these things." He said. "Come on lets get this over with."

Hermione had them grab a piece of rope.

"This is a portkey I made years ago. It only takes me to either my home or Diagon alley. I only use it when I'm shopping with more than one person. It's as illegal as the others but I think the ministry has been giving the golden trio some leeway on certain matters such as this as long as we don't go over board. Now everyone take hold."

Everyone did and Hermione said the password that took them to an alley across the street from the leaky caldron.

"I see everyone is getting the hang of landing on there feet. Good work." Hermione complemented them.

They all looked somewhat embarrassed from the praise but thanked her for it.

"Mr. Giles, what do you see across the street?" Hermione asked.

"Umm I see a record store." He said.

"And what do you see to the left of the record store?"

"An abandoned lot." He replied.

"No way, there's a pub called the leaky caldron next door or am I just seeing thing?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawn, unfortunately its Mr. Giles who is seeing things. People without a magical core shouldn't be able to see the pub. Come on lets do some shopping. Willow and Dawn will guide you through the front door, after that you should have no problems Mr. Giles."

"Of course, if your people can do something like this on this scale it's no wonder no one knows of your existents." Giles stated.

"The wizarding world has many ways of hiding or disguising ourselves. I'm still not sure why. But I've been trying to find out." Hermione announced.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I've wondered for a long time why the Magical world separated itself from the muggel world. The theories I've heard were that we didn't want the Muggles to become dependant on us, and another was that they had hunted us. But both theories are flawed we would never allow ourselves to act as another persons genie and there are defenses that we are able to use to keep ourselves safe. Instead we went into hiding. We could have been your neighbors. I suppose this might have been the best solution at the time but I just want to know the truth for myself." Hermione explained.

"An admirable quest." Giles replied and the others agreed.

They were across the street now and all three women guided Giles through the door Hermione in front of him so he could follow her and also so she could block the view from the patrons of Giles confused expression as he crossed the threshold and Dawn and Willow were at his sides. In the end they had to forcibly push him through the doorway because his confusion became so great.

"What was that?" He whispered to Hermione.

"Muggle repellent charms." She explained. "Maybe we should sit down and have a drink before getting started."

"I could use one actually. Let's make it something strong." Giles replied.

They got a table and everyone ordered Butter beers but when it came to Giles, Hermione ordered him a Fire whisky. He thought nothing of it. Whisky sounded about right for the way he felt. He needed to calm his nerves.

Their order came to them and Giles was surprised and pleased that it wasn't a shoot glass but a regular one. He took a mouthful and swallowed quickly without really tasting it. That is until it was too late. He hiccupped a puff of smoke. Dawn had been looking strait at him when it happened. Her eyes couldn't get any bigger without becoming a cartoon. She had been so shocked. Then to add to the ridiculousness of it, steam began shooting out of his ears. Dawn couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. The other two women had been oblivious to what was happening at their own table. However, when Dawn gave out a bubble of laughter they turned to her and then Giles.

"Oh my gosh. Is he all right?" Willow asked.

"Oh, how stupid of me." Hermione huffed. "Yes, that's normal for a person's first sip of Healer Hopkins fire whisky, It nothing to be worried about. It's actually the fun part of drinking the stuff. It's infused with a small amount of pepper up potion to help prevent hangovers."

Sort of like Buzz Beer back in Ohio. Willow stated.

It may happen a few more times before he empties the glass but it shouldn't happen again if he ordered another one. It would take twenty four hours before it would happen again. I guess Tom gave you a glass of the good stuff because you're with me." Hermione finished.

"But I'm not in any danger of becoming a tea kettle or anything, correct?" Giles asked.

"No, that's pretty much the end of the experience." Hermione replied.

"Then I'd like to take a bottle home. It's an excellent bracer and should warm a person nicely on cold winter nights." Giles said approvingly of it.

Everyone at the table smiled.

"It truly is." Hermione replied. "If everyone is finished we can get started.

"Yes, let's get going."

They went out the back door and Willow made sure to take note of which brick needed to be tapped so she could do it by herself in the future.

The bricks formed an arch reviling the alley. Needless to say Dawn and Giles were…well…spell bound. Hermione had to admonish them for gawking like tourist. Their first objective was at the end of the ally, Gringotts bank. Dawn had brought enough money for the exchange so that she could get a wand and still had some left over for other trinket she might be interested in. As they made there way down the alley the women were oblivious to the fact that Giles was starting to act strangely, his eyes flying to and fro whenever someone flicked a wand or when some other form of magic was being used.

They went into the bank and while he didn't look it, Giles was on the defensive.

"Goblins as bank attendants?" He thought. "These wizards were insane. Yes, that had to be it, this whole wizarding community was outright bonkers."

By this time Willow had seen that something was up. She decided that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

They left the bank and Hermione suggested that they visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before going to Ollivander's. No one objected but Willow was getting concerned at the way Giles was acting. Not only did he look like he was suspicious of everything because of his shifty eyes but Willow noticed he had started to flinch slightly when someone casually performed magic.

"Are you alright Giles?" She asked.

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine." He confirmed as he walked into the Joke shop.

As the door closed behind them Giles took in his surroundings. He saw people put things in their mouth and swallow only to become green with red warts and making sounds of bull frogs. Another had red and yellow diagonal stripes and made the sound of a howler monkey. There were things that whistled and some that just blew up. There were people walking up the wall as casually as someone walking down the street. There were bodies walking around without heads. One unfortunate young mans nose was being bitten by a teacup.

Giles found something bubbling up inside of him. Something he had been trying to stamp out for so long now. He couldn't take it. The door had just shut behind him not two seconds ago and here he was rushing out of it again. Thankfully Willow had been keeping an eye on him and followed.

He was running back up the alley like a mad man, headed for the arch. Willow knew if he wanted to leave the alley he'll need someone to open it for him. Luckily for him someone was entering the alley at the time. With the arch open Giles didn't even stop as he exited the alley. When Willow got into the leaky caldron she found that Giles didn't stop there, he went strait on through. Willow left the magical world heading into the muggle world. She found Giles sitting on a bench with his head in his hands across the street.

It was then something in Willows mind clicked. All the pieces fell into place after all these years.

She pulled out her cell and called Buffy. She picked up in two rings.

"Hi Will, what's up? Dawn in trouble already?"

"No, nothing like that. We need a scoobie meeting. Our father figure needs our help."

"What! What happened? Is he okay!" Buffy said excitedly.

"He's fine. We just need to have a family discussion."

"Alright, I'll get Xander. We'll be waiting."

"We'll be there soon. Bye." Willow said before ending the call and proceeded to call Dawns cell. She also picked up in two rings.

"Willow what happened to you and Giles, I turned around and you were both gone?"

"There was an emergency Dawn. We're taking care of it. Have Hermione give you the rest of the tour and get your wand. We'll fill you in later."

"Wow Willow, you should see the looks I'm getting from the people here. Hermione says it's because of the phone. They're not supposed to work here for some reason." Dawn said.

"No they're not. We'll talk about it later. I've got to go." Willow said.

"Okay, I'll want all the sorted details when I get home. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bu-bye." Willow replied and closed her phone heading for Giles. She approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said looking up at her and knew she knew.

"You never had to go through it alone. I could have helped." Willow said.

Giles stayed silent.

"Come on I'll take you home." She said

With that Willow grabbed his arm and they teleported back to the Guardian Council. Once there Giles couldn't get away from Willow fast enough. All he had on his mind was to lock himself in his office and hide behind his books.

Once he got to his office however, Giles found it occupied by the rest of the Scoobies minus Dawn.

"Dawn…good lord we just left her there in a place that had been so steeped in magic." He thought. He looked around the room wondering if he could persuade his children to leave his office. Probably not. He turned to leave only to see Willow had followed him. He turned back to his office and walked in.

"What are all of you doing in my office?" He asked.

"It's a Scoobie meeting Giles." Willow answered. And he realized she must have called one the moment he ran.

"Or more precisely it's an intervention." She continued.

"A what? Who needs and intervention certainly not I." he stated.

"Oh, but you do. And you know you do too." She replied.

"Umm Wills, What's going on?" Xander asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on sweetie. It has to do with the time I became dark…"

"Has he been running his mouth again? He didn't say anything to the wizards, did he?" Buffy asked hotly.

"No Buffy nothing like that. But like I was saying it has to do with Darth Willow… No wait; it goes further back then that, much farther. Back to a time before Giles and Ethan brought forth the demon Eygon in their youth."

Giles shot Willow a glair but she continued none the less.

"You see Giles and Ethan would have to have been messing around with the magic's pretty heavily back then. Much the same way I did when I was out-of-control-girl and could do no wrong. That was until Giles brought forth the demon and found that he couldn't control it. He was forced to live with the fact that the demon might have survived out there, somewhere possibly killing. He was to blame for its existence and therefore Randall's death and any others it possessed throughout the years. From that day forward he swore he wouldn't play with the magics' unless called for to rid the world of demons or shut down hell mouths. So he became a watcher. But it must have been pretty hard to just go cold turkey like that. Believe me I know."

"You know nothing. You haven't any idea what you're talking about." Giles claimed. But it didn't deter Willow.

"You spent years trying to keep the addiction under control, didn't you? I always wondered in high school why I wouldn't see you the next day after a powerful ritual like closing a hell mouth. I always felt energized but you… you were in the magical equivalent of detox." Willow said as she envisioned it all.

Giles just glared and grit his teeth at her.

"Then came the day of Darth Willow. You were summoned to the coven in England. You were told you were the only one skilled enough to stop me. And the coven did the one thing you wish they didn't. They gave you so much magic. So much more than you've ever known. You were told to use it to stop me and then I went and suck it all out of you like an industrial sized pool filter. It was so fast and I left you so empty and you were suffering withdrawal so much it almost killed you. I bet you were actually ready for death. You were hoping for it just to end the pain. You were never the same after that were you? Sure the battle with 'the first' helped keep your mind off of it somewhat. Fear became your friend in that regarded but even today doing even a small spell must be horrible for you…or does it make you happy? Your fear of me becoming dark again isn't because your afraid of me so much as it is how much you're afraid of having to get juiced up on magic again to stop me. You wanted to make sure I never turned dark again. But when you saw all that magic today in the alley, it must have really scared the hell out of you to feel that inner pull to so much magic. That's why you acted the way you did wasn't it? That's why you ran."

Giles glare died and his shoulders slumped and his chin fell to his chest. She had figured it out. And now they all knew.

"Is that true Giles?" Buffy asked softly. "Is this why you've been hounding Willow?"

After all this time he had almost believed his own lies. But he could not blame his little red head daughter any longer. Still unable to bring himself to look at anyone he simply nodded and whispered thickly. "Yes…I suppose it is."

Now, her eye glistening with tears Buffy looked to Willow and asked. "Is there anything you can do? That any of us can do?"

"With Wicca? I'm not sure. But maybe the wizards have something, perhaps a magical plant or a potion. I'll have to ask Hermione."

"Where is she by the way? And where's Dawn?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Oh, umm, well, they're still shopping." Willow said nervously as she realized she may have made a mistake.

"You left her alone?" Buffy said accusingly.

"No, she's with Hermione. She'll be okay, Hermione is a very competent witch." Willow replied hurriedly.

"In a world where everyone is ether a witch or wizard and has magical powers." Buffy pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but they aren't bad people." Willow responded.

"Dawn doesn't leave the house in the non magical world without at lest two slayers with her or tailing her. I thought two witches would be just as good but she hasn't got into any trouble yet and already she's down a witch." Buffy stated.

"Well in my defense Dawn is now a witch." Willow pointed out.

"An untrained witch." Buffy corrected.

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry Buffy. I'll go back right now."

"We'll go back right now." Buffy said and as she quickly reasoned something out she add softly. "And Willow, you don't have to apologize Giles condition was just as important."

"Thanks." Willow said happy that she was forgiven. "Then something occurred to her. Buffy, I'm not sure you'll be able to see the pub. We had to push Giles in because of the repelling charms and you're a powerful slayer. I don't know if that's going to be a problem or not."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Buffy said then turned back to her watcher and said. "We're going to find a way to help you. You'll pull through this. We'll all help. And I swear you'll never have to do the magic thing again. We got the coven and friends in the wizarding community now. You may advise, but you're not allowed to do anymore magic." She then turned to Xander and asked him take care of Giles.

"You didn't have to ask. You can always count on me Buff." Xander replied.

"I know" She said with a smile. She then turned to Willow and said. "Let's go."

Not knowing what to say or do for him until they got back. Xander turned to Giles and broke the uncomfortable silence by asking a question.

"So Giles, read any good books lately."

Giles was so caught off guard that even though he was in a deeply depressed state he began to laugh. He had often wondered what would have happened had he settled down and had a son. He knew that he would never turn out like Xander and that would be a shame. Coming from a broken home, made Xander who he was. Irritating as he was, Giles was just happy to have Xander in his life. It was odd; they had all come from broken homes of one sort or another. It was actually Buffy that assembled the group, her friends, her chosen family her scoobies. Even Faith was a Scooby now. She did fit the criteria after all. As always, they were coming together to conquer a problem; namely his addiction. They weren't going to leave him practice any more spells and he knew from experience how hard that was going to be. It was frightening to know that he'd be going through withdrawal soon but it had been going on much too long. Sometimes he couldn't wait for the next apocalypse to do magic and so would continually practice minor spells to tack the edge off. The coming weeks were going to be hell. He would need the support of everyone. He turned to Xander and said.

"Listen to me Xander, I want you to understand that the next few weeks if not months will be hell for me. There is the possibility that I'll say things that are going to be meant to hurt you and the others. I want you to know right now how much I respect and love each of you. The things I'll say should be dismissed immediately and should I say something too hurtful or too foul to be forgiven have one of the slayers break my jaw because I wouldn't want to live with myself if it came to that. It would be best if I couldn't speak at all."

"Well I got to say G-man that's a bit extreme. But I'll tell you what I will do. I have a new six million volt stun gun that I've been wanting to tryout." He said with an enthusiastic smile.

Giles was surprised at how casual he had been about using such a devise on his person, but he supposed it would be a much more rational solution then the one he had suggested. He should have known he could count on him. He gave him his thanks; which, he immediately felt awkward about as he was thanking him for future punishments. His thoughts then strayed back to the alley and to Dawn. He hoped she'd be okay.

Buff and Willow made their way to the teleport room when Willow realized something.

"Oh no, Buffy I didn't memorize enough landmarks to get back to the alley I'm not even sure what part of London it in. I know I had been in that area years ago in a search for an apothecary but that had been years ago when we first got here. For the life of me I can't remember where that was."

"Okay, well; we can give Dawn a call and have her get directions from Hermione. Then we can just jump in the car and I'll drive us there."

"You… Drive…" She said worriedly as she hated Buffy's driving. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute. There is another magical way to get there. But we need to get to the curb."

Running outside, they had made it to the street before Buffy asked what was going on.

"Just trust me and if anyone finds out your not a witch claim yourself to be a magical creature." Willow said.

"Creature?..You mean because I have the essence of a demon inside me?"

"Yeah, but it's probably best you don't tell them about that." Willow suggested.

"It's never good to tell people that." Buffy replied.

"Just tell them you're some kind of mystical warrior."

"Got it, now how are we getting there?" Buffy asked.

"Believe it or not were taking the bus. She said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the street. Just then the triple-decker bus appeared with a bang."

"Buffy Summers on a bus. That's never gone well in the past." Buffy announced.

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"I've only been on one three times in the past. Once was when I left Sunnydale after sending angel to hell the next was coming back to confront my mother and the last was when we ran from Sunnydale before it turned into a sink hole."

"This time will be different come on." Willow said.

Buffy followed Willow onto the knight's bus and said. "Okay you got me, this is different. What's with the beds? And is that a… chandelier?""

"It's a magic thing." Willow replied." If you're not going to sit down you better hold on to something."

Buffy reached up and grabbed a rail just before the bus took off with a sudden burst of speed. To Willows dismay Buffy didn't even seem to notice. Buffy had however noticed the bus attendant. He was a broadly built man with chiseled fetchers. Because of this Buffy was oblivious to the fact that they were going through mid day traffic at one hundred an twenty miles per hour. Willow however was in horrified fascination as she watched the bus make a sharp left turn and was riding on its two right side tires for about a block before it righted itself Buffy however was making goo-goo eyes at the attendant. Willow was lying on her stomach on the bed holding onto the bed frame for her dear life as she saw the bus was headed for a factory loading ramp. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. She screamed an almost silent scream that came out sounding like a wheeze as the bus was now airborne. It landed neatly between two vehicles, one being a police car, the occupants of which didn't seem to notice the purple triple-decker bus breaking the speed limit as well as the law of physics as another tree jumped out of their way.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers what's your name?" She asked the attendant calmly to Willows total disbelief.

"Edger Reginald Duffy, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Just then the driver came to an abrupt stop and yelled.

"This stop, the leaky caldron!"

The women got off the bus and Buffy noticed Willows knees nearly gave out on her as Buffy had to support her.

"What the matter with your legs Will, Buffy asked worriedly.

"What's the matter? Buff we were going over a hundred miles per hour. We were airborne and you didn't notice a thing because of Edger hot body back there."

"Sorry but I really didn't. I did notice the ride wasn't very long though. I'll make sure to watch next time."

"Oh no! You won't get me back on that thing again."

" Oh yeah, you can just zap us home from here." Buffy replied.

"So why didn't you get that guys number or… owl or whatever?" Willow asked.

"Because any relationship I started with the guy couldn't go anywhere." Buffy stated.

"What? Why not?" Willow asked.

"Because I wasn't going to become Mrs. Buffy Duffy." Buffy stated firmly.

They both giggled at that for a bit before Willow asked. "So, can you see the pub across the street?"

"Yep' I sure can." She replied.

"You can? That's great. That means Hermione was wrong. You don't need a magical core you just have to have some sort of magic in you. Come on your going to love this."

They entered the pub and went straight through it, to the back door and into the courtyard.

This is the cool part. Willow said as she tapped the right bricks and the arch formed.

"This is Diagon alley."

"Whoa, it's a bit like the renaissance fair." Buffy proclaimed.

"Yeah I know." Willow said with an excited smile. "Let's see if we can find Dawn. She could be in the wand shop by now."

Just as they got to Ollivanders front door Hermione and Dawn came out.

They seemed to be laughing at something. It wasn't till Buffy got a good look at Dawn's face that she got excited.

"What the hell happed to you!" She asked with equal parts panic and anger at seeing her sister sporting a black eye.

"Hi Buffy." she said happily only to have embarrassment take its place as she said. "Umm .. I guess you could say I looked into the wrong telescope."

"What?" Willow and Buffy said at the same time.

"I was in the joke shop and this boy next to me told me to look through the telescope and I'd be able to see where the nearest unicorns were. It should have occurred to me that I was in a joke shop so it must be a trick. The next thing I know I've got a black eye."

"Oh god, that's a relief. I thought you got punched in the face." Buffy said.

Dawn looked uncomfortable, and Buffy noticed.

"Dawn, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, in the magical world they don't use black makeup on the lens ring like they do in the muggle world." Hermione stated.

"The telescopes in the joke shop have boxing gloves that shoot out as you pull it away from you eye." Dawn added.

"So it hit you?" Buffy ask appalled.

"Well yes, but it wasn't that hard it was more like a tap." Dawn stated.

"But there it a magical plant essence on it that makes your eye swell shut and turns it black and blue." Hermione explained.

"The boy that gave it to me was Hermione's friends' competitors' son. They've been trying to sabotage George's business. After it happened the boy was band from the store, and they really mean it here. George put up a ward that only works on that boy. He can never get back in." Dawn added

"In any case George couldn't seem to apologize enough. That item was supposed to be locked up in the display case. George thinks that the boy must have purchased the item a few days ago and brought it back with him for this purpose. George helped to counter the plant essence as well. It looked a horrible sight before he did. The rest should go away in a couple of days."

Buffy's anger died down. Dawn wasn't really hurt. It was just a prank and the owner had not only apologized but helped her.

"And I have enough makeup to cover so I can deal. But it's a really cool shop. I got a few things to show the rest of the scoobies. We might be able to use them in our work. He even gave them to me for free because of what happened so I'm thinking this whole mess might have happened for a reason."

"Practical jokes and slaying sound like unmixy things to me Dawn." Buffy replied.

Hermione smiled. For some reason she loved how Buffy and her friend butchered the English language. Something that she knew should have appalled her but it was just so… 'them' for some reason.

"Actually, those practical jokes helped Harry and me a lot during the war. The blackout powders alone are loads better than any muggel smoke bombs. They're denser and cover a wider area. You just need to memorize your surroundings before you use it." She said

"Well, we'll have to check them out when we get back." Buffy replied.

"I can't wait to show Xander and Giles there going to be wild about them." Dawn excitedly said.

"Umm, about that, Giles needs to be kept away from magic for the time being." Willow replied.

"What, why?" Dawn asked confused.

"It turns out he's been addicted to magic since Willow went nuclear in two thousand three." Buffy announced.

"What? That long? How didn't we notice?" Dawn shrieked.

"He must have been doing small amounts of magic in private all the time to keep his composure. Then when the time came for another big spell he could let lose." Willow surmised.

"So Giles was trying to keep you away from magic because he was addicted to it?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"That about sums it up." Buffy said.

"We were hoping you knew of something that could help Giles with magical withdrawal." Willow asked Hermione.

"Not off hand but I can ask around discreetly. Magical addiction isn't something wizards suffer from. I'll try the apothecary." She explained.

"By the way what kind of wand did you get Dawn?" Willow asked.

"Nine and a half inches of Iron wood with the wings of a sprite at the core." Dawn looked sad after she said this.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"It's just that, some sprite gave up its wings so I could have a wand."

"Dawn, I'm sure it was dead before they became part of your wand." Buffy said.

"No, Mr. Ollivanders said the parts in the cores are freely given. The sprite was alive." Dawn replied.

"Dawn, it is quit common for an air sprite to shed its wings when it realizes it has no love of flying. Most of the time they shed them and become water sprites. It's quit natural." Hermione replied.

"Oh…okay then." Dawn said relived.

"While this relaxed Dawn it upset Willow because of what was at the core of her wand." She decided she would deal with that later.

"Well, I'll head to the apothecary while you get Dawns books. I'll try to be back before you're done but if not you'll know where to find me." Hermione said

They then went their separate ways. Wile in the book shop Buffy browsed the shelves. After getting the required books so did Dawn and Willow. A short time later Hermione walked into the store to tell them what she found out.

"The apothecary didn't know too much. He kept giving me information on potions that weren't even relevant to what I asked him about. But he did give me sources of good information that I could look into and luckily I know everyone of them personally. I just need to watch how and who I ask so I don't let the secret slip that I'm trying to help a muggle or I could be facing charges. My good standing with the ministry will only get me so far." Hermione explained.

"Well then I guess it's time to head home." Buffy announced.

Hermione began looking through the list of top sellers while waiting for the others to pay for their books.

"Hey Will, I found a book I like, can you pay for it and I'll pay you when we get home?" Buffy asked.

"Sure Buffy, what is it about? Can I see it?" Willow asked looking at the furry book Buffy was clutching.

"I don't think that's such a good Idea Will. It'll probably bite your hand off." She said easing up on the pressure she had on the book in her clutches letting it growl as its four eyes narrowed on Willow. Willow gave her a questioning look before Buffy announced that the book was called the monster book of monsters.

"Hmm." Willow murmured in thought before saying. "It would seem to be a very practical book for a slayer. Your watcher can read it then you can slay it." She said breaking into a smile.

The book gave a loud 'yep' in fright.

/Scene Break/

Back at Cheyenne Mountain complex Colorado commissary, Colonel Sam Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and Dr. Daniel Jackson were having a late lunch when Cameron made a comment.

"So Daniel, did you look at the e-mail I sent you about the runes we found on the farming planet. What did you think of them? Do you think they are important or can we bulldoze them?"

"Bulldoze an ancient rune, are you crazy?" Daniel responded.

"I really don't think this one is too important. It looks like it had a minor Goa'uld marking, possibly a scribe."

"When did you say you told me about this?" Daniel asked.

"Just before lunch I yelled down the hall to your office for you to look at the E-mail." Cameron said.

"I wasn't in my office prior to lunch. I was on the lower levels boxing up the artifacts being sent off world for safe keeping. I'd have to be a sentinel to have heard you." Daniel replied.

What's a sentinel? Sam asked.

"A sentinel is someone whose sensory perception is heightened because of some kind of genetic advan…" that was all Daniel got out before he was lost in thought. About twenty seconds later Cam and Sam asking if he was alright, his lunch forgotten Daniel excused himself not really paying attention to what his friends had said to him prior to his pause.

Cam turned to Sam and asked if they should go after him. Sam in return told him that they weren't doing anything dangerous off world these days so Daniel must have remembered something about some artifacts he wanted packed the right way. If it were something more important he'd call a meeting later.

With that they went back to eating they were almost finished when General Jack O'Neill walked in and asked them if they had seen Danny.

"Yes sir, he was here until he said something about sentinels and something about sensory perception. I think he went back to his office." Cameron explained.

Jack paused as it looked like he was trying to remember something. "Crap!" He exclaimed and left in the direction of Daniels office.

Cam Looked at Sam and Sam said. "This time I think we should defiantly follow." They quickly cleaned up their mess and made to follow the general. Catching up they asked what was wrong.

"If I know Danny he has a whole presentation set up to show us what's wrong."

They made it to Daniels office and Jack knocked on the door.

"Jack, I was just going to call you. I think we may have a problem."

"Ya'think. I remember the whole fake dissertation thing on CNN a few years ago. The last name was Sandburg right? Out of Cascade Washington right?"

"I was able to download the footage from the internet."

"Sandburg? Wasn't that the name of that guy that came for Major Ellison?" Sam asked.

"That's not the worst of it take a look at these."

Daniel passed out the outline of Blair's Dissertation and played the video footage of Blair claiming the paper was a fake. Jim Ellison could be seen in the background.

"Crap!" Jack repeated his earlier statement. "How much do you think he was able to hear while he was here?"

"That depends on how good his hearing is and how much he was conscious for."

"Sir, do you think Mr. Sandburg faked that he faked his paper and that Mr. Ellison is one of these sentinel?"

"I don't know? But I think we should find them and call them back in here to get some answers and find out what they know about the SGC and the whole end of the world deal before they talk to someone and or get themselves killed."

"Yes sir, we're on it, they'll be here ASAP."

AN: Yes, I'm back. So I guess your wondering what happed to me for the past two years. We'll I was sitting at my favorite restraint. I had just finished my meal and opened my laptop to work on this story. I worked on it for about an hour and felt I was on a roll. The waitress came by and refilled my coffee. I grabbed the sugar and turned back only to bump the cup tipping it over. Every drop went into the keyboard. I yelled "S*#T!" which got everyone's attention. I sat there stunned at what happened. The waitress came over as said. Don't you think it would be better if you tipped it over to drain it? That broke me out of my shock and did as she said and then I pulled the battery. For the next three days I let it dry in rice but it was no good. All my research all my notes and outlines and several chapters I had written in advance and were waiting to be proofed by my editor were gone. I was depressed and didn't know if I even wanted to continue the thing. But it always bothered me that I let my followers hanging. So it's been slow going. I bought a cheap laptop and a couple of flash drives. I've been re-researching and recreating the note, outlines, and finally started to recreate the chapters I lost. I think maybe they might be the same if not better that before. I don't have anyone to edit it but I'm not letting that stop me. Bad spelling and bad grammar aside you guys want to see more of this story so you'll have to let me slide until I find someone to help me out. The updates might be slow in showing up but they will come. Thanks for waiting.

**Story-Blender **

After two years I still like reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim no rights to any television show, movie, or book. I write for fun not profit. All television show, movie, and book characters are owned by their production studios, television stations, and authors. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for fun not profit. I am not getting paid for this.

Willow had been keeping a cyberspace eye on the government and the military that were building the arks. After a debate about what the military was planning the Scoobies wondered how much they could emulate some of their ideas. They would need to collect more medical supplies than they already had, enough to last a long time to come. Tools would also be needed. Xander came up with the idea of bug-out bags that would have all the essentials a person would need and that each Council member would be responsible for keeping with them when the time came. Each of them would also have a first aid kit the size of a suit case. Food was another big deal as Giles considered buying grains in bulk and storing them in cargo containers but without knowing where to send it, he didn't think it would be a good idea.

After the meeting Jim and Blair helped Oz pack their things in the Van. Jim had come to a decision to tell the Scoobies what had happened at Cheyenne Mountain because the Council needed to know that there was more to rebuilding the world than what was happening on the arks. After a long tale the Scoobies looked at them stunned, but; none doubted what they said. It was Giles who realized that what the military actually had was the Chappa'ai. If this Item was actually a portal to the stars and not hell dimensions as thought by the Egyptians; of the time, then the military theoretically could save everyone but, that would be logistically impossible let alone a nightmare. They would have to release information that there is life on other planets and after the public calmed down they would need to be told the earth was going to be destroyed only to have the panic start all over again. Eventually the Scoobies realized that what the military were doing was the right course of action. The Scoobies told Willow, who had come to Cleveland for this meeting not to chance hacking NORAD or this SGC, Mr. Ellison spoke of. They didn't need the government taking too close a look in their direction and learning more about the supernatural or that they were collecting and storing items for the end of the world.

"Mr. Ellison, Mr. Sandburg, when was the last time you used your credit or debit cards?" Giles asked.

"I know what you're thinking." Jim said. "The last time was in New York just before we left. No one seemed to put a freeze on our accounts yet. So I don't think anyone realizes that I'm not sick or that we know anything. We've been drawing large amounts of money from our bank accounts so that we pay cash for just about everything. If they still believe I'm sick then they might think it's for medical bills"

"We could help with that." Willow stated. "If you want you could draw the rest of you money from your bank and we could insert it into the Guardian Council bank. Then we could issue each of you a council employee card. They never need to know who you are. You'll just be an employee number in the Council system."

"That sounds good. You don't know how it bothered us. Every bank transaction could have been the one that got the government baring down on us." Blair said.

"Yeah, it'll be a relief not to keep looking over our shoulders as much." Jim agreed.

"Well we should do it before you leave. I wouldn't use any of the local banks. I could transport you both back to New York to withdraw the cash then bring you back. We should have the cards ready for you by the time you're ready to leave with Oz in the morning." Willow told them.

How can you do it so fast? Blair wondered.

"We already have the cards but they take a few hours to activate them. We get new employees all the time. It's just easier this way."

/Scene break/

They were in New York within an hour. Blair had Jim dial down his senses for the trip because he didn't know how they would respond to magic. Even so he said he felt slightly light headed but then so did Blair. Willow told them it was normal for your first time.

They then went to an ATM to make the withdrawals. Willow made sure to stay well away from the cameras. It didn't take long to find out the jig was up as Willow had said. But she had come prepared for this. They quickly made their way to the subway and got on the first train to come along. They only went one stop away from where they were. Willow said that they weren't going to be in the state, much less the city too much longer anyway. They first found the ATM closest to their location. She pulled out a device and be began waving it around as they walked down the street.

"What is that?" Blair asked.

"It's a devise for finding wi-fi connections." She told them. "There is a strong signal right here I can tap into."

They were in an ally and Willow took the bag from her shoulder and pulled out her laptop. She set it on an old crate and booted it up.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to hack into the bank and temporarily lift the government block on your money. If all goes well they won't even know anyone was in their system until most of the money is gone. You'll need to keep at least a hundred or so dollars in it to keep them from noticing. So you guys better get ready."

Jim and Blair were a little uncomfortable. They weren't used to feeling like criminals and now they were being helped by a hacker that was getting them access to their own money and were going to be given fake ID's.

"I have got access to both your savings and checking accounts. Go across the street and get your money so we can get out of here."

Jim and Blair did as she said. While crossing the street Blair asked.

"Did her fingers kind of absorb into the keyboard or was I seeing things."

"You saw that too? I thought I'd finally lost it. When she says she's into computers she really meant it." Jim said a bit shaken.

"That must be what she meant when she said she dabbled in techno-Paganism." Blair replied.

They got to the ATM and sure enough they were able to withdraw all their money without a problem. Something you shouldn't be able to do without talking to a bank representative. They each put their money into their backpacks and went back to Willow.

/Scene break/

The next morning Willow and Giles met Jim and Blair at Oz's van to give then their new ID's, passports and Council debit cards.

"You should only start use these ID's when I call and tell you to. By then the military and government will be heading your way."

"Umm… wait a minute this picture doesn't even look remotely like me. Blair announced."

"He's right nether does mine." Jim confirmed.

"That's because I still have yet to give you these necklaces with the Glamour spells on them. When you wear them you'll look like your picture ID even to each other. Only you will be able to see through the spell when you look in the mirror. That way it won't be such a shock to ether of you when you look in the mirror in the morning."

"Blair always scares himself when he looks in the mirror in the morning." Jim chuckled.

"Ha, ha very funny, you're a hell of a lot scarier in the morning than I am." Blair countered.

"Again, only wear them when I call and tell you to. And you've got the extra burn phones so you should be all set." Willow said. With that Willow turned to Oz. "I still don't see why you need to go out there to play a gig when you know what's about to happen. We could really use the extra set of eyes to help with the research."

"Because these are the memories I want to remember about my life before the 'main event' in the years to come, jamming with my band." Oz said using the Euphemism Blair and Jim used on regular bases.

"Yeah I get it. I guess." Willow said sporting a lopsided grin. "I hope I have the time to make such memories."

"You've learned of a community of magic users that have been teaching you controlled magic. Sounds like you're off to a good start." He replied.

Willow smiled. "Yeah I guess there's that."

The two friends hugged.

"Take care of yourself out there and come back soon." Willow said.

"I will. You guys make sure we find the right place before it's too late." Oz replied.

"We will find it. I'm sure we're narrowing it down." Giles said

In unison they said. "Have fun." They smiled chuckled and turned to leave.

Oz got into his van. Jim and Blair piled themselves into their rental car. With arms waving out the windows as they drove off they started they're journey leaving Giles and Willow at the curb waving them off.

"I do hope they'll be alright." Giles announced.

"Don't worry they'll be back. Oz will go to his gig which won't take long and then he can help Jim and Blair on their quest. What can go wrong?" Willow asked.

"Good lord, you should know better than to ask that question. You've most probably jinxed them."

Willow clamped her mouth shut looking worried. She really should have known better. There wasn't any magic behind it. It was more of a kid's superstition, but it almost always was true, especially where the Scoobies were concerned. Asking 'What can go wrong?' was one of the phrases that should be said with the same caution normally used for 'Please castrate me.'

Only as the vehicles went out of sight did they turn and go back into the building. Just as they got to the security check point Willows phone rang. The caller I.D. showing it was the council phone she recently gave Hermione to use.

"Hi Hermione what can I do for you?"

"Actually this being Sunday I find I have nothing to do and was wondering if you wanted to go over magic lessons today."

"Oh, umm.. Any other time would be great but today I promised to help with the main event research."

"Can you use an extra pair of eyes?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually. That is if you want to come. I mean you do this kind of thing all week long. Don't you need a break?"

"Willow, I haven't stopped thinking about it since I first found out. I won't be satisfied until we get the answer." Hermione replied.

"Right. Well we're at the Cleveland house if you want to help." Willow explained.

"I'll be there within a minute." She replied.

Two and a half hours later Willow, Dawn and Hermione were looking through some of the oldest and most obscure text they had found within the Guardian Council library. Hermione was able to handle the Latin while the others handled the demon text. At hour three of their research they took a short brake. Willow went into the stacks to put back the books they were finished with. Dawn went to the refrigerator in the kitchen and brought back a pitcher of iced tea and some glasses.

"So why don't we see Harry around as much as we see you. Doesn't he believe in the research?" Dawn asked

"No, it's not that. But you see he works for the ministry in a more intense role than I do. They wouldn't like the fact that he was working with muggles and talking casually about magic as I have. I shouldn't be doing it really. Then we found that Harry has a trace on his wand, or himself, or maybe both, we're not sure. But directly after the Abbadon incident an unspeakable came asking questions. We think he was going to attack had he said anything about the demon. We just don't know why." Hermione finished in a huff.

"Okay, what is an unspeakable?" Dawn asked.

"Think wizard C.I.A." Hermione explained.

"Okay…why would they put a trace on Harry?" Dawn wondered.

"Their story is because he goes undercover a lot but we think it's because he's a war hero. If anything happened to him people would blame the ministry and the ministry made some major mistakes before and during the war where Harry's concerned, that they still haven't recovered from."

"So they keep him on a short leash. Keep an eye on him all the time so he doesn't do anything that makes them look bad." Dawn realized.

"That's about the size of it, yes. I told him he should have played quidditch for a living. There would have been less stress."

"That's that sport the witches and wizards play right. Was Harry any good?"

"He was very good. I should have some pictures of him on the field in my bag. Hold on."

"Oh, moving pictures? Those are so neat." Dawn said excitedly.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag opened it and said accio photos. To Her dismay she realized that she should have narrowed it down a bit as she was made to realize just how many photos she actually had in her magically deep bag.

"Well that was a stupid beginner's mistake. I should have summoned photos of Harry." She said.

"Wow, that's a lot of red heads." Dawn said picking up a photo.

"Yes, that's my ex's family, the Weasley's. That one is a picture of George. He's the one you met that runs the joke shop. It was taken when he was younger, before the mustache and connecting sideburns. His twin brother Fred died during the war. You'd be hard pressed to find a bigger pair of pranksters." Picking up another picture she said. "That's Molly Weasley the mother and Arthur the father. He's also the one helping us with the research but also works for the ministry. They've been keeping him quite busy."

Picking up another photo she continued. "That's my ex Ronald his brother Percy and his sister Ginny, Harry's wife."

"She's pretty." Dawn said.

"Yes she is." Hermione agreed not really paying attention to anything than the face of here ex smiling back at her. What had she seen in him? Of all the people she could have been with why had she picked Ron?

Just then Dawn saw something she recognized.

"Hey what's this?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the photo she was referring to.

"That's the other puzzle that's been keeping me up at night. I had been trying to find the reason for the separation between muggle and magical worlds when I came across this document. I believe it tells the reason but a fat lot of good it does anyone if I can't read it. After all these months I haven't even been able to identify the magical language it's written in."

"That's because it's not magical, it's a demon language." Dawn told her.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bowlac demon if I'm not mistaken." Dawn replied.

Just then Willow came back from the stacks.

"Hey Will, Hermione got a document from the magical world that's written in Bowlac."

"Bowlac Demon?" Willow said in confusion. "They're a clan of powerful magic wielding demons that broker contracts on a big scale. The evil law firm of Wolfram and Hart has been trying to hire them for centuries. Luckily they stick to their own kind and are really secretive about their magics'. They don't trust that the lawyers wouldn't steal their magic. Let's see what you've got."

Both Willow and Dawn looked over the photo for several seconds before Willow looked toward Hermione and said.

"This could take a while. Bowlac is a very complex language. We might have it translated by tomorrow if you like."

"Yes, please, I've been dieing to find out what it says." Hermione responded.

"Any distraction from the damn safe zone research is welcome. It's all we've been doing since the day Giles came home with the news." Dawn grouched.

"Watch you language young lady." Willow said with a smirk and Dawn responded by sticking out her tongue.

They went to work translating the photo. Half an hour later Willow and Dawn started giving Hermione worried and concerned looks which she didn't notice as she had been concentrating on the cleansing research. At one point Dawn had gasped. Hermione looked up but Dawn covered it with a fake sneeze. By the end of the night Willow looked to Hermione and said.

"Well we're not quite done yet but you may want to call Harry and tell him to be here tomorrow morning."

"Why what have you found out?"

"We'll explain it all tomorrow. We still have to cross reference our findings with some research."

"Well, can you tell me if it's good news or bad news?"

Willow and Dawn looked at each other and then back to Hermione before saying in unison. "Both."

Hermione pursed her lips before realization hit her. "Oh, wait a moment, I can't contact him. It's not possible. He's in the middle of departmental audits. He won't be able to make it."

"Well then, you'll have to tell him when you see him later but feel free to contact anyone you think should be here to hear this because…well…it's that important."

Hermione heard the importance in her voice but there really wasn't anybody to call.

"The only other person works for the ministry as well so I'll have to tell them later." She responded.

"Okay, but I am going to call my friends because this is important to both our groups. What's in this document will change everything you believe and know. I'm sorry but you're not going to like it. Hell, we aren't even part of the worst part of it and I hate it."

As Willow said this Dawn was on the phone calling the Scoobies to arrange tomorrows meeting. They then put their materials away and left the library.

The next day Willow and Dawn stayed in Cleveland while Giles met Hermione at the Great Library of London. Willow and Dawn continued researching the history of the document until they were satisfied they had all the information they needed which took about two hours before Giles and Hermione were due to show. The emotions that ran through both of them were a mixture of happy excitement and angrily appalled. It was quite confusing to be them.

Two hours later they met Giles and Hermione appearing in the receiving room. Actually the pair was somewhat early as Hermione wanted to get to this meeting and find out what document zero had in it that concerned everyone. The quartet then got to Giles office and waited for the rest of the group to arrive which included Melinda and her family, Tru, Luna, and the Sunnydale slayers. While waiting Willow and Dawn did a quick unneeded run through of the translations one more time.

When everyone had arrived Giles began with an inquiry. "Ladies, we're all here now. What's so important?"

"One second Giles. Just want to check this little bit and we'll get started." Willow said.

The second turned out to be two minutes before they turned to everyone.

"Okay here it goes; for the sake of everyone here I'd like to start by asking how you came across this document Hermione." Willow inquired.

"Umm... Okay well I was looking for the document that would tell why there was a separation between the magical world and the muggle world. Once I guessed the name of the document was document zero, I found that the only way to get to it was through traps and obstacles. Once I got there I found I couldn't read it and couldn't take it with me so I had to take pictures of it and translate it later but after weeks and weeks I still couldn't do it."

"And we told you that was because it was written in demon, Bowlac demon to be precise." Dawn announced.

"Bowlac demon, are you sure?" Giles asked.

"Yes Giles, But we're going to ask that you and the others retranslate it later just to be sure we got everything right. This document is incredibly important. Willow began. Before we get into that you'll all need to know the history of the situation that precipitated the events that lead to the creation of this document." Willow explained.

Dawn picked up the lecture at this point. "From historical documents and some watcher journals we were able to speculate what had happened back then. King Arthur and Merlin were both out of the picture at this time but not far from living memory and it was the height of a huge war. The demons were on one side and the muggle and magic users on the other. "

"Arthur and Merlin were real?" Clancy asked.

"The normals knew about demons back then?" One of the slayers asked.

"Yes, Arthur and Merlin were real and back then people didn't have distractions like television and were more socially active and therefore became aware of demons and magic. As time went on the sightings of magic users declined as well as the demons." Giles announced.

"Yes," Dawn continued. "And because the only magic users to be seen at that time were Wicca and that some of the Wicca practitioners dabbled in the dark arts back then the muggles started to believed that the disappearance of the demons was synonymous with the magic users and so believed them both to be evil. That would be about the time witches were being burned at the stake."

"But let's get back to the story of why and how they disappeared." Willow said. "The people were suffering heavy casualties but what no one realized was that the humans both magical and muggle were winning. So the demon came up with a plan. For a couple of years toward the end, the magic users were being targeted heavily and some would go missing. The rumors were that the demons were using them in demonic rites that would leave there souls shattered across several hell dimensions or that they sucked out the wizards magical core as a delicacy. This was more likely the propaganda the demons tried to get them to believe and it would seem it worked because of what happened next. "

"This is where the Bowlac demons come in." Dawn announced.

"Because the wizards suffered so, it enabled the Bowlac demons to come forward and make an offer to the wizards. As uneducated as they were back then, the Bowlac demons were able to trick the wizards into an iron clad magically binding deal." Willow said with pity in her unfocused eyes as she could almost see how it all played out.

"The document basically says that the warfare toward everyone would cease if the wizards separated themselves from the muggles." Dawn announced.

"While this may have sounded good, the Bowlacs' were sneaky in that their language was very complex so they used that fact to their advantage." Willow said in disgust.

"It took us a day and a half to translate and we filled six legal pads with mistakes but finally got it right in the seventh. The rest of the time was spent researching the history and building this hypothesis." Dawn announced.

"As no one could read the contract they probably lied to the wizards about what it said and being uneducated at the time the wizards probably weren't even aware that it was magically binding." Willow speculated.

"We know this because we've seen Bowlac contracts like this before, but; never something this big." Dawn interrupted.

"So the wizards of the time agreed to it without truly knowing what it actually said and the magic activated the moment they signed it." Willow explained.

"So what did they agree to Willow?" Hermione asked nervously.

"That the knowledge of demons would be lost, and that only a demon known as dementors would be left behind to seal the deal by keeping an eye on the magical community to make sure that the enchantments stay in tacked. They would liaison with vampires who would report back to the Bowlacs. Werewolves were the wild cards, just something to keep wizards on their toes. But they would all be viewed more or less as magical creatures, just dark ones."

"It's the governments responsibility to bring any of the muggle born into the wizard community so that they could be included in the documents laws as well. The wizards are to police there own using the unspeakable for any infraction of the law laid down in the document. They probably have a copy of what they believe the document is to say and erase memories of people who believe they saw demons." Dawn supplied.

"That's not all, is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, and I'm sorry but this is where it gets absolutely horrid. When you brought me to Diagon ally I thought that it was neat and fun. But I had also thought that it was kind of backwards. I had wondered why your people decided to maintain a lifestyle that had middle age wares, & Victorian era clothing with only the smallest splash of anything remotely modern like the knights bus. Well I found the answer in the document.

I'm sorry but the document says that the magical community as a whole would not progress as fast as the rest of the world. Slowed to a marginal rate between three and five percent of what the muggels progressed to. They have effectively stunted your communities growth. Your world should have evolved and progressed far beyond the muggles. Hell, if your people didn't go into hiding instead of working with the muggles, the whole world could have progressed in leaps and bounds. This agreed upon seclusion has not only hindered your progression but made your people prejudice of everyone. Only the muggle born seems to make the most difference. That's probably because they came into the wizarding world with their own ideas and without preconceptions of what's possible. But because they are muggle born they can't get the jobs that would allow them to make a difference."

Hermione sat there with a slack jawed expression. She was thoroughly shocked. As she spoke, a tear ran down her cheek.

"What you're saying is that the document has dumbed down our society. Is that correct?"

"I'm sorry, but yes Hermione, that's what it says." Dawn confirmed.

"Just how much of this is speculation?" Giles asked.

Not much. We found the history in the watcher journals of the time, so that's pretty much correct. The document tells the rest of the story. Dawn replied.

I've always been told I was smart. My aptitude in the muggle world had been measured at prodigy level. I went into the wizarding world thinking of a bright future where I'd be looked upon as an equal, able to progress in any field of magic and government I chose; only to have one obstacle after another thrown in front of me. I wanted a place in government but found those doors closed to the muggle born. I've always thought I'd be one to create new spells but found the arithmancy math hard to concentrate on. I had thought my genius to be slipping from my grasp because even the muggle world's academics were leaving my understanding. Now I find out that my lack of understanding in the magical world is attributed to an enchantment. How stupid I must seem." Hermione said as she broke down and cried.

"Hermione, from what you told me about your time in the wizarding world the other people in it sounded silly and dumb. You however seemed to be the brightest of them all." Willow said.

"Fred and George were able to create spells and potions that were beyond me."

"But didn't you tell me that they were part of a pure blood family and grew up in the wizarding world, and; they were twins. That would give their brains a chance to work around the enchantments a bit because their brains were nearly identical. One of them would work out half of a spell and the other would complete the other half." Willow speculated.

Hermione calmed down enough to ask. "Is there any way to break these enchantments?"

"Well yes, they could only be broken in one of two very specific ways. And I'm happy to tell you that the spell on you and Harry has already been broken." Willow explained with a smile.

"What? When?" Hermione asked.

"The night we met? The enchantment can be broken on an individual if the individual is in the presence of, and; starts to believe in demons that weren't listed in the document." Willow said.

"You mean when you took us to the night life bar?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes." Willow confirmed.

"That would explain the increase in understanding of things. Why it was so hard for me to figure out how computers worked and now I find them much easier to understand. I find myself asking questions I should have been asking the professor's years ago. I want to know more about the things I don't know. My need to know about the document is proof of that.

Oh no, I just realized why Mr. Weasley couldn't keep his mind on the research of the document. The document itself kept his mind adrift every time he kept trying to figure it out."

The room became quiet for almost a minuet before Willow sat beside Hermione and asked. "Are you alright? What are you feeling?"

"Cheated... angry…" She bit out. "I was a captive since I turned eleven, a prisoner in a gilded cage. Kept too stupid to realize I was a prisoner." Hermione said. It was then she had another realization and with a sharp breath she said. "And damn it, I was even guarded by the same beast that guards our own prisons." Hermione stewed in her own anger at this for a few seconds before asking. "How do I break it for everybody else?

"Actually there probably won't be a need for that because there is a time limit on the document. It ends sometime around 2012 because the document states that the enchantment will stay in effect as long as the document is intact. After 2012 the document will be destroyed and at the bottom of the ocean even the Bowlac seers saw that much."

"Good lord, they knew that? They didn't happen to say where the safe spot would be did they?" Giles asked with very little hope.

"We did tell Hermione that there was some good stuff that came out of the document. It gives what we think might be a big hint as to where that could be." Willow said.

"It says the document will void ether way on the last days of the year. The lands of earth would be swallowed by the gods of the seven seas leaving only the land where the cradle of life can be found." Do we know where that is or do we have to hit the books again? Dawn asked.

Giles jumped out of his chair and said. "That's the best news we had since this started and, yes; I'm afraid it will take more research. At least until I can make a few phone calls and meet with a few archeologists the watcher Council had on retainer. I believe one of them was looking for the cradle at one point. I just need to go through the records to find out who that was. This is very exciting news."

/Scene Break/

A half an hour later Hermione apparated home, she felt emotionally exhausted and physically drained. Willow had offered to take her home and Giles told her she could stay in one of the G.C. guest rooms. She simply wanted some time alone in her own home. She went into her bed room and took off her shoes, and lay down upon the bed. She laid there for a long time just thinking of how betrayed she felt. She was betrayed by the entire unknowing wizarding world. Unknowing, because each and every witch and wizard was also being betrayed on a daily bases and weren't even aware of it. They were living on the values of the past that no longer have any meaning in the modern world.

'Ugh… This is thoroughly disgusting. I have a huge intellect. I love to learn new things. What would I have been like had the document never been written or signed? What would the world have been like? There might never have been a war. The wizarding world would have surly moved beyond such prejudice. I could have been a professor at Hogwarts. I could have been minister of magic. Ugh… Come to think of it that job wouldn't be worth a pail of warm hippogriff dung. I could have written new rune casting and arithmancy books. I could have discovered new potions, new wards, and new spells. She thought.

Hermione lay there for a few more minutes before she shot up off the bed and went to the table in her library. Sitting at the large empty table that would have looked more at home in the kitchen she pulled out several sheets of parchment, a couple of bottles of ink, a few quills, and began writing. Several hours later the fire place in the library flared up with green flames and Harry's face appeared among them.

"Hey Hermione can Arthur and I come through?" He asked.

But Hermione just kept writing because she was so focused on what she was doing. So Harry tried again.

"Hermione? Hey Hermione!" He shouted.

"Huh? What?" She said looking around before catching sight of Harry in the flames. "Oh Harry it's you! What's up?"

"You asked Arthur and me to come over tonight and help with the research, remember?"

"Oh right! Come on through I have something very important to tell the both of you."

With that Harry's face disappeared from the flames and he and Arthur came through the fireplace and stepped out into the library.

Looking over Hermione's shoulder and seeing the complex formulas he asked her what she was working on so intently.

"Oh Harry, I just completed two different spells I created from scratch and another I started working on in my fifth year at Hogwarts. It was so hard before but now it's so easy it's almost ridiculous."

"Maybe for you…" He said.

"No, that's just it. We were both under enchantments up until the night we met Willow and the rest of the wizarding world still is."

"What?" Harry asked stunned at Hermione's proclamation.

"Document zero."

"Document zero? What about it?"

"It's a magical agreement to keep wizards stupid."

"What!" Both Harry and Arthur shouted.

"The wizards of the late 6th century were tricked into an agreement by a clan of demons. It was suppose to protect us from demons as long as we separated ourselves from the muggles. But it had hidden clauses. One of them was that wizards didn't advance with the rest of the world. Willow and Dawn were able to translate the document because it was written in a demon language. It's all here in this translation, read it for yourself. They even wrote a hypothesis of what they believe happened at the time."

Harry and Arthur couldn't believe what they were reading; Arthur more so than Harry.

"You do realize that this means the wizards abandon the muggles to face the demons alone right?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, once signed the war would be over but that didn't mean the demons wouldn't kill to survive. Vampires need blood to survive and other demons still had ritual human sacrifices they needed to perform for one reason or another. Besides they could have started a new war with the muggle's in a few years time."

"But this can't be how it happened. It's just so ridicules. The idea of demons alone should tell you that." Arthur scoffed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other poignantly. They knew this could be a problem. Hermione knew she might need to talk to Willow about this. While Arthur ranted and tried to convince Harry and Hermione that demons just couldn't exist. Harry and Hermione seemed to have a wordless conversation. One of which they had chosen a course of action.

"You're absolutely right Arthur. Hermione said in a convincing tone. Those silly muggle's may believe in such silly things but they have come across some useful information in the past and I think we still need to let it play out to see what else they know, don't you?"

"Yes… yes of course. And you still feel we shouldn't Obliviate them?" he asked.

"They can't be Obliviated at the moment. As I just said they have been finding loads of useful information among the poppycock, so as long as they do they are useful to us. In the end, after we all move to the safe spot we can tend to them then. We can't let them die after helping us. We'd be no better than…than Umbridge."

"Yes you're right, we wouldn't want that." Arthur replied.

Harry walked to the liquor cabinet as an excuse to talk to Hermione and whispered. "What's going on? He's totally ignoring the contents of the document and is forgetting that Willow and Dawn are witches."

"It's the document. Its enchantments are keeping him from believing anything to the contrary of what he believes now. There's only one way to break it. We'll need Willow to do for him what she did for us." Hermione whispered back.

"But there's another bit of news that I thought you two might be interested in." Arthur blurted out. "I've been keeping an eye on reports of prophecies ready to be heard and found that one made itself known just this morning. It's for the ears of Malfoy senior."

"Well, he'll never get to hear it. He's locked up tight in Azkaban prison and won't be getting out any time soon." Harry said.

"That's where you're wrong. Wizarding law states that a prophecy may never go unheard provided the recipient is neither dead nor deaf. On Friday morning Lucius Malfoy will be escorted from his cell in Azkaban and taken to the hall of prophecies where he'll be allowed to listen to it in private, and then he'll be escorted back to Azkaban."

"I don't like the sound of that." Harry said.

"Nether do I. There are just too many ways that that could go wrong." Hermione stated.

"I guess I'll just have to make it a point to station myself in the area." Harry said.

"Right, I'll be in the area as well for other reasons. I'm going to Gringotts to make the same transaction Harry did so I can have a little money in the end. Merlin knows Molly won't listen to me about the world ending. Since she makes her own money from the columns in the prophet and witch weekly she shouldn't notice some missing money. If she does I'll blame it on her living beyond her means. Well, if we're not going to be translating tonight I think I'll go home and turn in. It's been a while that any of us got to turn in early."

"You're too right about that. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Good night." And with a flash of green flame from the flue powder Arthur was gone.

"Do we know where this cradle of life is that I read about in the translation?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Giles thinks he has a lead on an archeologist who might know." Hermione replied.

"Is there any way we can break the enchantments on everyone all at once?"

"Yes by destroying document zero. But the Council has urged against it for now. They believe it will be in our best interest to hold off until we need some confusion because when we destroy it that will be the outcome. Until then it's better to deal with the devil you know." She replied.

"What do you mean when we need it?" Harry wondered.

"Harry we're going to start trying to find people that we want to save. It's going to be hard to convince them but after all of us will need to collect everything we're going to need to survive and that is going to raise suspicions. When that starts creating a little chaos can cover our tracks."

"You and your new friends sure can be sneaky." He said with a smile.

"Our new friends avert an Apocalypse for six months to a year. I'm glad they can think outside the box." Hermione replied.

"Yes, there is that." He said in mild retrospection. He then finished his drink and said. "Well, it's getting late and I'd like to turn in early as well. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you later then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said before he apparated away.

I like reviews.


End file.
